


Lo que somos, lo que fuimos

by Conii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #LQSLQF en Twitter!, Adrien eres un hermoso cinnamon roll, Adrinette, Adrinette shippea DjWifi, Almadrieno, Apodos tiernos, F/M, Historia de los miraculous, Identity Reveal, Kwamis - Freeform, LQSLQF, LadyNoir - Freeform, MLB, Marichat, Marinette eres demasiado obstinada, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Muuuuuuucho Almadrieno, atta - Freeform, cuadrado amoroso, igual te adoro, ladrien, los hago sufrir pero los amo, los que pelean se aman aplica para LadyNoir, love square, miraculous - Freeform, mis hijos, no lo ven pero lo sienten, nunca lo dicen pero lo saben, plan maestro para juntarse entre si, pre-reveal, quién los creo, y vice versa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 106,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conii/pseuds/Conii
Summary: Cuando Adrien Agreste empieza a creer que sus esperanzas por conquistar a Ladybug son en vano, Marinette Dupain-Cheng se da cuenta de lo mucho que quiere a Chat Noir cuando lo pierde. Mientras tanto, Hawk Moth se está aburriendo de esperar, y acompañados por una guía bastante especial, Ladybug y Chat Noir deberán enfrentar el gran golpe, descubriéndose el uno al otro en el proceso.





	1. Prólogo

Había noches, no muy ocasionales, en que Ladybug y Chat Noir se permitían descansar en sus patrullajes. Generalmente era al final, cuando ya se habían asegurado de que todo marchaba bien en la ciudad, y la noche era tan bonita que no podían evitar quedarse mirándola. Sus habilidades especiales les permitían disfrutarla desde puntos que no cualquier persona alcanzaba. Esta vez, el lugar elegido fue la cúpula de Les Invalides.

Ladybug estaba sentada, abrazando sus rodillas y disfrutando la brisa otoñal que agitaba su cabello. Las estrellas brillaban encima suyo, la luna iluminaba su traje rojo, y sus pensamientos viajaban en su cabeza. Esos momentos de silencio eran ideales para pensar.

Sin embargo, no necesariamente para relajarse. Los pensamientos de Ladybug llevaban diez minutos enfocados en lo mismo: en esa presión sobre su mejilla derecha, en esa ligera incomodidad que sentía. Porque Chat Noir estaba con ella, sentado a su lado pero un poco más atrás, mirándola.

Lo sabía a pesar de que ella no lo veía. Él siempre estaba mirándola, desde que llegaron que lo hacía. Y cada vez que se juntaban, cada día de los siete meses que llevaban trabajando juntos, la estaba mirando. Ladybug podía sentirlo, nunca fallaba al intuir cuándo Chat Noir empezaba a mirarla, y cuándo dejaba de hacerlo. Su mirada era pesada, constante, e imposible de ignorar.

—¿Puedes parar?—le dijo, sin desviar la vista del cielo.

—¿Por qué? Sólo estoy disfrutando el paisaje—respondió, y a juzgar por cómo sonó su voz, supo que estaba sonriendo.

—Pero me incomodas.

Esas frases tan tajantes nunca fallaban. Usualmente escuchaba un pequeño suspiro, y la presión sobre su mejilla desaparecía. Pudo sentir a Chat Noir moviéndose a su lado, probablemente acomodándose para mirar a otro lugar. Si había algo que Ladybug debía reconocer, es que era capaz de dejar de molestarla si se lo pedía.

Entonces llegaba ese sentimiento que tanto odiaba, pero que su visita ya era una costumbre: el remordimiento. Porque Ladybug sabía que su compañero era extrovertido, juguetón, el rey de los coqueteos, y no tenía problemas en mostrar sus cualidades; pero también sabía que la quería, mucho. La quería y la respetaba, era su compañera, y según se había dado cuenta, se convirtió para él en una suerte de amor platónico. No había día que no le coqueteara, que no le pusiera apodos o tratara de invitarla a salir. Su respuesta era siempre la misma: no.

Ya iban siete meses repletos de rechazos, y él seguía intentando. Pero cuando Ladybug osaba sentirse mal por todos esos "no", recordaba de quién se trataba: a Chat Noir no le iba mal con las chicas, de hecho, como el superhéroe de París, tenía muy buena reputación. No quería imaginarse a cuántas había conquistado ya, ni siendo héroe ni siendo civil, y tampoco quería caer en el mismo juego que ellas. Ladybug deseaba amor de verdad, no algo leve o pasajero. Su corazón ya tenía dueño, se llamaba Adrien y solo a él estaba dispuesta a entregarse, a decir "sí".

Así que su relación con Chat Noir se basaba en eso, no era muy cercana, ni muy lejana. Ladybug estaba segura de que no se conocían en la vida real. Es que, sinceramente, si el chico estuviera parado al lado suyo, lo reconocería: su personalidad era tan llamativa como un faro. Y aunque él ya había demostrado su curiosidad por conocerla, proteger sus identidades secretas era más que importante, no estaba dispuesta a revelarle la suya a nadie, ni siquiera a él.

No es como si Chat Noir no le agradara. A veces la molestaba, sí, y otras terminaba exasperada por sus tonterías, pero igual le quería. ¿Cómo no? Era su compañero, su mano derecha. Había salvado su vida incontables veces, incluso se sacrificaba por ella. Y luego de siete meses en que ha puesto su seguridad en sus manos, no pudo evitar tomarle cariño. La confianza entre ambos era crucial para trabajar, pero Ladybug estaba consciente de que nadie le obligó a confiar: _juntos_ construyeron esa confianza.

Y confiar así era bonito, o eso pensó mientras se volteaba a mirarlo. Y era bonito conocer a alguien que viviera el mismo destino que ella, uno tan inusual, que a una persona en un millón le tocaba. Chat Noir no era precisamente un ángel, pero hacían un buen equipo, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Sin previo aviso, Ladybug se puso de pie.

—Chat, te reto a una carrera hasta el Arco del Triunfo.

Él la miró. Sus cejas alzadas bajo su máscara.

—¿Tú? ¿Tú estás retándome a mí?

—¿Por qué?—apoyó ambas manos en su cintura—¿Tienes miedo?

Chasqueando la lengua, se puso de pie. Dio un paso tentativo hacia ella.

—No quiero humillarte.

—Oh, vaya, quién diría que el gato se convertiría en gallina.

—Sólo intentaba ser un _catballero_ , Ladybug—respondió estirándose con suficiencia, a lo que ella rodó los ojos (y también a su horrible juego de palabras)—. Pero ya que insistes...—agregó, tomando el bastón sujetado en su espalda—Damas primero.

—No necesito ventajas, ¿sabes?—dijo, sacando su yo-yo para lanzarlo a un solitario árbol al otro lado de la avenida—Ten cuidado con convertirte en la liebre, gatito. ¡Te espero en el Arco!

Ladybug saltó, internándose en el frío de la noche, pudiendo ver las estrellas incluso más cerca que antes. Pronto sintió a Chat Noir cerca, pudo oír su risa mientras trataba de igualar su paso, combinándose con la suya. Al cabo de pocos minutos, la alcanzó. Él ya corría a su lado, pendiente de todos sus pasos, igual que siempre.


	2. Planeta de chicas y ojos azules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien está consciente de lo que pasa en su corazón, pero eso no significa que le guste.

Era una mañana de primavera, y cierto curso en la Preparatoria Françoise Dupont discutía dónde sería el paseo de fin de año. Marinette y Alya, presidenta y vicepresidenta de la clase respectivamente, lideraban la discusión, y luego de una hora en que fue imposible ponerse de acuerdo, la tensión empezaba a aparecer.

—¡Imposible!—exclamó Max a Alix—¡Ir al campo por el día sería ridículo! Respetando la ley del tránsito francesa, el bus iría máximo a noventa kilómetros por hora, y suponiendo que no habrá tráfico, el trayecto sería de dos horas ida y vuelta. Si nuestros permisos duran una cantidad específica de horas, restándole el tiempo de camino, nos quedaría... ¡muy poco rato para las actividades!

—Gracias, Max, pero un "no" bastaba, ¿sabes?—respondió Alix con sarcasmo.

—Yo puedo ofrecer un día de piscina en mi casa—dijo Rose con una sonrisa, levantando la mano.

—Oh, sí, porque después de todo un año de clases, qué mejor que cerrarlo bañándome en la piscina de Rosita—dijo Chloe a Sabrina, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan.

—¿Tienes alguna propuesta mejor, Chloe?—le preguntó Marinette con un tono falsamente simpático.

—¿Cómo crees? ¡Por supuesto que no! Esos días iré con mi papi, el alcalde de París, a Egipto; no me importa lo que vayan a hacer todos ustedes.

A ratos, Adrien perdía el hilo de la conversación. Y no es como si importara mucho tampoco: al igual que Chloe, tenía muy pocas probabilidades de ir al paseo de fin de año. Quería ir, por supuesto. La idea de pasar un día entero divirtiéndose con sus compañeros era tentadora, pero, ¿qué clase de ritual místico tendría que hacer para conseguir el permiso de su padre?

Veinte minutos más tarde, y sobre uno que otro murmullo en el salón, Marinette repasaba lo que habían hablado mientras Alya escribía enérgicamente en su libreta.

—Bien, estas son las opciones que tenemos: un día de piscina en casa de Rosita (cada uno tendría que pagar dos euros para el almuerzo), ir al centro deportivo que poseen los tíos de Kim, y sólo tendríamos que pagar el transporte; e ir al Louvre gratis gracias a que el padre de Alix es director de una de las exhibiciones. Haremos una votación. Alya, ¿quieres anotar las opciones en la pizarra?

Marinette se movió por toda la sala escuchando los votos, y Adrien la seguía con la mirada. Si bien ya todos estaban cansados por haber estado tanto rato discutiendo el tema, y Chloe insistía en que "no debería estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo si ni siquiera iría al paseo", ella era perfectamente capaz de manejar la situación. Para Adrien, que veía cómo Marinette intervenía en una de las tantas peleas de Kim e Ivan, eso era admirable. La manera en que ella se enderezaba, cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, y automáticamente imponía respeto. Y luego, cuando se enfadaba, sus ojos azules, siempre tan cálidos y compasivos, se volvían de fuego. Eso le recordaba mucho a una persona...

Alguien a su izquierda le pegó un codazo en las costillas.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué?—preguntó a Nino, quién apuntó hacia el frente.

Marinette esperaba su voto.

—¿Dónde prefieres que vayamos, Adrien?

—Eh... a la piscina de Rosita.

Alya anotó una línea en la pizarra, y sólo entonces Adrien notó que había votado la opción ganadora. El centro deportivo de Kim obtuvo el segundo lugar, y el Louvre el tercero.

—Bueno, está decidido—dijo la señorita Bustier levantándose de su escritorio, justo cuando la campana que anuncia el fin de las clases empezó a sonar—. Rosita, esta tarde llamaré a tu casa para ponernos de acuerdo con tus padres. Adviérteles, ¿está bien? Ya pueden irse, nos vemos mañana.

—¿Te pasa algo, amigo?—preguntó Nino a Adrien ya afuera del colegio, mientras esperaba la limusina que lo llevaría a casa—Últimamente estás muy raro, como en la Luna.

—¿Por qué? Estoy perfecto, Nino—mintió.

—Vamos, te conozco. Estás más callado, pensativo, pendiente de cualquier cosa menos de lo que sucede justo al frente tuyo.

—Bueno... no es nada. Estoy cansado, nada más. Me urgen unas vacaciones.

Por la mirada que Nino le lanzó, Adrien supo que no le creía. Y en realidad, Adrien tampoco se creía a sí mismo. Porque él tenía razón: su cabeza no estaba en la Luna, pero sí en otro planeta. Ese planeta habitado por dos hermosas chicas de ojos azules que, por más que tratara de echarlas, no salían de su cabeza. No supo en qué momento ese planeta pasó de tener un habitante, a dos. Al principio sólo era ella, Ladybug, la que rondaba sus pensamientos día y noche, sonriéndole con sus dientes blancos y bajo su brillante traje rojo. Pero ahora, y luego de cierto incidente que Adrien grabó en su memoria, Marinette se apareció ahí tambien, mirándolo con ojos luminosos, y un rubor en las mejillas.

Lo recordaba perfectamente bien a pesar de que ya habían pasado un par de semanas. Adrien llegó esa mañana al colegio agotado: la noche anterior un akuma atacó París, y Ladybug y Chat Noir estuvieron luchando hasta altas horas de la noche. Se trató de la "Nanalvada", una villana que, con sus poderosos rayos, reclutó a los niños que dormían plácidamente en sus camas para hacerlos sus esclavos. Aparentemente, cierta niñera perdió la paciencia y terminó akumatizada. Y, bueno, fue un total desastre: los poderes de la Nanalvada no surtían efecto en los adultos, pero sí en los niños y jóvenes, y eso para Ladybug y Chat Noir era una desventaja.

Adrien recordó con pesar que fue esclavizado. No fue totalmente su culpa: uno de los rayos estuvo a punto de golpear a Ladybug mientras invocaba su Amuleto Encantado, y se cruzó en su camino para protegerla. Si Ladybug resultaba atacada, París estaba perdida. Ella era indispensable en cada batalla.  
Lo que hizo mientras formó parte del ejército de la Nanalvada, no podía recordarlo bien y tampoco quería hacerlo. Lamentablemente, al día siguiente en la escuela, se enteró.

Los ojos se le cerraban por el cansancio, y apenas se sentó en su puesto al lado de Nino, apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos. Oía bostezos: la noche anterior fue agotadora para todos.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera ese cansancio le impedía a Chloe Bourgeois el ponerse a hablar:

—Fue espantoso, Sabrina, aún no me recupero del shock. Estaba durmiendo feliz en mi habitación, cuando alguien me levantó. Abrí los ojos, ¡y estaba en mi balcón! ¡Chat Noir entró a mi dormitorio, me sacó de ahí y pensaba llevarme donde ese monstruo que apareció!

Al escuchar su nombre, Adrien, espantado, levantó la cabeza.

—Grité como una loca, Sabrina, pero él no me escuchaba. Me apretó tan fuerte que me enterró las garras en los brazos. ¡Por su culpa terminé esclava de ese monstruo!

Varios compañeros escuchaban la historia de Chloe, mientras que Adrien lo único que quería era enterrarse por la vergüenza.

—¿Y?—dijo Sabrina con voz temblorosa—¿Qué pasó después?

—Chat Noir me dejó tirada en la calle, y luego llevó a otros niños junto a mí, un montón de mocosos que lloraban. Lo último que vi fue que Ladybug llegaba a encararlo. Pobre de ella, que tiene que aguantar a ese idiota. Yo sola sería mejor heroína que él.

Adrien sintió un hueco en el corazón cuando notó leves asentimientos.

—Por suerte Ladybug reparó todo, mi padre le pidió que me acompañara al hotel y así lo hizo—continuó Chloe—. No me sorprende, me quiere como a una amiga. A Chat Noir no lo vi otra vez. Quizás fue a esconderse por todo lo que hizo, el muy inútil. Me pregunto por qué existe, siquiera, si Ladybug hace siempre todo el trabajo y él no es más que una molestia.

—¡Oye, Chat Noir es genial!—exclamó Alya, que junto con Marinette, estaban de pie a la entrada de la sala.

—¡Sí!—le siguieron, para alivio de Adrien, Nino, Juleka y Nathanäel.

—Pues yo no lo creo, ¡por su culpa casi me matan! De no ser por Ladybug, París sería un desastre. Es ella la que siempre nos salva.

—Son un equipo, Chloe—dijo Marinette, que por algún motivo lucía muy tensa—. E-qui-po. Sé que no conoces la palabra: es cuando dos personas trabajan juntas para lograr algo. Ladybug necesita a Chat Noir para salvar París, ¡sola no podría!

—Anoche lo hizo sola, mientras el intento de héroe nos acercaba a todos a ese monstruo.

—¡Porque estaba hechizado!

—¿Y por qué lo hechizaron, eh, Marinette? ¡Porque es débil!

—No, lo hechizaron por proteger a Ladybug. Yo vi que el rayo iba hacia ella, pero Chat Noir se cruzó en su camino. Y, ¿sabes qué? Deberías ser más agradecida con el héroe que se quedó cuidándote en tu hotel el día en que akumatizaron a Nathanäel.

Chloe se le quedó mirando con cara de espanto, Marinette seguía muy tensa. Adrien, mientras tanto, tenía un revoltijo de emociones en el estómago.

—Bueno, no me sorprende que alguien como tú lo defienda. No entiendes lo que son las ligas mayores donde estamos Ladybug y yo, eres una simple panadera.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, Chloe—respondió Adrien sin siquiera pensarlo, antes de que Marinette pudiera hacerlo.

Por suerte, justo en ese momento la profesora Mendeleiev llegó para que la discusión terminara. Adrien no pudo concentrarse en toda la clase de química, sus pensamientos viajaban a la noche anterior, a las duras palabras de Chloe, y a la chica sentada detrás suyo. Sin saberlo, Chloe logró herir al muchacho bajo la máscara de gato y seguramente ese era su propósito. Sí le hizo sentir inútil, sí le hizo sentir que tenía razón: Ladybug, su hermosa Ladybug, podía trabajar sola si se lo proponía. Chat Noir no era indispensable.

Adrien no sabía qué tan oscuros serían sus pensamientos si Marinette no lo hubiera defendido. Ella lo hizo con tal determinación que llenó su corazón de alivio y regocijo. Debía agradecerle, vaya que sí. Como Adrien, como Chat, no importaba: debía darle las gracias y lo más pronto posible. Marinette había reparado su ego magullado. Si una sola persona pensaba en Chat Noir como Marinette, Alya, Nino, Nathanäel y Juleka, entonces valía la pena seguir siendo superhéroe.

Encontró la ocasión en el recreo. Marinette y Alya, juntas como siempre, estaban sentadas en una escalera, leyendo una revista. Adrien no lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse.

—Hola—saludó con una sonrisa.

—Ah...

—¡Hola, Adrien!—dijo Alya, cerrando rápidamente la revista—¿Qué cuentas?

—Bueno... Es que quiero conversar con Marinette una cosita. Espero que no te importe, Alya, pero...

—Oh, ¡por supuesto que no!—le interrumpió, agarrando sus cosas y poniéndose de pie—Justo me dieron ganas de ir al baño, no te preocupes. ¡Nos vemos en clase!

Y se fue. Guau, la chica era rápida.

—¿Puedo?—preguntó Adrien a Marinette, apuntando al espacio vacío a su lado.

—Eh... sí, claro.

No era el mejor asiento del mundo, pero se sentía cómodo. Ella era una buena chica. Serían grandes amigos de no ser porque, lamentablemente, a Marinette no le caía muy bien Adrien. Creía que, a pesar de sus disculpas, no había olvidado el incidente de la goma de mascar a comienzos de año. Siempre se alejaba de él, y la mayoría del tiempo hablaban a través de Alya. Además, al parecer tenía un leve problema de tartamudez, pero cada vez era menos, Adrien lo había notado. Últimamente Marinette podía hablar perfectamente bien. Al menos el día en que entrenaron juntos para el campeonato de videojuegos, y cuando Adrien le ayudó a Marinette a hablar en chino con su tío, no hubo grandes inconvenientes.

—Entonces, Marinette... Tú, ah... ¿eres fan de Chat Noir?

Ella ahogó una risita.

—No sé si "fan" sea la palabra.

—Oh, bueno. Es que me llamó la atención cómo le defendiste hace rato. Pienso que él estaría agradecido—le miró con ternura, provocando un profundo sonrojo.

—No podía dejar que Chloe hablara así de él luego de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros—negó con la cabeza—, y... por Ladybug.

—Ella tiene un buen compañero, ¿no es así?—dijo Adrien con orgullo, rascándose la nuca—Ladybug debe darse con una piedra en el pecho.

—Oye, no es para tanto.

—¿Ah, no?

—Son un equipo, partes iguales. Los dos son buenos compañeros, no uno más que el otro.

Adrien le sonrió. _Sentido de la justicia_ , pensó. _Como ella_.

Esa misma noche había que patrullar. A Adrien le gustaban los patrullajes nocturnos no solo porque París era hermosa de noche, sino que también porque podía pasar tiempo con Ladybug sin luchar contra ningún akuma. No siempre patrullaban juntos, pero cada vez que se encontraban, Adrien aprovechaba la oportunidad.

Le pidió a Plagg que lo transformara, y salió brincando por la ventana. Él iba a encargarse de la parte norte de la ciudad. Corrió por los tejados, buscó cualquier problema que pudiera haber aprovechando su tan útil visión nocturna. Muchas veces encontraba a alguien conocido, y seguía sus pasos para asegurarse de que llegara bien a casa. Caminó, trotó, se detuvo en el Arco del Triunfo para contemplar el cielo parisino, tan lleno de misterios. Suspiró. Oyó la bocina de un auto, miró y vio que una niña pequeña le saludaba por la ventana. Saludó de vuelta con una sonrisa. No había nada como recibir el cariño de la gente.

Hablando de cariño, agarró su fiel bastón y lo usó para rastrear la ubicación de Ladybug. Estaba cerca, moviéndose rápidamente de un punto a otro en los Campos Elíseos. Chat Noir alzó la vista, y la vio.  
Ella se le acercaba brincando por los árboles con la ayuda de su yo-yo. Era tan ágil, la manera en que se movía lo dejaba embelesado. Podría pasar un día entero mirándola sin cansarse, era perfecta.

Aterrizó a su lado después de una espectacular voltereta en el aire, y Chat Noir tuvo el privilegio de ser observado por sus preciosos ojos azules. Demonios, esa mujer lo tenía vuelto loco.

—Buena acrobacia, mi lady. Le doy diez de diez.

—Oh, muchas gracias. ¿Y? ¿Hubo algún problema?—preguntó, fijando su vista en los vehículos que circulaban alrededor.

—Nada, y es una suerte: esta noche es demasiado hermosa como para desperdiciarla combatiendo el mal. Pero, ¿sabes qué?—se le acercó—Es perrrfecta para que tú y yo vayamos juntos a alguna parte.

—Síp, yo iré a mi casa y tú a la tuya, ¿qué te parece?—dijo con una risita, lanzando su yo-yo para atarlo a un poste de luz.

—No es gracioso—la detuvo afirmando su mano, no podía dejar que se fuera tan pronto.

Sorprendentemente, ella no lo alejó.

—Vamos, Ladybug, sólo estoy pidiéndote una salida. Llevamos siendo compañeros más de un año y nunca hablamos si no es para derrotar un akuma.

—Es nuestro trabajo, Chat Noir.

—Sí, pero... quiero conocerte, ¿comprendes? Y, en serio, ¿no te causa ni un poquito de curiosidad el saber quién soy yo?

Ella soltó un suspiro, apartó su mirada de la suya, y luego, su mano. Chat Noir sintió su propia mano volviendo a estar vacía. La de ella era tan pequeña y delicada, y se sintió tan bien entre sus dedos aunque fuera por unos pocos segundos...

—El próximo patrullaje que sea en dos días, a la misma hora—respondió simplemente, pegando un salto para después perderse entre los frondosos árboles de los Campos Elíseos.

Chat Noir se quedó mirando el punto en que acababa de desaparecer, y fue su turno de soltar un suspiro. Siempre era lo mismo: cada vez que le demostraba su interés, ella lo rechazaba y se iba. Al principio lo tomó como un desafío que estaba dispuesto a superar, pero con el paso de los meses fue agotándose. Su corazón perdía la fe poco a poco, sobre todo en esas instancias en que estaba dispuesto a decirle cuánto la amaba, y ella se lo impedía. La lista de decepciones e intentos fallidos crecía sin parar, y con ella el miedo de que su Ladybug hubiera puesto sus ojos sobre alguien más.

¿Qué sería de él si alguna vez confirmaba la sospecha?

Volvió a casa con una sensación amarga en el estómago, esa que se presentaba cada vez que se ponía a pensar en su amor no correspondido. A veces trataba de darse ánimos, trataba de mantener sus esperanzas intactas, pero otras veces sucumbía ante los más horribles pensamientos. " _Ella tiene una vida, lo más probable es que ame a alguien más"._

Plagg no solía ayudarle.

—Aw... el pobre chico sufre porque su amada enmascarada no lo toma en cuenta...—se burló mientras engullía un trozo de queso Camembert.

—No estoy de humor, Plagg. Déjame, quiero dormir—gruñó Adrien, lanzándose sobre su cama y enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

—No entiendo cómo pudiste enamorarte de ella si ni siquiera sabes quién es—continuó—. ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien sin conocerla?

—Hemos sido compañeros más de un año, no puedo decir que no la conozco. Y sí quiero conocerla más, pero es ella la que no me deja.

—¿Y has pensado en por qué no te deja?—le preguntó, y Adrien tuvo la corazonada de que no iba a gustarle el rumbo que tomaría la conversación.

Levantó la cabeza: Plagg lo miraba, por alguna razón, con una expresión de lástima plasmada en su pequeño rostro. Estaba serio, eso era nuevo.

—Adrien, llevas meses persiguiendo a la chica, tratando de conquistarla. ¿No crees que, quizás, es hora de dar vuelta la página? ¿Buscar a alguien más? ¿Alguien que te valore?

—¡No! Va a fijarse en mí, ¡es solo cosa de tiempo!

—Pero ella ni siquiera te mira. Adrien, has sacrificado tu vida cuántas veces por ella, y nunca te ha dado las gracias. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego?

Adrien se sentó en la cama, y la sensación amarga en su estómago se intensificó. Era cierto que Ladybug nunca le agradecía por haberle salvado, pero él jamás lo hizo esperando algo a cambio. Lo hacía porque la amaba, porque su seguridad era mucho más importante que la suya.

Ella entendía eso, ¿verdad?

—Yo no quiero agradecimientos, Plagg. Lo único que espero es conquistarla.

Para su sorpresa, Plagg flotó hacia su regazo y se sentó en él. Lucía muy decidido.

—Escucha: a Ladybug no le gustan tus coqueteos ni tus juegos de palabras, tampoco que la invites a salir, o que trates de hacerle cariños. Si le gustaran, ya se habría enamorado de ti, pero no ha pasado. Pero hay otras chicas que te valoran más que ella, Adrien. ¿Por qué no te fijas en alguna?

—Oh, sí, como si fuera tan fácil olvidarse de quién te gusta de un día para otro—gruño, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y ese es el punto: si a Ladybug le gusta alguien en la vida real, no lo va a olvidar para fijarse en ti, y mientras antes aceptes eso, mejor. Esa compañera tuya que te defendió esta mañana aprecia más a Chat Noir que la misma Ladybug.

—No puedo olvidar a Ladybug, Plagg, ¡imposible!

—Sí, sí puedes.

—¡No! ¡Yo... prometí que la amaría y sin importar quién fuera!

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella prometió lo mismo, o que piensa igual?

Adrien sentía su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, dolía, todo el cuerpo le dolía, al igual que la mente, y su alma. Quería pretender que no escuchó lo que escuchó, que Plagg no estaba ahí esperando una respuesta, que él estaba equivocado.

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

Con pesar, pasó ambas manos por su cabello y aplastó sus ojos. Soltó un suspiro cargado de tristeza. Estaba destrozado. Estaba enojado. Plagg, ¿quién se creía para romper sus esperanzas así? Era un simple kwami, no sabía nada del amor, lo único que amaba era su estúpido queso. ¿Por qué iba a escucharlo?

—Déjame dormir, Plagg, no quiero seguir hablando de esto—gruñó con brusquedad, quitándoselo de encima para acostarse.

—Sólo quiero bajarte de la nube en la que vives, chico...

—Quiero dormir, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Déjame.

En realidad, poco y nada pudo dormir esa noche. Aunque lo intentó, no pudo hacer más que darse vueltas en la cama y pensar. Fue ahí, de hecho, que comenzó la etapa de estás-en-la-Luna que mencionó Nino hacía un rato. Desde esa noche, Adrien no hacía más que pensar en Ladybug y en lo que podía acontecer en su corazón. ¿Cuántas chances tendría de estar con ella? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que lo dejara conocerla mejor? ¿Qué tenía que tener un chico para que ella se fijara en él? Y, ¿cómo averiguarlo? ¿Podía sólo ir y preguntarle?

¿Adrien sería capaz de hacerlo sabiendo que se expondría a un doloroso rechazo? ¿Podría aguantar más dolor en su pecho? ¿No sería mejor, quizás, protegerse a sí mismo y hacer lo imposible por olvidar a Ladybug?

El problema era que, últimamente, ella no era la única que se aparecía en su cabeza.  
Las palabras de Plagg parecieron haber encendido un interrumptor en la mente de Adrien: "Esa compañera tuya que te defendió esta mañana aprecia más a Chat Noir que la misma Ladybug.". No quería creer que eso era cien por ciento cierto. Ladybug sí le quería, pero no demasiado cerca. Le quería lo suficiente como para considerarlo una parte del equipo, y ser capaz de reconocer sus habilidades. Pero, de parte de ella, Adrien esperaba más. Ojalá Ladybug estuviera feliz cuando Chat Noir se acercaba, ojalá ella disfrutara su presencia, ojalá ella lo defendiera a sus espaldas cuando alguien hablara mal de él, justo como Marinette lo había hecho.

Ojalá a Ladybug le gustara como realmente era él: con chistes malos, sus coqueteos y juegos de palabras de gatos. No había un Adrien más real que el que aparecía cuando se convertía en Chat Noir.

Pasaron los días a partir de esas conversaciones, y ninguno fue muy bueno. Un intento de cita fallido más bastó para que, inconscientemente, Adrien tomara una decisión: comenzó a reducir considerablemente sus coqueteos con Ladybug. La influencia de Plagg sobre sus acciones cuando se convertía en Chat Noir, y su propio corazón herido y cansado de tratar, lo llevaron a actuar con ella como si fuera una persona más de muchas. Adrien omitió todos los "mi lady" que estuvo a punto de decir, y durante semanas no intentó besarle la mano o abrazarla. Al fin y al cabo, era eso lo que ella quería. Fue difícil, la costumbre es fuerte, pero, ¿y si Ladybug le prefería así? ¿Y si no solo le irritaban sus intentos de conquista, sino que en realidad los odiaba, pero era demasiado educada como para decírselo? ¿Y si lo que Chloe dijo era verdad, y Chat no era más que una molestia?  
Si cambiaba, a Ladybug le gustaría... ¿verdad?

 _"Si vas a tomar una decisión que vaya a afectarte, tómala pensando en ti mismo, hijo, nunca en alguien más"_ ; le dijo su madre una vez, varios años atrás.

Pero lo que Adrien jamás pensó que iba a pasar, era que cierta compañera de clase comenzaría a llamar su atención. Era eso lo que pensaba, de hecho, mientras el Gorila y Nathalie lo llevaban a casa luego del colegio. Marinette frecuentaba sus pensamientos más que cualquier otra chica del curso, y todo empezó por su determinación cuando defendió a Chat Noir. Se estaba volviendo un orgullo para Adrien el que alguien como Marinette, fuerte y decidida, lo respaldara.

Últimamente Adrien se había dedicado a mirarla mucho, tanto así que le preocupaba el que alguien lo hubiera descubierto. Y, bueno, los codazos de Nino siempre le interrumpían, pero lo que alcanzaba a ver se quedaba plasmado en su memoria. Cuando Marinette dibujaba, lo hacía con una concentración asombrosa: nada ni nadie la distraía. A veces se sentaba a hablar con Alya y reían juntas, probablemente de cosas que sólo ellas entendían. Tenía unos ojos muy lindos, azules como el cielo, casi celestes, y con ellos daba sus miradas tan cálidas y tiernas. Hubo un par de ocasiones en que, cuando Adrien volteaba a mirarla, ella rápidamente se movía a mirar hacia otro lado. En esos momentos deseó con todas sus fuerzas el que ella le hubiese estado mirando de vuelta.

La pregunta era: ¿por qué?  
Él amaba a Ladybug.

—Ya deja de pensar en esas chicas o terminarás derritiendo tu cerebro—le dijo Plagg saliendo del escondite en su camisa, cuando ambos al fin habían llegado a la habitación.

—No es fácil, Plagg. Ninguna de las dos quiere dejarme tranquilo.

—Al menos eso es un avance. Antes era Ladybug esto, Ladybug lo otro, Ladybug arriba, Ladybug abajo...

Y hubiese seguido enumerando más Ladybugs en todas direcciones, si un ruido estruendoso no hubiese llegado a sus oídos justo en ese momento. Adrien inmediatamente corrió a encender su televisor, y se encontró con Nadja Chamack dando un reporte:

—"Fuentes confiables nos informan que un nuevo villano ha aparecido hace solo minutos en el Trocadero. Se hace llamar 'la Musa', y la policía ya calcula a veinte personas que se han convertido en pintores. En el lugar de los hechos, está nuestro corresponsal..."

—Hablando de Ladybug, parece que es hora de encontrarnos con ella—dijo Plagg, comiéndose muy rápido su pedazo de queso antes de tener que trabajar.

—Síp, lo sé. ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

Chat Noir saltó de techo en techo lo más rápido que pudo, guiado por los gritos y los rayos de luz que lo llevaron a la avenida frente al Trocadero. Pudo haberse detenido a disfrutar la vista espectacular de la Torre Eiffel que le brindaba el lugar, de no ser porque el akuma era mucho más importante.  
Claramente se trataba de una mujer joven, poco mayor que él. Su piel era de color pálido, su cabello rubio y largo hasta los pies, y vestía un ajustado vestido de pedrería dorada y azul que desprendía una leve luz plateada. Podía flotar, y cuando Chat Noir llegó a encararla, estaba muy ocupada posando para la veintena de personas hechizadas que, vestidos con delantales de pintor y boinas, la retrataban en grandes lienzos.

—Vaya, vaya, qué exhibición más extraña—dijo Chat Noir para llamar su atención—. Estoy seguro de que el Louvre jamás la aceptaría.

—¡Tú!—chilló la Musa, dirigiéndole sus ojos morados y cargados de furia, justo antes de agarrar un objeto que había tenido guardado en su cintura.

Chat Noir no lo pensó dos veces antes de esquivar el rayo de luz que salió de ese objeto. Ágilmente los esquivó todos, la Musa le lanzaba uno tras otro, y con un salto la rodeó hasta quedar a sus espaldas. Agarró su bastón, y se lanzó encima suyo para atacarla.

Ella cayó al suelo sobre su estómago, y Chat Noir aterrizó con una voltereta. La Musa se le quedó mirando con odio.

—¡Arruinas mis retratos! ¡Pintores, atáquenlo!

Todas las personas que habían estado pintando, dejaron sus pinceles y corrieron hacia él. Chat Noir extendió su bastón y saltó sobre un poste de luz. Justo como pasó hacía meses con el Faraón y las momias, saltó de poste en poste para escapar.

La Musa también lo seguía, y cuando ella levantó su mano para volver a lanzarle sus rayos, Chat Noir notó cuál era el objeto que sostenía: un espejo.

Se le estaban acabando los postes, y por suerte, no tenía que seguir peleando solo. Cuando la Musa se disponía a atacarlo, un yo-yo de color rojo envolvió su mano y la desvió.

—¡Escucha, Danielle! ¡Sé que te expulsaron de la academia de modelaje, pero no tienes por qué desquitarte con gente inocente!—le gritó Ladybug, en un intento en vano por hacerla recapacitar sin violencia.

Era adorable que siempre lo intentara, pero nunca lograba nada.

—¡Yo no soy Danielle, soy la Musa!—chilló ella, torciendo su mano para atacarla.

Ladybug, sin soltar su yo-yo, dio vueltas hacia atrás para evitar los disparos. Los pintores que no estaban tratando de escalar el poste donde Chat Noir se encontraba, corrieron por cuenta propia hacia Ladybug.

—¡Chat Noir, el akuma está en el espejo!

—¡Entendido!

Chat Noir bajó del poste y corrió hacia la Musa. Ladybug, mientras tanto, tuvo que desenganchar el yo-yo de su brazo: ya se percató que los pintores iban hacia ella, y debía escapar.

—¡Oye, proyecto de modelo!—llamó Chat Noir a la akuma, dándole toquecitos en el hombro con su bastón—Trata de hacer que este gato te pinte, ¿qué te parece?

Obviamente aceptó el desafío y era eso lo que buscaba: la distracción le daría tiempo a Ladybug para idear un plan.

La Musa le lanzó rayos uno tras otro, y Chat Noir los esquivó todos con su bastón. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ladybug utilizando la misma técnica que él para escapar del alcance de los pintores: se subió a un poste de luz.

—¡Amuleto encantado!

Uno de los rayos pasó peligrosamente cerca de una pierna de Chat Noir, pero pudo recuperarse esquivando otros dos con facilidad. Se dispuso a atacar: tenía que quitarle ese espejo. Se le acercó y trató de golpearle el brazo con el bastón para que lo soltara. Ella, sin embargo, y como todo akuma, era buena con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

En uno de sus movimientos, vio que Ladybug había logrado atar a la veintena de pintores con una soga roja. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Chat estaba demasiado ocupado para descifrarlo.

Entonces, y cuando la Musa estuvo a punto de abandonar la lucha para volver a atacar con su espejo, Chat Noir notó que Ladybug buscaba su mirada. Solo bastó medio segundo para que ambos idearan el plan: Chat hizo girar su bastón para convertirlo en escudo mientras se agachaba. Ladybug corrió hacia él, saltó sobre su espalda y se impulsó para volar encima de la Musa, y quitarle el espejo de un tirón.

—¡No!—chilló ella cuando Ladybug arrojó el espejo contra el suelo, y una mariposa negra salió de entre los trozos de vidrio.

—Síp. No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma.

Como en cada lucha, Ladybug purificó a la mariposa, y tuvo que soltar a los pintores para lanzar su poder reparador en la ciudad. La chica akumatizada no tardó en volver a la normalidad: se trataba de una jovencita de finos rasgos, pero con la cara manchada por el maquillaje corrido.

—¡Buen trabajo!—exclamaron Ladybug y Chat Noir a la vez, chocando puños.

—¿Cómo hiciste para atrapar a los pintores tan rápido?—preguntó Chat, viendo cómo los policías se acercaban a socorrer a la veintena de personas que habían sido hechizadas.

—Ya te he dicho que tengo talentos ocultos—le respondió con una sonrisita, y las manos apoyadas en sus caderas.

Justo en ese momento, sus aretes empezaron a sonar.

—Es mejor que te vayas o vas a destransformarte—Chat Noir tomó su bastón—. Nos vemos—dijo, justo antes de saltar sobre un tejado e irse a su casa.

Por causa del akuma, Adrien llegó tarde a una sesión de fotos que tenía programada para esa tarde. Como cada vez que algo no salía de acuerdo a la agenda, Nathalie se puso histérica, y lo obligó a cambiarse de ropa en treinta segundos para no seguir enfadando al fotógrafo. Por suerte, él tomó las fotos y no hubo nada que lamentar.

•••

Al día siguiente, una sorpresa les esperaba a todos en la escuela. La señorita Bustier impartía su clase de literatura, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.  
Era el director Democles, y no estaba solo.

Luego de unos murmullos que ni Nino ni Adrien pudieron entender, la señorita Bustier entró a la sala acompañada de una joven. De estatura mediana, tez clara y brillantes ojos color miel, tenía una mirada simpática y los miraba a todos con una sonrisa. Lucía mayor que los alumnos, pero mucho menor que la profesora. Adrien pensó que probablemente había terminado el colegio hacía muy poco.

—Chicos, quiero presentarles a Léonore. 


	3. Léonore

—Léonore es una estudiante universitaria, y se quedará a acompañarnos en las clases hasta fin de año—contó la señorita Bustier, una de sus manos apoyada sobre el hombro de la chica—. Pero será mejor que ella nos explique con más detalle, ¿te parece?

—Sí, por supuesto—respondió, y Adrien inmediatamente notó un acento algo extraño—. Bueno... ¡Hola! Soy Léonore, tengo veinte años y estudio pedagogía. Como parte de mi entrenamiento, me asignaron este curso para aprender sobre el desarrollo social de estudiantes de su edad, así que, como dijo su profesora, si todo sale bien me quedaré con ustedes hasta que acabe el año. Sé que soy un poco mayor, pero pueden tratarme como una más. Yo los ayudaré en clase de literatura, y adicionalmente les haré charlas vocacionales para orientarlos a lo que quieran hacer cuando salgan del colegio. Además, soy nueva en la ciudad, y las conversaciones que tendré con cada uno espero que me sirvan para que me den algún dato acerca de dónde puedo ir. No les pondré calificaciones ni trabajos, pero sí puede que les dé alguna actividad que van a disfrutar mucho. Vamos a estar bastante tiempo juntos y en serio ansío poder conocerlos mejor.

—Y vas a comenzar desde ya, si no me equivoco—dijo la señorita Bustier, consultando su reloj—. Queda media hora para que la clase termine, tendrás tiempo para sacar a tres o cuatro alumnos.

—¡Estupendo! Mientras más pronto, mejor. ¿Te importa si hojeo el libro de la clase?

—Si respeta la lista, serás el primero en ir con ella, Agreste—susurró Nino a Adrien—. ¿Qué crees que hablarán?

—Ni idea—respondió—, pero parece que no será nada terrible. Luce simpática.

—Dijo que será una charla vocacional, y esas cosas jamás son entretenidas—murmuró Alya, inclinándose desde el banco de atrás para que la escucharan—. Me pregunto si todos debemos hacerlo, al menos Marinette y yo ya sabemos qué queremos hacer cuando salgamos del colegio.

—Bueno, chicos, para que los primeros de la lista no sufran como siempre, saldrán conmigo los voluntarios—dijo Léonore, obligándolos a acabar la conversación—. Así que, ¿quién se ofrece?

Para sorpresa de todos, alguien sí levantó la mano y fue Ivan. Con una sonrisita, Léonore le pidió que lo acompañara afuera del salón, y no volvieron a entrar sino hasta diez minutos más tarde.

Ivan entró sonriendo, y le pidió a Mylene que fuera la segunda en salir.

Mylene volvió muy contenta, otros diez minutos más tarde.

Adrien estaba desconcertado.

—La curiosidad está matándome. ¿Qué hacen con ella? Los dos lucen como si Navidad hubiese llegado más temprano—le dijo Nino por lo bajo, mientas Léonore esperaba a una tercera persona que se ofreciera.

—Anda, entonces—animó Adrien, que también estaba muy curioso y necesitaba que alguien le contara sobre esa charla.

Para espanto de su amigo, Léonore escuchó.

—¿Quieres seguir tú?

Nino quiso negarse, pero su curiosidad le ganó y terminó siguiéndola afuera del salón. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar cómo Marinette y Alya trataban de estirarse para ver lo que pasaba al otro lado de la ventana, pero parece que sin mucho éxito. También morían por saberlo.

Nadie prestó mucha atención en clase de literatura, pero por primera vez en semanas Adrien estaba más concentrado en lo que pasaba en el colegio, que en el planeta de chicas hermosas de ojos azules. Y eso aumentó cuando Nino regresó al salón, radiante.

—Amigo, ella es increíble—le dijo con emoción, cuando la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase empezó a sonar—. No es una charla vocacional, es más que eso, es como una entrevista. Te hace preguntas simples, y con tus respuestas te dice para qué sirves. ¡Supo que quería ser DJ y yo ni siquiera lo mencioné!

—¿De verdad? ¿Y hablaron de universidades y esas cosas?

—No, para nada, pero sólo bastó que mencionara que me gusta la música para que me dijera "tienes cara de DJ". Me hizo hacer unos dibujos, a veces unas líneas aleatorias, ¡y de ellas dedujo cosas de mi vida! En un momento creí que era una bruja o una tarotista, y hermano, te juro que entonces dijo "es una habilidad que se consigue con años de práctica. Lenguaje corporal". ¡Pensé que me había leído la mente! Tienes que ir con ella la próxima clase, te va a encantar. Además—bajó la voz—, me contó que hará una actividad para todo el curso y tuve que llenar una hoja, pero me pidió que no le dijera a nadie. No sé de qué se tratará, quizás a ti te cuente más. Tenía suficientes hojas para toda la clase, de seguro también te hará llenarla.

En ese momento, y cuando muchos arreglaban sus cosas para salir al recreo, Léonore volvió a entrar y fue al escritorio de la señorita Bustier para hurgar en su mochila. Ivan y Mylene se le acercaron para conversar, y en solo minutos el grupo creció hasta que todos los compañeros estaban alrededor suyo.

—Soy francesa, pero me crié en un Londres y por eso mi acento—respondió Léonore a la pregunta de Max—. Y tú no eres cien por ciento francés, ¿verdad? Déjame adivinar... ¿africano?

—Ah, sí—dijo Max con sorpresa—, mi abuela es del Congo. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Tus rasgos. Y, es más: he leído sus apellidos y encontré varias mezclas de nacionalidades, ¡y es justo lo que necesito! Y aunque no estén muy familiarizados con otras culturas, de seguro todos saben mucho de París y en serio requiero guías turísticos. Con suerte sé que existen el Arco del Triunfo y la Torre Eiffel.

Adrien, que también se acercó a escuchar, vio cómo todos le recomendaban a Léonore puntos atractivos de París. En todo el año escolar nunca había visto a sus compañeros tan interesados en algo hasta el punto de quedarse en la sala en vez de salir a recreo. Y a juzgar por cómo Nino, Ivan y Mylene la miraban, intuyó que ella tenía un talento natural para agradarle a las personas.

Oh, bueno, a la mayoría...

—Vamos, Marinette, llevamos horas aquí, hay que tomar aire fresco, ¿no crees?—gruñó Alya.

—Sí, solo espera un segundo...—respondió, más atenta a las preguntas de Léonore sobre el Trocadero que a los reclamos de su mejor amiga.

—Oh, sí, ya había oído que París es demasiado grande como para recorrerla caminando, por suerte tengo mi bicicleta—dijo Léonore—. ¿Es recomendable salir de noche?

—Tanto como de día, los villanos aparecen en cualquier momento—respondió Kim, y su comentario provocó varios asentamientos.

—¿Villanos? ¿No querrás decir "delincuentes"?

—No, ¡son villanos de verdad, enviados por un súpervillano!—dijo Nino—¡Él transforma a personas normales en malvadas!

—Pero Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre llegan para salvarnos—comentó Rosita con un tono soñador.

—¿Quiénes?—Léonore frunció el ceño.

—Donde hay villanos debe haber héroes, ¡y esos son Ladybug y Chat Noir! ¡Los ángeles de París! ¡Y son tan geniales!

—Esperen... ¿Están diciéndome que hay héroes y villanos de verdad? ¿Como en los cómics?

—¡Sí!

Evidentemente, y a juzgar por las miles de preguntas que hizo, ella nunca había oído hablar de Ladybug y Chat Noir. La que empezó a tener más protagonismo en esa conversación fue Alya, que aunque hacía minutos sólo quería irse y miraba a Léonore con recelo, ahora estaba muy animada mostrándole videos del Ladyblog. Adrien estaba consciente de que nadie tenía mejores registros de las luchas que ella.

—Increíble, ¡no puedo creer que sean reales!—dijo Léonore con emoción cuando un video había terminado—¿Ustedes los conocen en persona? ¿Saben dónde encontrarlos?

—Solo aparecen cuando hay un akuma, y se van apenas terminan de luchar—respondió Alya con notoria seguridad—. Pero hemos hablado con Ladybug, sí, incluso un día me dio una entrevista para mi blog. La buscaré, está por acá publicada...

—No te molestes, ninguna entrevista se compara con el lazo que tenemos Ladybug y yo—dijo Chloe, hablando, extrañamente, por primera vez desde que la conversación comenzó—. Somos íntimas mejores amigas, me adora.

—¿En serio?—Léonore estaba asombrada.

Varios negaron con la cabeza, todos sabían que estaba mintiendo, incluso Adrien que había visto personalmente el rechazo que, por alguna razón, le generaba Chloe a Ladybug.  
Marinette, mientras tanto, gruñó por lo bajo. Eso le causó gracia.

—Qué genial debe ser tener de amigo a un superhéroe—dijo Léonore, ignorando las negaciones que le dirigían—. Eres muy suertuda.

—¡Lo sé!—respondió Chloe, arreglándose el cabello con suficiencia.

A Léonore no la dejaron en paz en todo el día. Cada vez que Adrien se la topaba en el colegio, estaba conversando con alguien, pero siempre sonriente y con suma simpatía. Vagamente se preguntó si sería así hasta fin de año, o si en algún momento se aburriría de ser tan amable. Por experiencia propia, sabía que demasiada atención podía agotar. Adrien prefería mil veces pasar sus recreos sólo con Nino, que rodeado de personas.

Hablando de Nino, él quedó maravillado por su charla con Léonore, tanto así que se convirtió en su tema favorito para hablar. A pesar de que, según explicó, "no podía dar muchos detalles porque cada charla era personal", lo que sí pudo decir fue suficiente como para despertar aún más la curiosidad en Adrien, tanto así que acordó consigo mismo el ofrecerse de voluntario a Léonore en la clase siguiente.

Ocurrió dos días después. Léonore entró acarreando su mochila detrás de la señorita Bustier, y de inmediato preguntó quién quería salir primero a la charla. Para sorpresa de Adrien, varios levantaron la mano además de él. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Marinette lo había hecho, mientras que Alya se cruzaba de brazos.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Alya?

—¡Oh, me encanta que tantos quieran ir!—exclamó Léonore—Hoy sólo sacaré a cinco, pero no se preocupen, a todos les tocará en algún momento. Veamos... ¿Quién irá primero?—casualmente, su mirada de color miel recorrió todo el salón, y terminó fijándose en Adrien—Empecemos contigo, ¿te parece?

Asintió, y la siguió fuera de la sala, donde una mesita y dos sillas aguardaban junto a la puerta. Ambos se sentaron, quedando uno frente al otro. Los rayos del sol matutino convertían los ojos miel de Léonore en unos amarillentos. Eran intimidantes, pero muy cálidos a la vez.

—Bueno... déjame adivinar... Tú te llamas Adrien, ¿verdad?

—Ah... sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?—dijo asombrado, él nunca le había dicho su nombre, y rápidamente recordó cuando Nino dijo que ella "supo que quería ser DJ sin siquiera mencionarlo".

¿Era adivina o algo así?

—Mira, me encantaría decirte que es magia o un don sobrenatural, pero digamos que mi poder es producto de este librito donde tengo la lista de los alumnos, y su foto—respondió, mostrándole un libro parecido al que los profesores usaban para pasar la lista, pero bastante más delgado—. Admito que me emocioné y lo estudié, así que aunque llevo dos días acá, ya ubico a tus compañeros. Pero no les digas, ¿eh? O quedaré de psicópata.

—No diré nada—dijo con una risita.

—Muy bien. Entonces, Adrien, ¿cómo estás? ¿Tomaste buen desayuno?

—Eh... sí. Comí omellette—respondió, extrañado por la pregunta.

—¡Qué rico! Yo comí pan con mantequilla, digamos que no soy buena para cocinar, el pan con mantequilla y los cereales con leche son lo único que sé hacer... además de hielo—le sonrió—. ¿Y tú? ¿Te gusta cocinar?

Adrien se avergonzó. Nunca había tocado una olla en su vida, siempre había habido un chef en la mansión.

—No sé, no lo he intentado. Hay... ah... una persona que cocina en mi casa.

—Oh. El que puede, puede, ¿eh? Oye, puedes confiar en mí, no tienes que avergonzarte por cómo llevas tu vida. Esta charla es privada, no diré a nadie lo que tú me digas. Al menos que lo permitas, por supuesto.

—Gracias—dijo con timidez.

—No agradezcas. Ahora que aclaramos esto, dime, ¿te gusta venir al colegio?

—¡Sí!—respondió sin dudar—Antes estudiaba en casa, pero es mucho mejor venir acá. Están todos mis amigos y aprendo muchas cosas.

—Ojalá todos tuviéramos ese espíritu, Adrien. Sí noté que Nino y tú son muy buenos amigos, ¿se conocieron acá?

—Sí, nos sentamos juntos desde el primer día. Nino es como el hermano que no tengo—dijo, y sintió un burbujeo de alegría en el pecho.

—Eres hijo único...

Adrien asintió.

—Yo igual, y si te lo preguntas, me gusta. ¿Y a ti? ¿O preferirías tener un hermanito o hermanita?

Nacido de la nada porque no existe una mamá, y su padre lo mantendría encerrado en casa igual que a mí hasta que cumpla cincuenta. Sí, un sueño, pensó.

—Eh... no... es mejor ser hijo único.

—Concuerdo. Además, ya me estoy imaginando la reacción de mi mamá si le digo que quiero un hermano... Uff, me desheredaría—bromeó—, conmigo ya tuvo suficiente trabajo. Pero hay padres más flexibles, ya sabes, eso depende de muchas cosas. Mis padres son artesanos, así que tuvieron que sacrificarse mucho para criarme; en asuntos como este, el dinero es importante. ¿A qué se dedican los tuyos?

Adrien empezaba a sentirse ligeramente incómodo.

—Eh... mi padre es diseñador de ropa, tiene una línea con su nombre. ¿Gabriel Agreste? ¿Te suena?

—Nop, no mucho. ¿Y tu mamá?

—Ah... ella... eh...—se rascó la nuca—Es que es complicado, porque... ella no... está. O sea... no se fue, pero...

—Oh, entiendo—asintió, dejando su sonrisa habitual de lado por primera vez desde que la había conocido—. ¿Cómo se llama?

El estómago de Adrien se había hecho un nudo. Odiaba el no poder hablar de eso tranquilo. Cuánto tiempo había pasado, y seguía sin poder superarlo...

—Colette. Colette Agreste.

Léonore se quedó callada, mirándolo. Adrien prefirió desviar la mirada, y fijarse en un niño que trotaba hacia el baño. No quería ver lástima o compasión en sus ojos, lo detestaba.

—Hablemos de lo que te gusta hacer, Adrien—continuó Léonore, por suerte—. ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo? ¿Algo que hagas cuando no estás estudiando?

—Bueno, sí. Tengo clases de esgrima, piano, y chino.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y te alcanza el tiempo?

—Sí. Nathalie, la asistente de mi padre, ordena mi agenda, así que ahí me alcanza para el colegio, estar en casa, esgrima, piano, chino, sesiones de fotos...

—¡¿Sesiones de fotos?!

—Ah... Sí. Soy modelo para la compañía de mi padre.

Léonore había apretado los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea dura.

—Guau, haces muchas cosas, Adrien. Pero a juzgar por esa mirada...—soltó un suspiro, y apoyó ambos brazos cruzados sobre la mesa—, no lo disfrutas.

—Ah... yo...

—No quiero que te pongas nervioso o culpable, a uno no siempre tiene que gustarle lo que hace. Y en ti veo...—inclinó levemente la cabeza, pensativa—veo unas ganas gigantescas de decir lo que te está pasando, ¿o me equivoco?

Adrien sintió que el nudo en su estómago se apretó, y algo le dijo que Léonore sabía eso. ¿Ella se equivocaba? No, en absoluto. Siempre deseaba desahogarse por algo y no tenía a nadie para hacerlo. Plagg no contaba, a él solo le importaba comer. Pero, ¿cómo Léonore se había enterado? ¿Tan obvio era? ¿Tanto demostraba esas ganas que lo carcomían de romper su timidez, y decir al fin todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza?

—No—murmuró.

Para su sorpresa, Léonore soltó una sonrisita.

—Te propongo un trato, Adrien. Mira: hace unas semanas, cuando vine a esta escuela para la entrevista de trabajo, tuve un... "incidente" con el director Democles. Por accidente le tiré un café encima, puedo ser muy torpe si me lo propongo. Pero tomé una toalla para limpiarlo y...—negó con la cabeza, Adrien estaba boquiabierto—Mi propuesta es: tú puedes contarme todo lo que te esté pasando y lo mantendré en absoluto secreto. Si te traiciono y le cuento algo a alguien, tú le dirás a todos que le tiré un café encima al director y podrás inventar lo que sucedió después, así que estaríamos empatados. ¿Trato?—propuso extendiéndole una mano para que la estrechara, y Adrien vio colgando de su muñeca una pulsera de ojos turcos.

Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para pensar. No conocía bien a Léonore, pero lucía muy convincente. Sinceramente, Adrien no se creería capaz de esparcir rumores sobre el incidente con el director, eso sería muy feo de su parte, pero el hecho de que ella le hubiese confiado eso como garantía para asegurarle que no hablaría...

Siempre necesitaba desahogarse, expresarse, dar opiniones y ser libre sin miedo a ser juzgado, y por eso su personalidad verdadera afloraba cuando se convertía en Chat Noir, ese anonimato que la máscara le brindaba le venía de maravilla. ¿Podría hacer todo eso siendo Adrien y ante una persona que no conocía, pero que había prometido no contárselo a nadie?

—Trato—dijo al fin estrechando su mano, dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad que rara vez se presentaba.

—Bien—Léonore bajó la voz hasta hacerla un susurro—. Entonces, me decías que no te gustan las clases que tomas después del colegio. ¿Por qué? ¿No puedes dejarlas?

—No es que no me gusten, pero preferiría no estar obligado a tomarlas—respondió de la misma manera—. Mi padre es muy estricto y ambicioso, se me es imposible cambiarle alguna opinión. Me costó mucho que me dejara venir a la escuela normal, incluso, y me lo permitió sólo si Nathalie y un guardaespaldas me transportaran, y si seguía asistiendo a esgrima, chino, piano, y las sesiones de fotos.

—Entiendo. Obviando el hecho de que estás obligado, ¿te gustan esas clases? ¿Las disfrutas, o son una molestia para ti?

—Sí me gustan, sobre todo esgrima.

—Esa es una ventaja. ¿Qué te gusta hacer, Adrien? ¿Tienes alguna pasión, o algo que te fascine? ¿Ser modelo, por ejemplo?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Pasión? Nunca había pensado en ello. Había muchas cosas que le gustaban, pero de ahí a dedicarles su vida entera...

¿Ser superhéroe contaba como una pasión? Porque eso sí le fascinaba, pero no podía contárselo a Léonore. La vida de Adrien cambió completamente cuando recibió su miraculous y fue para mejor, no lo dejaría por nada.

—Lo de ser modelo no lo odio, pero no sé si me dedicaría a ello.

—¿No te haría feliz?

—No.

—¿Lo encuentras superficial? ¿Falso?

—No... pero no me... apasiona, al menos no como a mi padre.

—¿Y a tu mamá? ¿Le gusta todo eso? ¿Es parte del negocio?

—Ayudaba a mi padre en algunas cosas, pero prefiere la música, ella es cantante y fue la que quiso que estudiara piano.

—Y tú no serías músico, ¿cierto?

—No soy tan talentoso como era ella.

Léonore sonrió.

—Te daré el beneficio de la duda por ahora. Y, cuéntame de esto: tú antes estudiabas en casa, pero rogaste que te dejaran venir a la escuela. Asumo que valoras la libertad, andar por tu cuenta al menos un rato.

—Desde que mi mamá se fue, mi padre quiere protegerme de todo. Con el tiempo fue volviéndose hostigante.

—Por lo tanto, estoy segura de que no querrás dedicarte a un trabajo de oficina...—dijo, pensativa—. En ti veo un pajarito que quiere volar, Adrien, y nadie es quién para amarrar tus alas. Un pajarito repleto de talentos y valores, tan bueno y tan modesto que no es capaz de ver sus propias habilidades, pero... apuesto a que eres muy capaz de ver las de los demás. Dime algo—continuó, adoptando una posición relajada sobre la mesa—, ¿tienes novia?

La pregunta llegó como patada en el estómago.

—Ah... No.

—Vaya, eso me sorprende. Pero, ¿hay alguna chica que te guste?

Adrien sintió que sus mejillas se volvían rojas. Obviamente Léonore lo notaría, qué vergüenza.

—Tomaré eso como un sí—dijo con suficiencia—. Háblame de ella, Adrien, ¿cómo es?

 _Increíble_ , pensó automáticamente.

Fuerte, inteligente, justa, talentosa, decidida, descaradamente linda.

Perfecta.

—Ella es... genial—dijo en voz baja—. Es muy astuta, y muy valiente.

—¿Bonita?

—Hermosa.

—¿Líder?

—De los que nunca fallan.

—¿Es tu amiga?

—Eso creo.

—¿Fue amor a primera vista?

—No, a segunda.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—¿Por qué?

—De haberlo sido, la primera característica que me hubieras nombrado de ella habría sido "hermosa"—se enderezó en su silla—. El amor se basa en confianza y respeto, Adrien, y eso no se genera en un segundo, sino que se gana con el tiempo. Por lo que veo, estás consciente de ello. Conoces bien a la chica, ¿cierto?

—Hemos compartido momentos juntos, aunque no nos conocemos muy bien.

—Asumo que quieres conocerla mejor.

—Sí, pero no la obligaría a nada que no quiera. No le gusto.

—Mm... te daré otro beneficio de la duda—dijo con una sonrisita, metiendo una mano en su bolso para sacar una hoja y ponerla sobre la mesa, junto a un lápiz—. Vamos a hacer una actividad, Adrien: en esta hoja está la lista de todos tus compañeros de curso, en orden alfabético. Mira, tú eres el primero. ¿Puedes hacer una marquita al lado de tu nombre? Eso... perfecto. Lo que quiero que hagas es que escribas un número junto a cada nombre, del uno al cinco, dependiendo de cómo te lleves con esa persona. Si se trata de tu mejor amigo, pondrás un cinco; si es alguien que no te agrada o con quien simplemente nunca has hablado, pondrás un uno. Si su relación es cercana, un poquito cercana, o distante, podrás cuatro, tres o dos. Tómate tu tiempo. ¿Has comprendido?

—Sí, sí, pero, ¿para qué es esto?

—Es para algo que haremos más adelante con todo tu curso, pero antes necesito saber con quién tienes más afinidad. Ya entenderás—dijo, poniéndose de pie—, pronto se lo explicaré a todos. Ahora tengo que hacer una llamada y me alejaré un poco para no molestarte.

Léonore sólo se alejó un par de metros de la mesa, y se llevó el celular a la oreja.  
Adrien vio la hoja, efectivamente todos sus compañeros estaban ahí. Leyó el primer nombre justo abajo del suyo, y suspiró.

Chloe Bourgeois.

Agarró el lápiz. Quería a Chloe, la conocía muy bien y hacía mucho tiempo. No era la mejor persona del mundo, ni tampoco eran los mejores amigos. A Adrien no le gustaban ni la mitad de las cosas que ella hacía, pero después de tantos años compartiendo juntos, era imposible no tenerle algo de afecto. Sus familias se conocían, habían hecho negocios juntas hacía muchos años y fue así como empezaron a jugar. Aunque antes, cuando era pequeña, Chloe no era tan mala. Adrien siempre se preguntaba qué pasó, qué cambió para que ella se volviera así: desquiciada y arrogante, pero nunca podía encontrar la respuesta.

Escribió un tres junto a su nombre. Ni mucho, ni poco.

El siguiente era Ivan Bruel, y le puso un dos. Ivan era un chico reservado, no hablaban mucho, y por eso el número. No había tenido chance de conocerle.

Alya Césaire, de inmediato le puso un cuatro. Alya no era su amiga más cercana, pero sí la consideraba una. Como se sentaba detrás suyo, conversaban bastante, y Adrien sabía que podía contar con ella para lo que fuera. Además, por sus aventuras del Ladyblog, Chat Noir siempre se la topaba y debía poner un ojo encima suyo para que no le pasara nada. Era de las fans más dedicadas, y una amiga muy fiel.

Juleka Couffaine, una compañera muy especial. A simple vista daba miedo, pero es agradable una vez que se le conoce. Adrien sí había hablado con ella varias veces, era muy temeraria y siempre iba contra la corriente, pero aunque quería demostrar desición, debajo de su cabello morado había mucha inseguridad. Como le agradaba, le puso un tres.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, una de las dos habitantes del planeta de chicas hermosas de ojos azules. Marinette, Marinette... ¿Qué número le pondría a ella? No era su mejor amiga, pero la valoraba más que a cualquier chica de la clase. Pensaba en ella todo el día, no podía negarlo. ¿Le gustaba? No, le atraía, nada más. ¿Qué número se le pone a eso? ¿Cuatro y medio? ¿Podía poner un cuatro y medio?

—¿Adrien?—llamó Léonore, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza—¿Te gusta dibujar?

—Ah... no, no lo hago mucho—respondió, extrañado por la pregunta.

—¿Y las matemáticas?

Adrien hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Prefiero las letras.

Léonore asintió y volvió a su llamada. ¿Con quién estaba hablando? ¿Por qué de pronto le hizo esas preguntas?  
Adrien detestaba las matemáticas, le iba mal en ellas. Prefería mucho más la historia y la escritura. Trató de declararse a Ladybug con un poema, después de todo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué número le pondrás a tu amada desenmascarada?—le susurró Plagg, asomándose de su camisa para ver mejor.

—Marinette no es mi amada.

—Pero te gusta.

—No me gusta, sólo... me llama un poco la atención.

—Ugh, los humanos y sus estados sentimentales, no los entiendo. ¿Por qué no pueden decidirse? Se aman o no, tan simple como eso. No puedes ponerle menos de un cuatro a la chica que está reemplazando a Ladybug, Adrien.

Para su propia sorpresa, le hizo caso, le puso un cuatro a Marinette. Y, objetivamente hablando, sí estaba bien ese cuatro: Adrien había pasado buenos momentos con ella que atesoraba, como cuando jugaron videojuegos juntos y conoció a su familia, y ella le dio su pulsera de la suerte que, secretamente, Adrien llevaba para todos lados. O cuando la acompañó a apoyar a su tío Cheng, y terminó cenando Sopa Celestial con ella en el hotel. No eran mejores amigos, pero no se merecía menos de un cuatro tampoco.

—No digas que Marinette reemplaza a Ladybug, Plagg, eso no es posible—le dijo por lo bajo, cuidando que Léonore no escuchara.

—Sí lo es, Ladybug te interesa cada vez menos. Llevas casi un mes sin coquetearle, ¿te das cuenta?

—Sí, pero igual la quiero.

—¿Seguro? Porque a Léonore no le dijiste eso. Te escuché describiendo a Marinette. "Astuta, valiente, hermosa".

—Pero estaba hablando de... Ladybug... espera...

¿En serio, Adrien?, dijo una voz en su cabeza. ¿En serio hablabas de Ladybug? ¿Estás seguro?

—¡Esa cara de confusión es tan graciosa!—rió Plagg—Parece que no sabes a quién describiste, ¿o sí, Adrien? O, es más... ¡Usarías las mismas cualidades para describirlas a las dos! Estás metido en un aprieto gigante, chico. Dos mujeres, un camino.

No sabía si estaba irritado con Plagg o consigo mismo, pero prefirió desquitarse con él. Lo obligó a que se escondiera de vuelta, debía seguir con la actividad.

Mylène Haprèle, una chica muy tímida e inocente, pero agradable. Le puso un tres, no la conocía muy bien.

Había descrito a Ladybug, ¿cierto?

Max Kanté. Un amante de los números y de las estadísticas, un genio de los videojuegos a quién Adrien admiraba por su habilidad. Le dio un tres. No tendría ningún problema si tuviera que trabajar en algo con él.

Ladybug y Marinette tenían cosas en común.

Lê Chiên Kim, un dos. A Adrien no le agradaba mucho su forma de ser, no le encontraba sentido a estar retando siempre a todo el mundo. Pero bueno, cada uno con su tema.

¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan complicado?

Alix Kubdel, la deportista del curso, la chica más ruda de la clase. Ojalá más chicas fueran como ella, que no se ponía a llorar cada vez que se le quebraba una uña. Le puso un dos, no hablaban mucho.

¿Quién demonios era Ladybug? Le ayudaría mucho si pudiera enterarse.

Nathanäel Kurtzberg, el futuro dibujante con quién con suerte había compartido tres palabras. Extremadamente talentoso y extremadamente tímido, Nathanäel prefería dibujar que cualquier otra cosa. A Adrien no le caía mal, estuvo por ponerle un uno solo porque jamás había hablado con él, pero se contentó con un dos. No se merecía ese uno.

Si Ladybug y Marinette tenían tanto en común, entonces ninguna de las dos se enamoraría ni de Adrien ni de Chat Noir.

Nino Lahiffe, el cinco fue inmediato, Adrien ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. Su primer y único mejor amigo, su hermano de otra madre, el chico que haría cualquier cosa por él, incluso enfrentar a su padre. El cinco para Nino no estaba sujeto a discusión.

Rosita Lavillant: la amabilidad personificada. Rosita no mataba ni a una mosca, era tan delicada que hacía honores a su nombre. Un tres, le agradaba pero no compartían mucho.

Estaba tratando de olvidar a Ladybug, y lo estaba logrando. No quería tratar a Marinette como un plan B, ella era más que eso.

Sabrina Raincomprix, la mano derecha de Chloe. Tan ingenua, tan fiel. A Adrien casi le daba lástima el que no fuera capaz de valerse por sí misma. Un dos.

Y la última, Lila Rossi, que duró poco y nada en el curso. Adrien entendía que a veces, si uno deseaba algo, querría hacer lo que fuera para conseguirlo. Pero hay límites que no se deben cruzar, y dañar a las demás personas e inventar mentiras a su antojo era uno de ellos. Le puso un uno.

—Léonore, ya terminé.

—Tengo que cortar, iré a tu tienda más tarde, adiós—dijo, justo antes de terminar la llamada y guardar el teléfono—. Oh, bien hecho, Adrien. ¿Fue muy difícil?

—Ah... algunos sí, otros no.

—Eso es muy normal—se sentó de vuelta en la silla—. Oye, Adrien, ¿has pensado en ser escritor?

—¿Escritor?

—Síp. Una profesión independiente en la que no estás encerrado, donde puedes dejar volar tu imaginación, donde no hay matemáticas. No tienes cara de escritor, la verdad, pero es algo que se acomoda a tus deseos. Eres bueno con el chino, ¿verdad?

—Ah... sí.

—Y hablas bien el francés, eres bueno expresándote, eres capaz de plasmar una idea en palabras. Y como esta es una especie de charla vocacional, te doy este consejo. Piénsalo.

¿Adrien Agreste, escritor? Eso era raro.

—Claro, lo pensaré.

—Así me gusta—sonrió—. Hemos terminado, Adrien—dijo, doblando la hoja por la mitad y metiéndola en su mochila—. Te aviso que habrá más charlas en el futuro, y que si algún día quieres hablar con alguien, estaré disponible para lo que sea. Nuestro trato no expirará, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Me caíste bien, ¿sabes?—continuó, poniéndose de pie para que la siguiera—Y por eso, te dejaré elegir a la próxima persona que saldrá conmigo, queda a tu criterio—ambos entraron al salón, la señorita Bustier había estado impartiendo su clase como siempre—. Disculpe, profesora. Vengo a buscar al siguiente voluntario. Adrien me ayudará.

Varios levantaron la mano, incluso más que hacía un rato, y Adrien sintió que Léonore le apretaba el hombro para que escogiera.

No lo pensó dos veces. Ni siquiera tuvo que ver a los demás.

—Marinette.

—Buena opción—murmuró Léonore, mientras Marinette se ponía de pie con una expresión de incredulidad.

—Gracias, Adrien—le dijo cuando estuvo al frente suyo, mostrándole su sonrisa tan bonita, y sus brillantes ojos azules.

Oh, demonios..., pensó, cuando un calor muy familiar se formó en su estómago y subió por su garganta, dejándolo sin palabras.

¿A quién engaño?

Me gusta.

•••

No hace falta decir que, al igual que Nino, Adrien estuvo pensando en la charla con Léonore durante todo el día. Mientras más horas pasaban, más se extrañanaba por todo lo que le había confiado. Le dijo cosas que no le había dicho nunca a nadie, como el hecho de que su mamá había desaparecido y que su padre lo mantenía preso en su propia casa. Nino estaba consciente de eso último, sí, pero jamás le había dado tantos detalles.

Léonore fue lo suficientemente hábil como para hacerlo hablar, y Adrien estaba seguro de que la garantía que le dio no fue lo único que terminó convenciéndolo. Había algo en ella, una especie de energía que atraía a todos, una calidez excesiva en su mirada que convencería a cualquiera, incluso a las personas más complicadas.

Cuando Marinette entró de vuelta a sala, no sólo pasó frente a Adrien sin siquiera respirar muy cerca suyo, sino que Léonore no la hizo a ella escoger quién vendría después, ni tampoco pidió voluntarios como siempre hacía. Llamó a la siguiente persona ignorando completamente las manos que se habían levantado para llamarla.

—Chloe, ¿te importaría ser la próxima?

Claramente sorprendida, pero sin titubear (lo cual fue muy raro), Chloe salió con ella. Pero más raro fue aún el que no volvió a la sala sino hasta treinta minutos más tarde.

—Chloe se está tardando mucho con Léonore—le susurró Adrien a Nino, mientras la señorita Bustier hablaba sobre la literatura del Renacimiento.

—Sí, eso mismo estaba pensando yo. De seguro a Chloe le dio uno de sus berrinches y dejó a Léonore sola.

Pero Nino estuvo lejos de acertar. Treinta minutos después, y cuando ya acababa la clase, Chloe volvió. Mirando a la pizarra, sin decir ni una sola palabra y sin su caminar altivo de siempre, se sentó en su puesto y enterró la nariz en su tablet. No hizo un comentario el resto del día.

—Qué extraño, Chloe no suele estar tan tranquila—dijo Adrien por lo bajo cuando él y Nino ordenaban sus mochilas.

—¿Por qué querría Léonore estar media hora con ella? ¿Cómo no enloqueció? Dejó a todos los demás sin tiempo para más charlas. Qué lástima, Alya se moría de ganas de ir con ella—bromeó, a lo que Alya, que obviamente había escuchado por estar detrás suyo, gruñó.

—No te imaginas. No confío ni un poco en esa chica.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Adrien mientras Marinette rodaba los ojos.

—Solo piénsalo: llega de la nada, se le ocurre que quiere hablar con nosotros, y resulta que es una suerte de enciclopedia humana. ¿Que lo sabe todo de nosotros? ¿Adivina? Yo no lo creo. Nos investigó.

—Alya, eso es ridículo—dijo Marinette—. Léonore saca sus conclusiones por las preguntas que nos hace.

—Y siempre da en el clavo, ¿eh? Nunca se equivoca ni en lo más mínimo. Piensa un poco, Marinette, eso es imposible. De seguro se sabe nuestras vidas enteras y finge que intuye la información para no levantar sospechas.

—Espera, ¿la estás acusando de ser una especie de espía?—preguntó Nino, claramente incrédulo—Ella no podría hacer algo así.

—¡La conoces hace dos días, no tienes idea de quién es!

—¡Tú tampoco!

—Ah... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó en un susurro Adrien a Marinette, que sólo ordenaba su bolso y fingía que Alya no estaba peleando con Nino justo al lado suyo.

—Tiene un nombre, pero no voy a decírtelo o sería traición—respondió, también en un susurro—. Sólo procura que Nino no mire más a Léonore como si quisiera casarse con ella, y esto acabará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el segundo capítulo :) Feliz Navidad! <3


	4. Porque la amaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mismo pensamiento había estado presente en la cabeza de Ladybug durante semanas: ¿por qué Chat Noir me ignora?  
> Cuando decide preguntarle al fin, nunca se imaginó que todo saldría tan mal.

Ladybug volvía a casa luego de un nuevo akuma que acababa de derrotar. Su miraculous le pedía con urgencia el que se apurara, sólo le quedaba un minuto y estaba a varias cuadras de su hogar. Se deslizaba entre cada edificio gracias a su yo-yo mágico, las personas se le quedaban mirando al pasar, y el viento cálido de Mayo chocaba contra su rostro.

Beep beep beep beep beep...

—¡Oh, no! ¡Aguanta, Tikki!—chilló, pero para espanto suyo, fue en vano.

Si terminó en medio de un techo, fue porque afortunadamente pudo pensar rápido. Un fuerte resplandor rosado envolvió su cuerpo segundos antes de rozar la superficie, y su traje rojo desapareció para dejar la ropa habitual de Marinette en su lugar. Se golpeó fuertemente las rodillas al caer.

—Lo siento mucho, Marinette—dijo Tikki débilmente mientras caía sobre sus manos, luciendo agotada—. Traté de retrasarlo hasta que pudieras llegar.

—No fue tu culpa, Tikki, fue mía, debí haberme destransformado y caminar, y no quedarme hablando con los periodistas tanto rato—suspiró, sacudiendo el polvo de los pantalones y de sus manos—. Ni siquiera traje galletas... Tenemos que hallar una forma de salir de aquí.

Puso cuidadosamente a Tikki sobre su hombro, y miró alrededor. Estaba sobre el techo de un departamento, y calculó unos treinta metros hasta el suelo. Era útil considerando que nadie habría visto su transformación, pero tratar de saltar sin sus poderes sería suicida, y Tikki estaba demasiado cansada como para transformarla. La entendía: el akuma había sido agotador.

Había una canaleta a un lado. Por experiencia propia sabía que esas cosas eran muy débiles, no aguantaría su peso jamás; si lo intentaba, tendría que pagar por los daños. No había ninguna trampilla, ninguna ventana para pedir ayuda, ningún árbol cercano para bajarlo escalando. ¿Cómo rayos iba a salir de ahí?

Agarró su celular, estuvo a punto de llamar a los bomberos, pero se arrepintió. ¿Cómo explicar el haber terminado en un techo? ¿Qué iba a decirles? No podía arriesgarse, su identidad secreta estaría en peligro. Si pensaban lo suficiente, se darían cuenta de que ella era Ladybug.

—Marinette... por allá... ese lado...—le murmuró Tikki, arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Qué?

—Allá... anda a ver... Plagg...

Con su pequeño brazo, apuntó a la otra esquina del techo. Marinette trotó y miró al horizonte, un poco cegada por los rayos del sol, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que Tikki le mostraba.  
Y, para su gran alivio, pudo divisar una sombra negra que brincaba de casa en casa a toda velocidad.

—¡Chat! ¡Chat Noir!—exclamó sin pensarlo dos veces, agarrando a Tikki y escondiéndola bajo su blusa—¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Chat Noir! ¡Por aquí!

 _Que me escuche, que use sus orejas_ ; pensaba Marinette mientras movía los brazos sobre su cabeza, como si estuviera aterrizando un avión.

—¡Chat Noir! ¡Chat Noir!

No le importó que alguien más la viera gritando como una loca sobre un techo aleatorio, lo único que quería era que su compañero de lucha fuera a bajarla de ahí. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y se puso a saltar cuando notó que Chat Noir se quedaba de pie, y miraba a sus alrededores con confusión.

—¡Aquí! ¡Aquí estoy!

Y finalmente la vio. Chat Noir de inmediato empezó a correr hacia ella, y Marinette al fin pudo dejar de mover sus brazos como si estuviera espantando moscas.  
Se aseguró de que Tikki estuviera bien escondida, y con mucho alivio vio a Chat Noir alcanzando el techo con ayuda de su bastón, y aterrizando hábilmente al frente suyo.

Era hora de empezar su actuación, el proteger su identidad secreta lo requería.

—Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una princesa encerrada en la torre?—dijo con su tono juguetón, el mismo que Ladybug, por algún motivo, no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

—¡Oh, qué suerte que estás aquí, Chat Noir!—exclamó dramáticamente, apoyando el reverso de su mano en su frente—¡Fue un accidente, no puedo bajar!

—¿Y qué clase de accidente te deja sobre el techo de una casa que ni siquiera es tuya?

—Ah... ah... Yo estaba... ¡ayudando a limpiar una antena satelital. Esa, la que está allá! Pero se llevaron la escalera y me dejaron sola, ¡así que no he podido bajarme!—apoyó ambas manos en su cabeza, simulando espanto—¡Gracias a Dios el héroe de París está aquí! ¡Qué honor!

Chat Noir la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Un tanto desconcertado, pero sonreía igual. Y hacía bastante que no lo hacía, la verdad. Marinette se había dado cuenta hacía mucho. El último mes le había dicho tres palabras a Ladybug, con suerte.

—Limpiando una antena satelital, y yo pensé que ya lo había visto todo. Bueno, te llevaré a casa, entonces.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—bajó las manos—Eh... No, sólo déjame en el suelo, puedo irme sola.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que de pronto aparezcas de la nada en la punta de la Torre Eiffel? No, gracias—dijo, pasando una mano por su cintura para afirmarla—. Además, este es mi trabajo, mi lady.

Marinette se quedó congelada.

—¿Mi qué?

—Mi... Marinette. Marinette. Eso, Marinette—dijo rápidamente, sacando su bastón.

Pero Marinette sintió que un hueco se abría en su corazón.

—Oí que ese era tu apodo especial para Ladybug.

Obviamente iba a llamar a todas las chicas así, él era un coqueto de primera categoría, pero por alguna razón Ladybug (o sea Marinette) había creído que solo a ella la llamaba de esa forma. Era estúpido, la verdad, conociéndolo como lo hacía.

Chat Noir soltó un suspiro.

—Sí, ese era. Agárrate—dijo, y estuvo a punto de saltar, pero en vez de eso, sonrió—. ¡Ja! ¿Entendiste? A-garra-te. Garra.

Marinette cerró los ojos mientras sentía su cuerpo moviéndose en todas direcciones. Una cosa era transportarse con su yo-yo y las habilidades que Tikki le proporcionaba, y otra muy distinta era dejar que Chat la llevara siendo Marinette. Empezaba a marearse, de hecho, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, después de varios minutos de recorrido.

Él se despidió besándole el reverso de la mano (para disgusto suyo, detestaba que hiciera eso), y Marinette entró a su casa con una sensación extraña en el estómago que no le gustaba en absoluto. Saludó a sus padres con naturalidad, pero había muchas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Los pensamientos que había tenido las últimas dos semanas acababan de multiplicarse por mil.

Agarró unas galletas y, argumentando que estaba muy cansada por causa del colegio, subió a su dormitorio y se las entregó a Tikki para que recuperara su energía. Se desplomó pesadamente sobre su cama.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca, Tikki. Casi me descubre.

—Sí, sobre todo con esa excusa no muy convincente que inventaste. ¿Limpiando antenas satelitales? ¿De verdad?

—No se me ocurrió nada mejor. Y no importa, ya pasó, él no se dio cuenta.

Marinette soltó un suspiro. Había algo que le molestaba y no sabía cómo explicarlo, empezando porque Chat Noir ignoraba a Ladybug sin tener idea de por qué. ¿Qué le hizo? Porque hubo un momento en que creyó que Chat simplemente no estaba de humor para bromas y coqueteos, y tarde o temprano volvería a ser el mismo. Pero resulta que con otras personas se comportaba igual que siempre, tan coqueto y juguetón... ¿por qué? A Ladybug le hablaba lo justo y necesario, se alejaba de ella apenas podía, el gran contacto que tenían era durante las batallas. Su relación nunca había sido la más cercana del mundo, pero Marinette podía notar el deterioro, sobre todo porque no era de parte suya.

Además, en serio, ¿a todas le decía "mi lady"?

—Marinette, ¿qué te pasa?—le preguntó Tikki flotando al lado suyo, y con sus mejillas infladas por los trozos de galleta que comía.

—Chat Noir. Está muy extraño últimamente.

—¿Extraño? ¿A qué te refieres? Yo lo he visto igual que siempre.

—A que está... ¿normal? Digo... Ya no bromea, ya no hace sus juegos de palabras horribles, ya no me pone apodos... No sé, es raro viniendo de él. O, bueno, a Ladybug no le hace todo eso, pero a Marinette y al resto de las chicas del mundo, sí.

—¿Y entonces...?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuál es el problema? Nunca te ha gustado que te coquetee o que bromee el día entero. Puedes estar contenta ahora.

Sí, eso era verdad.

Marinette se enderezó en la cama, y se sentó en el borde con los pies colgando hacia el suelo. Los balanceó.

—Pero no estás contenta—le dijo Tikki detrás suyo, adivinándole el pensamiento.

—No es que no lo esté, es que no entiendo... No solo dejó de bromear y coquetear, sino que apenas me habla, y se va en cuanto termina cada lucha. Mientras menos tiempo pase conmigo, mejor... ¿Y si me odia?

—No puede odiarte, Marinette, eres su compañera, y su amiga.

—Es que antes pensaba que no era personal, ¿sabes? Que tenía algún problema y se había vuelto frío con todos. Pero a Marinette la trató como trataba antes a Ladybug, y... Simplemente no encuentro el punto de quiebre. ¿Qué le hice yo, Ladybug, para que no quiera verme más?

Oyó a Tikki soltar un suspiro.

—Creo que estás sobreanalizando todo, en vez de concentrarte en lo importante. Siempre alejaste a Chat Noir, Marinette, y ahora que al fin se está alejando, tienes que disfrutar. Mientras sus problemas no afecten las luchas contra los akumas, todo bien. O... bueno, es eso, al menos que...—continuó, acercándosele.

—¿Al menos que, qué?

—Al menos que te guste que Chat Noir te coquetee, y lo extrañas.

—¿Cómo?

—Eso, y que te haya dolido que a Ladybug no le de apodos, pero a Marinette sí.

—¿Qué? Ah... pff, ¡no! Nada que ver, Tikki.

—¿Entonces por qué te sentiste mal cuando lo hizo?

—No me sentí mal, sólo me sorprendió.

Tikki rodó los ojos.

—Puedes tratar de mentirme a mí, pero tienes que ser honesta contigo misma, Marinette.

Obviamente, el universo jamás está a nuestro favor y Marinette estaba a muy poco de darse cuenta de eso.

Horas más tarde, luego de haber terminado una tediosa tarea de matemáticas, salió a respirar aire fresco a su balcón. Ahí no solo se refrescaba y gozaba de una vista privilegiada, sino que también podía ver a todas las personas que llegaban a la pastelería de Tom & Sabine. En ese momento, pudo divisar a una conocida.

—¿Léonore?—murmuró, inclinándose para notar la misma ropa de color marrón, el mismo collar de plumas de colores, y el cabello castaño que había visto en la mañana.

Entró de vuelta a su dormitorio, quería ir a saludarla. Temprano había tenido la charla con ella y le cayó realmente bien, fue como conversar con una amiga de toda la vida. Marinette le había dicho que le interesaba el diseño y le mostró algunos bosquejos que llevaba en su agenda. Léonore estaba muy impresionada, y dijo que una charla vocacional era prácticamente inútil para una chica que no solo había encontrado su pasión, sino que más encima era buena en ella.

—Tienes suerte, Marinette—le dijo esa mañana, admirando el diseño de una blusa de tirantes—. No cualquiera sabe cuál es su talento a tan corta edad. Hay muchos que creen que lo saben, pero están equivocados. Tú, en cambio, acertaste y tienes un gran futuro por delante. Eso sí, siempre se puede aprender y mejorar.

Léonore le dijo todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, y eso hizo la charla muy placentera. Por eso bajó a la pastelería, quizás sería interesante conocerla fuera del colegio y las formalidades.

Ella estaba frente a la vitrina, mirando los muchos tipos de galletas que había para vender. Aún desde la escalera notó que tenía un mapa doblado en la mano.

—Hola.

—¡Oh!—se volteó—¡Hola, Marinette! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

—Ni tanto, esta es la pastelería de mis padres, vivo aquí. De hecho ella, la mujer que está en la caja, es mi mamá.

—Vaya coincidencia. Estaba caminando, conociendo la ciudad, y llegué acá. Huele delicioso, ¿qué galleta me recomiendas para llevar?

Como esa pregunta nunca faltaba, bajo el mostrador había bandejas con trocitos de galleta para darles de probar a los clientes. Marinette se la extendió a Léonore justo cuando otra persona entraba al lugar: un hombre de mediana edad que ella nunca había visto.

—Bienvenido, señor—le saludó con educación—. ¿Desea una muestra gratis de nuestras galletas?

—Oh, gracias—respondió.

Pero cuando iba a agarrar una...

—¡Esa es deliciosa, tiene una crema se nueces en el centro!—exclamó Léonore, quién ni siquiera había tomado un pedazo para ella.

El hombre quitó su mano de inmediato.

—Ay, qué lástima, soy alérgico a las nueces. ¿Tienes algo sin nueces, muchacha?

—Ah...—Marinette estaba desconcertada—Sí, mire, allá están las de avena, y por allá las de almendra. Allí tiene bolsas para guardarlas.

El hombre se fue, y Marinette se quedó mirando a Léonore con confusión, quién miraba para todas partes, menos a ella.

—¿Cómo supiste de la crema de nueces? No la habías probado.

—Ah... ah... es que la textura...—balbuceó—Y el olor. Huele a nueces.

Eh... Ya..., pensó extrañada. Eso es raro...

—Bueno... entonces... ¿vas a probar?

—Sí, claro. Gracias, Marinette.

Léonore compró dos galletas, y se fue. Marinette se quedó mirando la puerta de la panadería un minuto entero, casi sin entender lo que había sucedido. Si Léonore era nueva en la ciudad, si nunca había estado en la tienda, si nunca había probado las galletas que, por cierto, eran creaciones de su padre, ¿cómo supo que estaban rellenas con crema de nuez?

—¿Será que Alya tiene razón, Tikki?—preguntó a su kwami, esa misma noche—¿Léonore sabe todo sobre nosotros porque nos investigó?

—No lo sé, Marinette. Lo único que sé es que, si no te duermes pronto, te costará levantarte y llegarás tarde a la escuela.

Y llegó tarde, Marinette siempre llegaba tarde, tanto así que los profesores estaban acostumbrados a sus tardanzas. Cuando no estuvo prestando atención en clases, estaba pensando en Léonore y la crema de nueces; cuando no pensaba en eso, lo hacía en Chat Noir y los "mi lady" que usaba para todo el mundo, menos para ella. ¿Cómo averiguar por qué empezó a ignorar a Ladybug? ¿Podría preguntarle?

Sin quererlo, se imaginó la conversación:

—Chat, ¿por qué me ignoras?

—Mira, hay un pájaro volando por allá. Voy a verlo, chao.

Y fin. Bueno, en realidad no sería tan así... o al menos eso se esperaba, pero como bien le dijo Tikki la tarde anterior, Marinette solía sobreanalizar las cosas y llegar a extrañas conclusiones. Quizás todos esos pensamientos eran sólo más de aquello.

—¿Y? ¿Vas a contarme?—le dijo Alya en el recreo, sentándose a su lado en la escalera.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Sobre Adrien! ¡Los vi hablando esta mañana! ¿Qué quería?

—Ah, eso—sonrió, y una deliciosa calidez comenzó a burbujear en su estómago—. Nada, sólo olvidó sus lápices y me pidió uno prestado.

La emoción de Alya se esfumó de pronto.

—Ah, ¿sólo eso?

—Síp. ¿Qué creías?

—No lo sé... Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo, Marinette, y como al fin dejaste de ponerte en blanco cada vez que aparece, tengo la fe de que podría fijarse en ti.

Para Marinette era un alivio la nueva actitud que había adoptado frente a Adrien: finalmente podía hablarle sin ponerse a tartamudear o a hacer cosas extrañas con las manos. Aprendió a controlarse, entendió gracias a Alya que debía desenvolverse naturalmente frente a él si quería que la conociera como es en realidad. Lo estaba logrando, y era muy feliz al darse cuenta de que los nuevos momentos con Adrien los disfrutaba mucho más, ahora que no se paralizaba cada vez que se acercaba.

Hablando de él, lo buscó con la mirada. Y lo encontró en un rincón de patio, con Nino... y con Chloe colgada de su cuello.

Marinette soltó un suspiro. De no ser porque Adrien siempre alejaba a Chloe, se preocuparía. Porque, si a él le gustara, no haría eso, ¿verdad? Uno sólo aleja a las personas que, valga la redundancia, no quiere tener cerca; no a los que quiere.

Seguía mirando la escena, cuando la señorita sé-de-qué-están-rellenas-las-galletas-de-la-panadería-de-la-esquina apareció en acción. Léonore, por alguna razón, saludó a Adrien y a Nino, se le acercó a Chloe y le susurró algo al oído. Ella, asintiendo, soltó a Adrien y la siguió hacia un salón.

—Eh... ¿qué fue eso?—dijo Alya, quién aparentemente había visto lo mismo—¿Acaso Léonore acaba de lograr que Chloe soltara a Adrien? ¿Es posible?

—Aparentemente—murmuró—. Léonore es una caja de sorpresas.

—Me da muy mala espina esa chica—gruñó—. No está aquí por casualidad, estoy segura.

Y Marinette no pudo decirle que estaba equivocada. Lo que sucedió el día anterior seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

—Mañana nos toca literatura, ¿por qué no te ofreces para ir a la charla?

—¿Sabes qué?—dijo Alya, rebosando determinación—Lo haré.

Y lo hizo. Fue la primera en salir con Léonore en la clase siguiente, y Marinette tuvo que moverse hacia la izquierda del banco para espiar por la ventana. Pudo ver un poco: Alya hablaba, y hablaba y hablaba, y cuando se detenía, Léonore respondía con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Probablemente fue la primera charla en que el estudiante hablaba más que Léonore, y Marinette reía por lo bajo por ello. Cuando Alya volviera, iba a bombardearla con preguntas.

—¿Qué haces, Marinette?—le preguntó Nino en un susurro al verla con el cuello estirado, para que la señorita Bustier no escuchara.

—Tratando de ver lo que hacen Alya y Léonore. Ya sabes cómo es mi amiga cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza.

Al igual que las demás, la charla duró cerca de diez minutos. "Te contaré, pero no aquí", fue lo que le dijo Alya a Marinette al entrar. Sabrina, Rosita y Nathanäel salieron después de ella.

—Es buena, lo admito—le susurró, ya a la salida del colegio—. Cuando le pregunté sobre todas las conclusiones acertadas que ha sacado, me dijo que era cosa de psicología, que ha estudiado por años para desarrollar eso. No le creo mucho, ¿qué edad tendrá? Veinte, con suerte, y debe llevar dos en la universidad.

—¿Y se lo dijiste así? ¿"Por qué sabes tanto de nosotros"?

—No, tuve que esperar un poco para eso, primero debí tantear el terreno. Cuando sentí que ya había adivinado mis intenciones, pregunté.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dijo?

Alya se cruzó de brazos.

—Ella me dijo que sería buena periodista.

Marinette soltó una carcajada, y estuvo riéndose de la cara de Alya toda la tarde. Aunque lo de la crema de nuez seguía llamándole la atención, debía admitir que, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo Léonore para enterarse de todo, era muy buena en ello.

•••

Poco sabía Marinette que esa tarde estaba lejos de ser tranquila. Afortunadamente no hubo ningún akuma con el que tuviera que pelear, pero sí tocaba un patrullaje nocturno. Luego de haberle dicho a sus padres que "quería acostarse temprano para no llegar atrasada al colegio" (milagrosamente ellos se creyeron el disparate), le pidió a Tikki que la transformara.

Así saltó de su balcón y se dirigió al sector sur de la ciudad.

Aunque el tiempo comenzaba a volverse más cálido, ese día gruesas nubes negras amenazaban a los parisinos. Ladybug salió al encuentro del río Sena cuando pequeñas gotitas de lluvia empezaban a chocar contra su rostro.

El río era siempre la mejor referencia, así que siguió su cause mientras se colgaba de un edificio a otro gracias a su yo-yo mágico. Miraba cada avenida, cada calle y callejón buscando a algún ciudadano que necesitara ayuda.  
Ningún patrullaje era igual a otro: había días en que ayudaba a la policía a detener ladrones, a resolver problemas domésticos o conflictos entre personas; en otras ocasiones había aparecido algún akuma en medio de una patrulla. Y había días aburridos en que no pasaba absolutamente nada.

Ese día se encontró con un choque de dos vehículos, y la policia ya estaba en el lugar. Evidentemente fue un choque fuerte: uno de los autos se volcó, mientras que el otro tenía destrozada toda la parte trasera. Ladybug no tardó en ir a ver si podía ayudar.

—¡Fue su culpa!—oyó exclamar a un hombre cuyo labio estaba ensangrentado, apuntando a otro que era afirmado por dos policías—¡Iba muy rápido y me alcanzó por detrás! ¡Miren cómo me dejó el auto! ¡Tendrá que pagar!

—No me importa tu maldito auto—respondió el otro—. Yo sólo quiero que llegue la grúa para poder irme de aquí.

—Oh, qué bueno que viniste, Ladybug—dijo el teniente Raincomprix, el padre de Sabrina, al verla llegar—. Mira este desastre, y la grúa está retrasada. ¿Podrías...?

—No tiene que pedirlo, para eso estoy—respondió Ladybug, agarrando el yo-yo que colgaba de su cintura.

El objetivo era poner el auto volcado sobre sus cuatro ruedas. En esos casos, los postes de luz y los árboles más altos eran siempre las mejores herramientas.

Lanzó su yo-yo con fuerza, y éste se movió como si la mente de Ladybug le dijera dónde ir: primero alrededor del árbol, luego en la punta del poste, y al final a rebotar dentro de las ventanas rotas para terminar rodeando el auto.

Inspiró hondo, y tiró.

Tiró de nuevo. Tiró, tiró, tiró. El auto empezaba a moverse, se inclinaba levemente hacia la derecha. Tiró más, más, más, con toda la fuerza que Ladybug tenía en sus brazos, hasta que al fin el auto cayó sobre sus ruedas con un ruido estruendoso.

Botó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones mientras el yo-yo volvía impecablemente a su mano.

—Impresionante, Ladybug. Gracias por la ayuda. El tráfico es horrible a esta hora, la grúa no iba a llegar jamás.

—De nada, teniente. Mejor vaya a encargarse de los señores por allá, creo que las aguas están calentándose—le dijo, viendo cómo los dueños de ambos vehículos estaban a punto de agarrarse a puñetazos.

Ladybug volvió a su patrullaje, y como ya se estaba haciendo tarde, siguió hacia el norte por el río Sena. Iba rápido, el viento enfriando su cara, las gotas de lluvia, cada vez más gruesas, empapaban su cabello. Iba viendo su propio reflejo en el agua, saludando a las personas de los barcos que pasaban por debajo suyo, admirando las luces de la ciudad que iban encendiéndose a medida que el sol se ponía y la noche se acercaba.

Luego de un rato moviéndose de allá para acá, decidió detenerse en uno de sus lugares favoritos de París: el Louvre, donde cierto gatito había decidido sentarse a mirar el nuboso paisaje.

Ladybug subió la pirámide de cristal, y sólo cuando llegó al lado suyo, Chat Noir se percató de su presencia.

—Hola—le saludó.

—Hola, Ladybug. ¿Terminaste de patrullar?

—Sí. Hubo un choque, uno feo, pero la policía se está encargando. ¿Y tú?

—Un intento de robo en un supermercado, pero nada terrible—dijo, poniéndose de pie y sacando su bastón—. Es todo por hoy, entonces.

—Ah... ¿ya te vas?—preguntó con extrañeza.

Obvio que se va, genio, ¿qué pregunta es esa?; gruñó su subconsciente.

—Síp, el patrullaje terminó y cada vez llueve más fuerte. Nos vemos.

—¡Espera!—dijo, agarrándolo de la cola.

Chat Noir la miró con desconcierto.

—Ah... ah...

¿Qué, Marinette? ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ladybug sintió la urgencia recorriendo su cuerpo y sabía que no era suya. Tikki estaba al tanto de su intento de preguntarle a Chat Noir por qué estaba tan evasivo con ella, y le transmitía sus sensaciones.

—¿Pasa algo, Ladybug?—preguntó, sus ojos verdes bañados en confusión.

Es ahora o nunca. Dile.

—Soy yo la que debería hacer esa pregunta, ¿no crees?—dijo al fin, apoyando las manos en sus caderas—¿Qué te pasa, Chat Noir? ¿Qué te hice?

Él frunció el ceño. El cabello rubio iba volviéndose oscuro a medida que las gotitas lo mojaban.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¿Ah, no? Pues de que has estado ignorándome un mes entero, Chat Noir. Tratándome como si fuera una pared y nada más.

Chat Noir guardó su bastón. Esa era una buena señal, al menos iba a quedarse a conversar.

—No sé cómo tratas tú a las paredes, Ladybug, pero yo a ti te he tratado igual que siempre.

—Por favor, te alejas de mí cada vez que llego. Con suerte chocamos el puño después de derrotar un akuma, y te vas corriendo. Si tienes un problema conmigo, será mejor que me lo digas a la cara de una vez por todas.

—Bueno, es lo que siempre quisiste, ¿o no? Que yo esté lejos para que no te moleste. No finjas que te importa.

Ladybug sintió una especie de escalofrío en el cuerpo. Lo interpretó como el "te lo dije" de Tikki.

—Por supuesto que me importa, somos un equipo y tenemos que estar bien.

—Sí, ya me imaginaba que ibas a decir eso—respondió con una voz muy baja, sacando de nuevo su bastón—. Adiós, Ladybug.

—¡Espera, no hemos terminado!—exclamó, afirmándolo para impedir que lo usara—No has respondido mi pregunta, Chat Noir. Dímelo: ¿qué te hice?

—Lo que sea que me hiciste, no es importante. No mientras la ciudad y tú estén bien. Déjame ir.

—Basta de las evasivas, basta de salir corriendo, basta de dejarme plantada y con las palabras en la boca. ¡Vas a volverme loca!—dijo, aplicando el recurso del dedo índice acusador.

—¡Pues entonces déjame ser, Ladybug! ¡Deja de cuestionar todo lo que hago!

Estaba enojándose, lo sabía, pero difícilmente iba a enojarse más de lo que estaba ella. Ladybug quería respuestas y explicaciones, y no iba a cansarse hasta obtenerlas. Luego de haber sido ignorada aparentemente sin motivo un mes entero, era lo mínimo que se merecía.

—¡¿Cómo no voy a cuestionarte, si empezaste a evitarme de un día para otro?! ¡¿Cómo crees que se siente que tu amigo de pronto empiece a ignorarte?!

—Lo sé, Ladybug, créeme que sé lo que se siente.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué me lo haces? ¿Dónde está el Chat Noir que conocí? Pensé que estabas pasando por un mal momento, que tenías problemas y que por eso te pusiste así. Pero no, he comprobado que es sólo conmigo. Con todos los demás eres el mismo Chat de siempre.

—No tienes cómo saber eso, ni siquiera sabes cómo soy yo en realidad. Nunca me dejaste mostrarte.

¿Así que de eso se trataba? ¿Acaso todo había empezado a partir de su irracional deseo de conocer su identidad secreta?

—Sé más de lo que crees. Sé que eres un bromista y un coqueto, y que andas dándole apodos a cada chica que se te cruza. Dejaste de llamarme "mi lady" a mí, pero se lo sigues diciendo a cien chicas más. ¿Quieres explicar cuál es el problema que tienes conmigo?

—¿Y a ti quién te dijo que coqueteo con todo París?

—Te he visto, y no me cambies el tema.

—Imposible, no inventes. Nunca haría algo así.

Su negación la irritaba aún más.

—¡Siempre has sido mujeriego, no trates de engañarme!

Pero al contrario de cualquier pronóstico, Ladybug se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras medio segundo después de que hubiesen salido de su boca, aún cuando la irritación inundaba su cuerpo. Sólo por la sombra oscura que atravesó los ojos de Chat Noir, supo que había hecho algo mal, que había tocado fondo. Hasta entonces había visto incredulidad, furia en sus ojos verdes. Ahora acababan de llenarse de tristeza, como si hubiese presionado un botón prohibido.

—Así que esa es la impresión que tienes de mí, ¿eh, Ladybug?—dijo con amargura—Eso, un mujeriego, un payaso. No soy nada más, ¿verdad?

Su voz le dolió. Hubiese preferido que le gritara. Se sintió como un valde de agua fría que apagó de pronto el fuego adentro suyo.

—No te lo tomes así, es sólo que me...

—¿Extrañó el cambio de actitud?—le interrumpió—¿Ese por el que estuviste rogándome por meses?

—Yo no...

—¿Y que ahora que lo perdiste, lo quieres de vuelta?

Sus palabras tan frías le atravesaban el pecho. La lluvia hacía que el cabello se le pegara contra la cara. La situación parecía irreal, como una pesadilla.

Ojalá lo fuera.

—Yo solo le he coqueteado en serio a una chica en toda mi vida, Ladybug—le dijo, con su voz tan baja que llegaba como un susurro amargo a sus oídos—. Y lo hice porque la amaba, la amé con todo mi corazón. Pero me cansé, ¿sabes? Me cansé de tratar y tratar una y otra vez, para que ella solo me ignore y me diga que la deje de molestar. Me cansé de tener fe, de que mi cabeza sólo esté enfocada en ella, me cansé de humillarme frente a alguien que no me ve como más que un payaso mujeriego. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo estoy pensando en mí, Ladybug. Por primera vez, tú no eres mi prioridad. Así que por favor déjame a mí con mis asuntos, a ver si por último puedo tratar de olvidarte en paz.

Y así, expandiendo su bastón hasta más no poder, de un salto se fue.

Fue sólo un segundo, pero Ladybug sintió que fueron horas las que transcurrieron mientras estaba ahí parada, en la punta de la pirámide del Louvre, viendo cómo una mancha negra se alejaba a toda velocidad. Los hombros le temblaban y no era precisamente por el frío. Estaba espantada, no era capaz de entender lo que acababa de suceder. Las neuronas de su cerebro no querían funcionar.

Ni siquiera notó en qué momento se echó a correr. Sus piernas parecían estar moviéndose por cuenta propia hacia la mancha que cada vez se hacía más borrosa. No sabía qué iba a lograr persiguiendo a Chat Noir, tampoco sabía qué decirle si lo alcanzaba. Estaba en blanco.

—¡Chat! ¡Chat! ¡Espera!—gritó, pero su voz era opacada por el ruido de la tormenta que empeoraba con el paso de cada minuto.

Si Chat Noir la oyó, la ignoró. Ladybug siguió corriendo detrás suyo, pero él iba más rápido que de costumbre, como si de verdad quisiera alejarse de ella lo antes posible. Ahí sucedió lo inevitable: lo perdió de vista.

—Oh, Chat...—murmuró, su corazón martillándole con fuerza en el pecho—Cuánto lo siento...

•••

Marinette estaba en su dormitorio, hecha bolita en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas mientras Tikki le hacía cariñitos en el pelo. Se sentía despreciable, la peor persona del mundo, y las imágenes que se aparecían en su cabeza no ayudaban en absoluto. Había llegado a casa hacía más de una hora, y podía visualizar la tristeza en los ojos de Chat Noir como si lo tuviera justo en frente.

—Hubieras visto su cara, Tikki—murmuró, su estómago revolviéndose ante los recuerdos—. Le destrocé el corazón.

—No seas tan dura, Marinette—le dijo Tikki de la misma manera—. No todo está perdido, aún puedes conversar con él, pedirle disculpas.

—¿Y crees que las aceptará después de lo cruel que fui? Me pidió que lo dejara en paz.

—Será difícil—suspiró—, pero quizás debes darle unos días para pensar. Tú necesitas unos cuantos también.

A Marinette le costó mucho conciliar el sueño esa noche, y cuando lo logró, no pudo evitar soñar con un par de ojos verdes, una tarde de lluvia, y un amor no correspondido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón, pero era necesario.


	5. Cuando se pierde la fe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette hirió a su compañero y lo tiene claro. Por suerte, y aunque no se dio cuenta, pudo subirle el ánimo.
> 
> Adrinette ft. un akuma recordándoles sus penas.

Marinette agradecía a Dios y a las fuerzas del universo que al fin había llegado el viernes. Le urgían esos dos días de descanso para estar sola y pensar.

Fue al colegio al día siguiente de la pelea con Chat Noir, y se dispuso a dejar toda su culpabilidad lejos del salón de clases para poder concentrarse. Hasta cierto punto lo logró, hubo cosas que la ayudaron a olvidar (al menos por un rato), lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Como siempre, estuvo bien pendiente de su compañero favorito de clases, pero él no parecía tener las mismas intenciones. Adrien llegó muy temprano en la mañana, abrió su libro de historia y no despegó sus ojos de la página en toda la clase.

En química fue lo mismo, y en educación física hizo cada ejercicio sin decir una palabra. Sólo decía sí y no cuando era estrictamente necesario. Eso era raro, él usualmente era muy carismático y comunicativo sobre todo con sus amigos, Marinette nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo.

—¿Viste a Adrien hoy? Ha estado muy callado—dijo a Alya mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo.

—Sí, y está mañana leí que su padre donó dos mil euros al orfanato de París. No sé qué tiene que ver, pero lo recordé. Adrien no pasó una buena noche, escuché cuando Nino le preguntó.

—Guau, eso es mucho dinero. ¿Y qué más dijo Adrien?

—No sé, no oí más. ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú?—propuso con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Yo? ¡No! ¿Y si lo molesto? ¿Y si me dice que no tiene por qué importarme?

—Adrien no haría eso, Marinette. Si tuvo algún problema, qué mejor que una chica linda vaya a tratar de subirle el ánimo.

—Pero... pero...

—Lo harás bien—dijo, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros—. Ya no te cuesta hablar con él, ¿recuerdas? Solo sé tú misma, escúchalo y todo saldrá perfecto.

—Sí, sí, perfecto... Pero yo... ¡necesito prepararme!

—El recreo está por empezar, niña, tienes tiempo de sobra.

Marinette encontró la excusa perfecta para encerrarse en el baño: le dijo a Alya que quería cambiarse la camiseta que usó en educación física. Dentro del cubículo tendría la privacidad suficiente como para pedir unos cuantos consejos.

—Tikki, no creo que pueda hacer esto.

—Claro que podrás, Marinette, sólo sé tú misma como dijo Alya.

—No es eso, es que, ¿cómo pretender que puedo hacer sentir bien a alguien, si yo misma me siento mal?

—Mira, pronto verás a Chat Noir y podrás arreglar el problema con él, pero si ahora hay otra persona que necesita ayuda, no pierdas la oportunidad de limpiar un poco tu consciencia. Anda, Marinette, lo harás bien.

Marinette salió del baño con una falsa disposición, como si su estómago no se hubiese vuelto un nudo al pensar en que sostendría una conversación con Adrien. Fue al patio y buscó a Alya con la mirada. Conociéndola, probablemente ya estaría con él esperando la entrada casual y espontánea de Marinette.  
La divisó en una esquina del patio conversando con Nino y con Kim.

 _¿Y Adrien?_ , le preguntó articulando con los labios.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Marinette soltó un suspiro y no supo si fue de alivio o decepción. Los nervios le impidieron ponerse a buscar a Adrien para hablar con él, habría sido más fácil si Alya le hubiese ahorrado esa parte del trabajo. Quizás lo mejor sería ir al salón y fingir que nunca pretendió el mejorarle el ánimo a alguien, mientras que a ella aún le dolía el error que cometió la noche anterior. Sí, preferible de ese modo.

—Esa perseverancia te la robo, Marinette—le gruñó Tikki desde su bolso.

—¿Qué? Al menos quise intentarlo.

Entró a su sala y estaba vacía. Salvo, para variar, por una persona.

Obviamente no se había salvado. "Marinette" y "buena suerte" casi nunca iban de la mano.

Adrien, sentado en su puesto de siempre, levantó la mirada al sentir a alguien entrar. Sus miradas se cruzaron, Marinette no lo había visto de frente en todo el día: lucía terrible, como si no hubiese dormido la noche entera. Demonios, pensó, su corazón dando un vuelco en su pecho.

—Marinette.

—Adrien.

 _Vamos, di algo,_ susurró su subconsciente, mientras la mente de Marinette hacía desaparecer todo alrededor, y sólo la dejaba contemplar los brillantes ojos verdes de Adrien Agreste.

—No te ves muy bien—murmuró, y casi quiso golpearse la cabeza por no haber encontrado una frase mejor.

—No dormí bien anoche.

—Oh. Y... ah... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

 _Vas bien_ , se felicitó a sí misma.

Y se felicitó aún más cuando él asintió y luego, para su gran sorpresa, tanteó el asiento que estaba al lado suyo, el que usualmente era ocupado por Nino.

Le estaba pidiendo que se sentara.

De nuevo sintió que sus piernas funcionaban solas. Vaya, dos veces en menos de veinticuatro horas.  
Marinette, impactada por lo que estaba logrando, fue y se sentó.

Estaba sentada junto a Adrien, y él la invitó. Si Adrien no luciera tan agotado, si sus ojos no estuvieran tan pequeños, el momento habría sido perfecto.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo, Marinette.

Si salía viva de eso, iba a ser un milagro.

—Lo que sea.

Adrien metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y hurgó en él. Cuando la sacó, lo que Marinette vio la dejó sin habla: era la pulsera que le había dado meses atrás, su amuleto de la suerte. No podía creer que aún la tenía.

—¿Cómo funciona?—preguntó Adrien, extendiéndosela.

Estaba anonadada, ahogada de amor. Él conservó su pulsera, la había guardado durante todo ese tiempo.

—No funciona de ninguna manera—le susurró en respuesta—. Sólo debes tenerle fe.

—¿Fe?

—Fe ciega. Debes creer que te ayudará, y lo hará.

Adrien lucía un poco incrédulo, al igual que el día en que se la regaló.

—Es solo un objeto, Adrien, pero si tú quieres, puedes cargarlo de energía. A mí me funcionaba porque siempre traté de verle el lado positivo a la vida, y ese optimismo, que daba resultados, lo asocié con la pulsera. Ahora hazlo tú.

—Pero... ¿y si no puedo?

—Por supuesto que podrás, ¿cómo no? Pero lo que tú creas es mucho más importante. ¿Por qué sientes que no podrías?

—Es difícil—dijo, bajando la mirada—. Es difícil creer que todo estará bien cuando tu mundo acaba de venirse abajo.

 _Oh, no...,_ pensó, una ola de tristeza empezando a correr por sus venas.

—Adrien, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?—preguntó, sacando valor desde lo más profundo de su ser.

 _No seas imprudente_ , gruñó una vocecita en su cabeza. _No querrá decirte_.

Adrien se le quedó mirando, la evaluó, probablemente se preguntó si podía confiar en ella. _Sí_ , pensó Marinette, plasmando toda su determinación en su mirada. _Por supuesto que puedes confiar en mí._

—Marinette, ¿cómo creer que la suerte estará de mi lado de aquí en adelante, si acabo de perder a alguien... o a algo, que estimaba? ¿Cómo verle el lado positivo a eso?

 _Oh_.

—Bueno... cuando alguien, una persona o una cosa... se va de nuestras vidas, es porque pronto llegará algo mejor.

—¿Y si eso no pasa?

—Pues ahí tendrás que recurrir a la fe. Pasará, tarde o temprano.

Lucía como si estuviera teniendo una lucha interna, Marinette odió verlo así. Él siempre lucía tan compuesto, tan seguro, tan dispuesto. Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a una situación que aparentemente estaba fuera de su control. Le dieron unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo, de darle besos, de prometerle que todo iba a estar bien.

—Me peleé con mi padre ayer—dijo de pronto, en un débil murmuro—, eso pasó.

 _Dios, me contó_.

—Oh... y, ¿puedo saber por qué?

Él había dejado de mirarla.

—Trabaja mucho... y no tiene el tiempo suficiente para mí. Me atreví a decirle lo que pienso.

Fue como un déjà vu. Los ojos verdes cargados de tristeza, una persona que finalmente dice lo que siente, y una otra que rompe ese corazón...

—¿Y él se enojó?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Al principio sí, pero pienso que simplemente no lo entendió... o no quiso entenderlo.

Marinette se sentía pésimo. Aunque debía concentrarse en Adrien y en su problema, Chat Noir se aparecía en sus pensamientos. Fue exactamente lo que le dijo ella a él, así debía estarse sintiendo en ese momento, tan roto como Adrien. La culpabilidad volvió, atacó cada fibra de su cuerpo, y un hueco agobiante se formó en su pecho.

—Yo también me peleé con alguien importante ayer, ¿sabes?—murmuró con un nudo en la garganta, y respondiendo a su propia urgencia de desahogarse con alguien al fin—Y me siento como la basura más grande del mundo.

—¿En serio? Y... ¿tan malo fue?

En respuesta, asintió.

—Hice sentir mal a alguien que quiero mucho—confesó, con la vaga esperanza de que las palabras la ayudaran a apaciguar la culpa—. Lo peor es que, ahora que lo perdí, me di cuenta de cuánto necesito que estemos bien.

—¿Ah, sí?—la miró—Pues ve a decírselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Ya fue demasiado tarde, Adrien—dijo, y se sintió como una patada en el estómago.

Pareció que él iba a decir algo, pero se arrepintió. Aparentemente lo cambió en último momento por otra cosa.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No lo sientas, yo...

—¿Puedo darte un consejo?—preguntó, sorprendiéndola.

—Claro, me vendría bien uno.

—No te rindas. No dejes las cosas hasta aquí. Si esa persona te importa, lucha por recuperarla. Si no lo haces, la herirás aún más. La indiferencia puede llegar a doler mucho.

 _No tenía la intención de dejarlo hasta aquí_ , pensó Marinette, enfatizando lo que aparantemente era obvio. Tendría que hablar con Chat Noir en algún momento y no solo para quitarse la culpa de encima, sino también para tratar de reparar su corazón y su orgullo. Era su amigo, su compañero, no podía estar peleada con él toda la vida, no aguantaría.

Además, él a ella la quería de una manera que no tenía explicación.

—Lo haré—asintió—, es lo mínimo que se merece.

—Me alegra oír eso—dijo, justo antes de alzar la pulsera nuevamente—. Entonces... positivismo, ¿eh?

—Síp, y fe.

Adrien chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Si me la pongo, crees que me veré muy femenino?—preguntó, apoyando la pulsera sobre su muñeca.

—Bueno, si te soy sincera, no la hice pensando en que un hombre la usara. Si te la pones, por favor no lo hagas en la mano que tiene el anillo, se trata de... balance.

—¿Crees que yo no sé acerca del balance entre los accesorios? ¿Acaso se te olvidó con quién estás hablando?—bromeó, sorprendiéndola por enésima vez en el día—Pero es cierto. Si no te importa, preferiría que se quedara en mi bolsillo.

—No me importa mientras la lleves contigo.

—Ejem, ejem...

Marinette pegó un salto y se volteó. Se encontró cara a cara con Nino, que la miraba divertido frente a su mesa.  
Sólo entonces Marinette notó que había varios compañeros ya en la sala, y que la profesora y Léonore entraban por la puerta. Demonios, había estado tan concentrada, que no se dio cuenta ni siquiera cuando la campana sonó.

—¿Me disculpas, Marinette? Necesito sentarme.

—Oh, claro. Lo siento, Nino—dijo poniéndose de pie, y partiendo como una flecha a su propio puesto, roja como un tomate.

¿Cuántas personas la habían visto sentada junto a Adrien?

Todo el curso, más o menos.

Brillante.

Alya ya estaba sentada, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

—Bien hecho, amiga.

•••

Las charlas de Léonore terminaron esa clase, sólo restaban Kim, Alix y Max. Léonore se fue temprano ese día argumentando que tenía que preparar la clase siguiente. Marinette pensó que lo que harían tendría que ver con la hoja que tuvo que llenar, esa en que "evaluaba" la relación con cada uno de sus compañeros. No recordaba mucho lo que puso, sólo se acordaba de algunos: a Alya le dio un cinco (obvio), a Nino un cuatro, a Adrien un cuatro (le hubiese dado un cinco, pero quiso ser humilde), y a Chloe un uno. El resto los repartió entre tres y dos, aunque hubo varios muy difíciles de decidir.

Marinette estaba ansiosa por saber lo que Léonore tenía preparado, y estaba muy segura de que Alya también. Probablemente ella pensaba en que sería alguna encuesta para sacarles más información, y entregarles los datos al gobierno. Marinette, en cambio, no sabía qué imaginarse. Como dijo anteriormente, Léonore era una caja de sorpresas.

Lo que nunca se imaginó, eso sí, fue que un akuma aparecería en plena clase de la profesora Mendeleiev, y en pleno colegio también. Todo empezó por una chica que, llorando, pasó corriendo por fuera del salón. No le dio importancia sino hasta que otra chica lo hizo también. Luego, una niña pequeña, un profesor, y un grupo entero de alumnos.

_"Chat Noir nunca va a perdonarte por lo que le hiciste."_

Marinette pegó un salto.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

—¿Qué?—Alya la miró con confusión.

—¿Ah?—dijo, esta vez, Nino, moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera buscando algo.

—Oye—le susurró Alya a Marinette—, mira a Mylene.

Se volteó a ver. Parecía que ya nadie le ponía atención a la clase, todos se distrajeron por alguna razón, incluso la profesora se quedó callada y con el plumón elevado a centímetros de la pizarra. Pero Mylene en particular estaba en una especie de posición fetal sobre su asiento, con los ojos cerrados y murmurando por lo bajo:

—No es verdad, no es verdad, no es verdad...

—¿Profesora?—dijo Adrien con voz temblorosa, levantando la mano—¿Puedo ir al baño?

—Sí... anda.

 _"Mira a ese chico, nunca va a quererte"_ , dijo alguien a Marinette, mientras Adrien se ponía de pie y se iba de la sala. _"Es demasiado perfecto para ti. No eres nadie."_

—Marinette...—la llamó Alya, apretando su brazo—Yo soy tu mejor amiga, ¿verdad?

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ , pensó, justo antes que todo empeorara.

Fue como una ráfaga de viento helado que le atravesó el tórax, algo así como un cuchillo que se incrustó en su corazón. Marinette sintió su cuerpo volviéndose débil, sus ojos tornándose húmedos, una tristeza embriagadora que corrió rápidamente desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

—Marinette, es un akuma—le susurró Tikki al oído, asomándose entre su cabello—. No lo escuches, no hagas caso. Mira la ventana.

Escuchando leves sollozos de personas alrededor, obedeció. Ahí en el patio, Chat Noir miraba para todas partes, buscando. Eso sólo podía significar que Tikki tenía razón: se trataba de un akuma.

—Profesora, ¿puedo ir al baño yo también? Gracias—dijo sin esperar permiso, y lo último que vio Marinette antes de salir de la sala, fue que una lágrima empezaba a caer por la mejilla de la profesora Mendeleiev.

Debía hacer algo y rápido. Marinette corrió por los pasillos y se encerró en el baño, siempre el lugar más seguro para transformarse. Obviamente el akuma atacaba la parte emocional de las personas, y debía detenerlo lo antes posible.

—Marinette, pase lo que pase, no escuches lo que te dice.

—No lo haré, no dejaré que me venza. Tikki, ¡transfórmame!

El primer reto para Ladybug sería enfrentar a su compañero luego de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Llegó a su lado, mirando para todas partes a ver si ubicaba al akuma.

—Hola, Chat.

Él ni siquiera la miró.

—El akuma es una especie de gas, lo vi pasando por debajo de una puerta, pero creo que no podremos tocarlo. Hace sentir mal a las personas que tiene cerca.

—Lo sé, los ataca recordándoles sus debilidades, ya me di cuenta.

—Debemos buscarlo, ya está medio colegio llorando—dijo, extendiendo su bastón y saltando al segundo piso.

Ladybug soltó un suspiro. Él la odiaba.

Como Chat fue por arriba, ella fue por abajo. Ladybug fue a los corredores y se asomó a cada ventana que encontró, buscando al supuesto gas que Chat había visto. Hubo salones en que todos los alumnos miraban perdidos a la nada, probablemente recordando las tragedias de su vida. En otros, vio a niños sollozando, y a sus amigos tratando de calmarlos. Los profesores, en tanto, no sabían qué hacer.

A todos los afecta de maneras distintas, pensó Ladybug mirando a un salón de alumnos bastante menores que ella.  
Entonces, vio una sombra abajo de una silla. Se movía, pero sobre ella no había nadie moviéndose. Miró al niño sentado en esa silla, y notó cómo sus facciones cambiaban. Era el akuma, y lo estaba atacando.

—¡Chat Noir, aquí!—exclamó, justo antes de entrar al salón de una patada.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa, su entrada incluso sorprendió al akuma. Este se alzó, y Ladybug pudo verlo al fin: efectivamente era una especie de gas negro, del porte de una persona adulta, que se le acercaba amenazante.  
Empezaron los gritos. Los alumnos se amontonaron en un rincón.

Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo, pero un movimiento del akuma le permitió esquivarlo. Entonces se lanzó hacia ella, pero Ladybug fue rápida y creó un escudo con el yo-yo. El akuma rebotó en él, y salió del salón.

Chat Noir estaba afuera, y logró evitar que el gas lo atravesara gracias a un salto hacia un lado. Ya lo tenían ahí, ahora a derrotarlo.  
Aparentemente, y a pesar de ser como un fantasma, podía luchar. Respondió a un ataque de Chat Noir, y comenzó la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Era sólido, y por lo que Ladybug intuyó, podía volverse gaseoso a voluntad. Eso era una desventaja.

Tenía que averiguar dónde estaba el objeto que contenía la mariposa, pero a simple vista no lo encontraba. Comprobó que lo que había intuido estaba en lo correcto: el "Fantasma" volvió a ser gaseoso, pasó a través de Chat Noir, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Ladybug.

Tan rápidamente, de hecho, que no alcanzó a evitarlo. Ladybug nuevamente sintió el cuchillo frío atravesándole el corazón, y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

_"Te crees superhéroe, y no eres más que una torpe niña. Con o sin la máscara, eres débil, tonta, un desastre."_

La voz era grave, retumbaba en su cráneo. Sintió una presión en el abdomen, fue un golpe que le hizo soltar un chillido. Parpadeó: estaba boca arriba en el cemento, y el Fantasma, ya afuera de su cuerpo, se preparaba para golpearla nuevamente.

Esquivó su golpe, Chat Noir llegó a atacarlo. Pero incluso antes de que Ladybug pudiera ponerse de pie para ayudar, el Fantasma había ingresado en él.

Sin quererlo, Chat Noir soltó su bastón, y su rostro expesó el más profundo dolor.

—¡No! ¡Déjalo!—exclamó Ladybug, sacando su yo-yo.

Pero, ¿cómo obligarlo a dejar el cuerpo que poseía? ¿Había alguna forma de expulsarlo, de impedir que los atravesara?

Por ahora, él lo hacia a voluntad. El Fantasma abandonó el cuerpo de Chat, y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo, y atrapó una de sus manos para impedir que siguiera golpeándolo. Pero, volviéndose gas, logró liberarse.

 _Es imposible,_ pensó Ladybug.

Ya era hora de invocar su poder secreto. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, ya tenía el yo-yo en la mano para lanzarlo, cuando más frío se instaló en su pecho.

_"Has herido tanto a Chat Noir, que mientras más lo poseo, más poder hay para mí. El dolor es mi alimento, Ladybug, y él es la mejor despensa que he encontrado. Todo lo malo que vendrá para tus amigos será sólo tu culpa."_

—¡No!

Ladybug parpadeó, nuevamente estaba tirada en el suelo. Alcanzó a notar el momeno preciso en que el Fantasma entraba en Chat Noir, otra vez.

Se levantó, pero para su sorpresa, estaba demasiado débil como para correr. Sus extremidades no obedecían, estaba agotada.

Se arrastró hasta Chat Noir, que aunque yacía inmóvil en el suelo, vivía una lucha interna que Ladybug no sabía cómo terminar. Sus ojos verdes estaban desenfocados, su rostro muy tenso, y su pecho subía y bajaba con una velocidad alarmante.

—¡No lo escuches, Chat Noir! ¡Ignora lo que te dice!—le gritó Ladybug, odiándose a sí misma por no tener una idea mejor.

Pero no hacía caso, el akuma seguía ahí dentro suyo. ¿Qué vendría después? ¿Iba a poseerlo? ¿Tendría que pelear contra Chat?

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que una lágrima comenzaba a asomarse por esa máscara negra.

—¡Chat, no le hagas caso, por favor! ¡Escúchame a mí! ¡Ignóralo!

No daba resultado, Ladybug comenzaba a caer en la desesperación. No tenía idea de qué hacer.

—Chat Noir, por favor—sollozó, apoyando una mano en su frente—. Concéntrate en mí, en tu amiga. Sé que te herí, sé que te rompí el corazón, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para recuperarte. Por favor escúchame, soy yo, tu compañera. Eres más fuerte que él, expúlsalo.

Chat Noir tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, y la sombra negra salió al fin de su pecho. Ladybug levantó la mirada, y por suerte adivinó su siguiente movimiento: el Fantasma se lanzó en picada hacia ella, pero pudo crear un escucho con el yo-yo para protegerse a sí misma y a Chat.

El Fantasma rebotó, y para su sorpresa, se elevó en el cielo, y se perdió tras el techo del colegio.

 _Maldita sea, ¡maldita sea!,_ exclamó para sus adentros al notar lo que acababa de suceder. El akuma se había ido y ellos no habían podido derrotarlo. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: iba a volver.

Mientras tanto, Chat Noir se sentaba en el suelo. Se agarró la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Maldita cosa, me duele todo.

Ladybug se le quedó mirando, su corazón latiéndole con fuerza, todo su cuerpo temblando, al igual que el de Chat Noir. Sentía sus ojos humedecidos, estaba destrozada por dentro. Pero nada la destrozaba más que ver las gotitas alrededor de los ojos de él.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de sus acciones, levantó una mano y la apoyó en su mejilla, limpiando el rastro de una lágrima con el pulgar.

Chat Noir la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Ladybug? ¿Qué...?

—No sé qué te dijo ese monstruo, pero juro que no es verdad.

Fue como si él se hubiese tardado en comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. Sólo unos segundos más tarde pudo responder.

—No puedes estar segura de eso.

—Pero lo estoy. Te mintió.

Suspirando, Chat Noir alzó su propia mano y la apoyó sobre la suya. La apretó, la tomó, la quitó de su rostro y la puso en su regazo. Luego, trató de su ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo estaba tan débil como el de Ladybug.  
Afirmándose entre sí, y sin soltar sus manos, con gran esfuerzo se pudieron levantar.

Ya de pie, él la soltó, y sólo en ese momento Ladybug se dio cuenta de lo mucho que anhelaba ese tacto. Lo anhelaba a él. Hacía semanas se alejó de su lado y lo necesitaba de una forma insoportable.

—No pudiste purificar el akuma, ¿verdad?

Sintiéndose perdida, negó con la cabeza.

—Hay que estar en guardia, entonces—dijo Chat Noir, sacando su bastón.

—No, no te vayas aún—lo agarró del brazo—. Vamos a conversar, vamos a arreglar lo que pasó ayer. Por favor.

—Ladybug...

—Me siento terrible, necesito que estemos bien. No puedo vivir con la idea de que te hice daño.

—Necesito tiempo, Ladybug. Quiero pensar.

Eso era un no, y le dolió. Así que así se sentía el rechazo. ¿Cuántas veces le había hecho eso mismo? De seguro Chat Noir había perdido la cuenta.

Era un asco de persona.

—Bien... bien, te dejaré tranquilo por ahora—asintió, justo antes de acercársele—. Pero no creas que voy a rendirme. Haré lo imposible para que me perdones, te lo prometo.

No dijo nada, sólo la miró un segundo más, estiró su bastón y se fue. Mirando al punto en que lo divisó por última vez, Ladybug se preguntó por qué no lo estaba siguiendo, si arreglarse con él era lo que más anhelaba. Lamentablemente, el deber iba primero, y sus oídos le ayudaron a enterarse de que estaba rodeada de personas.

Limpió sus ojos con el reverso de la mano, y miró alrededor. Efectivamente todos estaban ahí: compañeros, otros alumnos y profesores. Todos pegados a sus ventanas, algunos en los pasillos, mirando con temor a la única persona que podría resolver las mil dudas que pasaban por sus cabezas.

Ladybug buscó a alguien con la mirada, y la encontró. Pretendiendo que sus piernas funcionaban bien, se acercó a Alya y le pidió que la acompañara.

—¿Yo?—dijo ella con incredulidad.

—Sí, tú. Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—Lo que sea, Ladybug, sólo dime.

—Escúchame con atención: hay un akuma suelto, Chat Noir y yo no pudimos detenerlo ahora. Probablemente volverá a atacar si no lo está haciendo en este momento. Es muy silencioso, casi imposible verlo, y muy difícil de atrapar. Ataca la sensibilidad de las personas, sus puntos débiles. Necesito que publiques esta información en el Ladyblog y se lo adviertas a todos. Si alguien de pronto se pone a llorar sin ningún motivo, que lo notifiquen en el blog para que Chat Noir y yo nos enteremos. Vamos a estar atentos para que podamos acabar con él lo más pronto posible. Puedo contar contigo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí, lo haré de inmediato. ¿Puedes describirme cómo es el akuma?

Las clases no se reanudaron ese día. Como Ladybug no lanzó su poder reparador, una atmósfera de profunda tristeza se instaló en el colegio, una que afectó a cada una de las personas que estaba en él. Cuando Alya publicó la noticia en el Ladyblog, decenas de padres llegaron a buscar a sus hijos, así que una hora más tarde las aulas estaban desiertas.

Por lo que Marinette pudo oír gracias a los comentarios de los profesores, hubo un chico a quien no se le había visto las últimas horas. No tuvo que pensar mucho para intuir que se trataba de la persona akumatizada. Se llamaba Daniel, y por lo visto sufría de una depresión no tratada.

Marinette también se fue a casa, no tenía sentido quedarse en el colegio. Sus padres literalmente se le tiraron encima apenas cruzó la puerta:

—¡Marinette!—chilló Sabine, colgándose de su cuello—Oh, querida, qué bueno que estás aquí. Estábamos tan preocupados. Tu padre estuvo a punto de ir a buscarte.

—Suerte que no fue necesario—dijo Tom, besando a su hija en la frente.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen—murmuró.

Pero, ¿qué tan cierto era eso?

No, era mentira. No estaba bien.

—¿Mamá?—dijo, alejándose levemente para mirarla—¿Puedes acompañarme a mi habitación un minutito?

Claramente extrañada por la petición, Sabine compartió una mirada con su esposo. Marinette vio de reojo que su padre asentía, probablemente para decirle que se encargaría de la tienda mientras ella no estuviera.

—Claro, querida. Vamos.

Marinette llevó a su mamá a su habitación, y no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho por la razón que lo estaba haciendo ahora. Ambas se sentaron en la cama, y antes de que Sabine pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Marinette la abrazó.

Cuando sintió sus brazos acomodándose alrededor suyo, los ojos de Marinette nuevamente empezaron a humedecerse. Era eso lo que necesitaba, no iba a detener las lágrimas como antes en el colegio. Las dejó fluir, y también sus pensamientos.

—Mamá... yo...

—Shh... solo llora, querida.

Y lo hizo, vaya que sí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Marinette se deshizo en llanto. Lloró hasta cansarse, hasta que sus ojos no fueron capaces de botar más agua, mientras su madre hacía tiernas caricias en su espalda y su cabello.

Fue como si todos sus problemas hubieran salido a la luz, como si lo del akuma fugitivo hubiese sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Si ese akuma quiso abrir heridas y agrandarlas lo más posible, por Dios que lo logró. Cada una de ellas le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría, y en ese momento no sabía qué le dolía más: el que Adrien no la quisiera, el que Chat Noir no la perdonara, o el que Ladybug hubiese fallado.

No, en realidad sí sabía lo que le dolía más, no podía mentirse a sí misma. Chat Noir era la prioridad en su corazón en ese instante, eran él y sus ojos tristes los que se aparecían en su cabeza cada minuto del día. Estaba muy segura de que, una vez que él la perdonara, todo iba a mejorar.

Sólo Dios sabía cuánto deseaba que eso sucediera. Marinette no podía creer lo mucho que le afectaba todo lo que estaba pasando entre ambos, no entendía su urgencia por solucionar los problemas pronto. Si hacía un mes alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a estar en esa situación, no lo habría creído. Pero ahí estaba: sufriendo por él, llorando por su perdón, anhelando sus bromas, esperando sus coqueteos, suspirando por escuchar nuevamente el "mi lady". Hacía un rato, cuando él sostuvo su mano mientras se ponían de pie, fue como volver en el tiempo. Tan igual, y tan distinto a la vez. Normalmente ella hubiese alejado la mano, pero ahora no lo haría ni en un millón de años. Su tacto fue un alivio, un impulso para su corazón tan frágil, una pequeñita luz de esperanza que duró menos de lo que Marinette en realidad deseaba. Fue como aferrarse a la vida, como tocar lo que durante años había estado buscando, al menos eso sintió mientras sus dedos apretaban los suyos. De ser por ella, no le habría soltado nunca más.

Lo quería tanto, que ni siquiera era capaz de dimensionarlo. Era un cálculo tan alejado de su alcance, que no se había dado cuenta del espacio que había empezado a ocupar en su corazón. Pero algún día el dolor acabaría, estaba segura, tenía fe. Ya le prometió que haría lo imposible porque la perdonara, y estaba dispuesta a cumplir la promesa. Iba a intentarlo tantas veces como hizo él, más aún si era necesario, y cuando lo lograra no le permitiría que se alejara de su lado nunca más.

No era nadie sin él, es solo que aún no lo notaba.

—Es muy normal estar asustada, Marinette—le susurró su mamá, mientras sus dedos se enredaban tiernamente en su cabello—. Pero tu padre y yo estamos aquí para cuidarte, nada malo te va a pasar.

Marinette suspiró, el delicioso y familiar perfume de Sabine entró por sus fosas nasales, dándole una sensación de tranquilidad.  
Sus mejillas estaban muy húmedas. Cerró los ojos, dejó el tiempo pasar.

•••

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche cuando despertó. Se desperezó y sintió sus ojos arder, obviamente por haber llorado tanto antes de dormirse. Las imágenes de lo que había sucedido temprano llegaban a su cabeza como si de rayos se tratase.

Oía ruido bajo su habitación, probablemente por eso despertó. De hecho, justo en ese momento alguien subía la escalera, y abría la puerta de la trampilla.

Su padre se asomó.

—Oh, qué bueno que ya despertaste.

—Sí. Gracias por haberme dejado dormir, lo necesitaba.

—No agradezcas. Pero ahora hay alguien abajo que quiere verte, hija.

—¿De verdad?—frunció el ceño—¿Y quién?

—Una chica de tu escuela.

Marinette hizo lo que pudo frente al espejo para verse medianamente decente, y bajó. Efectivamente una chica de la escuela la esperaba ahí, de pie mirando las fotos familiares. Se volteó hacia ella antes de que siquiera pudiera pronunciarse.

—¿Léonore?

—Hola, Marinette. Lamento haber venido así, pero hay algo muy importante que debo hablar contigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis niños, no me gusta hacerlos sufrir :( Pero no lo haría si no fuera necesario. El entender lo mucho que se necesitan entre sí es vital para lo que viene más adelante! 
> 
> Primer capítulo del año. 3312, tenemos un akuma fugitivo. Y, qué querrá Léonore? 
> 
> Chan chan chan. Si quieren, dejen teorías en los comentarios sobre lo que creen que va a pasar! :D Tengo ganas de hacer que Ladybug y Chat Noir no se reconcilien nunca... no sé...


	6. Caja de sorpresas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette se llena de signos de pregunta, Adrien es parte de un buen cuarteto, Nino reafirma su punto y Alya es buena para hablar.

La de Léonore fue una visita inesperada que a Marinette no le dio muy buena espina. Sin embargo, la invitó a su habitación luego de que ella le pidiera un lugar más privado para conversar. Alya sí o sí debía enterarse de eso, de seguro moriría por saberlo. Agarró el celular para enviarle un mensaje.

—No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí—dijo Léonore, haciéndola pegar un salto.

 _¡¿Cómo demonios lo supo?!,_ exclamó Marinette para sus adentros. _¡Es imposible!_

No dijo nada más, debía admitir que Léonore ya le estaba dando un poquito de miedo. Estaba ahí de pie junto a la trampilla, mirándola, después de haber llegado a su casa de la nada, y desde ese punto supo que pensaba decirle a alguien sobre su visita. Eso sin mencionar que adivinó de qué estaban rellenas las galletas de la pastelería. ¿Acaso Alya tenía razón? ¿Era espía?

—¿Cómo lo haces?—preguntó Marinette, sus cinco sentidos alerta.

—¿Cómo hago, qué?

—Eso, eso que has hecho desde que llegaste. Lo sabes todo. En la charla supiste que quiero ser diseñadora cuando grande, en la pastelería supiste de qué estaban rellenas la galletas de la bandeja, ahora supiste que pensaba enviarle un mensaje a mi amiga. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Cuidado con el maniquí.

—¿Qué?—dijo, echándose levemente hacia atrás, y chocando con el maniquí que usualmente usaba para probar sus diseños.

Marinette sintió el color abandonando su cara. El miedo la invadió.

Léonore la miró con una sonrisita que trató de disimular.

—¿Qué eres?—preguntó Marinette con voz temblorosa.

Bruja, adivina, psíquica, vidente. Algo tenía que ser.

—No quiero que me tengas miedo, Marinette. Sería increíble que pudiéramos hablar igual como lo hicimos en la escuela.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta. Dime qué eres.

—Soy tan humana como tú—dijo al fin—. Es solo que... tengo habilidades especiales, como tú.

_Maldición, lo sabe, claro que lo sabe._

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Oh, vamos, por supuesto que sí. Y te daré méritos por esto, me tranquiliza ver cómo proteges tu identidad. Bien hecho.

Sinceramente, una patada en la cabeza se hubiese sentido más suave que eso.

—Con el paso del tiempo, los portadores de los miraculous empiezan a adquirir las habilidades que les dan los kwamis cuando los transforman—dijo Léonore con total naturalidad, como si estuviese hablando del clima, mientras Marinette la miraba con la boca abierta—. Sé que lo de "eres un héroe con o sin la máscara" suena cliché, pero al final termina siendo cierto. Digamos que yo he llevado mi miraculous durante tantos años, que el saber cosas no supone una dificultad. Aunque, bueno, la dificultad está en controlarlo. Ya te dije que soy torpe, ¿verdad? A veces no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada. Ayer en la pastelería yo nunca supe que las galletas tenían nueces, Marinette, pero sí que el hombre era alérgico a ellas y sentí un potencial peligro, entonces se lo advertí. En varias ocasiones lo he hecho evidente y me odio por eso, pero el proceso de adaptación requiere mucha, mucha práctica.

_Recapitulemos: la supuesta estudiante de pedagogía vino a mi casa sin avisar, a decirme que sabe que soy Ladybug, y a explicarme que lo de la buena iblioteca humana es porque tiene un miraculous como yo hace mucho tiempo, y ha adquirido sus poderes. Alguien pellízqueme._

—Espera, espera, pausa un segundo—dijo Marinette, levantando las manos como si sólo así pudiera impedir que hablara—. ¿Tú tienes un miraculous? ¿Tú...? Aguarda...—se calló, cuando una idea descabellada llegó a su cabeza y la espantó a más no poder—¡Tú eres Chat Noir!

_¡Es una chica!_

—¿Qué? ¡No!—soltó una carcajada—No, Marinette, no soy Chat Noir. Buena teoría, le contaré a Fu cuando lo vea.

—¿Conoces al Maestro Fu?

—No, él me conoce a mí—guiñó un ojo—. Digamos que, gracias a mí, él es quien es ahora. Hace unas semanas te reuniste con él, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿me harás contarte a pesar de que ya sabes lo que hablamos?

—No—rió—. Sí sé lo que hablaron, pero porque Fu me lo contó. Mi poder no funciona así, yo no lo controlo, sino que los datos que necesito simplemente llegan. No puedo obligarme a saber, ¿me explico?

Marinette estaba estrujando su cerebro para entender.

—Un poco.

—Bueno, esto tampoco es tan relevante, no importa. El punto es que Tikki creyó que estabas lista para saber algunas cosas. También lo creyó Fu, y también lo creo yo.

—Alto, ¿conoces a Tikki?

Léonore sonrió.

—Tikki, pequeña, ven a saludarme, ¿quieres?

Para sorpresa de Marinette, lo hizo. Tikki salió de su escondite dentro de su blusa, flotó hacia Léonore y, luego de dar un par de vueltas a su alrededor, la abrazó por la mejilla.

—¡¿Tikki?!—exclamó Marinette con espanto—¡¿Tú sabías que ella...?!

—Lo siento mucho, Marinette, pero no podía decirte nada.

—Y tú... ella... pero... ¿Cómo se conocen?

—Marinette—dijo Tikki—, fue Léonore la que me creó.

—¡¿Que ella qué?!

—No quiero saturarte con tanta información, en serio—Léonore se le acercó, obviamente notando que Marinette estaba más pálida que nunca—. Pero es necesario que comprendas.

—Es imposible—murmuró—. No, imposible. No pudiste haber creado a Tikki. Ella me dijo que tiene más de cinco mil años, que ha cuidado de todas las Ladybug. Tú tienes veinte años con suerte.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido—le sonrió—. Pero no, Marinette, yo tengo mucho, mucho más. Por eso mi adquisición de los poderes de mi miraculous ha sido tan fuerte. No hay nadie que lleve usando uno más tiempo que yo.

—Pero... pero...

—Mira, sé que estás confundida, pero no hay tiempo que perder. Si vine para acá fue porque debo decirte algo muy importante, pero es necesario que estés calmada para entender. Eso y que confíes en mí.

Confiar en ella. ¿Era eso posible? Le mintió a todo el mundo al decir que era alguien que no era. Eso de la estudiante universitaria y las charlas vocacionales era falso, ¿cierto? Si era así, entonces Alya había tenido razón: Léonore fue a la escuela solo por querer conseguir algo en particular.

—No sé si quiero confiar en ti. Te conozco hace una semana, y recién me acabo de enterar de quién eres en realidad. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Marinette, mi deber como la creadora de los miraculous ha sido, por todos estos años, el cuidar a los portadores. Todo lo que he inventado hasta ahora ha sido para estar cerca de ti, para estudiarte, para conocerte, para averiguar si estás en condiciones de cargar con la responsabilidad. No cualquiera recibe un miraculous.

—¿Y entonces?—Marinette se cruzó de brazos—¿Pasé la prueba? ¿Me los quitarás?

—Claro que pasaste la prueba, confío ciegamente en el instinto de Fu para elegir a los portadores, y yo misma te he observado. Si ahora vine es porque estamos ad portas de un problema muy grande, y me urge tu cooperación.

—Ya, espera—la detuvo—. Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, tienes que explicarme un par de asuntos.

—Ah... bueno, adelante.

Marinette elaboró rápidamente la lista de dudas en su cabeza. Era gigantesca.

—Tú creaste mi miraculous.

—No solo el tuyo, sino que todos los que existen.

—¿Cómo?

—No puedo decirlo con exactitud. Primero, porque sería peligroso si la información llega a manos equivocadas; segundo, porque no estoy muy segura. Fue un accidente, de esos que no suceden todos los días. Seré breve: cuando una persona siente muchas emociones negativas y no se desahoga, lo más probable es que enferme. Ya sea de depresión, de cáncer, de cualquier cosa. Son energías, grandes concentraciones de energías malignas que se instalan dentro del cuerpo, que se juntan y se solidifican. Así nacen los tumores, por ejemplo. Bueno, un kwami es eso: energía concentrada. Cuando le pides a Tikki que te transforme, ella se "evapora" dentro de tus aros—explicó, usando sus dedos para mostrar las comillas—. Ella desaparece, no puedes verla más pero sí sentirla, como cualquier energía, como el frío o el calor. Y Tikki tampoco puede ver nada cuando está transformada, pero sus oídos funcionan perfectamente, al igual que su instinto. Tú adoptas la esencia de Tikki cuando te transformas, y a eso se debe la confianza que sientes cuando eres Ladybug. Sus personalidades se mezclan en un mismo cuerpo. Tikki es una concentración de energía positiva, específicamente de buena suerte. Ese es tu miraculous.

—Ah... ya...—dijo, frunciendo el ceño—Creo que entiendo. Pero, ¿cómo hiciste que viviera?

—Eso es lo que no sé explicar, fue algo que no controlé. Al principio el kwami es como un objeto: no se mueve, no responde a nada, ni siquiera lucían como lucen ahora. Los primeros años de Tikki y los otros kwamis fueron así. Con el paso del tiempo y gracias a las influencias de sus portadores, ellos se fueron "humanizando". Hoy en día son incluso capaces de sentir algunas emociones humanas como el cariño y la irritación, y ni siquiera yo sé cómo serán de aquí a mil años más.

—¿Creaste a todos los kwamis a la vez? ¿Tikki fue la primera?

—Sí y no. Tikki no pudo haber existido sin que su opuesto se creara también: cuando nació uno, necesariamente nació el otro. Los otros kwamis, en cambio, son independientes, no tienen un opuesto.

—¿Por qué una mariquita? ¿Por qué no... no sé, un gusano?

—Los animales que elegí sólo son los símbolos en los que me inspiré. Son leyendas, nada más, pero que muchas veces guían a los portadores. ¿Qué otro insecto aparte de la mariquita te da buena suerte?

—Pero, ¿cómo logras que un kwami entre al miraculous en primer lugar? ¿Cómo los unes para que vivan ahí?

Léonore sonrió.

—Eres una chica muy curiosa, Marinette, y apuesto que, si le dedicas suficiente tiempo a esa pregunta, encontrarás la respuesta.

—¿No me dirás?

—No quiero saturarte con tanta información nueva, debes tener tu cabeza clara.

Marinette asintió. Tenía una última pregunta que le molestaba y no veía cómo iba a saturarla más de lo que ya estaba, así que sólo la lanzó.

—¿Sabes quién es Chat Noir?

—Sí—asintió.

—¿Y vas a decirme?

—No. Hay cosas que deben seguir su curso natural, cosas en las que yo no puedo intervenir. Tú deberás averiguar eso por ti misma.

—Pero... lo de las identidades secretas...

—Es vital para mantener a los superhéroes a salvo y a sus familias, pero en toda mi vida no he visto a ningún Chat Noir y a ninguna Ladybug que en algún momento no hayan deseado revelar sus identidades. 

—¿Todos lo han hecho? ¿Todos han sabido quienes son en realidad?

—No, algunos no.

—¿Por qué no?

Léonore no dijo nada, y ese silenció fue la respuesta a su pregunta.

Marinette sintió un escalofrío. Se abrazó a sí misma.

—Es porque han muerto, ¿verdad?

—Por eso tenemos que estar siempre echándoles un ojo, Marinette. El tuyo es un trabajo muy complicado.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí ahora? Recibí mi miraculous hace tiempo... ¿Acaso va a pasar algo?

Ella caminó hacia el pequeño sillón que había en el cuarto, y se sentó.

—Mis visitas no son usuales, al menos no así, cara a cara. Pero Fu ha estado ahí desde el primer día, siguiéndolos, cuidando que el trabajo no les pase la cuenta. Yo vine porque hay algo que pasará pronto, y solo de ti depende que sea lo menos terrible posible.

—Léonore...—dijo Tikki, que durante todo el rato había estado levitando junto a Marinette—¿Estás segura de que...?

—No se trata de ella, Tikki—le interrumpió—, sino de él.

—¿Él?—preguntó Marinette—¿Qué él?

Léonore soltó un suspiro.

—Hawk Moth se está esmerando con sus akumas, Marinette. Envió uno a las cinco de la mañana, hora en la que todos están indefensos; envió otro que los tuvo a Chat Noir y a ti luchando durante dos horas, hace un par de días. Y hoy envió uno tan elaborado, que ustedes no lo pudieron derrotar. Él desea conseguir algo, y por la forma en que ha estado atacando últimamente, lo quiere pronto.

 _Maldición_ , pensó cuando sintió el miedo burbujeando en su interior.

—¿Qué supones? ¿Que habrá un "gran ataque" o algo así? ¿Como una guerra?

—No lo sé, pero espero que no. Los poderes del miraculous de la mariposa son limitados, Hawk Moth sólo podría provocar un desastre si recibiera ayuda. Chat Noir y tú serían perfectamente capaces de detenerlo... si tú te comprometes a ayudarme con algo.

_Y aquí entras tú. Por favor que no sea tan malo._

—Marinette, Chat Noir está a punto de caer a un agujero muy, muy profundo, y la única persona que podrá sacarlo de ahí, serás tú.

¿ _Qué_?

—Sé que suena extraño, pero no te pediría esto si no lo creyera necesario. Mi deber es velar por ustedes, por Chat Noir y por ti, pero hay ciertas cosas que están fuera de mi alcance. Él... pronto va a pasar por un momento terrible, y sólo tú estarás ahí para ayudarle.

—¿Yo?—dijo, atónita por lo que estaba escuchando—Pero... ¿y su familia?

Léonore le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Su familia es precisamente el problema. Mira, tienes que entender que él es perfectamente capaz de arreglar sus asuntos solo, últimamente se ha vuelto muy independiente. La cosa es que, esta vez, el problema afectará directamente a Chat Noir, y no podemos permitir que eso pase. Si sucede, no sólo será peligroso para él, sino que para ti y todo París también. El estado emocional de los dos es vital, tanto como el físico. Hawk Moth va a seguir atacando, y es necesario que ambos estén en su cien por ciento para vencer. ¿Acaso no te has preguntado por qué el akuma de hoy se escapó?

—Era muy difícil de atrapar—murmuró.

—Sí, eso y que la relación entre Chat Noir y tú está rota—se puso de pie—. Se pelearon, eso interfiere en sus formas de trabajar. Marinette, tu miraculous es el único que tiene un opuesto, y ese opuesto es el anillo de Chat Noir. Uno no existe sin el otro, uno no funciona sin el otro. Si ustedes están peleados, la armonía natural entre ambos estará manchada, y las cosas no resultarán. Temo que empeore con el golpe que Chat Noir recibirá en un tiempo más, y la única persona que podrá ayudarlo, serás tú.

—¿Qué es lo que va a pasarle? ¿Qué podría afectarle de esa manera? ¿Lo sabes?

Léonore asintió.

—Pues dímelo, entonces lo evitaremos.

—No puedo—negó con la cabeza—. Como te dije, hay cosas en las que no puedo interferir, cosas que deben suceder sí o sí.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que podré ayudarlo? Léonore, él no quiere verme. Ayer le dije cosas horribles, hoy traté de que nos juntáramos a hablar y no quiso. No quiere que nos arreglemos.

—Va a ser complicado, lo sé. Pero estoy muy segura de que lo lograrás. No hay nadie que vaya a hacerlo mejor que tú, sólo debes tener paciencia.

—Pero, ¿por qué yo? Tú sabes su identidad secreta, ¿por qué no te le acercas y le hablas como me estás hablando a mí?

—Porque las palabras tuyas le importarán más que cualquier otras, Marinette—le dijo Tikki—. Tú serás la única a quién va a escuchar, esté enojado o no.

—Y lo quiera él o no, recordará cada uno de tus intentos por acercarte, y al final cederá—continuó Léonore—. Tú ocupas un espacio en su vida que no se compara con otro, y exactamente de eso se tratan sus miraculous. No hay nadie que vaya a provocar en él, lo que tú le provocas; así como no hay nadie que vaya a provocar en ti, lo que él te provoca.

 _Alto ahí_ , pensó, sonrojándose levemente.

—¿Estamos hablando de amor?

—Sí.

—Yo no lo amo, a mí me gusta alguien más.

Tikki y Léonore compartieron una mirada.

—Marinette, los miraculous del gato negro y el de la mariquita no se les entrega a personas al azar—dijo esta última—. Fu tuvo que pensar mucho antes de elegirlos a ustedes dos. Para que trabajen bien, debe haber un lazo entre los portadores. Ya sea hermandad, cualquier parentezco, una amistad profunda, o amor. Si tú no tienes ningún hermano, primo, mejor amigo, conocido o desconocido, lo único que resta es...

—No es posible—negó con la cabeza—. A mí me gusta alguien y está muy lejos de ser Chat Noir. Si el Maestro Fu hizo una excepción, o si lo que dices no siempre es cierto... no lo sé. Pero a mí no me gusta Chat. Nunca me podrían gustar dos personas a la vez.

—Personas no, ¿y nombres?

Marinette frunció el ceño, sin entender.

—Mira, no quiero seguir estresándote, necesito que te enfoques en lo importante, ya después pensarás en lo demás. Marinette, debes mantener a Chat Noir lo más lejos de cualquier sentimiento negativo posible. No solo está dolido por lo que pasó contigo, sino que eso empeorará con lo que vendrá más adelante. Su capacidad de luchar, y la tuya también, son directamente proporcionales a sus estados físicos y mentales. Además, si no tenemos cuidado, el chico bajo la máscara incluso podría resultar akumatizado. Esto es vital, Marinette, algo con lo que debes comprometerte sí o sí.

No pudo decir que no por dos razones: uno, Léonore no se lo habría permitido; dos, ¿cómo negarse? Sería muy cruel de su parte. Hacía solo horas le estaba prometiendo a Chat Noir que lograría obtener su perdón, y debía mantener su palabra. Él era su amigo, siempre se cuidaban entre sí, y ahora era su turno de cuidarlo tanto por su propio bien, como por el de todo Paris. Además, la idea de verlo bajo el control de Hawk Moth era espantosa, no podía permitir que sucediera y ni menos por culpa suya, no se lo perdonaría.

Debía admitir que Léonore tenía una habilidad de convencimiento envidiable.

—Bien—asintió—, lo haré.

Ella suspiró de alivio.

•••

Léonore se fue de su casa no sin antes hacer que Marinette le asegurara que iría al colegio el lunes. Obviamente lo hizo por la actividad que estaba preparando, pero, ¿en serio todo eso seguiría en pie? ¿No iba a dejar de fingir ser estudiante ahora que ya había revelado su verdadera identidad?

Marinette cenó con sus padres pero, en vez de concentrarse en lo que comía, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. La conversación con Léonore la reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza, y en varias ocasiones se preguntó si en realidad había estado soñando.

De vuelta en su cama, sabía que no podría dormir debido a la siesta de seis horas que tomó en la tarde. En vez de intentarlo, agarró su celular y abrió el Ladyblog. Buscó en la página principal donde Alya hacía sus publicaciones, buscó en los comentarios de la gente, y en ninguna parte encontró información sobre el akuma fugitivo.

 _Quizás sea mejor así_ , pensó dejando el celular sobre la mesita de noche. _Que no aparezca sino hasta que Chat Noir y yo nos hayamos reconciliado_.

Cerró los ojos, y una de las preguntas que Léonore dejó sin respuesta llegó a su cabeza: ¿Cómo hacer que el kwami habite el miraculous, siendo este hasta entonces un objeto normal? Ella le dijo que encontraría la respuesta, pero, ¿cómo?

Definitivamente tenía mucho, mucho en lo que pensar.

•••

Adrien estaba sentado en la silla, un codo sobre el escritorio afirmando su cabeza, mientras trataba inútilmente de aprender una partitura para la lección de piano. Estaba cansado, el día había sido agotador, empezando porque la noche anterior no durmió nada, y un akuma se metió en su cuerpo unas mil veces. Necesitaba urgentemente descansar.

Pero tenía que seguir estudiando. Debía aprender la canción, el examen era en tres días. Se restregó los ojos con el reverso de la mano, miró la partitura.

Las líneas del pentagrama se deformaban ante su vista.

—Vamos, no te duermas—gruñó restregando sus ojos nuevamente, pero fue en vano: sólo logró que empezaran a arderle.

Toc toc toc, alguien golpeó su puerta. Adrien agarró a Plagg, que se había quedado dormido dentro de un portalápices, y lo metió en un cajón. Nathalie no podía verlo.

—Pasa—dijo, agarrando un lápiz para simular que había estado haciendo apuntes para la clase.

Pero, para su sorpresa, no fue Nathalie la que abrió la puerta, sino su padre. Adrien se puso de pie y se alarmó: no había hecho la cama aún a pesar de que era tarde, de seguro lo reprendería por ello.

—Padre, pensé que estabas en una reunión con los empresarios de Alemania.

—Estaba, sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces?—preguntó, agarrando la partitura y mirándola.

—Ah... estaba aprendiéndomela, el examen es el martes.

—¿Dónde encontraste este pentagrama?

 _Oh, oh_.

—Pensé que tu profesor te asignaba las canciones que debías aprender, no que tú las elegías.

—Bueno... sí, usualmente me las asigna, pero le pedí si podía practicar esa y aceptó.

—Adrien, sabes que tienes prohibido hurgar en las cosas de tu madre. Ella odiaba que los demás tomaran sus composiciones sin permiso.

—Pero a mí siempre me dejó ver su música, y no es como si ella estuviera aquí para enojarse, ¿verdad?

Ese era un golpe bajo, pero Adrien ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Solían lanzárselos entre sí muy a menudo.

Sin decir nada, Gabriel dejó la partitura sobre el escritorio, pero según pensó Adrien, se tardó más tiempo del necesario, como si hubiese aprovechado el movimiento para hacer algo más.

Y tenía razón.

—No recuerdo haberte regalado ese anillo, Adrien—comentó calmadamente, tal como lo había hecho hacía unos meses cuando tocó ese mismo tema—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Lo compré—mintió de inmediato, ocultando la mano tras su espalda.

—Déjame verlo.

—No.

Él frunció el ceño, y a Adrien se le revolvió el estómago. No le gustaba que las personas se fijaran en su anillo. ¿Y si alguien descubría que no era uno normal?

Sin embargo, no sabía si prefería ver a su padre enojado en lugar de eso. Sinceramente no sabía qué era peor.

—No me desobedezcas, Adrien.

Y aunque lo intentara, Adrien nunca era capaz de resistirse a sus órdenes. Era imposible: su padre era experto en darlas, todos siempre le obedecían. O, bueno, sólo había una persona a quién no podía mandarla, y ella había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo.

Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, le extendió la mano.

Gabriel la tomó, y de reojo Adrien vio que se acomodaba los lentes para estudiar el anillo mejor. Si tenía suerte, sólo le preguntaría cuánto había pagado por él, y se iría.

—¿Dónde lo compraste?

_Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa._

—En una feria libre que se instaló en el parque una vez, hace meses.

Gabriel soltó su mano.

—¿Fuiste a una feria sin mi autorización?

—Ah... yo...

—¿Nathalie lo sabe?

—¡No!—exclamó, muy nervioso—No le dije, fui un día después del colegio. Pero sólo fueron cinco minutos, en serio.

Se le quedó mirando, una mirada típica de Gabriel Agreste, esa que hacía que hasta la persona con más fuerza de voluntad se encogiera. Adrien estaba dispuesto a no ceder, no podía hacerlo. Si lo hacía, no solo tendría que darle otra explicación a la procedencia del anillo, sino que más encima Nathalie tendría que pagar por algo que no hizo. No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Gabriel, por suerte, sólo se enderezó y se volteó hacia la puerta.

—Ordena tu habitación—dijo alejándose—, y no quiero que sigas hurgando en las cosas que no son tuyas.

Adrien suspiró de alivio cuando la puerta se cerró, y se dejó caer en la silla. Ese último comentario no lo dijo refiriéndose únicamente a la partitura de su mamá, y lo sabía. Hacía unas semanas, Adrien encontró un misterioso libro en una estantería escondida tras un retrato, y a petición de Plagg lo tomó para revisarlo; pero, para su mala suerte y por algún descuido suyo, lo perdió. No tenía idea de dónde lo dejó, lo había buscado como loco. De seguro su padre ya lo había notado.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Plagg, atravesando el cajón para encontrárselo.

—Sí, de maravilla.

El lunes llegó, y entre los compañeros había expectación por la actividad que Léonore tenía preparada para ese día. Adrien deseaba estar tan emocionado como los demás, pero tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para estarlo. El día anterior, por ejemplo, su celular se había llenado de notificaciones del Ladyblog: un grupo de personas había divisado al akuma fugitivo, y Chat Noir no tardó en transformarse para llegar allá y derrotarlo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, Ladybug le dijo que ambos habían llegado tarde, y la rabia que ya sentía fue alimentada por la desesperanza que creaba el akuma y llenaba el ambiente. ¿Cuándo rayos iban a poder capturarlo? Esa cosa llevaba suelta dos días, demasiado para su gusto.

En fin. Adrien estaba en clase de literatura, y la señorita Bustier le otorgó a Léonore los últimos veinte minutos del bloque para hacer la actividad. Ella, con su sonrisita de siempre, se paró frente al curso y empezó a hablar:

—Bueno, muchachos. Luego de una semana entera haciéndoles preguntas extrañas, y pidiéndoles que hagan dibujos y llenen hojas, al fin puedo explicarles por qué—dijo, abriendo su agenda y mostrándoles una página repleta de anotaciones—. Vamos a hacer unas especies de disertaciones en grupo, pero no se preocupen: serán sin nota, y acerca de temas que no pasan en el colegio. Los grupos y los temas ya los elegí yo, y no habrá ningún cambio. El propósito de esto es no solo que aprendan, sino que también sean capaces de llevar sus propias situaciones de vida a cada parte de la disertación. No tendrán que investigar, y por ende no cometerán ningún error. Cada cosa que dirán, saldrá únicamente de ustedes: serán opiniones las que van a exhibir. Sin embargo, el trabajo en equipo será fundamental. No hice los grupos al azar, así que todos los miembros tendrán una función en particular. Los elegí guiada por sus habilidades y personalidades. Siéntanse libres de usar sus fortalezas para que la presentación salga lo mejor posible. Obligarles a que todos hagan lo mismo considerando lo distintos que son, sería ridículo. Escogí a un líder para cada grupo—continuó, sacando un par de hojitas de su agenda—. Ese líder se encargará de anotar si hay algún problema en el proceso. Si alguien no quiere cooperar, por ejemplo, debe anotarlo y me lo entregará el día de su presentación. Además, en estas hojas que les pasaré con sus temas, están escritas las notas que le dieron a cada miembro de su grupo. No se alarmen—sonrió cuando todos se miraron entre sí con pánico—, no van a pasar ninguna vergüenza, se los aseguro. Las presentaciones serán la próxima semana. Ahora, y gracias a que la profesora me otorgó los últimos minutos de la clase, van a sentarse juntos para que empiecen a ponerse de acuerdo. Veamos—dijo, agarrando una de las hojitas—, el primer grupo es el de Alix, Ivan y Mylene. Toma, Mylene, tú serás la líder. Ivan, siéntate con ellas para que empiecen a organizarse. Bien. El segundo grupo: Rose, Juleka, Sabrina y Nathanäel. Ten, Nath, tú serás el líder.

—Separó a Sabrina de Chloe—le susurró Nino a Adrien—. ¿Y si la pone con alguno de nosotros?

Adrien se espantó. Por favor no, trabajar con ella era demasiado complicado.

—El tercer grupo—continuó—, es el de Adrien, Nino, Marinette y Alya.

 _Léonore, te amo_.

—Toma, Alya, tú eres la líder—dijo acercándosele para darle la hoja—. Y el cuarto grupo será el de Chloe, Kim, y Max. Chloe, eres la líder.

Adrien estaba saltando internamente.

Tenía el mejor grupo de la Tierra.

Nino y él se voltearon hacia sus compañeras. Alya miraba la hoja con incredulidad, mientras que Marinette (que tenía las mejillas un poco rojas, se veía muy tierna) reía por lo bajo.

—¿Líder yo?—dijo Alya, claramente impresionada—Pero, después de todo lo que le dije...

—¿Pensaste que iba a odiarte o algo así?—le interrumpió Nino—Vamos, Alya, ¿cuándo entenderás que Léonore no es mala?

 _No, en realidad es una genio_ , pensó Adrien mientras veía a Marinette preguntando sobre el tema que les había tocado.

—Dice... "La importancia del trabajo en equipo"—leyó Alya—. "Sugerencia: desfile de modas".

_¡Oh!_

—¿Desfile de modas? ¿Eso dice?

—Síp. Aquí abajo Léonore escribió algo. Les leo: "La experiencia, el talento en el diseño, el talento en la música y la capacidad de habla son factores imprescindibles para organizar el mejor desfile de todos. ¿Qué sería de uno sin el modelo, la diseñadora, el DJ y la presentadora? ¿Qué sucedería si uno de ellos llegara a faltar?".

—¡Está hablando de nosotros!—dijo Nino—¡Por eso lo del trabajo en equipo! Marinette eligirá la ropa, Adrien va a modelar, yo traeré la música de fondo, y Alya hablará. ¡Calza perfecto!

A Adrien se le pasaron muy rápido los minutos que tuvieron para organizar la actividad, y probablemente a todos les pasó lo mismo. Mientras Marinette, Alya y Nino discutían dónde podrían juntarse para empezar a trabajar, Adrien tomó la hoja que Léonore les había entregado. Le causaba mucha curiosidad.

Estaba escrita enteramente a mano por una letra muy bonita, que obviamente era la de Léonore. Al comienzo rezaba los nombres de los integrantes del grupo (una letra "L" de "líder" junto al nombre de Alya), más abajo el tema que les tocó, y luego la sugerencia del desfile. Pero lo que le interesaba a Adrien estaba al reverso.

Volteó la hoja, vio cuatro tablas también dibujadas a mano. Cada integrante tenía la propia y mostraban las notas que los demás le habían puesto durante las charlas. Adrien, sin saber qué esperar, buscó la suya:

**"** _Adrien Agreste :_

_•Alya Césaire: 4_  
•Marinette Dupain-Cheng: 4  
•Nino Lahiffe: 5"

Vaya, no estaba tan mal, Marinette le dio un cuatro. Eso significaba que ya no le desagradaba tanto como antes, ¿verdad?

Vio las otras tablas, todas las notas eran entre cuatro y cinco. ¿Habrá sido por eso que Léonore los puso en el mismo grupo?

Acordaron juntarse al día siguiente en la biblioteca para empezar a organizarlo todo, y Adrien no recordaba la última vez en que había estado tan contento por hacer un trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revisando el capítulo, me puse a reír por el final. Léonore eligió a Alya de líder por habladora jdksjsj no hace falta decir que Nino se burló bastante de ella ese día xd
> 
>  
> 
> Por favor, comenten lo que piensan de cada capítulo si quieren. Me encanta saber lo que pasa por sus cabezas cuando leen, y qué creen que pasará en los capítulos siguientes :) <3


	7. Trabajos, akumas, y extrañas conversaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette es cegada por el amor y lo sabe, Adrien ignora a Ladybug y lo hace espantosamente bien, el Fantasma reaparece, y Léonore no puede ser más obvia.

Marinette sentía todos los órganos apretados, y sus dedos temblaban mientras acomodaba una camisa gris sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. Ese día el grupo se había juntado después de clases para hacer el trabajo de Léonore, y hasta ese minuto todo había marchado de maravilla.

Como diseñadora, tuvo que pensar en un conjunto para Adrien, el modelo, y considerando la cantidad de ropa que él tenía en su casa por todo el asunto de mi-padre-tiene-una-línea, no le fue difícil encontrar prendas que se asemejaran a los diseños de Marinette. No hace falta decir que ella tuvo mucha, mucha diversión mientras diseñaba.

La mesa de la biblioteca estaba repleta de prendas, desde camisas, pantalones, sombreros, pañuelos y hasta zapatos, todas agrupadas y muy estiradas por los dedos de Marinette. En la otra mesa, mientras tanto, Alya, Nino y Adrien, sentados frente a una hoja de papel, decidían qué iban a decir cada uno en la presentación. Si seguían así, terminarían de preparar todo ese mismo día.

—Bien, el guión está listo—dijo Alya, dejando el lápiz sobre la mesa y estirando su espalda—. Sólo falta la descripción de lo que usará Adrien, y habremos terminado. ¿Ya decidieron qué vestirá?

Lo siguiente que Marinette supo, fue que Adrien y ella estaban en la mesa, muy cerca uno del otro, eligiendo cada una de las prendas que Adrien iba a usar. Sinceramente, Marinette estaba más concentrada en su compañero, que en lo que había sobre la mesa. Era algo que no podía evitar: primero, el perfume que llegaba a sus fosas nasales provocaba que sintiera que sus pies se despegaban del suelo. Segundo, el calor de su brazo cerca del suyo la hacían sentir como la chica más afortunada de la tierra. Tercero, esa fuerza de atracción, esa burbuja de energía que la empujaba hacia Adrien cada vez más. Ese empuje que era tan poderoso como un imán, ese que provocaba que los enamorados cometieran las más grandes estupideces, y que sólo la voluntad de controlarse podía romper. Era tan fuerte, tan tentador, que Marinette se preguntaba si alguien más podía sentirlo tambien, o si sólo era un invento de las células de su cuerpo que pedían a gritos a ese hermoso muchacho de ojos verdes. Sea como sea, estaba presente e iba en ascenso. Marinette asentía ante lo que Adrien estaba diciendo, pero su total atención se iba a su pecho, donde una suerte de gancho la tiraba hacia él dispuesto a obligarla a ceder. ¿Cuándo acabaría la sensación? ¿Cuando se separaran? ¿Cuando Marinette así lo quisiera? ¿O cuando le besara?

—Yo estaba pensando en esta camisa verde—dijo Marinette, obligándose a sí misma a dejar sus pensamientos de lado—. Vendría bien con tus oj... ah... con la corbata negra.

—Sí, tienes razón. ¿Y los pantalones? ¿Negros?

—Podría ser, aunque también lucirían bien un marrón oscuro. No estamos buscando algo formal, sino bonito y elegante.

Adrien le sonrió.

—Bueno, hay que probar cómo se ve, entonces—dijo, agarrando las prendas y colgándoselas en el brazo—. Voy a cambiarme.

—Claro. Avísame si hay algún problema.

Adrien apenas había cerrado la puerta de la biblioteca, cuando Alya saltó de su silla, mirando su celular con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡Oh, no, miren!

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Nino, inclinándose para mirar.

—¡El akuma ha vuelto! ¡Miren el Ladyblog!

 _Oh, no_..., pensó Marinette. Ese akuma, el Fantasma, no le gustaba en absoluto. La idea de encontrárselo de nuevo no le emocionaba.

—¡Viene para acá!—chilló Alya, corriendo hacia una ventana—¡Se acerca por la avenida!

Pero bueno, no podía abandonar el deber. Marinette se excusó diciendo que "iba a advertirle a Adrien", y salió corriendo para buscar un lugar seguro donde transformarse. Lo halló en un corredor vacío, bajo una escalera.

—Tikki, será la tercera vez, no puedo volver a fallar.

—Tranquila, Marinette. No le hagas caso a lo que el akuma te diga y lograrás vencerlo. Saldrá bien.

—Eso espero—suspiró—. ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

Los lugares altos eran siempre los mejores puntos de vigilancia. Con la ayuda de su yo-yo mágico, Ladybug subió al techo de la escuela y se detuvo a mirar. Oía un par de gritos a lo lejos, pero no estaba segura de dónde provenían. El akuma estaba fuera de su campo visual, al igual que cualquiera de sus víctimas.

Guiada por los leves sollozos que llegaban a sus oídos, decidió avanzar, no podía quedarse parada esperando a que algo sucediera. Brincó de techo en techo agudizando sus sentidos al máximo, buscando algún indicio de dónde podría encontrar al akuma. Pero lo que encontró, sin embargo, fue a Chat Noir hincado en un techo, mirando algo que guardaba entre sus manos.

Con curiosidad, y recordando la conversación que tuvo con Léonore hacía unos días, se le acercó. Aparentemente, Chat Noir estaba tan concentrado, que no notó que ella había aterrizado a solo metros suyo.

Ladybug se le acercó, y cuando él al fin la notó, cerró el puño alrededor del objeto que sostenía. Lo único que Ladybug alcanzó a ver fueron una cuerda roja, y unos pequeños destellos verdes. ¿Qué será?

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó, curiosa.

—Busco el akuma—dijo, metiendo rápidamente el objeto a su bolsillo, aumentando la curiosidad en Ladybug—. Por lo que escuché, es más poderoso que hace unos días. Mientras más cuerpos invade, más fuerza obtiene.

—Hay que buscar una forma de derrotarlo, esta vez debemos acabar con él sí o sí, ya ha hecho demasiado daño.

Como si tuvieran vida propia, las palabras que Léonore le dijo hacía días de pronto llegaron a su cabeza:

_"Marinette, tu miraculous es el único que tiene un opuesto, y ese opuesto es el anillo de Chat Noir. Uno no existe sin el otro, uno no funciona sin el otro. Si ustedes están peleados, la armonía natural entre ambos estará manchada, y las cosas no resultarán."_

_—_ Yo lo distraeré, y tú buscarás la cosa akumatizada—dijo Chat Noir, poniéndose de pie y preparando su bastón.

—Ah... no, espera—lo detuvo, agarrándolo de la cola—. Tenemos que hablar primero.

—¿Hablar?

—Sí, sobre lo que pasó.

Chat Noir la miró incrédulo.

—Ladybug, hay un akuma suelto hace días, ¿y tú quieres ponerte a hablar?

—Escúchame: no podremos derrotarlo nunca si estamos peleados. Se nos escapa porque no hemos trabajado bien, ¿no lo ves? Si arreglamos lo que pasó, volveremos a ser lo que éramos antes y funcionará.

Pero, aparentemente, Ladybug tendría que seguir esperando.

—¡Cuidado!—gritó alguien muy cerca suyo, y lo siguiente que supo fue que recibió un fuerte golpe en el cuello, y que caía de cara al suelo.

Le dolió todo. Una presión sobre su espalda le aplastó los pulmones.

—¡Ay, no!

—Te dije que no saldría bien.

—¡Estás aplastando a Ladybug!

Efectivamente la cabeza de Ladybug estaba abajo de algo, y cuando ese algo salió de ahí, fue un alivio. Con un quejido, abrió los ojos. Sólo pudo divisar que Chat Noir también estaba en el suelo, sobre sus manos y rodillas.

—Lo sentimos mucho, Ladybug—dijo alguien, una chica, agarrando su brazo—. Somos nuevas en esto.

Ladybug se dejó ayudar, se puso de pie y se sobó un lado de la cabeza. Entonces, cuando hubo enfocado la visión, pudo ver quién la había tumbado.

Nunca la había visto antes, pero a juzgar por la máscara naranja alrededor de sus ojos, fue muy obvio de qué se trataba. La chica vestía un traje naranja y blanco, unas orejas puntiagudas en la cabeza, y una cola de los mismos colores que casi llegaba al suelo. La miraba con una sonrisa gigantesca.

—¡Ya suéltala, la estás asustando!—dijo la otra chica, interponiéndose entre ambas.

 _Oh, son dos_ , pensó.

Ella tenía un traje amarillo y negro. No tenía orejas, pero sí una cola de caballo en su cabello rubio. Sus botas y guantes eran negros, al igual que las franjas que adornaban su cuerpo amarillo.   
Pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Lamento la caída, Ladybug. Rena creyó que podría traernos a ambas hasta acá.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Tú quisiste hacerlo con esa... cosa que tienes en la cintura!

_¿Rena?_

_—_ ¿Quién?—dijo Chat Noir, mirando a la chica naranja con el ceño fruncido.

—Queen Bee. El gusto es de ustedes—respondió la chica de amarillo, moviendo su cabello en todas direcciones.

Pero Ladybug y Chat Noir aparentemente estaban pensando lo mismo. Ladybug se soltó y se acercó a "Rena" con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

Chat Noir se le unió. Vaya, hacía mucho que no pasaba eso.

—Eres parecida a Volpina.

—¿Lila? Oh, no. Confunda, pero no ofenda—rió—. Me llamo Rena Rouge ¡Y SOY SU FAN!—exclamó, sus manos a cada lado de su cara—¡Y VOY A AYUDAR A LADYBUG Y CHAT NOIR! ¡NO ME LO CREO, NO ME LO CREO, NO ME LO CREO!

Entonces, unos gritos llegaron a sus oídos, y los cuatro se quedaron viendo la dirección de dónde provenían. El Fantasma estaba causando problemas y no podían quedarse más tiempo ahí. Sin embargo, Ladybug no podía confiar en "héroes" que acababan de aparecer y que probablemente no eran más que personas akumatizadas.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

—Bueno, es hora de estrenarnos—dijo Queen Bee, agarrando un objeto redondo de su cintura, muy parecido al yo-yo de Ladybug.

—Pero...—murmuró.

¿Podía confiar? No podían equivocarse otra vez, ni menos con un akuma tan complicado.

Afortunadamente para ella, la respuesta llegó. Ladybug, mientras pensaba, se quedó mirando la calle junto al edificio en el que se encontraban. Ahí, detrás de un árbol, una figura pequeña y roja le hacía señas con la mano.

 _¿Maestro Fu_?, se preguntó internamente, notando la camisa con flores blancas y sus tan distintivos bigote y barba.

Y casi como si él hubiese estado leyendo sus pensamientos, le guiñó un ojo mientras asentía.

Había entregado dos miraculous más.

—Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer—dijo Ladybug, decidida a no esperar ni un minuto más—. Como Rena Rouge y Queen Bee no controlan sus poderes aún, Chat Noir y yo nos encargaremos de atrapar el akuma. Ustedes dos serán la distracción.

—Distracción, claro—respondió Rena Rouge, agarrando una... ¿flauta? que descansaba en su espalda—¿Qué haremos? ¿Un coche bomba? ¿Una llamada anónima? ¿Una trinchera para atrapar al monstruo?

—Guau, parece que alguien ha visto muchas películas—bromeó Chat Noir—. No, amiguita, sólo procuren que el akuma esté lo suficientemente distraído como para que nosotros ataquemos por detrás.

Y partieron. Los gritos se hacían más fuertes, así que sabían dónde ir. Pero Ladybug iba con un nudo en el estómago: Queen Bee y Rena Rouge estaban teniendo muchos problemas para transportarse, tal como le pasó a ella el primer día siendo Ladybug. Ese aterrizaje que tuvieron ambas encima suyo no se le iba a olvidar jamás.

Queen Bee tenía un objeto parecido a su yo-yo, pero en vez de lanzarlo para colgarse, lo hacía para hacerlo girar. Era una especie de trompo que giraba infinitamente. Así, ella se subía encima y se movía como si de una tabla de surf se tratase. Daba la impresión de que iba volando. Su equilibrio no era el mejor y se tambaleaba fuertemente mientras avanzaba.

Rena Rouge, mientras tanto, usaba su flauta de una forma muy parecida a la que Chat Noir usaba su bastón, pero aparentemente no se expandía a voluntad. Eso sí, cuando la hacía girar muy rápido sobre su cabeza, sus pies se levantaban del suelo y comenzaba a flotar.

Mientras iban los cuatro de techo en techo, Ladybug no podía evitar pensar por qué el Maestro Fu había decido entregar dos miraculous más. ¿Será por el plan de Hawk Moth que Léonore mencionó? ¿Será porque había un akuma suelto hacía días, y pensó que Ladybug y Chat Noir ya estaban muy desgastados y no daban a vasto?

Tal como Chat Noir había mencionado, el akuma era mucho más poderoso que la primera vez que lo habían enfrentado. Lo vieron mientras salía de una tienda de comida, dejando a un montón de gente sollozando detrás: Era más grande y más rápido, pero por experiencia propia Ladybug sabía que eso debía suponer una desventaja y tenía que encontrarla lo antes posible.

Claramente emocionadas por su primera pelea, Rena Rouge y Queen Bee saltaron a enfrentarlo. El Fantasma se arrastró hacia ellas, y por la cara que puso Queen Bee al pegar un muy buen salto y esquivarlo, Ladybug supo que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que su cuerpo era capaz de hacer cuando se convertía en superheroína. Verla le dio nostalgia.

Pero en fin, debía hacer lo suyo, y encontrar el objeto akumatizado era lo primordial.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se lanzaron a atacarlo. Gracias a que ya conocían la manera de trabajar del Fanstama, podían predecir sus movimientos. Se defendieron, por ejemplo, cuando trató de internarse en sus cuerpos y llenarlos de malos pensamientos. Por suerte sus armas de defensa los volvían inmunes a esos ataques y, al parecer, esa demostración les sirvió a Rena Rouge y a Queen Bee a descubrir una nueva función de los objetos que poseían. Rena podía hacer girar su flauta, y Queen Bee su trompo.

—Tenemos que acercarnos, debo saber dónde está la mariposa—dijo Ladybug, lanzando su yo-yo para amarrar el torso del Fantasma con la cuerda.

Sin embargo, él se libró convirtiéndose en vapor.

Chat Noir fue a enfrentarlo y lo atravesó con el bastón, sin hacerle daño. El Fantasma, en tanto, trató de golpearlo, pero por la forma en que su puño siguió de largo, Ladybug intuyó que erróneamente había creído que era sólido de nuevo.

Ladybug se dedicó a mirar. ¿Dónde estaba el akuma?

Queen Bee llegó al ataque. Agarró su trompo y se lo lanzó al Fantasma en la cabeza. Ya era sólido otra vez, así que lo golpeó con fuerza.

Se volteó hacia ella, y Ladybug corrió para ayudarle con esa lucha, obviamente sería su primer cuerpo a cuerpo y necesitaría ayuda. Al principio Queen Bee no se atrevía a golpear, pero pronto se confió y empezó a hacerlo, debía admitirlo, muy ágilmente.

Pero a Ladybug le urgía encontrar el akuma, y Chat Noir tomó su lugar acompañando a Queen Bee. Rena Rouge, mientras tanto, comenzaba a elevarse con la ayuda de su flauta: al parecer quería atacar al Fantasma por arriba.

Hubiese sido una buena opción si el Fantasma no se hubiese pasado de listo. Ladybug apenas notó en qué momento atravesó a Queen Bee, y la dejó lo suficientemente débil como para agarrarla por los pies y lanzarla por los aires.

Fue casi en cámara lenta. Evidentemente no sabía que, gracias a la protección de su kwami, no iba a salir herida por una caída así; por eso pegó un grito cuando se elevaba por causa de la fuerza que usó el Fantasma para lanzarla. Rena Rouge trató de atraparla estirando su única mano libre, pero se tambaleó peligrosamente en el intento. Ladybug corrió a cubrir a Chat Noir, quién quedó expuesto a que el Fantasma lo atravesara. No podía permitir que sucediera, no otra vez.

Fue Ladybug la que empezó a luchar contra él, y Chat Noir, con la vista en el cielo, fue lo suficientemente ágil como para atrapar a Queen Bee en el aire.

Y fue una suerte, la chica hubiese caído de cabeza.

Ladybug peleaba con todas sus fuerzas. Usaba su yo-yo para defenderse de los ataques, y varias veces para tratar de impedir que el Fantasma se moviera. Fue en uno de esos movimientos en que, al fin, pudo ver lo que había estado buscando: un destello blanco y extremadamente pequeño en su espalda.

El Fantasma trató de atravesarla, pero para sorpresa de ambos, chocó contra ella. Fue como si hubiese tratado de hacerse vapor, pero sin éxito. Entonces Ladybug lo entendió: había mejorado su capacidad de lucha y velocidad, pero ya no podía cambiar su estado tan bien como antes.

—¡Chat Noir, el akuma está en su espalda!

—¡Entendido! ¡Lo distraeré!

—No se preocupen—dijo Rena Rouge detrás suyo—, yo me encargaré de ello.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Ladybug notó que tomaba su flauta y tocaba una suave melodía. Entonces, unas veinte Renas más se aparecieron a su lado dejando un leve rastro de humo. Sin esperar ninguna indicación, todas corrieron a atacar al Fantasma.

Ladybug se salió de ahí, debía pensar cómo quitarle el objeto akumatizado, y en vista de que era tan difícil acercársele, solo quedaba una opción:

—¡Amuleto encantado!

Un imán bastante pesado cayó en sus manos, de color rojo y cubierto de puntos negros.

_Genial, ¿qué haré con esto? Piensa, Ladybug, piensa._

Si su poder le dio un imán, probablemente podría atraer al akuma con él. Necesitaba algo para amarrarlo.

—Una cuerda. ¿De dónde sacaré una?

—De la preparatoria Francoise Dupont, tienen cuerdas en los armarios del aseo—le dijo Queen Bee.

—Brillante. Vamos, hay que buscar una. ¡Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, hagan que se acerque!

Ladybug y Queen Bee partieron al colegio, con Chat, Rena y el akuma siguiéndoles. A Ladybug no le agradaba la idea de entrar ahí: estaba lleno de potenciales víctimas y el Fantasma querría aprovecharse de ello. Por suerte, la veintena de Renas estaban haciendo un muy buen trabajo a la hora de distraerlo.

Afortunadamente no estaban tan lejos, y Ladybug aterrizó en el patio del colegio con una habilidad notable. Corrió hasta el armario de útiles de aseo más cercano, ese oculto tras el gimnasio, y empujó la puerta de una patada.

—Cuerda... cuerda... cuerda...—decía una y otra vez mientras revolvía entre los trapos, las escobas y los limpiapisos—. Vamos... tiene que haber una... ¡aquí!

Era muy larga, pero serviría. Ladybug agarró un extremo y salió corriendo de ahí.

La lucha se estaba desatando una vez más en el patio, y Ladybug alcanzó a divisar alumnos curiosos mirando por la ventana. Rápidamente ató la cuerda al imán.

—Chat Noir, que me dé la espalda.

—Bien—dijo, pegando un salto hasta el otro extremo del colegio—. Oye, nubecita, a ver si puedes atravesar a este gato.

Pero, para su desconcierto y el de Ladybug, el Fantasma no respondió a su provocación.

Sin embargo, sí quiso atacar a alguien más. Las Renas se iban evaporando a medida que eran golpeadas una cierta cantidad de veces y sólo estaba restando la original. Ella, aunque quiso evitarlo, no fue lo suficientemente rápida, y el Fantasma se internó dentro de su pecho.

 _Oh, maldición_ , pensó Ladybug.

—¿Qué le está haciendo?—preguntó Queen Bee cuando Rena Rouge caía de rodillas al suelo.

—Está perturbando su mente, ese es su poder y no podemos obligarlo a que salga de ahí. Prepárate para cuando lo haga, ahí capturaré al akuma.

Fueron segundos agónicos en que el Fantasma recorría el corazón de Rena. Pero en algún momento tuvo que abandonarla, y quiso hacerlo como de costumbre: rematando a su víctima con un golpe.

Chat Noir estaba listo, evitó que a Rena Rouge le llegara un golpe en la cabeza. Queen Bee lanzó su trompo, que casi por voluntad comenzó a girar a toda velocidad alrededor del Fantasma, formando una especie de cilindro que le impedía salir. Esa era la oportunidad que Ladybug necesitaba para lanzar el imán, y que quedara pegado en su espalda.

Lo tiró de vuelta, una inocente aguja morada iba adherida a él. Ladybug la tomó y, aliviada, la partió por la mitad.

—No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma.

Se había acabado al fin. Purificó al akuma, liberó a la mariposa, y lanzó su poder reparador a la ciudad. La atmósfera de tristeza y dolor que cubrió París durante tantos días al fin había desaparecido.

Rena Rouge y Queen Bee estaban encantadas.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo hicimos!—chilló la primera de ellas—¡Salvé París! ¡Con Ladybug! Esto amerita una selfie... Oh, no, no tengo mi celular.

Beep beep beep beep... El miraculous ya había empezado a sonar.

—Ups, lo siento, es mejor que me vaya. Aunque... Chat Noir...—miró alrededor, solo para comprobar que ya no estaba ahí.

Soltó un suspiro. Esa pelea estaba durando demasiado, ¿cuándo iban a conversar?

Eligió el mismo armario del aseo para destransformarse, después de todo los alumnos estaban un poco alterados por lo que acababan de ver (obviamente la noticia de que había dos nuevas heroínas no era cosa de todos los días) y no podía arriesgarse a que alguien la viera. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo, se concentró, y sintió el familiar resplandor rosado traspasando sus párpados.

Tikki, agotada, cayó sobre sus manos.

—Lo lograste, Marinette. Te dije que podrías—le dijo con una cansada sonrisita.

—Gracias, Tikki, aunque lo hicimos con ayuda. Al parecer el equipo tiene nuevas integrantes...

—Se te va a aliviar mucho la carga a partir de ahora.

—Sí... eso creo...

Con un poco de dificultad, Tikki se sentó en su mano.

—¿Qué tienes, Marinette?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Había algo que la molestaba, pero quiso ordenar sus ideas primero. Estaba sintiendo algo nuevo en la boca del estómago y no sabía muy bien cómo definirlo.

—Tikki... Es que, ¿por qué el Maestro Fu quiso dar otros dos miraculous? ¿Acaso... va a reemplazarnos?

—Por supuesto que no, no tiene razones para hacerlo.

—¿Y entonces? No es como si necesitáramos ayuda. Algunos akumas son difíciles, sí, pero Chat y yo podemos arreglárnolas.

—Recuerda lo que Léonore te dijo: en algún momento necesitarán un apoyo. Una vez que Rena Rouge y Queen Bee aprendan a manejar mejor sus poderes, te será muy fácil derrotar a Hawk Moth. Deberías estar contenta.

—Y lo estoy—mintió—. Lo estoy, es que... pasa que...

 _¿Qué es lo que pasa?,_ se preguntó, cuando las palabras no salieron y no pudo terminar la frase.   
Por suerte, Tikki le dio una idea:

—Extrañarás los tiempos en que eran sólo Chat Noir y tú.

Marinette sintió eso como una patada en el estómago. Sí, no podía negarlo, era justo eso lo que le pasaba. Ya era lo suficientemente malo el que Chat Noir no la tratara como antes lo hacía, sino que más encima iba a darle su atención a dos chicas más. Ladybug se convertiría en la ignorada del año, no estaría en segundo plano sino en el cuarto, no iba a encontrar nunca alguna otra ocasión para conversar con Char Noir, y en consecuencia sus problemas nunca se iban a terminar.

En resumen, su amistad se acabó.

—Desearía que las cosas fueran como antes—murmuró—. Cuando éramos un equipo, y la pasábamos bien, y no peleábamos...

—Ten paciencia, Marinette—dijo Tikki, haciéndole una caricia en su mano—. Pronto todo se arreglará, estoy segura.

Soltando un suspiro, Marinette metió a Tikki en su bolso (donde por suerte había galletas), y se dispuso a salir del armario. Sin embargo, cuando trató de abrir la puerta, resultó que estaba bloqueada.

Trató de nuevo, y apenas se movía.

Genial.

—Rayos, me quedé encerrada—gruñó, mirando alrededor por si había alguna llave para abrir.

—Está muy oxidada esa chapa, de seguro se rompió—comentó Tikki por lo bajo.

_Demonios. ¿Qué hago?_

No le quedó otra opción que ponerse a golpear la puerta y gritar.

—¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy, en el armario detrás del gimnasio! ¡Me quedé encerrada! ¡Alguien sáqueme!

Llamó, llamó, pero estaba consciente de que muy pocos transitaban esa parte del colegio. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—¡Hola! ¡Por favor ayuda! ¡No puedo abrir!

—¿Hola?

 _¡Chat!,_ exclamó para sus adentros cuando la voz de Chat Noir llegó a sus oídos.

—¡Aquí estoy, en el armario! ¡Sácame!

—Ah...—él se movió hasta quedar al otro lado de la puerta, pudo escucharlo—Bueno... Voy a buscar algo para sacarte...

Marinette escuchó que se movía, y rodó los ojos.  _Tienes poderes, úsalos_ , pensó.

Entonces, algo dentro de la chapa sonó, como si hubiese estado metiendo una cosa para abrirla. Al fin la puerta se abrió, y para sorpresa de Marinette, no era Chat Noir el que estaba ayudándola.

—¿Adrien?

—¿Marinette?

Ambos se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¡Pero si escuchó la voz de Chat Noir!

—Ah... creí...

—Sí... igual yo...

—Es que sonaste como...

—Y tú también...

Ahora sus miradas pasaron a ser de absoluto desconcierto. Marinette no entendía nada. Adrien no tenía por qué mirarla así tampoco.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Nadie nunca viene para acá.

_Oh, oh._

—Yo... ah... estaba escapando del akuma y... tropecé. Entré por accidente, la puerta se cerró y no pude abrirla más—dijo rápidamente, justo antes que una idea llegara a su cabeza—. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué andas por aquí?

—Ah... Porque... estaba... buscándote. Sí, para que sigamos con el trabajo.

La vuelta a la biblioteca fue terriblemente incómoda y silenciosa, Marinette no sabía qué decir y no pudo decir nada tampoco. Sin embargo, podía sentir las miradas que Adrien le lanzaba, y las sintió también el resto de la tarde. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era ella la que había confundido a Adrien con Chat Noir, no él.

En fin. Aparte de que Nino había conocido a Rena Rouge y la encontró "absolutamente genial", no pasó nada digno de contar. Excepto que los cuatro pudieron terminar el trabajo de Léonore, y que al fin se fueron a casa.

•••

Adrien necesitaba urgentemente un poco de aire fresco, y es que los sucesos del día iban a hacer su cabeza explotar. Dos nuevas heroínas, guau, ¿quién iba a imaginarlo?

La noticia ya estaba por todas partes. En la televisión, en la radio, en los periódicos y en internet. Los nombres de Rena Rouge y Queen Bee ya iban de boca en boca, y nadie era indiferente a ello. Opacó incluso la noticia de Gabriel Agreste donando dos mil euros a un hospital público de la ciudad que Adrien había leído más temprano. De no ser porque entró a un portal online, jamás se hubiese enterado.

Vaya, primero un orfanato y ahora un hospital, su padre estaba siendo más generoso que de costumbre y eso era raro. ¿Desde cuándo donaba tanto dinero? Él jamás había sido así.

Luego venía Marinette y su voz idéntica a la de Ladybug. Es que, cuando Adrien abrió la puerta del armario, creyó que iba a encontrar a Ladybug adentro. Se llevó una sorpresa gigantesca al ver a Marinette, tanto así que se quedó paralizado y no había podido dejar de pensar en eso en toda la tarde. Qué suerte que no dijo nada estúpido que pudo haber revelado su confusión o habría quedado en vergüenza. Además, Marinette también había lucido bastante sorprendida al verle.

Necesitaba respirar, y qué mejor que transformarse para hacerlo. Eso, y también ver a la chica que poco a poco se había ganado su corazón. Chat Noir sabía dónde tenía que ir, y fue en esa dirección a buscarla.

Si había algo que rescataba de ese día, era el trabajo que él y sus amigos se quedaron haciendo en la biblioteca después de clases. No porque lograron terminarlo, sino porque trabajar con Marinette era un placer, sobre todo cuando se trataba de lo que a ella más le apasiona. Adrien había sido testigo de sus habilidades en el diseño y quedó asombrado. Ya sabía que era muy buena, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderse. Admiraba la manera en que Marinette era capaz de crear, y cómo toda su concentración la enfocaba en un puro objetivo. Cuando tomaba las riendas de algo, se volvía autoritaria y se hacía respetar, pero siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar ideas y sugerencias. Su personalidad le gustaba cada vez más.

Llegó a la esquina donde estaba la pastelería "Tom & Sabine", y se ocultó en uno de los árboles del parque vecino. Se quedó ahí porque, aunque parecía un poco psicópata de su parte, podía ver lo que sucedía al otro lado de la ventana. Y fue una suerte: por la ventana de la sala de estar, pudo ver a Marinette llegando desde las escaleras, y acercándose a hablar con su madre.

Era muy parecida a ella: el mismo cabello negro brillante, y la misma sonrisa tan cálida y cautivadora. Los ojos de Sabine, sin embargo, eran de un color pardo que adornaban sus rasgos asiáticos. Marinette no había heredado los ojos de su padres, no como Adrien que tenía los ojos verdes de su mamá. Pero era mejor: los de Marinette eran únicos y sólo podía verlos cuando estaba con ella.

 _Los de Ladybug se parecen a los suyos_ , susurró una molesta voz en su cabeza.

La hizo callar. Debía dejar de pensar en Ladybug, ella era pasado.  
O, bueno, al menos estaba tratando de convertirla en pasado y lo estaba logrando. Últimamente había hecho un buen trabajo ignorándola.

Marinette hablaba sobre algo con su madre, mientras ella freía en la cocina. Luego, Marinette se le acercó y la besó en la mejilla. Chat Noir sonrió ante la acción. Conocía a esa familia, todos eran muy dulces. Una familia feliz.

Después de eso, lamentablemente, Marinette se fue a las escaleras que, sabía, conducían a su dormitorio. Chat Noir quería seguir mirándola, podría mirarla todo el día sin cansarse. Y podía seguir escalando el árbol para alcanzar la altura de la ventana, pero no lo hizo, no quiso invadir más su privacidad. Espiar la sala ya era suficientemente malo, su habitación era territorio prohibido.

—¡Hey, tú!

Casi se cayó del árbol.

Miró hacia abajo, sabía que le hablaban a él. Ahí, con el cuello inclinado y claramente emocionada, Léonore lo miraba.

—No quiero molestarte, Chat Noir, pero...—dijo, metiendo una mano a su bolso y sacando un papel y un lápiz—¿podrías darme tu autógrafo?

Sonriendo con suficiencia, Chat Noir bajó del árbol. Siempre le divertía cuando las personas que conocían a Adrien, se acercaban a él siendo Chat. Era chistoso ver cómo sus actitudes cambiaban dependiendo de si tenía la máscara o no.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le preguntó irónicamente a Léonore.

—Léonore—respondió, y Chat Noir notó que jugueteaba con sus pies.

—¿Eres nueva por acá? No te había visto antes—preguntó mientras escribía.

Junto al dibujo de la pata de un gato, escribió  _"para Léonore, de Chat Noir"._

 _—_ Llegué hace unas semanas, trabajo en ese colegio, el que está allá. Oh, ¡gracias!—exclamó al recibir su autógrafo—. Aún se me hace extraño el tema de los superhéroes en la ciudad.

Chat Noir le sonrió. Recordaba muy bien el día en que llegó, y sus compañeros le contaron que en París existían héroes y villanos reales. Había estado muy interesada en saber más.

—Es... mágico—continuó—. ¿Tú crees en la magia, Chat Noir?

¿Cómo no? Gracias a la magia era lo que era.

—Sólo mírame, no puedo decir que no.

Léonore le sonrió.

—Hay muchos tipos de magia, ¿sabes?—dijo, caminando hasta quedar a su lado, ambos mirando a la calle—No entiendo a la gente que no cree en ella, cuando está frente a nosotros en todo momento. Sólo mira ahí—apuntó al cielo, donde las estrellas de la noche comenzaban a aparecer—, las estrellas. Cada una es un mundo distinto, una dimensión diferente, donde existen cosas que los humanos apenas nos podemos imaginar. Los cuentos son lo más cercano que tenemos, hechos por gente que ha ido a esos lugares y ha escrito lo que vio, pero pensando que fue producto de su imaginación. Y lo más increíble de todo—continuó, a pesar de que Chat Noir no entendía nada—, es que, siendo este un universo tan gigantesco, aún hay almas que logran encontrarse. Personas que una vez fueron una, pero que se separaron y se buscan hasta hallar su otra mitad. Eso es mágico, ¿no crees? El hecho de que ni siquiera la distancia pueda romper un lazo natural que se creó entre dos seres, un lazo tan fuerte y poderoso que sobrevive a cualquier inconveniente. Porque uno puede amar, uno puede prometerle amor a alguien, pero si el destino no está de acuerdo, algo pasará y de pronto nos veremos pensando en alguien más, y resulta ser que ese alguien es quién siempre hemos estado esperando. Pero hay casos inusuales y un poco extraños, en que la persona que amamos estuvo siempre ahí luchando a nuestro lado, y al mismo tiempo sentada detrás nuestro en el salón de clases. Pero el corazón a veces es tan ciego, que no podemos darnos cuenta, porque la persona que amamos es única e irrepetible.

Chat Noir no sabía qué decir. Miró a Léonore: ella miraba a la casa de Marinette con una sonrisita. No entendía nada, ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba hablando de eso en primer lugar. ¿Acaso lo vio espiando a Marinette?

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, ella volvió a hablar.

—¿Ya terminaron el trabajo que les di?

_¡¿Qué?!_

—¿Ah?—balbuceó torpemente.

—La presentación que les di, acerca del trabajo en equipo. ¿Ya lo hicieron?

Chat Noir sintió que el color abandonaba su rostro.

_Maldita sea, lo sabe, me descubrió._

_—_ Eh... eh...

—Lo siento—negó con la cabeza—, no debería hablar de esto fuera del colegio, además estás ocupado. Es que estoy muy ansiosa por ver sus presentaciones.

Hubiese dicho algo, pero no pudo. Las palabras simplemente no podía formarlas.

—Deberías escuchar a Ladybug—dijo, al parecer consciente de que Chat Noir estaba en shock—. Quiere acercarse a ti para hablar, permíteselo. Ambos lo necesitan, y lo sabes. El actuar como si no te importara te hace daño, y también a ella.

—No—respondió, al fin pudiendo articular una palabra—, a ella no. Ella solo piensa en akumas.

—Dale la oportunidad para que te demuestre lo contrario, y entonces tomarás una decisión, ¿te parece?

Chat Noir no dijo nada, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba hablando de eso con ella. ¿En qué momento supo que él era Adrien? ¿Cuándo fue que lo descubrió? ¿Acaso fue lo suficientemente imbécil como para transformarse frente a alguien más?

—Ya me voy, hay mucho por preparar para la siguiente clase—dijo Léonore, mirando el autógrafo que Chat Noir le había dado—. Pondré esto en un marco, si no te importa.

Y así, sin más, se fue, dejando a Chat Noir parado en la calle y sin tener idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé perfectamente bien lo que hice.
> 
> Faltó que Léonore se pegara en la frente un letrero con luces led.
> 
> La pregunta es: Adrien entendió?
> 
> Todo esto y mucho más, aquí, en "Lo que somos, lo que fuimos" *música de comercial*
> 
>  
> 
> Ya kdkdj  
> Nuevo capítulo! Y como acostumbro, los invito a dejar sus comentarios y teorías sobre lo que creen que pasará más adelante, y lo que opinan de este capítulo. Creen que Chat Noir y Ladybug se reconciliarán alguna vez? Adrien quiere parecer indiferente a ella, pero por dentro está sufriendo, se los aseguro :(
> 
> Hasta ahora sólo he recibido un par de comentarios pero me ha encantado leerlos, y cada uno sirve de motivación para seguir publicando! Al igual que los kudos ;) 
> 
> Es gratificante recibir apoyo en algo que uno se ha esforzado tanto por hacer. Gracias<3


	8. El Yin y el Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todas las indirectas posibles le llegan a Marinette (y a Adrien también, pero ella no lo supo).

Marinette esperaba ansiosa la clase de literatura, y todos sus compañeros estaban igual que ella. Extrañamente, todos querían presentar pronto los trabajos que Léonore les dio, algo nunca antes visto en el curso... ni en ningún colegio del mundo.

En el recreo anterior a la clase, empezaron a prepararse. Fue con Alya al baño, y se cambiaron: Alya usaría un traje negro y blusa blanca para parecer presentadora, y Marinette un abrigo rojo hasta la rodilla con botones blancos. Vieron también a Chloe, que se había vestido enteramente de negro e incluso su maquillaje era más oscuro de lo normal, pero no quisieron preguntarle por qué.

—Guau, primer trabajo que Chloe se toma en serio—murmuró Alya mientras ambas la veían estudiando una hoja que tenía en las manos.

—Parece que ser líder la motivó. Quizás Léonore sabía lo que hacía cuando la eligió.

Nino, que haría de DJ, quiso vestir una extravagante chaqueta plateada, y unos jeans rasgados. Adrien, por su parte, lucía perfecto (según Marinette) con su camisa verde, la corbata negra bastante suelta, y los pantalones marrones que habían escogido.

La señorita Bustier se mostró muy sorprendida cuando entró a la sala y vio que los alumnos estaban listos para sus presentaciones. Léonore, que entró detrás suyo, aseguró que no le asombraba en absoluto y que era justo lo que se esperaba.

A diferencia de las clases normales, la señorita Bustier y Léonore llevaron sus sillas hasta el final de la sala, y se sentaron ahí. Léonore preguntó quién quería presentar primero (Marinette, Alya, Nino y Adrien acordaron no ofrecerse de voluntarios sino hasta ver cómo lo hacían los otros grupos), y Mylene levantó la mano.

—Les recuerdo, chicos, que esto no tiene nota—dijo Léonore mientras Mylene, Alix e Ivan se preparaban para empezar—. El único propósito es que puedan reflexionar, y dar sus opiniones respecto a cada tema. No tengan miedo a equivocarse, porque las opiniones nunca son un error.

—Eso sí, mantengan silencio para escuchar a sus compañeros—dijo la señorita Bustier, acabando con un leve murmullo que había en la sala.

Todos obedecieron y fijaron su vista al frente. Cuando hubo estado lista, Alix respiró hondo y dio un paso adelante.

—Las personas, cuando me ven, siempre se me quedan mirando con lástima. Cuando pequeña no lo entendía, sólo cuando crecí entendí la razón. Mi madre me decía: "ten, Alix, compré un vestido para ti, ¿no es bonito?", pero yo nunca lo usé. Jamás usé sus vestidos ni sus faldas. Ella creyó que era pasajero, pero crecí y seguía negándome. Cada vez le molestaba más, "¿por qué mi hija no puede vestirse como una chica?". Se enojaba conmigo porque prefería usar mis pantalones y zapatillas, se preocupó incluso, llegó a creer que yo tenía problemas psicológicos o algo así. Lo que nunca comprendió fue que esos vestiditos que me compró, simplemente no me gustaron. Los odiaba, en realidad: todos floreados, con lazos y adornitos, más encima con dolorosos tacones a juego. Nunca pude imaginarme a mí misma llevando algo así, ni siquiera cuando pequeña. Como no cedí, y a pesar de que mi madre lo odia, adopté el estilo que llevo ahora: con mi gorra y mi ropa deportiva. Amo los deportes, sobre todo patinar. Cuando patino me siento libre, me da la sensación de que nadie podrá alcanzarme. Y, ¿saben qué? Me gusta. Porque sí, muchos se me quedan mirando y piensan que soy un chico, muchos creen que es necesario tratarme como un chico también. No sé de dónde sacaron que por dentro soy hombre, como si mi ropa fuera a definir lo que soy en realidad. Soy una chica como cualquier otra, me gusta verme bien, uso maquillaje y, cuando tengo tiempo, pinto mis uñas. No soy hombre por usar mis zapatillas y correr por todas partes. Lo que usamos no define lo que somos, nuestras acciones sí.

Alix dio un paso hacia atrás, e Ivan tomó su lugar. Marinette notó que estaba muy tenso, y Mylene le susurró algo que no pudo escuchar.

—Soy tímido, me cuesta hablar—dijo, con la cabeza gacha y su voz grave de siempre—. Y... me cuesta decir lo que siento, temo que se burlen de mí. Pero, si hay algo que aprendí el último tiempo, fue que... que nunca conseguiré lo que deseo si no digo o hago algo para conseguirlo. Y aunque cuesta, al final te das cuenta de que ha valido la pena.

Eso fue todo. Ivan volvió a su lugar, y Mylene lo reemplazó adelante. Ella tenía una hoja con apuntes en la mano y tiritaba visiblemente.

—Yo... ah...—balbuceó, miró nerviosa hacia al frente y Léonore le dio una mirada tranquilizadora—Yo... siempre tengo miedo. No sé por qué, no lo entiendo, y... lo detesto. No se puede vivir con miedo, y he tratado de cambiar... muchas veces, pero nunca ha funcionado. Y, ah...—estiró su hoja y la leyó rápidamente—Es difícil, pero por suerte siempre hay personas que te aceptan como eres. Que te entienden, y te quieren, y te protegen ante lo que temes. Agradezco el que haya gente así—dijo, sonrojándose levemente—, porque me hacen sentir cuidada y querida, y cuando estoy con ellos, mis miedos desaparecen. Las personas que te valoran realmente, incluso con tus defectos, son las que valen la pena.

Mylene dejó de hablar, y el silencio inundó la sala. Silencio que fue roto por unas manos que empezaban a aplaudir. Marinette ni siquiera tuvo que voltearse para saber quién lo estaba haciendo.

A los aplausos de Léonore, les siguieron los de la señorita Bustier, y luego los de todos los alumnos. Alix, Ivan y Mylene lucían aliviados.

—La aceptación social, ese era su tema—dijo Léonore, una vez que los aplausos hubiesen cesado—. El ser capaz de aceptar a alguien por lo que es, sin importar sus diferencias. Pudieron entregar el mensaje con experiencias personales, y eso era justo lo que quería. Buen trabajo, chicos. Ahora, ¿quién quiere seguir?

Marinette y Alya se miraron entre sí. La verdad, a ninguna de las dos le apetecía ser voluntaria. Y a juzgar por el hecho de que ningún otro grupo se ofreció, era obvio que todos pensaban lo mismo.

—Bueno, si me preguntan, estoy ansiosa por escuchar sobre la importancia del trabajo en equipo—dijo Léonore, y Marinette apretó los párpados con fuerza—. ¿Alya? ¿Podrían hacerlo ahora?

No les quedó otra opción y, sinceramente, no hubiese servido de mucho negarse: habían practicado varias veces, sabían bien qué hacer. ¿Para qué seguir retrasando lo inevitable?

El grupo se paró adelante y comenzaron las preparaciones: Nino había llevado su notebook, y lo apoyó sobre una mesa; Alya tenía un micrófono y una tarjeta de cartón donde había escrito lo que tenía que decir; Marinette ya tenía la agenda en la que supuestamente haría anotaciones, y para Adrien su rostro perfecto le bastaba.

A la izquierda del salón, Nino se paró detrás del notebook y se puso sus audífonos. Alya estaba a un metro suyo, luciendo muy seria con su traje y el micrófono en la mano. Adrien fue a ponerse detrás de Alya, esa sería su posición inicial. Marinette, mientras tanto, puso su silla a la derecha del salón, y la agenda en su regazo.

Se miraron todos entre sí una última vez, antes de comenzar con la actuación.

Una música electrónica empezó a llenar la sala, Nino subía el volumen poco a poco. Alya comenzó a hablar:

—¡Sean todos bienvenidos al desfile de la línea Dupain-Cheng, primavera 2016! Gracias por venir, será una jornada repleta de glamour. Antes de comenzar, quiero presentarles a la persona que nos reúne a todos aquí el día de hoy, ¡un aplauso para nuestra anfitriona, la diseñadora Marinette Dupain-Cheng!

Nino puso el sonido de una audiencia aplaudiendo y vitoreando, y Marinette saludó a su público. Le causó gracia ver que un par de compañeros aplaudieron de verdad.

—Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, comencemos—dijo Alya, provocando que la música de Nino se acentuara, y que Adrien saliera de su escondite.

Muy seguro y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Adrien salió a modelar. Caminó por el pasillo mostrando su atuendo, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Marinette empezaba a babear.

—Este atuendo es ideal para un cóctel primaveral—decía Alya—. La camisa, de un verde oliva, está hecha de una tela que permite el paso del aire hasta la piel, volviéndola muy fresca...

La música se detuvo de pronto. Adrien se quedó congelado en su sitio, Alya con el micrófono alzado junto a su boca, Marinette con el lápiz apoyado en el papel. Los tres dejaron de moverse, se pusieron como estatuas ante la señal de Nino.

Nino, con tranquilidad, se quitó sus audífonos y salió de su sitio, todos lo miraban con curiosidad. Marinette hacía lo imposible por no levantar la vista para mirar. Mientras más quieta se quedara, mejor.

Por suerte habían ensayado y sabía perfectamente lo que Nino estaba haciendo: alcanzó a Adrien, lo miró, y apoyó el codo en su hombro antes de empezar a hablarle a la clase.

—Él es Adrien, el modelo. Sin el modelo, no hay desfile, así de simple. Todas las miradas están siempre sobre él: debe verse perfecto si queremos que esto funcione. Es él el centro de atención, quién muestra las creaciones de los diseñadores. Es crucial para nosotros el que esté en el mejor estado, y él mismo tiene una enorme responsabilidad encima.

Como si nada, Nino dejó a Adrien y volvió a su lugar detrás del notebook. La música empezó a sonar otra vez, y Alya, Adrien y Marinette siguieron actuando como si nada hubiese pasado.

—La corbata, de un color negro brillante, fue prefabricada con algodón y cubierta de hilos de seda—dijo Alya, mientras Adrien seguía moviéndose y Marinette fingía que era una diseñadora orgullosa de su creación—. Los pantalones, por su parte, son cien por ciento cachemira y pueden vestirse tanto para situaciones formales, como informales.

La música de detuvo otra vez, y como en la ocasión anterior, Nino, Alya, Marinette y Adrien se congelaron en sus lugares. Marinette de quedó quieta con la cabeza alzada, así que pudo ver cuando Adrien dejó el punto donde había quedado, y caminaba tranquilamente hacia Alya.

Demonios, era tan guapo.

—Ella es Alya, la presentadora del evento—dijo Adrien, mientras que Alya estaba completamente inmóvil, con la mirada en su tarjeta y el micrófono a centímetros de su boca—. Literalmente me dice qué hacer. No solo explica las prendas para el público, sino que para mí también. Su deber es velar porque la gente entienda lo que sucede en la pasarela, y si hay algún problema, ella deberá cubrirlo para que nadie se de cuenta, al igual que imponer orden e improvisar si es necesario. Que el evento fluya tranquilamente es su responsabilidad.

Adrien volvió a su lugar, y Nino puso la música de nuevo. Marinette sabía que pronto tendría que actuar. De hecho, y mientras Alya hablaba sobre los zapatos de cuero que Adrien estaba usando, Marinette repasó mentalmente su diálogo, y luchó por no ponerse nerviosa a la hora de hablar.

Y la música una vez más se detuvo, esa era su señal.

Con calma, se puso de pie y dejó la agenda sobre la silla. Caminó hacia Nino, pero tenía a Adrien en frente. Él le guiñó un ojo.

Casi se desmayó.

Llegó junto a Nino, cuya mano estaba sobre el teclado del notebook, listo para reproducir o pausar la música. Entonces, empezó a hablar.

—Este es Nino, nuestro DJ, el encargado del ambiente del evento. ¿Qué sería de cualquier evento sin música? En un desfile no solo es importante para que no sea tan aburrido, sino que la música escogida es para que los modelos puedan marcar sus pasos y que todos salgan coordinados. La música cambia dependiendo de lo que sucede en la pasarela, de si hay alguien hablando o no, o de si es el comienzo o el final. Nino no puede detenerse, siempre debe estar pensando en lo que es adecuado para lo que sucede, y más importante, para lo que sucederá.

Marinette volvió a su asiento, tomó su agenda y el lápiz, y se sentó. La música empezó de nuevo.

—...muy fáciles de lustrar, e ideales para vestir con cualquier tipo de traje—dijo Alya, que había quedado en plena explicación de los zapatos de Adrien.

Marinette pensó que la pobre Alya tendría que beber un litro de agua después de todo lo que había hablado hasta entonces, y eso que aún restaba la parte final. Se distrajo sin querer y no escuchó más acerca de los zapatos, sólo volvió a prestar atención cuando la música nuevamente se detuvo, y Alya, dejando el micrófono sobre la mesa, se le acercó.

—Ella es Marinette, la diseñadora, la mente detrás de todo esto. Gracias a su talento estamos aquí. La ropa que visten los modelos son sus creaciones, y los desfiles son su forma de mostrárselos al mundo. De no ser por ella, ninguno de nosotros estaría acá. Es indispensable, y, la verdad, todos somos indispensables.

Marinette se volteó a mirarla, y con una sonrisa, se puso de pie. Había llegado la parte emocionante de la presentación: cuando ella, Adrien y Nino dejaban de fingir que no se movían, y se juntaban los cuatro en una sola hilera para mirar hacia la clase.

—Ningún desfile, evento, trabajo o plan funcionaría si alguno de nosotros faltara—dijo Alya, abrazando a Marinette y a Nino por la espalda—. Los cuatro somos importantes y ustedes también, todos tenemos una función, nadie es inútil.

—Uno no puede pretender que no necesita a nadie al lado—dijo Marinette—. No hay nada como tener a alguien trabajando codo a codo junto a nosotros, compartiendo responsabilidades. Aunque las cosas se pongan difíciles, tendremos un soporte que nos ayudará a salir adelante.

—Es bueno recibir ayuda—continuó Nino—, sea como sea. Uno no es más fuerte o digno por no querer recibirla. Si a uno le cuesta hacer algo, de seguro habrá alguien que querrá ayudarnos y enseñarnos. ¿Y qué mejor forma de agradecer, que devolviendo el favor?

—Todos tenemos una función, pero hay que encontrarla—dijo Adrien—. Todos contamos con talentos y habilidades distintas, y si eso ayuda de alguna forma, entonces hay que sentirnos satisfechos. Muchas veces no reconocemos el trabajo que hacen los demás, pero cuando al fin lo hacemos, nos damos cuenta de que sin ellos el resultado no habría sido el mismo.

—La idea es saber identificar nuestras habilidades y las de los otros, y ser capaces de juntarlas y concentrarlas en un objetivo en particular—concluyó Alya—. Si todos ponen lo mejor de sí, si se logra el balance, entonces se obtendrán los mejores resultados.

Marinette suspiró cuando sus compañeros empezaron a aplaudir, y también la señorita Bustier y Léonore. Siempre era un alivio cuando alguna presentación salía bien. Después de tantas preparaciones y ensayos, los aplausos y las buenas notas se recibían con los brazos abiertos.

—La importancia del trabajo en equipo—dijo Léonore cuando los aplausos empezaban a cesar—. No pude pedirles un ejemplo mejor que el desfile de modas, sería imposible, era perfecto para ustedes. Cuatro grandes talentos juntos por un objetivo, me encanta. Felicidades, chicos.

—Oh, ¡qué lástima que es sin nota, salió muy bien!—le susurró Alya cuando ambas volvían a sus asientos.

—Sí, ¿cierto? Ojalá hubiera más trabajos así.

El siguiente grupo era el de Sabrina, Rosita, Juleka y Nathanäel. Ellos, al igual que Mylene, Ivan y Alix, no estaban vestidos de ninguna forma especial. Pero lucían muy seguros cuando llevaron unas sillas adelante, y se sentaron en un círculo.

—El amor es lo más hermoso que existe—dijo Rosita a sus tres compañeros, con su típico tono soñador—. Cuando amas, esa persona es maravillosa, es perfecta, no tiene ningún defecto. Te enamoras de sus cualidades: de lo bellos que son sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo entero. Y también su personalidad, de su gentileza, carisma y calidez. El amor es adorar esos detalles que hacen a esa persona, la más maravillosa del mundo.

—El amor es fidelidad—continuó Sabrina—. Es permanecer al lado de esa persona pase lo que pase, y que esa persona se quede a tu lado también. Amar es apoyar al otro en todo lo que se le ocurra y en todas las decisiones que tome, y no abandonar al primer error. El amor es prometerle al otro que te quedarás con él o ella en altos y bajos, y que te prometan lo mismo.

—El amor es devoción—dijo Nathanäel, cuyas mejillas estaban tan rojas como su cabello—. Cuando uno ama, esa persona se vuelve nuestro ideal, nuestra fuente de inspiración, lo que más admiramos en el mundo. Sus cualidades resaltan sobre sus defectos, pero aún con esos defectos, esa persona nos insta a hacer algo, como un dibujo. Amar es ver a esa persona y preguntarnos por qué es tan maravillosa.

—El amor no es perfecto—concluyó Juleka—. En realidad es muy extraño, doloroso, ciego y estúpido. Nos enamoramos y ponemos a esa persona en un pedestal, pero cuando nos damos cuenta de que no es perfecta, nos decepcionamos. Si ese amor es real, seguiremos amando; sino, lo que amamos fue una ilusión. Un amor no es más verdadero por creer lo linda que es la otra persona, sino por amarla a pesar de reconocer sus falencias, y más importante, poder decírselas a la cara sin miedo. El amor es respeto, confianza, y eso no se crea de un día para otro, sino que se forma con el tiempo.

Las palabras de sus compañeros hicieron que Marinette se pusiera a pensar. Amor, obviamente su tema era ese. Marinette ya sabía lo que era el amor, pudo conocerlo gracias al muchacho sentado un metro adelante suyo. Él era perfecto para ella, con sus ojos verdes tan hermosos, su cabello rubio brillante, y su personalidad rebosante de amabilidad y caballerosidad. Y no, no tenía defectos.

¿O sí?

Marinette le había encontrado defectos a todo el mundo, menos a Adrien. Eso no significaba, como dijo Juleka, que su amor era menos real, ¿cierto? Porque no podía creerlo: lo que sentía por él sí era real, tanto como cualquier otro sentimiento. Entonces Marinette llegó a tener dos opciones: o Adrien en serio era perfecto, una suerte de dios, lo cual era casi imposible; o no lo conocía bien. Porque sí, no se conocían bien. Últimamente hablaban bastante, pero de no ser por el instinto psicópata que de vez en cuando se apoderaba de Marinette, ella no sabría nada de Adrien. Estaba segura de que él no sabía nada de ella.

Y sí, era la excepción a la regla. A todas las otras personas que amaba, tenía en consideración sus defectos. Sus padres, Tom y Sabine, la mimaban demasiado y a veces olvidaban lo que era la privacidad; su mejor amiga Alya era experta en llegar a conclusiones sin fundamentos racionales, y eso podía ser muy exasperante; Tikki, su kwami, era demasiado buena y no lograba comprender lo que eran las medidas desesperadas que de repente se deben tomar; Chat Noir era don digo-las-cosas-en-los-momentos-menos-adecuados-y-no-me-importa-lo-que-vaya-a-pasar. Y eso que a todos los quería mucho.

Los aplausos de la clase devolvieron los pensamientos de Marinette al salón, y ahí notó que no le prestó atención al resto de la presentación de Rosita, Juleka, Sabrina y Nathanäel. Ojalá no se hubiera perdido de mucho.

—El amor desde distintos puntos de vista, ese era su tema—dijo Léonore—. Está muy bien, me gustó cómo encontraron esas opiniones diferentes entre ustedes, sobre todo tú, Juleka, que nadaste contra la corriente. Pero quiero agregar algo, chicos, espero que no les importe: existen muchos tipos de amor, no necesariamente el de pareja. Existe el amor a los amigos, a los objetos, a las mascotas, a la familia. Ustedes quisieron ahondar en lo que es el amor en un noviazgo o un matrimonio, pero no olvidemos que hay muchos tipos y niveles de amor. Otra cosa: el amor, como dijo Juleka, es respeto, confianza, y también sacrificio. Sabes que amas a alguien cuando estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por esa persona, a dar tu vida por ella. Si alguien dispara con una pistola, y tienes la oportunidad de cubrir a quien amas arriesgándote a que la bala te llegue a ti, ¿lo harías?

Marinette soltó un suspiro, una serie de imágenes llegaron a su mente por esa última frase. Chat Noir, ¿cuántas veces se había sacrificado por Ladybug?

¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

¿Y se puso a meditar antes de hacerlo, o simplemente fue y lo hizo?

Sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiera alejar el pensamiento.

—Buena presentación, chicos, da mucho para pensar. Bien hecho a los cuatro—terminó Léonore, mientras Marinette miraba a la nada con el ceño fruncido—. Chloe, Kim, Max, es su turno.

Chloe y Kim parecían piezas de ajedrez: Chloe estaba vestida enteramente de negro, desde su blusa hasta los zapatos; mientras que Kim era solo blanco de pies a cabeza. Max, en tanto, era una mezcla de ambos: camisa negra y pantalones blancos.

Kim afirmaba una cartulina doblada que desplegó y pegó en la pizarra. De un metro de diámetro y claramente hecho a mano, Marinette reconoció el símbolo del Yin y el Yang. Su madre le había contado un poco de eso pero no sabía demasiado, no más de lo que todo el mundo sabía.

A juzgar por las vestimentas y la cartulina en la pizarra, estaba a punto de aprender más.

—El Yin y el Yang son conceptos usados para referirnos a la dualidad de todo lo existente en el universo—dijo Max, recitando cada una de las palabras como si se las hubiera aprendido de memoria—. Según esta idea, cada ser, objeto o pensamiento posee un complemento del que depende su existencia, y que a la vez existe dentro de él mismo. Por lo tanto, nada existe en estado puro o sin movimiento, sino que es una transformación constante.

—El Yin es lo femenino, lo material, la noche, la luna, la oscuridad, el invierno, el frío, el descanso, la suavidad, la pasividad—dijo Chloe, que tenía en sus manos la hoja que Marinette le había visto anteriormente en el baño.

—El Yang es lo masculino, lo inmaterial, el día, el sol, la luz, el verano, lo caliente, la actividad, la dureza, el movimiento—siguió Kim.

—O sea son opuestos, pero nada es completamente Yin o completamente Yang. Por ejemplo, el invierno se opone al verano, pero el verano no es cien por ciento verano, porque puede que llueva algún día. Esa relatividad es representada por los círculos pequeños en el símbolo.

Marinette recibió un codazo en las costillas y solo una mirada a Alya le bastó para saber que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. ¿Quién era esa chica y qué le había hecho a Chloe?

—El Yin y el Yang son interdependientes, no puede existir uno sin el otro—dijo Kim, que miraba de reojo las anotaciones que tenía Chloe—. Sin día, no hay noche; sin frío, no hay calor; sin movimiento, no hay quietud. Además se consumen y se generan mutuamente: cuando uno aumenta, el otro disminuye.

—Eso sí, pueden transformarse en sus opuestos, y por eso se dice que nada es cien por ciento puro—continuó Max—. El amor puede transformarse en odio, el verano se transforma en invierno, el día se transforma en noche. Y como en el Yin hay Yang y en el Yang hay Yin, debe haber días fríos en el verano para que se transforme en invierno, y debe haber un atardecer para que el día se transforme en noche.

Era complicado, pero Marinette pudo entender un poco. Claro, Yin y Yang, el equilibrio, el "uno no existe sin el otro", el "uno necesita al otro para que funcione", el "no se puede romper la armonía natural", el "destino".

—Interesante, ¿cierto?—dijo Léonore minutos más tarde, cuando la presentación terminó y los aplausos ya habían cesado—Los noté muy centrados en el tema y no me sorprende, es fascinante. El Yin y el Yang son algo que está siempre ahí, pero que nunca nos detenemos a mirar: la existencia de un algo depende de otro algo, de su opuesto exacto. Hombre, mujer, blanco, negro, bondad, maldad, creación, destrucción. El funcionamiento de uno depende de que el otro también esté ahí, y la perfección se formará cuando haya el equilibrio exacto entre los elementos.

Y fue ahí que Marinette se dio cuenta.

¿Cómo fue que no lo notó antes? ¿Cómo fue que no sospechó? Era lógico. Ella no era tonta, era perfectamente capaz de unir los puntos si se lo proponía, y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Si Léonore fuera una universitaria normal que estuviera haciendo clases normales sobre cosas normales a estudiantes normales, probablemente no sospecharía nada. Sin embargo, Léonore no era alguien común y corriente y Marinette tampoco. A juzgar por las conversaciones que habían tenido lugar entre ambas hacía ya varios días, Marinette no podía creer que las presentaciones que Léonore les había hecho hacer, eran solo coincidencia.

 _Trabajo en equipo, amor y Yin Yang, qué buenas referencias, ¿eh, Léonore?,_ pensó. Evidentemente quería hacerla reflexionar sobre lo que habían hablado: su miraculous con el de Chat Noir siendo complementos, y la fantástica idea de que sus portadores también lo eran.

Lo que Léonore aparentemente no lograba entender, es que una leyenda no iba a manejar el corazón de Marinette, ni mucho menos una regla que ella inventó hacía mil años porque estaba aburrida. Marinette amaba a alguien y ese alguien era Adrien, eso no cambiaría por las reglas de un miraculous. Sí era cierto que debía arreglar sus problemas con Chat Noir, que le dolía cuando la ignoraba y que sí lo necesitaba a su lado en las luchas, pero no podía hablar de amor. Y bueno, puede que él sí estuviera enamorado de ella, ahí Léonore tenía razón, pero el sentimiento no era mutuo y mientras antes le quedara claro, mejor.

Marinette apenas podía creer que Léonore se esforzara tanto e inventara tantas cosas, solo para darle a entender un mensaje. ¿Qué le costaba ir y decírselo nada más? Sería menos complicado el que llegara a su casa y le dijera "oye, por favor enamórate de Chat Noir para que la estadística se cumpla", quizás así se evitaría el tener que pensar tanto. Lástima que al final, y de cualquier manera, el resultado sería el mismo: no.

La clase terminó con una charla de Léonore diciendo lo satisfecha y feliz que estaba con el trabajo de todos y bla bla bla... Marinette estaba harta, no quería que siguieran tomándola por idiota o que pretendieran que pueden manejar su corazón así como así. Conocía a Léonore hacía solo semanas y había cosas en las que los extraños, simplemente, no podían meterse.

Alya estaba ansiosa por hablar sobre lo responsable que había sido Chloe en este trabajo en particular, y la retrasó. Cuando Marinette pudo excusarse, Léonore ya no estaba en la sala de clases así que salió a buscarla. Miró para todas partes en el patio y no la vio, así que Marinette decidió ir a donde siempre podía encontrar a un profesor: a la sala de profesores.

Y no se equivocó, ella estaba ahí compartiendo la sala con otros profesores que no le hacían clases a Marinette. Y aunque Léonore no hablaba con ninguno de ellos, sí hablaba con una persona cuya presencia la sorprendió.

¿Por qué estaba con él?

—No fue algo que hayas hecho tú, Adrien, no te preocupes—decía Léonore, mientras Marinette golpeaba la puerta y entraba.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando.

—Oh, Marinette, qué sorpresa—dijo Léonore, que sí lucía tan sorprendida como ella.

—Ah... lo siento... no sabía que estabas con...

—No te preocupes, era solo una charla rápida, ¿cierto, Adrien?—le dijo, a lo que él asintió—Bien. Uf, ¡miren esas nubes, en la ventana! Lloverá en la tarde, espero que tengan sus paraguas a mano. Aunque me gusta la lluvia—continuó casualmente, abriendo su mochila y revolviendo el interior—, es ideal para pensar y reflexionar. Las personas son como las nubes, ¿saben por qué?

Marinette y Adrien se miraron con confusión.

—No—respondieron al unísono, a lo que Léonore sonrió.

—Las personas somos puras, como una nubecita blanca. A medida que pasa el tiempo, nos empezamos a cargar de tristezas y dolores, y nos vamos "ensuciando", nos ponemos como una nube negra. Cuando no aguantamos más, nos desahogamos, lloramos, el agua cae como en la lluvia. Y después, nos sentimos bien de nuevo, volvemos a ser la nubecita blanca. Sentimos que los problemas desaparecieron, y solo por haberlos expulsado fuera de nuestro cuerpo. Es bueno desahogarse, ya saben, sobre todo con alguien que estimamos. Un sentimiento tan satisfactorio como el de resolver los conflictos con quien una vez peleamos, y volver a la paz.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, otra indirecta. Marinette hizo lo imposible por no rodar los ojos.

—Hay veces en que no te hablo solo a ti, Marinette—dijo Léonore, haciéndola pegar un salto—. No estás sola en el mundo, ¿no lo ves?

 _Maldición_ , gruñó internamente.

 _Pero si no es a mí, ¿entonces a quién?_ ¿Acaso todos en su clase se habían peleado con su compañero de lucha, que por cierto tenía el miraculous opuesto al de ellos, y que por lo tanto debían necesariamente ser una suerte de almas gemelas?

—Es que a veces pareciera que sí—respondió, desafiante.

—¿Qué?—dijo Adrien, mirando a Léonore—¿Sabías lo que estaba pensando?

 _Oh, Adrien, no tienes_ _idea_ , pensó con lástima al ver su carita de confusión.

—No, Adrien, solo lo intuí—respondió Léonore, y aunque Marinette odió que le mintiera, sabía por qué no podía decirle la verdad—. Son... ah... cosas de psicología, nada más. Hey, y aprovechando que están los dos aquí—dijo, sacando un montón de hojas en blanco de su mochila—, ¿podrían llevarme esto a la oficina del director? Por favor, se los agradecería mucho.

Marinette sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco cuando Léonore le repartía la mitad de las hojas a Adrien. Iba a tener que ir con él...

—Necesito hablar contigo—le susurró cuando recibía las suyas.

—Tú necesitas hablar con alguien, y esa persona no soy yo—respondió simplemente.

•••

—Una chica única esa Léonore, ¿verdad?—le murmuró Adrien a Marinette cuando ambos caminaban por los corredores a la oficina del director Democles, con los brazos cargados de hojas.

—Créeme, no te lo imaginas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo muy aleatorio, lo sé, pero no por eso es menos importante! Además disfruto mucho escribir sobre Alya, Marinette, Adrien y Nino juntos. El mejor cuarteto. En este fic habrá mucho de ellos :)
> 
> Al que adivine por qué Adrien estaba con Léonore en la sala de profesores, le doy un dulce. 
> 
> Leer comentarios me encanta. Si tienen preguntas o teorías sobre lo que va a pasar más adelante, por favor comenten! <3


	9. La fuerza de los truenos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AL FIN ESTE CAPÍTULO. NO HALLABA LA HORA DE PUBLICARLO.

El día siguiente sería uno muy especial, tanto así que Marinette había pensado en él una semana entera. Fue a las tiendas a comprar telas nuevas, le pidió a Alya que le consiguiera una tarjeta bonita, e incluso le pidió ayuda a su padre, su cómplice. Y es que Sabine Cheng se merecía la mejor celebración del día de la madre del mundo.

Después de horas de esfuerzo, Marinette logró crear un hermoso vestido azul con flores doradas para su mamá. Fue difícil, tuvo que arreglárselas para conseguir sus medidas sin que lo notara. Estuvo a punto de ser descubierta cuando ella llegó a su dormitorio sin previo aviso, y casi vio uno de sus vestidos estirado sobre el escritorio de Marinette, quién lo había tomado sin permiso para calcarlo. Por suerte, Sabine no notó nada, y cuando se fue, dejó a su hija suspirando de alivio.

La noche anterior al "día M" (como decidió llamarlo para no levantar sospechas), Marinette le daba los últimos retoques a las lentejuelas que formaban una gran flor dorada. Tenía que pegarlas bien si quería que el vestido durara un tiempo decente. En su dormitorio había una única lámpara encendida y Tikki descansaba sobre un montón de ropa, muy relajada gracias al constante golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra la ventana.

—Marinette, será mejor que te duermas temprano. Si te levantas tarde mañana, podrías perder la reservación en el restaurante—le dijo Tikki con voz soñolienta.

—Lo sé, sólo me falta terminar este pétalo y estaré lista.

Su celular empezó a vibrar, y por el rabillo del ojo leyó "Alya" en la pantalla. Dejó el hilo y el dedal a un lado, y contestó.

—Alya.

—Hola, Marinette.

—¿Encontraste una tarjeta?

—No una, sino mil. Hay una tienda a tres cuadras de tu casa. No sé cuál comprarte, ¿por qué no vienes?

—No puedo, estoy muy ocupada con el vestido. Mándame fotos y ahí decidiré.

—Nop, no se puede, no tengo mi celular, estoy usando uno de mi madre y es un Nokia de hace diez años. Pantalla verde, sin cámara. ¿Puedes creer que tengo el juego de la serpiente?

Marinette alzó las cejas en sorpresa.

—¿Y tu celular?

—Mi mamá me lo quitó por salir de casa sin avisarle—gruñó—. No fue culpa mía, ayer ese villano apareció, ese chico que quería vengarse de los profesores del mundo o algo así, y quise ir a ayud... a cubrir para el Ladyblog, pero olvidé avisarle a mamá. Estaba hecha una fiera cuando volví, y me castigó.

—Auch, qué mal. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—Bueno, a menos que seas capaz de hacerte una imagen mental de las tarjetas que te describiré a ver si te gustan, te recomiendo que vengas. No estoy tan lejos de tu casa.

No le quedó otra opción, así que fue. Por suerte Marinette tenía a un cómplice clave, su papá, que la había ayudado mucho a planificar "el día M". Él le permitió ir a encontrarse con Alya, pero solo después de que Marinette se hubiese vestido como si estuviera a punto de viajar al Polo Norte. Estaba lloviendo, después de todo.

Con su abrigo, gorro, y un paraguas negro muy especial, salió. Las calles estaban desiertas, lo cual no le sorprendía para nada. En un día frío como ese todos se quedaban en sus casas.  
Alya tenía razón, la tienda estaba a pocas cuadras de su casa, y era especializada en tarjetas y postales. Ambas estuvieron unos diez minutos metidas en el pasillo de "día de la madre/padre", hasta que encontraron una perfecta: blanca de fondo, cubierta por delicadas flores rosas, y con letras plateadas que rezaban "para la mejor mamá".

—Gracias por la ayuda, Alya—le dijo Marinette, cuando ambas salían de la tienda.

—No es nada, aproveché de comprar una para mi mamá también. Bueno... dos. Antes de que llegaras, fui al corredor de las disculpas. Mira esta—dijo, extendiéndole una tarjeta en cuya cubierta decía, con letras negras: "perdón por haberme escapado".

Marinette rió.

—¿Y no había ninguna que dijera "por favor devuélveme el celular"?

—Nop, creo que tendré que aguantar al ladrillo indestructible un par de días más.

Marinette fue de vuelta a su casa, y por el ruido que hacía su paraguas mientras avanzaba, sabía que la lluvia se intensificaba más y más. Incluso habían anunciado tormenta eléctrica para esa noche. Ojalá no sucediera, las odiaba.

—Vaya, mira quién está por allá—dijo Tikki de pronto, asomándose por debajo de su abrigo, y apuntando hacia el cielo con su pequeño bracito.

Marinette alzó la vista, y no le costó nada encontrar a quien Tikki le mostraba. La silueta negra de Chat Noir resaltaba entre las nubes del mismo color que cubrían la ciudad. Él estaba de pie en un tejado cualquiera, mirando.

—Qué raro, ¿qué estará haciendo? Hoy no había que patrullar.

—No sé, ve a hablar con él—le dijo Tikki, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca para salir de su escondite.

Marinette sintió su cuerpo tensarse.

—¿Ahora?

—Por supuesto, es tu oportunidad. Ayer les costó mucho derrotar al akuma, Marinette. De no ser por Rena Rouge y Queen Bee, se habrían tardado demasiado. No pueden seguir así.

—Pero... pero... ¿y si no quiere verme? Tantas veces he tratado... Lleva más de un mes ignorándome.

_¿Y si no quiere perdonarme?_

—Inténtalo, Marinette, recuerda lo que Léonore te dijo. Él te necesita, y tú a él.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos.

—No creerás lo que ella dice, ¿verdad? Eso de los portadores siendo tan complementos como los miraculous.

—Confío lo suficiente en ella como para pedirte que la escuches. Y puede que tú no, pero al menos confía en mí. Anda, ve y discúlpate.

No podía no confiar en Tikki, ella significaba demasiado para Marinette y el último año se había vuelto una especie de guía en su vida. Aunque a veces no quería seguir sus consejos, tampoco es como si no la escuchara. Al final, Tikki siempre tenía la razón.

Con el estómago apretado, Marinette se metió a un callejón oscuro, y se transformó. Agarró el paraguas que había dejado en el suelo, y con ayuda de su yo-yo saltó hacia el tejado en el que Chat Noir estaba.

Apoyado en su bastón, miraba un punto en la nada. ¿En qué estará pensando? A juzgar por lo inmóvil e impasible de su rostro, quizás no era bueno. Estaba muy mojado, su traje negro brillaba por las gotitas de lluvia que lo cubrían, al igual que su cabello rubio. Ladybug abrió el paraguas, y lo alzó sobre él.

Chat Noir se volteó, su expresión cargada de desconcierto.

—Podrías enfermarte—dijo Ladybug simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nuestros trajes evitan que algo nos dañe, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero el kwami enfermaría. A mí ya me pasó una vez.

Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si no entendiera nada. _Vamos, te estoy cuidando,_ gruñó internamente. _Los amigos se cuidan entre sí._

—¿Podrías sentarte un rato?—preguntó Ladybug, apuntando al suelo con torpeza.

 _Dirá que no_ , pensó. _Se va a ir._

 _Lo estás molestando_.

—Por favor—susurró.

Sorprendentemente, y a pesar de que titubeó un poco como si se debatiera entre ceder o no, lo hizo. Y fue un alivio, Ladybug no creyó que en serio fuera a sentarse. La había dejado con las palabras en la boca tantas veces ya, que el que estuviera dispuesto a escucharla parecía no más que una lejana ilusión.

Esperanzada, se sentó a su lado y puso el mango del paraguas entre ambos. Por la manera en que la lluvia caía, obviamente estaba lejos de cesar.

—Debemos hablar... sobre... ya sabes...

 _Bueno, esto será difícil_. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a hacerlo? Ni siquiera sabía qué tenía que decir, no lo había pensado ni mucho menos practicado.

Sintió una suerte de electricidad en su pecho, recordó a Tikki y lo que ella le diría: _"sólo sé tú misma"._

—Yo... ah...—balbuceó.

Quiso mirarlo a los ojos, pero no pudo, los nervios comenzaron a burbujear en sus entrañas. No quería equivocarse ni meter la pata otra vez. Decidió mirar sus propias manos que apretaban con fuerza el mango del paraguas, eran mucho menos intimidantes. Él esperó sin decir nada.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Quiero disculparme—dijo al fin, dispuesta a acabar con lo que tanto la había atormentado—. Quiero que me perdones por lo que te dije el otro día, por lo que insinué y por... todo. Ya sabes, los rechazos y... mis estúpidos intentos de cambiarte. Juro que nunca quise herirte, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza el querer hacerte daño. Para mí, eres más importante de lo que te imaginas. Más de lo que yo me imagino, incluso—murmuró, alzando la mirada levemente mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho—. Lo único que quiero es que volvamos a estar bien como antes, cuando nos divertíamos a pesar de los akumas, o cuando peleábamos como un equipo y no cada uno por su lado. Lo arruiné todo, lo sé—dijo, cabizbaja—, y probablemente me odies ahora, pero si me das una oportunidad, o si solo me escuchas, quizás hoy o algún día podrás perdonarme.

Se sentía muy patética. Estaba literalmente sentada bajo la lluvia, rogándole el perdón a alguien que, hacía dos meses, era solo una persona más en su círculo. Pero ni siquiera ese sentimiento iba a impedirle hablar. Porque se había puesto nerviosa, sí, y le aterraba la posibilidad de que él no la perdonara, pero debía intentarlo, no podía quedarse así. Sólo cuando creyó haber perdido a Chat Noir, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de recuperarlo por muy patética que se sintiera.

Luego de unos largos y agónicos segundos, al fin respondió.

—¿No lo entiendes, Ladybug?—dijo, y su tono de voz provocó en ella un mal presentimiento—Mi problema no eran los rechazos, las burlas o el que siempre me esquivabas, ellos eran solo una parte del problema. Lo que verdaderamente duele es que nunca me verás de la manera en que te veo yo a ti. ¿Cómo pretender que podremos volver a ser lo que éramos, si cada vez que te veo...?

—Pero...—dijo débilmente, su corazón ahora en la garganta, desesperada por no haber oído lo que quería oír—Yo a ti te quiero, mucho. En serio.

Chat Noir le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Sí, pero yo te amo, ¿ves? Es distinto.

Ladybug sintió que el suelo empezaba a derrumbarse, como si su cuerpo estuviera cayendo al vacío, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y lo único que podía sentir, era un millón de escalofríos a la vez.

Quiso hablar, pero las palabras parecían trabadas en su garganta. Sus ojos empezaban a arder.

—No puedes amarme—dijo con voz temblorosa—. No. Imposible. Los chicos no me aman. Es que... no. Solo no.

—Oye, no te pongas así—murmuró Chat Noir, apoyando una mano en su mejilla—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? Eres maravillosa, tienes al mundo a tus pies, y yo tengo mucha suerte de poder luchar a tu lado. Cualquiera puede amarte, pero tú verás a quién amas de vuelta, y yo debí haber aceptado eso hace mucho tiempo. Esto es culpa mía y tendré que asumir las consecuencias. Pero de un día para otro...—negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que debe ser difícil—murmuró, vagamente poniéndose a sí misma en sus zapatos—. Pero por último piénsalo, por favor. Yo no puedo vivir así, con mi consciencia recordándome una y otra vez que te herí. Es horrible esto de pasar todo el día pensando en que heriste a alguien que quieres y...

—No necesito pensarlo, Ladybug—la interrumpió, haciéndole una dulce caricia en el pómulo con el pulgar—. Yo también estoy harto de esto. Ya pensé, pensé mucho y resultó que todo lo que me dijiste era cierto.

Fue el turno de Ladybug de negar con la cabeza.

—No, nunca debí llamarte como lo hice.

—No, pero... eso ya no me importa, ¿sabes? Al menos no tanto como antes, supongo. Sí me ofendí... harto—Ladybug agachó la cabeza—. Pero al cabo de unos días pensé, me di cuenta de lo enojada que estabas, tanto como yo cuando decidí que iba a olvidarte—usó sus dedos para subir su barbilla, así se miraron otra vez—. No creo que haya sido una decisión apresurada, pero pronto se volvió contra mí. Si había algo peor que no me amaras, era no hablar contigo e ignorarte. Y si tengo que dejar mi orgullo de lado para acabar con esto al fin...—se detuvo, pero terminó su oración asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ladybug apenas fue consciente de sus acciones cuando se lanzó sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Lo atrajo por los hombros, apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, enterró los dedos en su cabello y hundió el rostro en su cuello. Un suspiro del más genuino alivio salió de sus labios, y la felicidad inundó su corazón cuando sintió un par de brazos envolviéndola.

Santo Dios, qué alivio más grande.

Sentía pesado el corazón, la idea de que alguien la amara era agobiante. Nunca creyó que habría alguien, un chico, que fuera a verla como Chat Noir lo hacía. ¿Cuándo fue que pasó? Ladybug, o Marinette en realidad, jamás se imaginó a sí misma enamorando a alguien. Ella le provocaba a ese alguien alegría, emoción, tristeza, ansiedad, dolor, todos los sentimientos que iban de la mano con el amor. Tenía el poder sobre un corazón que no buscó, y que sin embargo consiguió. ¿Se sentía mal por ello?  
No, en realidad le aterraba, era algo nuevo, pero halagador.

—Gracias—murmuró cargada de sentimientos, y sin intenciones de soltarle—. No volvamos a pelear nunca.

Él rió.

—No te preocupes, tampoco quiero volver a hacerlo.

Las gotitas de lluvia caían sobre su frente, pero no le importó. Ni siquiera sabía dónde había arrojado el paraguas cuando abrazó a Chat. Lo único que le importaba era que él la había perdonado, y que enredaba los dedos en sus coletas, tirándolas cariñosamente. La caricia era relajante, Ladybug cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo. Olía bien.

Los nervios empezaban a desaparecer, dejando a una deliciosa calidez en su lugar. No sabía lo que era, pero le gustaba. Quizás era el abrazo, o el hecho de que se había enterado de que alguien en serio la quería, o que había recuperado a un amigo. Sea lo que sea, no quería que se detuviera. Dejó los segundos pasar, estaba muy cómoda y el abrazo no aflojaba, eso la hizo sonreír. Las gotas de lluvia ya la estaban empapando y aún así se sentía bien. Una mano acariciando su cabello y la otra alrededor de su cintura la hacían sentir única. Protegida. Amada.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que decidiera levantar la cabeza para soltarse. No quería, pero debía volver a casa. Se soltó, con mucho pesar dejó de oler el perfume que emanaba de ese cabello rubio, uno que en su subconsciente se le hizo muy familiar. Sus manos se quedaron apoyadas en los hombros de Chat Noir, porque por alguna razón, Ladybug no quería perder ese contacto. Entonces, lo miró, y él la miró de vuelta, muy cerca el uno del otro. Ahí fue que sucedió: un trueno cayó en la lejanía e iluminó el cielo. ¿Dónde? Ni idea, pero aunque sólo lo escuchó, fue como si hubiese caído encima suyo, justo en su pecho, atravesando su traje rojo como una estaca. El tiempo pareció detenerse otra vez, la tierra dejó de girar, nada más existía. Así se sintió cuando se miraron. Ladybug contuvo la respiración sin quererlo, estaba tensa como una piedra, y cuando se dio cuenta, su corazón saltaba con frénesis.

Y finalmente apareció: la fuerza de atracción. El imán, el gancho que se colgaba de sus intestinos, el que la tiraba sin piedad en una sola dirección. De pronto, Ladybug tenía la mente en blanco, lo único que le quedaban eran las sensaciones y las ganas de acercarse más aún al muchacho que tenía en frente. Las manos sobre sus hombros se hicieron insuficientes, quería más, necesitaba más, aunque la sensación de sus brazos que aún rodeaban su cintura era embriagadora. No sabía qué hacer, estaba paralizada, su cerebro dejó de funcionar y sólo estaba segura de lo que su cuerpo le pedía: acercarse lo más posible a Chat Noir y no soltarlo más. No podía dejar de mirarlo tampoco, ni siquiera aunque lo intentara. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, el azul y el verde se unieron como un par de imanes y de eso se trataba: una fuerza poderosa que sólo la voluntad más terca podría romper. De pronto Ladybug se creyó una polilla atraída por la luz, una hermosa luz de color verde que la miraba de una forma muy familiar, como si ya la hubiera visto antes.

 _Maldición_ , fue lo que pensó al notar que estaba completamente perdida.

Perdida, rendida, a merced de la persona más inesperada. De no ser porque Chat Noir hizo el primer movimiento, Ladybug se habría quedado ahí mirándolo toda la noche. Sólo cuándo él miró alrededor, sólo cuando quitó las manos de su cintura, pudo romper el hechizo que mantenía ciega a su compañera.

Ladybug parpadeó varias veces, sin entender lo que acababa de suceder. Se quedó mirando al suelo, tenía la cara caliente, la sangre corría raudamente por sus venas. ¿Qué me está pasando?, se preguntó mientras contemplaba sus dedos, que temblaban sin control.

—Vaya, mira dónde arrojaste al pobre paraguas, Ladybug—dijo Chat Noir, estirándose para agarrarlo por la punta—. Él sí que no es culpable de nada. Mejor nos cubrimos, esta lluvia no parece querer p...

Se interrumpió a sí mismo por alguna razón, el mango del paraguas en su mano y alzado entre ambos. Chat Noir frunció el ceño. Ladybug seguía conmocionada.

—...parar—terminó, pero no fue más que un débil suspiro.

Su cara de desconcierto le llamó la atención. Era desconcierto mezclado con confusión y sorpresa. Chat Noir estaba boquiabierto, miró el mango del paraguas, y luego a Ladybug. Alternó la vista entre ambos varias veces, como si no entendiera lo que tenía enfrente.

Tan confundida como él, y quizás aún más por las sensaciones que aún rondaban su cuerpo, Ladybug agarró el paraguas y lo giró para ver lo que él veía. Entonces, lo notó: en el mango de color negro como la tela, brillaban dos pequeñas letras talladas de color dorado: "AA".

Adrien Agreste.

 _Oh_ , pensó. No se había percatado de ese detalle jamás. Desde que Adrien le prestó su paraguas a Marinette, lo había tenido guardado y sólo lo sacaba cuando era estrictamente necesario. Él nunca se lo pidió de vuelta, después de todo, y era la evidencia de un momento que se había convertido en un recuerdo maravilloso.

Nuevamente sintió esa mirada encima suyo, ahora Chat Noir la miraba con curiosidad. Trató de decir algo, pero pareció que las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca. Si Ladybug tuviera la mente un poco más clara, se habría dado cuenta de que acababa de dar una pieza gigantesca de información que cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas y de las maneras más insospechadas.

Ladybug sostenía el paraguas, y cuando se dio cuenta, lo hacía él también: su mano sobre la suya, apretándola contra el mango. Su estómago se llenó de mariposas.

—Ladybug...—murmuró Chat Noir, sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos—Tú... tú...

—¿Yo, qué?—insistió, temblando de pies a cabeza.

No sabía qué esperarse, o quizás lo sabía y simplemente no estaba consciente de ello. La mente humana es un mundo de misterios, y Ladybug, por primera vez, se estaba dejando llevar por los movimientos de alguien más. Por primera vez la heroína de París había renunciado a pensar. Se le era imposible hacerlo mientras sentía que un zoológico entero le pisoteaba los intestinos.

Sus dedos palpitaban bajo los de Chat Noir, el contacto le daba escalofríos.

—Tú...—volvió a decir, aparentemente tan nervioso como ella—¿Tú... crees en la fe, Ladybug?

Sintió como una patada en el estómago, tuvo un déjà vu. Fe, la fe era su filosofía de vida. Tenía un amuleto de la suerte, el que le dio a Adrien.

—Sí—respondió—. En la fe ciega.

—Esa que te permite ser positivo...

—...aún cuando tu mundo se viene abajo.

Ladybug soltó un suspiro de impresión. Esa conversación la había tenido antes, el déjà vu se hizo más fuerte. Lo habló con Adrien, cada palabra se quedó plasmada en su memoria, no la iba a olvidar nunca.

Mientras tanto, Chat Noir seguía mirándola boquiabierto, y por la forma en que su boca empezó a secarse, Ladybug supo que lo miraba de la misma manera. Entonces, un nuevo sentimiento empezó a burbujear en sus entrañas, uno que no se esperaba: felicidad. La felicidad más genuina nació en un rincón de su corazón y se expandió por el resto de su cuerpo. Fue tan fuerte, tan embriagadora, que sonrió. No, no solo sonrió, sino que se largó a reír. Y Chat Noir rió también, soltó una preciosa risa que hizo a Ladybug sonreír aún más. Sus manos no se movieron ni un centímetro: seguían ahí, afirmando el paraguas, juntas como el equipo que eran.

Entonces Ladybug se dio cuenta de que lo sabía, su corazón lo sabía. Una revelación, una verdad de la que su alma pudo enterarse, pero que su mente aún estaba muy nublada como para procesar. Se sentía tan feliz, tan completa, como nunca se había sentido antes; tan ciega por esa atracción al chico a su lado, que si él se lo pedía, estaba dispuesta a quedarse ahí toda la noche.

Era él. Quién siempre había estado buscando.

Ambos dejaron los minutos pasar, incluso la lluvia decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, convirtiéndose en una débil llovizna. Ladybug estaba consciente de que debía devolverse a casa, pero algo la retenía. Y no llevaba demasiado fuera, su padre iba a entender.

El paraguas estaba cerrado, y Ladybug y Chat Noir seguían sentados en el tejado, pegado uno al otro, con los pies colgando hacia la calle desierta, contemplando las nubes negras que aún cubrían la ciudad, y los relámpagos que de repente iluminaban el cielo. Ladybug se preguntaba hacía cuánto que él estaba ahí, y por qué había salido en primer lugar si todo el mundo estaba en sus hogares. Ahora mismo parecía que había un torbellino de pensamientos en su cabeza.  
Por suerte, la valentía que Tikki le proporcionaba, le ayudó a preguntar:

—¿Qué hacías cuando te encontré aquí?

—Nada especial—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—, sólo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. ¿Y tú?—la miró.

—Salí a comprar unas cosas, ya sabes, regalos para mi mamá por el día de la madre. Detalles de último minuto.

—Oh—sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa distinta a la anterior, tan grande y verdadera—. ¿Qué vas a darle?

—Un vestido y una tarjeta. Y mi papá consiguió una reserva en un restaurante, pero es sorpresa. Llevamos planeando esto muchos días—respondió con orgullo.

Él la miraba de forma extraña.

—Veo que te llevas bien con ella.

—Claro que sí. Mi mamá es... bueno, mi mamá. La mejor del mundo, según yo. No sé qué haría si no la tuviera conmigo, o a papá. Estaría perdida, supongo—se le hizo un nudo en el estómago de solo imaginarlo—. Y tú, ¿le preparaste algo a la tuya?

Supo que había hecho algo mal apenas las palabras salieron de su boca. Una especie de sombra oscura pasó frente a los ojos de Chat Noir, como si le hubiese gritado un fuerte insulto.

—No—murmuró, abrazando sus rodillas—. No, yo... no tengo mamá, Ladybug.

Ladybug sintió como si le hubieran pegado una patada en la cara. La sangre subió y se acumuló en su cabeza.

—Lo siento—dijo, apenada, odiándose por haber metido la pata así—. Disculpa, Chat, no tenía idea.

—Lo sé, no tienes por qué disculparte. Muy pocos lo saben, de hecho.

Pero Ladybug, entre la consternación, de pronto se vio repleta de dudas, y mientras se debatía entre hacerlas o no, una frase llegó a su cabeza, una que Léonore le dijo semanas atrás cuando ambas conversaban en su dormitorio. La recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Luego de decirle que Chat Noir estaba a punto de caer en un profundo agujero y que sólo Ladybug podría ayudarle, le dijo: _"su familia es precisamente el problema"._

Evidentemente, Léonore sabía algo que ella no, y la prueba de eso estaba frente a sus ojos. Pero, ¿qué era?

Armándose de valor, apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—¿Chat Noir? ¿Puedo... preguntarte... qué le pasó a tu mamá?

Y los nervios volvieron, haciendo el trabajo el doble de difícil. Es que tenía que saber. Después de todo lo que Léonore le había dicho, debía enterarse de más. Obviamente ella no iba a contarle.

—¿Ella murió?—continuó, desde ya lamentando la respuesta que iba a recibir, aún sin conocerla.

—No—dijo, pero no fue más que un murmuro, negando la cabeza—. O... no lo sé. Ella... desapareció.

Esta vez, la sangre abandonó su rostro. El alivio de que Chat Noir efectivamente le hubiera contestado en vez de pedirle que no hablaran sobre el tema, no duró ni medio segundo.

Estaba impactada, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Desapareció? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...?

—Hace poco más de un año—dijo, abrazando sus rodillas aún más, y aparentemente dispuesto a contárselo todo—. Era su cumpleaños, y su regalo fue ir todos al Tíbet para celebrar, donde ella se crió. Al principio no quería ir, y cada vez que le preguntaba por qué, se me quedaba mirando y terminaba la conversación. Por tanto insistir, al final cedió. Y estaba contenta, tenía una sonrisa enorme cuando se encontraba con familiares o amigos de la infancia, y me presentaba a todos: "él es mi hijo"—sonrió con nostalgia—. Pero un día, algo pasó, y yo sigo sin entender qué fue. Nos hospedábamos en una cabaña, en un pueblo pequeño y aparentemente tranquilo, pero de pronto oímos gritos. Mi padre y yo no sabíamos qué pasaba, mamá sí. Nos dijo que nos fuéramos a esconder, que ella nos encontraría después. Obviamente mi padre no quiso, se negó diciendo que ella debía venir con nosotros, pero ella no hizo caso y se fue... Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

 _Santo Dios_ , pensó Ladybug, que tenía el corazón apretado.

—No sé cuántas horas pasaron antes de darme cuenta de que no volvería. Los gritos se detuvieron, pero mamá seguía sin regresar. Mi padre fue a buscarla, volvió rato después con la policía. Recién en la madrugada se atrevieron a contarme que había desaparecido, que no había ni rastro de ella, que nadie la había visto irse, que no había pista alguna que diera con su paradero. No había nada, mamá se hizo humo—soltó un suspiro. Para entonces, Chat Noir hablaba a la nada, casi sin pestañear, con el rostro apoyado en sus rodillas—. Ella era hermosa, ¿sabes? Era muy buena con cualquiera que se le cruzara, todos la querían mucho. Ella era para mí lo que tu mamá es para ti. Cuando se fue, me sentí perdido, mi vida dejó de tener sentido. Fue como si estuviera afirmándome de un fierro en una pista de hielo, y me hubiesen quitado el fierro antes de que estuviera listo para patinar por mi cuenta. No sabía cómo seguir, cómo aguantar el no verla más, el no volver a recibir el amor que me daba. Lo único que me motivó a seguir con mi vida fue...

—...tu padre.

—No—negó con la cabeza—, mi kwami. Mi miraculous. Llegó en el momento indicado, cuando el shock había pasado y podía recordar lo que había sucedido sin desfallecer. Bueno, eso, y conocerte—agregó, pero Ladybug estaba demasiado acongojada como para que las mariposas volvieran a su estómago—. Entre tú, Plagg y Hawk Moth, ya tenía más para pensar y distraerme. Varios meses habían transcurrido, y ser Chat Noir era... y es, el mejor momento del día. Pero, aunque intento dejarlo de lado, el dolor sigue ahí. Las ganas de ver a mamá cuando llego a casa, siguen ahí. Cada cosa que veo me recuerda a ella, y mañana será una prueba de fuego. Ver que todos celebran a sus madres, mientras que yo no sé adónde se llevaron a la mía.

Ladybug tenía un nudo en la garganta, estaba triste, enojada, se sentía impotente. Tenía unas ganas terribles de recorrer el mundo buscando a aquella mujer y devolvérsela a su hijo, quería ayudar. Si tan solo se hubiera enterado antes, si tan solo supiera más.

En algún momento, no supo cuándo, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Chat Noir. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo atrajo hacia ella, hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su propio hombro. Él, aunque se sorprendió, se dejó llevar y la abrazó por la cintura.

No podía estar más cómoda.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?—murmuró segundos más tarde, con voz temblorosa—Pude haber ayudado, pude haber tratado de hacer algo.

—Ladybug, mi padre contrató a cada policía y detective que encontró, gastó mucho en la búsqueda y por muchos meses. Además, tú y yo recién nos conocíamos y esto no se lo cuento a cualquier persona.

—Pero... de haber sabido... por último te habría acompañado, no sé...

—Era demasiado arriesgado, hubieras adivinado mi identidad secreta—dijo, buscando su mano para agarrarla—. Además, sí me ayudabas, es solo que no te dabas cuenta. Pensaba en ti y los problemas se iban.

Ladybug soltó un suspiro, disfrutó ver sus manos juntas una vez más, aunque la situación era bastante más sombría que antes. Lo peor es que Léonore tenía razón: si las cosas sucedían como ella presagiaba, todo iba a empeorar, y la desaparición de su madre no sería lo único que iba a herir el corazón de Chat Noir. La pregunta era, ¿qué sería lo próximo? Ladybug no quería imaginárselo.

Debía advertirle, la misma Léonore le dijo que debía hacer algo para evitarle tanto dolor. No sabía qué exactamente, pero debido a la atmósfera de confianza que ambos sin querer habían creado, quizás podría intentar con algunas palabras. Tenía que aprovechar que al fin la escuchaba, que estaban dispuestos los dos a escucharse entre sí. ¿Quién sabe? Podría hacer un cambio, solo debía procurar no volver a meter la pata.

—¿Chat? Tú... ¿has hablado con Léonore?

—Sí. Ella habló conmigo, la verdad.

—¿Ah, sí?—dijo, sorprendida, probablemente le había ahorrado el trabajo—. Y, ¿qué te dijo?

—Que esto iba a pasar—respondió, dándole un ligero apretón a su mano—. Que querrías hablar conmigo, y que yo debía escucharte.

—Oh. Y, ¿nada más?

—Aparte de que le pedí que me explicara cómo rayos supo mi identidad, no.

 _Tendrás que decírselo tú_ , murmuró una vocecita en su cabeza.

—Yo hablé con ella hace unas semanas—comenzó, era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar y no podía desperdiciarla—. Y lo que me dijo no es muy bueno. Ella... cree que algo va a pasar.

Por la forma en que su cabello se movió, supo que había fruncido el ceño.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Algo como Hawk Moth preparándose para dar un paso grande. Un golpe. Algo mayor a lo que ha hecho hasta ahora.

Ladybug le contó todo lo que Léonore le había dicho, como el hecho de que los últimos akumas habían sido más peligrosos que lo normal, y que Hawk Moth quería conseguir algo y lo quería pronto. Y en realidad, esa tarde le dijo todo lo que no pudo decirle en las semanas que estuvieron peleados, por fin se pusieron al día, quizás fue esa la razón por la cual para ambos fue tan fácil hablar. Chat Noir escuchaba en silencio, y pesar de lo delicado del tema, sus manos no se separaron nunca, y Chat seguía apoyado en el hombro de Ladybug. Probablemente era mejor así, quizás de esa forma sería más fácil recibir las malas noticias: bien cerca de la persona que más quería.

—Por lo tanto, debemos estar listos—concluyó Ladybug—. Tú, yo, Rena Rouge y Queen Bee. Hawk Moth podría atacar en cualquier momento, y no puede pillarnos desprevenidos.

Esperó a que Chat Noir respondiera, pero no lo hizo inmediatamente. Se quedó pensando, y Ladybug también lo hizo. Recordó cómo se sintió mientras escuchaba a Léonore: estaba aterrada. El hecho de que hubiera un maniático tratando de quitarle su miraculous a toda costa, no le gustaba en absoluto. Y aún así tenía que esperar algo peor, algo que jamás había enfrentado antes. Quería creer que Léonore se había equivocado o que estaba exagerando, pero hasta ese entonces había acertado en todo. No podía no creerle.

Su estómago pareció encogerse, tenía miedo. Marinette se sentía joven, una niña aún, que cada día debía salir a luchar con los malos. Su responsabilidad ahora era cuidar a su ciudad, a sus amigos, sobre todo a su familia. ¿Qué pasa si fallaba? ¿Si su poder no era suficiente? ¿Si no podía evitar que el mal venciera?

¿Qué pasaría si perdiera a alguien en el proceso?

—¿No tienes miedo?—preguntó en un murmuro, mientras jugueteaba inconscientemente con los dedos de Chat Noir.

Él suspiró.

—Es broma, ¿verdad?

Ladybug soltó una sonrisa triste. Sus manos ahora estaban estiradas, chocando palmas.

—Hay que trabajar juntos—dijo, sintiendo que unas pequeñas gotitas de lluvia volvían a chocar contra su rostro—, así venceremos.

—Sí, y no pelear más—continuó, empuñando la mano.

Con una sonrisita, Ladybug también empuñó e hizo chocar su puño contra el suyo, igual que como antes hacían al terminar cada batalla. Entonces, otro trueno rompió el cielo, y las gotitas de lluvia se hicieron más intensas. Ladybug se pasó una mano por la frente, su cabello estaba bastante húmedo. Recordó a Tikki, ojalá no se hubiese enfermado ya...

Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien, y estaba consciente de que esos momentos serían únicos e irrepetibles. Sin embargo, debía ser responsable, y su consciencia le gritaba una y otra vez que ya era hora de volver a casa.

•••

Marinette entró casualmente a su hogar, y aunque su padre le preguntó por qué había tardado, la excusa de que no podía encontrar una tarjeta ideal bastó y sobró. Subió a su dormitorio, ansiaba ponerse ropa calentita y seca. Cuando se destransformó detrás de la puerta de entrada, había aprovechado para echarle un vistazo rápido a Tikki: estaba bien.

Una vez estuvo sola, Tikki salió de su escondite entre su ropa, y con una mirada divertida en su pequeño rostro, se cruzó de brazos.

Marinette le sonrió.

Sabía muy bien qué era lo que estaba pensando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LE LU YA. Eso es todo lo que diré fdfkdj
> 
>  
> 
> Marinette acaba de enamorarse de nuevo, cosita linda.


	10. El Maestro Fu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un enemigo conocido regresa a París, y por primera vez, a Chat Noir se le ordena que no haga nada. Mientras tanto, Adrien deberá ir a conocer a alguien muy especial.
> 
>  
> 
> Además, Adrinette ft. fuego.

Adrien ya había despertado, pero seguía en la cama y con los ojos cerrados, reviviendo una y otra vez lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Fue maravilloso, no podía dejar de sonreír: Ladybug y él al fin se habían reconciliado. Y no solo eso, sino que también conversaron y mucho, se sentaron juntos bajo la lluvia, incluso se abrazaron y se tomaron de la mano. Adrien tenía el pecho inflado de felicidad. Hubo momentos difíciles, sí, a Ladybug le confió algo que no le había dicho nunca a nadie, pero no se arrepentía: fue bueno desahogarse, jamás se había abierto de esa manera. Además ella fue tan amable, tan comprensiva, tan cálida como siempre lo era. Adrien aún podía sentir su brazo tan delgado rodeando sus hombros, o su cabeza apoyada en la suya. Parecía un sueño.

Y lo mejor de todo, era esa sensación que se había apoderado de su corazón, ese "al fin lo sé". No estaba muy seguro de si quería hacerle caso, no quería equivocarse. Pero estaba ahí, más fuerte que nunca. Las pistas eran demasiado claras como para ser falsas.

Suspiró. Si seguía así de contento, iba a ser un buen día. Y, la verdad, no hallaba la hora de ir al colegio.

Se bañó, se vistió rápido, y despertó a Plagg. Aún faltaban treinta minutos para que las clases empezaran, pero no le importó. Anhelaba ver a cierta personita, ojalá repetir lo de anoche, ojalá tomarle la mano y contemplar su sonrisa toda la jornada.

Bajó trotando las escaleras. El día anterior no cenó, así que estaba muerto de hambre. Por suerte su desayuno ya estaba servido en la gigantesca mesa rectangular que llenaba la sala. Se sentó a comer, y estaba tan contento, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le importó comer solo. Incluso la selección de frutas cítricas la encontró más rica que de costumbre.

—Ten cuidado, chico, o vas a atragantarte con eso—le dijo Plagg, viendo cómo se metía un trozo entero de naranja a la boca.

—Mira quién habla—respondió Adrien, divertido, sacando un pedazo de queso muy grande de su bolsillo.

Tal como lo esperaba, Plagg voló hasta su mano y se lo devoró de un solo mordisco, haciéndolo reír.

Oyó unos pasos, obviamente los tacones de Nathalie que llegaba para llevarlo al colegio. Adrien comió más rápido mientras se arreglaba el cabello mirándose en el reflejo del servilletero. Plagg se ocultó bajo su camisa.

—Buenos días, Adrien.

—Hola, Nathalie—dijo, limpiándose la boca y poniéndose de pie—. Ya terminé. Voy a lavarme los dientes y estaré listo.

—Ah... No, Adrien, no irás al colegio hoy.

Adrien ya estaba trotando hacia la escalera. Se quedó congelado cuando la escuchó.

—¿Cómo que no iré? Tengo clases, debo ir.

—Hoy no. Deberás quedarte, después veremos si puedes ir mañana.

Adrien abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

—¿Qué? ¡No puedo faltar! Es por mi padre, ¿verdad? ¿Qué dijo? No, espera, no me digas nada, yo mismo iré a hablar con él.

—¡Nadie irá hoy, Adrien!—dijo Nathalie, tratando de impedir que se fuera—Y vas a quedarte, es muy peligroso que salgas.

Eso definitivamente lo detuvo.

—¿Peligroso?—preguntó, las campanas de alarma encendiéndose en su cabeza—¿Por qué "peligroso"?

Nathalie suspiró. Su rostro, tan impasible y serio como siempre, tenía en dejo de congoja que Adrien acababa de notar. Eso le preocupó.

—Tu colegio se está quemando, Adrien. Hay un incendio.

 _¡¿Qué?!,_ gritó su subconsciente, mientras la piel de su rostro y todo su cuerpo se volvía blanca como un papel.

_¡No, no, no, no, no!_

_—_ ¿Cómo dijiste?—su pregunta no fue más que un débil suspiro.

—La noticia salió en la televisión hace quince minutos. Están evacuando los alrededores por riesgos de explosión. Lo siento mucho, Adrien.

Fue como si sus piernas se hubiesen vuelto de jalea. Adrien sólo notó que retrocedía por el impacto, cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared.  _No_ , pensaba. Su colegio, los salones, sus profesores, los materiales que había dejado, sus compañeros. No podía perderlo, le encantaba todo eso.  _No, por favor._

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo más, algo mucho más importante que las cartulinas que dejó en su banco, y fue cuando la frase de Nathalie retumbó en su cabeza _: "Están evacuando los alrededores por riesgo de explosión"._

 _Marinette_. Ella vivía ahí.

—Tengo que ir—dijo simplemente, largándose a correr.

—¿Qué? ¡Adrien!—gritó Nathalie, pero fue inútil, Adrien abrió rápidamente la puerta y corría por el antejardín.

Por suerte la reja estaba abierta y salió a la calle. Nathalie corría y gritaba detrás suyo, le exigía que se detuviera, pero no quiso hacer caso. Por eso mismo, y para su pesar, no pudo transformarse. Quizás Chat Noir podría ayudar en algo, a apagar el fuego, o a socorrer a una víctima. Pero Nathalie era perseverante y aún cuando Adrien doblaba la esquina, ella lo seguía.

No le importó, siguió corriendo. A una cuadra ya escuchaba las sirenas de los carros de bomberos, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio una gigantesca nube de humo elevándose en el cielo.  _Demonios_ , pensó, los cabellos de su nuca erizándose por el terror.

—Oye, Adrien, cuando hay un incendio, uno no se acerca, ¡se aleja!—le gritó Plagg.

—¿Qué no lo entiendes?—jadeó—Marinette vive al lado. Si algo explota, si el fuego se expande, su familia lo perderá todo. Debo ayudarla.

—¿Y cómo, exactamente?—Plagg se afirmaba fuertemente de su camisa para no caer.

Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea. Sólo se le ocurrió lo obvio:

—Empezando por estar con ella.

Ya no escuchaba más a Nathalie, seguramente se había devuelto a casa a avisarle a su padre que se había escapado. Genial, fantástico. Él jamás comprendería sus razones.

Luego de esa agónica corrida, al fin llegó, y cualquier palabra de impresión se quedó atrapada en su garganta. La preparatoria Françoise Dupont era un caos: gigantescas llamas rojizas nacían desde el interior, y la nube de humo que Adrien antes vio duplicaba su tamaño al paso de cada minuto. Alrededor, los bomberos empezaban a trabajar: vio a muchos de sus profesores cubiertos de ollín, protegiéndose la nariz y la boca con cualquier género que encontraron. Había varios niños, sobre todo pequeños, al cuidado de un par de enfermeros. Los bomberos insistían en que todos se alejaran de ahí lo más posible.

Adrien buscó con la mirada a la panadería de Tom & Sabine, y afortunadamente, vio justo lo que quería encontrar: Marinette, muy pálida y envuelta en una manta, salía abrazada de sus padres y corría por la calle a refugiarse. Varios de sus vecinos salían de ahí también, muchos con mochilas en las manos y tosiendo.

No dudó en acercarse, esquivando personas y autos en el proceso.

—¡Marinette!

Ella y sus padres se voltearon a mirarlo. Notó el momento en que Marinette lo reconoció: sus ojos azules, que estaban pequeños y rojizos, se expandieron. Lucía muy nerviosa.

—¡Adrien! ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, y cuando Adrien apoyó las manos en sus hombros en un intento por calmarla, la sintió temblar—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿y tú? ¿Adónde van?

—No sabemos, solo nos pidieron que saliéramos. Adrien, lo vi todo: el fuego comenzó de la nada. Fue horrible.

 _Chat Noir y Ladybug podrían ser útiles_ , pensó. Pero había demasiada gente alrededor, transformarse sin ser visto sería imposible. Adrien se lamentó: Marinette lucía tan pequeña bajo su manta, tan asustada, tan vulnerable, su héroe interior quiso protegerla. Y es que era una vista para nada usual. Si había algo que a Adrien le gustaba de ella, eran su fuerza y valentía. Claramente había situaciones que podían sobrepasar a cualquiera.

El movimiento entre los bomberos empezó a aumentar: los carros se acomodaron, las mangueras se prepararon, ya no había civil a menos de cincuenta metros del colegio. Todos miraban atentos, Adrien sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro. Era Sabine, que le obsequió una sonrisa. La pobre mujer estaba muy pálida, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero igual se las arregló para sonreírle. Tom, por otro lado, asintió hacia él, una expresión aprobadora en sus cansadas facciones.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan raro, que Adrien pudo entenderlo solamente por el hecho de ser quién era. Uno de los bomberos apuntó con su manguera a las llamas que emanaban del colegio, y un potente chorro de agua salió de ella. Pero no sucedió lo que usualmente sucede, sino que en el momento en que el agua hizo contacto con el fuego, este se disipó como si de polvo se tratase.

—¿Ah?—escuchó decir a Marinette a su lado, quién se había enganchado de su brazo.

Otro bombero encendió su manguera, y pasó lo mismo: el agua tocó el fuego, y el fuego desapareció como por arte de magia. Y eso no era todo, porque más chorros de agua se unieron, y a los cinco segundos ya no había ni una sola llama, y ni rastro de la nube de humo que se había elevado hasta el cielo. Todos se miraban entre sí con desconcierto, nadie entendía nada.

—¡Miren eso, por allá!—chilló alguien, cuyo grito fue seguido por varios más.

La persona señaló a un punto detrás de Adrien, y él y todos se voltearon a mirar. Un departamento, a metros de la preparatoria, comenzaba a derrumbarse, provocando el pánico entre los espectadores. Con un ruido estruendoso, el polvo empezó a levantarse de tal manera que casi obstruía la vista por completo. Las paredes, de un color blanco crema, empezaban a caer una por una, al igual que las ventanas y las puertas. Adrien sentía que Marinette le apretaba el brazo.

Inmediatamente los bomberos tomaron sus equipos y corrieron a socorrer a las víctimas, de seguro ese departamento no estaba vacío y había gente bajo los escombros. Por el rabillo del ojo, Adrien vio más movimiento: en el parque a un lado de la casa de Marinette, detrás de un árbol frondoso, vio una figura. Su ropa color marrón y su cabello castaño le permitieron saber de quién se trataba: Léonore conversaba con alguien, y a juzgar por su postura, estaba muy enojada.

No estaba sola. Inclinando un poco la cabeza, pudo divisar a un hombrecito a su lado. De camisa roja, con muy poco pelo y de aspecto calmado, evidentemente buscaba tranquilizar a Léonore. ¿Quién era él?

—Mira allá—le susurró Marinette.

Los bomberos se llevaron otra sorpresa: cuando uno trató de remover los escombros del edificio, nuevamente todo desapareció y volvió a la normalidad. El departamento estaba ahí en su lugar, y lo único extraño eran las caras de todos los que miraban.

Sucesos como esos solo podían significar una cosa.

—Es Volpina—dijo Marinette—, la akuma Volpina. Ha vuelto.

—Pero supuestamente la derrotaron.

—Sí, pero la mentirosa de Lila seguía enojada, sobre todo cuando todos la molestaron los días siguientes. Esa idiota...

Adrien miró alrededor, necesitaba transformarse ahora ya. Si había un akuma suelto, debía encargarse de él lo antes posible, sobre todo si pretendía "destruir" medio París.

En la lejanía, escucharon más gritos, obviamente Volpina estaba atacando de nuevo, pero no podía ver nada desde ahí. Debía hacer algo y rápido.

—¡Adrien, Marinette!

Léonore se les acercaba trotando, su pulsera de ojos turcos y su largo collar con plumas tintineaban a cada paso. Aunque Adrien acababa de verla muy molesta, saludó a todos con su simpatía de siempre.

—Tom, Sabine, un gusto verlos otra vez. Espero que me recuerden—dijo, saludándolos a ambos con un apretón de manos—. Y ojalá que estén bien, vaya susto que pasaron, por suerte fue una... ¿ilusión? Esto de ser nueva en París me juega en contra, imagino que ustedes saben más que yo. Marinette, ¿todo bien, pequeña?

—Ah... sí.

—Me alegro. Oye—continuó, apoyando las manos en sus brazos—, no te asustes y quédate con tus padres, ¿bueno? No te alejes de ellos ni un segundo, todo estará bien.

Marinette lucía confundida, y asintió con perspicacia.

—Y tú, Adrien, debo llevarte a casa.

_Oh, genial._

_—_ Pero...

La mirada que le lanzó no lo dejó protestar.

Fue triste pensar que se había despertado tan contento, y que ahora ni una pizca de felicidad quedaba un su interior. Estaba tan ilusionado, y todo lo que se imaginó que sucedería ese día, fue reducido a un minuto de contacto, un incendio falso y un derrumbe.

Ya debería estar acostumbrado a las decepciones.

Léonore pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo empujó para que la acompañara. Adrien trató de despedirse de Marinette con la mirada, pero antes de que pudieran irse, Tom lo detuvo.

—Espera un poco, Adrien—dijo, hurgando en una gran mochila que llevaba, y sacando una cajita verde del interior; la abrió, y Adrien vio una docena de pastelillos—. Toma uno, hijo.

—Ah... no es necesario, señor.

—Toma uno, por favor. Eran para pasar la emergencia, empaqué de sobra. Ten.

No iba a hacerse de rogar, se le había hecho agua la boca. Así que tomó uno, un panecillo de chocolate con chips incrustados. Lucía delicioso.

—Gracias, señor. Y feliz día de la madre, señora Cheng.

Ella lo miraba con una sonrisita.

—Oh. Muchas gracias, Adrien.

Adrien siguió a Léonore hacia el parque, sentía que ella le lanzaba una que otra mirada fugaz. No dijo nada sino hasta que hubiesen estado lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier otra persona.  
Su pregunta no lo sorprendió en absoluto.

—Adrien, ¿qué sabes de Lila Rossi?

—Supe lo que todos supieron: que se fue de la ciudad hace meses. Cuando se descubrió que mentía sobre su vida, que inventaba tantas cosas para impresionar, todos se alejaron de ella. No era querida para nada, así que se fue.

—Y el incendio, el derrumbe, y el cohete que cayó sobre la Torre Eiffel...

—Lila akumatizada, estoy casi seguro. Se llama Volpina, supuestamente la derrotamos hace mucho, pero volvió. Oye, ¿dijiste cohete?

—Sí, la chica está fuera de control.

—¿No crees que yo debería hacer algo? Léonore, no puedo quedarme aquí.

—No, hoy será tu día de descanso—dijo, aumentando el agarre en sus hombros como para impedir que se escapara—. Vamos, tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Supo de quién se trataba incluso antes de verlo, y no tuvo que pensar mucho. Léonore lo guió hacia una banca al final del parque, una escondida tras un árbol, donde el hombrecito que había visto con ella lo esperaba. De baja estatura y con la cara llena de arrugas, lo miraba con una sonrisa calma pero cómplice, la cual hizo que sus ojos, marrones y de rasgos asiáticos, se volvieran casi una línea.

—Vaya, al fin puedo hablar contigo, Chat Noir.

Antes de poder saludar, Adrien se quedó petrificado, estático en su sitio. Miró a Léonore con urgencia cuando ese nombre, Chat Noir, salió de la boca de un hombre que nunca había visto, para referirse a él. _¡He tenido cuidado!,_ trató de decirle, imaginándose también lo que pensaría Ladybug si supiera que alguien descubrió su identidad secreta.

Para su sorpresa, ella le guiñó un ojo. El mero gesto fue suficiente como para desviar los pensamientos de Adrien en dirección contraria. Léonore no parecía preocupada por nada, así que eso solo podia significar una cosa: ella le reveló su secreto a un desconocido.

—Perdóname, no me he presentado—dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie, y extendiéndole una mano para que la estrechara—. Soy el Maestro Fu. Yo, Adrien, fui el que te dio tu miraculous.

La sorpresa de Adrien era más grande que cualquier cosa, incluso más que la incredulidad. Estrechó su mano mientras lo miraba tontamente, como tratando de descifrar si le estaban tomando el pelo o no.

—Ustedes dos necesitan conversar—dijo Léonore, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado (Adrien no sabía qué decir)—. Adrien, Fu tiene mucho que contarte, mucho que debes saber. Cuanto terminen, irás a tu casa y no saldrás de ahí.

Adrien frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tú?

Léonore miró alrededor claramente incómoda, quizás para verificar que no hubiera nadie cerca.

—Tengo que buscar a Lila Rossi.

Su ceño se frunció aún más. Vagamente notó que el Maestro Fu volvía a sentarse en la banca.

—¿Buscarla? Ladybug y yo deberíamos estar haciendo eso ahora—porque era su trabajo transformarse cuando un akuma aparecía.

—Mejor que no, ni Ladybug ni tú harán nada hoy, es importante que me hagan caso. Si tienes dudas, pregúntale a Fu, puedes confiar en él. De Lila Rossi me encargo yo.

—Podrías pedirle ayuda a Bubonia, ¿qué te parece?—rió el Maestro Fu, y aunque Adrien no sabía qué o quién era "Bubonia", notó que el chiste no le hizo gracia a Léonore, que se le quedó mirando con los labios hechos una delgada línea.

—A Bubonia más le vale quedarse bajo la piedra en la que está ahora. Adrien, de aquí a tu casa, ¿me has entendido?

—Eh... sí.

Asegurándose una vez más que no hubiera nadie cerca, Léonore se fue. Adrien hubiese preferido que se quedara. Cada minuto que pasaba se convencía más de que no la conocía en absoluto, sin embargo, era preferible hablar con ella que con un hombre que jamás había visto. El tal Maestro Fu parecía un ancianito inofensivo que ahora lo miraba con una expresión tranquila en el rostro, pero Adrien sabía que, cuando se trataba de su miraculous, no podía confiar en cualquiera. No sabía exactamente qué tenía que ver Léonore con ese mundo, pero hasta adonde había visto, pareciera que bastante. Supo su identidad secreta, después de todo, y no lució para nada sorprendida cuando fue a preguntarle al respecto. Aparentemente, en lo que concernía a su anillo, no le sorprendía nada.

—Adrien, siéntate, por favor—le dijo el Maestro Fu, palmeando el espacio en la banca al lado suyo.

Léonore le dijo que podía confiar en él, que tenían mucho que conversar. Si estaba de su lado, no iba a acercarlo a alguien peligroso, ¿cierto?  
Adrien tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, y aunque se sentía inseguro, no iba a perder la oportunidad de recibir respuestas. Fue por eso que, luego se titubear un poco, se sentó.

—Lamento que tengamos que hablar aquí—dijo, moviendo la muñeca para gesticular alrededor—. Prefiero tener estas charlas en mi departamento, pero el regreso de Volpina nos pilló un tanto desprevenidos—agregó alzando su vista al cielo, como si Lila fuera a aparecer de pronto. Después, lo miró—. Tienes cara de tener muchas preguntas, muchacho. Dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

 _Todo_ , pensó. Tuvo que ordenar sus ideas antes de empezar a hablar.

—¿Cómo es que usted me dio mi miraculous?

—Oh, eso. Sí, buen comienzo—dijo, asintiendo—. Verás, los miraculous no pueden cuidarse solos, y no pueden caer en las manos equivocadas. Por eso, quién los creó tuvo que elegir a guardianes para que los protegieran, y los entregaran a alguien que los mereciera. Yo soy un Guardián, Adrien, y ante la amenaza de Hawk Moth, tuve que buscar a dos chicos que fueran los indicados para convertirse en superhéroes. O sea, Ladybug y tú.

Adrien ya sabía que había sido elegido entre miles para ser Chat Noir, y muchas veces se preguntó por qué. ¿Qué era lo que tenía él, en comparación con todos los otros chicos que había en París? La única diferencia entre él y los demás, es que era medianamente conocido gracias a su padre, pero, ¿era ese un requisito?

Sinceramente, lo dudaba. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué hizo que el Maestro Fu lo eligiera, pero hubo otra cosa que también llamó su atención, y antes de que siquiera lo considerara, ya había preguntado:

—¿"Quién los creó"? ¿Usted conoce a la persona que hizo mi anillo?—anillo que, hasta donde sabía, era muy, muy antiguo.

—Sí, así es. Y tú también la conoces, acabas de hablar con ella.

_¿Acabo de hablar con ella?_

—¿Léonore?—dijo, a pesar de su incredulidad, decidiendo que esa era la mejor opción.

—Así es—asintió—. Léonore vino a París y entró a tu escuela por un motivo: para estar cerca de ti. Me contó sobre su encuentro contigo, con Chat Noir, y sobre lo que le preguntaste al día siguiente. Ella no descubrió tu identidad secreta, Adrien, sino que siempre la supo. Yo se la comuniqué.

Si Adrien tuviera la cabeza un poco más clara, se habría sentido aliviado por eso último. Había estado muy afligido porque su profesora conocía su identidad, después de todo, así que era bueno saber que no fue culpa suya. Sin embargo, todo lo que podía pensar es que era imposible que Léonore fuera la creadora de los miraculous. Se trataba de joyas mágicas que daban poderes a personas normales, y que contenían seres inmortales y autónomos. Adrien quiso ser racional: los miraculous, sabía, tenían miles de años, mientras que Léonore lucía pocos años mayor que él. Era, sencillamente, imposible.

—No puede ser—balbuceó, mirando el césped bajo sus pies como si así pudiera encontrarle más sentido al asunto—. No puede ser. Es imposible. ¿Léonore? ¿Creadora de los miraculous? Es demasiado insensato.

—Los miraculous son insensatos, Adrien—respondió el Maestro Fu, inclinándose levemente para asegurarse de que lo mirara—. Dime: antes de ser en Chat Noir, ¿creías que algo así era posible? ¿Ponerte un anillo y convertirte en héroe? ¿Tenía sentido?—No fue necesario que Adrien respondiera, ambos sabían lo que diría, así que continuó—. En este mundo todo es posible, incluso hasta lo más extraño y ridículo. Léonore tiene miles de años en el cuerpo, Adrien, y su trabajo es pasar desapercibida para cuidarlos a ustedes, los portadores de sus miraculous. Oye—le sonrió—, yo mismo tengo ciento ochenta y siete años.

No pudo evitarlo: sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y tampoco pudo evitar mirar al Maestro Fu de pies a cabeza. Quiso abrir su mente, aceptar lo que él le decía, total, tenía razón: en lo que concernía a los miraculous, nada era racional. Pero no podía dejar de sorprenderse, el Maestro Fu pasaba por un hombre de sesenta. ¿Y tenía ciento ochenta y siete?

¿Cómo lo hacían?

Una risa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Qué curioso, ella puso la misma cara.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién?

—Ladybug—respondió, Adrien de inmediato sintiendo calor en su estómago ante la mera mención de su nombre—. También se sorprendió mucho. Es natural, supongo.

—¿Habló con Ladybug? ¿Cuándo?—¿por qué no se enteró? Ella ni siquiera lo había mencionado.

—Hace unos cuatro meses—dijo el Maestro Fu, frunciendo las cejas como esforzándose para recordar la fecha exacta—. Su kwami creyó que estaba lista para enterarse de unas cuantas cosas, así que la llevó a mí.

—Oh—dijo, luchando por extinguir la leve decepción que sintió—. Vaya... pensé que viviríamos los mismos procesos, ya sabe, juntos... a la vez. Hemos sido héroes la misma cantidad de tiempo, después de todo.

El que Ladybug se hubiera enterado de temas que Chat Noir no, y que no le hubiera dicho nada, de alguna manera le dolió. Supuestamente eran un equipo, y eran amigos, no podían ocultarse nada que tuviera que ver con sus trabajos. Si Adrien hubiera conocido al Maestro Fu antes que Ladybug, definitivamente se lo habría comentado.   
Aunque, claro, hacía cuatro meses, Ladybug aún quería que su relación fuera lo más lejana posible. Obviamente no le contaría. No confiaba lo suficiente en él aún.

—Hay cosas que deben vivir juntos, sí—respondió el Maestro Fu—, pero hay otras que deben vivir cuando estén listos, y eso es individual. Quizás tu kwami no creía que fuera el momento indicado para acercarte a mí, y prefirió posponerlo.

—Era imposible—dijo Plagg, de pronto asomándose por el cuello de la camisa de Adrien—. El chico tiene demasiado en la cabeza, iba a explotar. Bueno, ahora está igual de mal, pero no podemos seguir retrasando esto, así que prepara esa neurona.

—¡Oye!—gruñó Adrien.

—¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Y, ¿podemos apurar esto? No hay queso aquí y me estoy muriendo de hambre—dijo, escondiéndose bajo la camisa de nuevo.

Adrien quiso disculparse con el Maestro Fu por lo inoportuno que podía ser Plagg, pero para su sorpresa, él solo rodó los ojos con diversión. Entonces suspuso que ya sabía cómo era, y estaba acostumbrado.

—Puede que sea difícil de creer, pero Plagg tiene razón—dijo el Maestro Fu, volviendo rápidamente a la seriedad—. Hay ciertos asuntos que no podemos seguir retrasando. Asuntos que, como Chat Noir, te corresponde saber. Por qué Hawk Moth quiere quitarte tu anillo, por ejemplo.

Eso definitivamente atrajo su atención. Adrien se había preguntado ya millones de veces sobre la razón de ser de Hawk Moth. ¿Cuál era el objetivo de enviar villanos para quitarle a Ladybug y a él sus miraculous? ¿Para qué los quería? No tenía información suficiente ni siquiera para sospechar, y la perspectiva de que el Maestro Fu pudiera responder esas preguntas envió una ola de ansiedad a todo su cuerpo.

—¿Usted sabe lo que quiere?

—No exactamente, pero sé lo que podría lograr si los consiguiera—dijo, para luego alzar una mano extendida a la altura de su cabeza—. Tu miraculous no es uno normal—agitó sus dedos para hacerle entender que la mano simbolizaba el anillo—. Es parte de algo más grande, un  _todo._ Una de las dos mitades opuestas que se equilibran hasta alcanzar el balance perfecto. El anillo del gato negro, más los aretes de la mariquita—alzó su otra mano—, juntos, son todas las energías negativas y positivas trabajando en sincronía—para explicar, entrelazó sus propios dedos frente a su rostro—, logrando el poder absoluto. Creación, destrucción, bien, mal, buena suerte, mala suerte; equilibrándose entre sí para darle tus poderes y los de Ladybug a una única persona.

Adrien frunció el ceño. Tenía sentido: Ladybug creaba cosas con su Amuleto Encantado, mientras que él las destruía con su Cataclismo. ¿Era posible que una persona pudiera crear y destruir a la vez?

¿Era eso lo que Hawk Moth buscaba?

—El hecho de que ambos miraculous sean opuestos, Adrien, significa que uno no existe sin el otro—continuó el Maestro Fu, ajeno a sus pensamientos—. La mala suerte no existe sin la buena suerte, y la creación no existe sin la destrucción. Ambos miraculous deben trabajar en armonía para vencer, al contrario de los demás, como los de Rena Rouge y Queen Bee, que son independientes. Si Hawk Moth consigue tu miraculous y el de Ladybug, se apoderaría de todos los equilibrios existentes en el universo, tendría el poder de crear y destruir a su antojo, convirtiéndose en una especie de dios. Es por eso que los dos deben cuidarse entre sí, ser un equipo, y no separarse ni siquiera por peleas absurdas.

La indirecta fue clara, y Adrien sintió sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosado. No se imaginaba cómo fue que el Maestro Fu se enteró de su pelea con Ladybug, pero era lógico que lo supiera. Vagamente pensó que quizás Léonore se lo dijo.

—Y... ¿Cómo se logra esa unión?—preguntó, buscando desviar el tema.

—No lo sé—negó con la cabeza—. Las personas que conocen esa información se cuentan con los dedos de las manos, y yo, aún siendo un Guardián, no la conozco.

—Puede que Léonore lo sepa. Si ella creó los miraculous, ¿cómo no lo va a saber?

—Por supuesto que lo sabe, Adrien, pero no revelaría el secreto al menos que fuera necesario. De cualquier manera, los miraculous y los kwamis han ido cambiando con el paso de los milenios; hay cosas que nadie puede explicar, ni siquiera Léonore.

La mente de Adrien se había puesto a trabajar a toda máquina. Si su miraculous podía combinarse con el de Ladybug para alcanzar algo mucho más poderoso, ¿por qué no usarlo contra Hawk Moth? ¿Qué oportunidad tendría él contra alguien que pudiera crear y destruir cómo y cuánto quisiera?

—¡Sería pan comido!—dijo Adrien, luego de haberle contado su idea al Maestro Fu, y que él le escuchara con atención—¡Con un poder así, podríamos derrotar a Hawk Moth hoy mismo!

El Maestro Fu se le quedó mirando, y aunque Adrien quiso ser optimista, no podía mentirse a sí mismo. Supo que le diría que no incluso antes de que empezara a hablar.

—Ojalá la vida fuera así de fácil, Adrien—dijo, sus palabras sintiéndose como un balde de decepción cayendo encima suyo—. El poder absoluto no es algo que se pueda lograr de pronto, y definitivamente no es para cualquier persona. Se requiere preparación, trabajo, que quién vaya a usarlo sea consciente de lo que tiene, y que lo use con responsabilidad. Es fácil perder la cabeza cuando se tiene todo.

Adrien soltó un suspiro y asintió, rindiéndose. Sabía que él tenía razón, y pronto lo entendió: el poder absoluto era algo así como el dinero. Tener en exceso significaba, en muchos casos, volverse loco; solo una persona lo suficientemente inteligente no enloquecería con miles de millones de euros en las manos. Adrien tenía de dónde saber eso.

—Obviamente Léonore se llevará el secreto a la tumba—dijo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si en algún momento ella estaría en una tumba o no. Si tenía miles de años, ¿ya era inmortal?

—Sí, lo hará. Aunque ha habido personas que han tratado de lograr el poder absoluto a lo largo de los milenios, y han creado sus propias teorías sobre cómo alcanzarlo, siguiendo a los antiguos Ladybug y Chat Noir, o tratando de conseguir información de los Guardianes. Pero, claro, tú ya sabes eso, a juzgar por el libro que encontraste hace un par de meses—dijo, jugueteando con sus dedos inocentemente sobre su regazo.

Adrien frunció el ceño.

—¡El libro de mi padre!—exclamó, y ante la mirada que le lanzó el Maestro Fu, tuvo que comprobar alrededor que nadie lo había escuchado—Mi padre tenía un libro que hablaba sobre los miraculous, pero lo perdí—agregó en voz baja—. ¿Cómo supo que...? Espere, usted no se lo llevó, ¿verdad?

—No fue necesario—respondió, y Adrien no pasó por alto su fugaz mueca de diversión—. Llegó a mí en manos de Ladybug, que lo encontró y, a petición de su kwami, me buscó para entregármelo. Y se lo agradezco, ese libro está repleto de información valiosa que quería saber, aunque decodificar los códigos me ha tomado más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir.

—¿Ladybug le dio el libro de mi padre?—dijo, su voz marcada por la incredulidad.

—El libro no es de tu padre, Adrien. Es tan antiguo, que el nombre de su dueño ya se perdió, y el autor es anónimo. Pero, por lo visto, tu padre lo usó para crear una línea de joyas. No te imaginas cómo me espanté al entrar a una tienda y ver decenas de réplicas del miraculous del zorro.

 _Como el collar que tenía Lila_ , pensó. Claro, otra mentira más. De no ser porque la portadora auténtica apareció, Adrien todavía estaría preguntándose si el collar de Lila era el verdadero miraculous. Era una suerte que no.

—No entiendo lo que me pidió Léonore—comentó Adrien luego de unos segundos de silencio—. ¿Por qué no quiere que Ladybug y yo hagamos algo, si hay un akuma suelto?

Aunque Adrien ya tenía una idea. Lo que Ladybug le dijo la noche anterior cuando se reconciliaron seguía presente en su memoria: que Hawk Moth estaba planeando un "gran golpe". ¿Era Lila parte de eso? Hasta donde sabía, ella era una simple akuma. Pero, ¿qué sabían Léonore y el Maestro Fu? ¿Cuánta información eran ellos capaces de conseguir?

—Es por el gran golpe, ¿verdad?—agregó, su voz más baja aún cuando vio a unas personas caminando a metros de la banca.

—Léonore cree que lo de hoy tiene que ver con eso, sí—confirmó, asintiendo sutilmente—. Ella piensa que Hawk Moth está usando a Lila Rossi como carnada para llegar a ustedes dos, que lo de hoy es una trampa.

_Oh._

—Y, según usted, ¿qué tan cierto es eso?—preguntó, porque Adrien necesitaba más de una versión antes de empezar a asustarse.

El Maestro Fu se tomó unos segundos para meditar su respuesta.

—El regreso de Lila akumatizada se veía venir. No perdonó a Ladybug, después de todo—respondió—. Y lo lógico es que Hawk Moth en algún momento se aburriría de enviar un akuma tras otro. Sobre el juicio de Léonore, es algo en lo que tenemos que confiar. Ella tiene habilidades que le permiten ser quién es.

Adrien trató de ocultar el miedo que empezó a sentir, pero fue difícil. No era agradable saber que había alguien malo que quería llegar a él, y quitarle algo que le pertenecía. Luego de más de un año siendo Chat Noir, sabía perfectamente bien qué era capaz de hacer Hawk Moth, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si sabría superarse a sí mismo, si podría llegar más allá de lo que había llegado hasta ahora.

De pronto Adrien notó que había más preguntas sin respuesta que las que creía, y una en particular le hizo fruncir el ceño: ¿Cuánto iba a durar todo eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a pasar antes de que pudieran derrotar a Hawk Moth? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?  _¿Años?_

—Tengo otra duda—dijo Adrien, jugueteando con un botón de su camisa blanca—, es sobre nuestras identidades secretas—por la mirada que le dio el Maestro Fu, supo que podía continuar—. Ladybug siempre ha dicho que no debemos revelarnos a nadie por seguridad, y entiendo eso, pero ni siquiera revelarnos entre nosotros. Quiero saber hasta qué punto debemos mantener el secreto—el Maestro Fu frunció el ceño—. Digo, ¿es necesario que Ladybug no sepa mi identidad, y que yo no sepa la suya? Sé que seríamos cuidadosos, pero ella insiste en limitarnos a no saber nada del otro. ¿No sería beneficioso para las batallas si nos conociéramos mejor?

Para Adrien, eso último tenía tanto sentido, que casi se palmeó a sí mismo en la espalda. Prefirió ignorar la voz que le susurró que buscaba disfrazar sus ganas de saber la identidad de Ladybug, con tácticas de batalla.

—La manera en que Ladybug y Chat Noir se relacionan tiene mucho que ver con su rendimiento en las luchas, así que en eso tienes razón—respondió, y Adrien tuvo que esforzarse por no cantar victoria aún—. Ladybug y tú deben crecer juntos, explorar sus poderes juntos y aprender del otro. Sin embargo, lo de las identidades secretas va más allá de eso.

La manera en que lo dijo hizo que la discreta sonrisa de Adrien, desapareciera.

—Como superhéroes, cuidar sus identidades no es una elección, Adrien, sino una  _responsabilidad_. Detrás de Ladybug y de ti hay personas que dependen de ustedes manteniendo bien el secreto. No necesito pedirte que te imagines qué pasaría si Hawk Moth conociera la identidad de uno de los dos, porque sé que lo sabes. Ahora bien—agregó—, no hay regla que defina lo que suceda entre Ladybug y Chat Noir, solo razones que explican el lazo que los une. Su relación se basa en la confianza que crean con el paso del tiempo, y quién sabe si nace otro sentimiento. Si van a revelar sus identidades entre sí, Adrien, debe ser porque ambos lo quieren. Una decisión así debe ser tomada con tiempo, entendiendo sus consecuencias. No hay nadie que les prohíba que lo hagan—negó con la cabeza, como para destacar que ni siquiera él lo prohibía—, pero mi deber como Guardián, y el de sus kwamis, es recordarles que piensen en lo que podría pasar en caso de que quisieran hacerlo.

Sinceramente, Adrien nunca había pensado demasiado al respecto, al menos no de la forma en que el Maestro Fu quería. Desde el día en que la conoció, había sido cegado por su deseo de saber la identidad de Ladybug. Fantaseaba con la idea de conocerla, de saber cómo lucía, qué ropa usaba, qué hacía en su vida diaria.   
Sí sabía que lo de las identidades secretas era importante, de hecho la misma Ladybug se lo recordaba una y otra vez. Pero, ¿qué sucedería más allá de lo obvio? ¿Más allá de sus familias y amigos convirtiéndose en un blanco?

Fugazmente, Adrien lo imaginó. Se puso en el caso de que la chica bajo la máscara y él pasaran tiempo juntos. Sería Adrien Agreste hablando con la chica sobre Hawk Moth, sobre el akuma del día anterior, o sobre el patrullaje de esa noche. Con sus identidades reveladas, Adrien pasaría a ser un Chat Noir de tiempo completo, al menos con esa chica.

Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que perdería.

Ser Chat Noir, para Adrien, era una vía de escape de su vida aburrida y controlada. Valoraba la libertad que su miraculous le daba, y de hecho, la mejor parte del día era cuando tenía que transformarse.   
El revelarle su identidad a alguien, incluso a Ladybug, significaba perder su anonimato. Si estaban juntos en la punta de la Torre Eiffel, Ladybug sabría que era Adrien Agreste el que estaba parado al lado suyo. Todas sus acciones serían atribuidas a su nombre, porque Adrien Agreste y Chat Noir eran la misma persona.

Adrien y Chat eran dos nombres, pero que llevaban consigo un patrón de comportamiento distinto. Si Ladybug y él revelaban sus identidades, ¿cómo se comportaría con ella a partir de ese momento? ¿Introvertido y amable como Adrien, o extrovertido y juguetón como Chat Noir? ¿Tendría que adoptar su propia personalidad a lo que ella deseara, solo con el fin de que se sintiera cómoda y no se arrepintiera de la decisión que habían tomado?

Sería injusto, además ya lo intentó una vez y no funcionó. Adrien tenía su forma de ser, y Chat Noir era parte de ella. Chat Noir era lo que Adrien quería ser todo el tiempo, y si iba a haber una revelación, tanto Ladybug como él tendrían que aceptar eso.  
La noche anterior, Ladybug se preocupó de hacerle saber que sí lo quería tal cual era, incluso aunque a veces se hartara de sus juegos. Le creyó, por supuesto, porque cada palabra se reflejaba en su mirada azul, bañada en desesperación. Sin embargo, la pelea entre ambos seguía fresca, y aunque las heridas sanaban, Adrien recordaba muy bien por qué sucedió en primer lugar. La duda de Adrien era que si el cariño fraternal que Ladybug sentía por él, era suficiente como para pasar por alto todo lo que le molestara sobre Chat Noir. Porque al revés, el amor que sentía Adrien por Ladybug era suficiente como para aceptar sus defectos.

Ese amor no era igual al cariño. Ladybug quería mucho a Chat Noir, pero Adrien no estaba seguro de si ella podría aguantarlo en su vida cotidiana, fuera de la máscara. No servía de nada tratar de descifrar qué pasaría exactamente, porque la pelea y posterior reconciliación eran aún demasiado recientes, y era imposible saber qué tanto habían afectado la forma de llevar el equipo. No lo sabría sino hasta que se vieran de nuevo.

El Maestro Fu dijo que la decisión de revelarse debía ser mutua, y que ambos debían tener bien en consideración las consecuencias de sus acciones. Por mucho que le costó admitirlo, había varias cosas por resolver primero, empezando por la comodidad y seguridad de Ladybug, que para él, eran lo más importante. No se trataba solo de sus familias que correrían peligro si no eran cuidadosos, sino también de Ladybug estando o no dispuesta a compartir su tiempo con alguien que quería pero solo a una cierta distancia. Adrien estaría más que feliz de estar todo el día con ella, de hecho sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero si hubo algo que aprendió ese mes que estuvieron sin hablarse, fue que no debía presionarla.

Entonces, como Chat tendría que tener cuidado. Sí quería enamorar a Ladybug, pero debía ir paso por paso, así que lo primero era lograr que a ella no le molestara su compañía. No iba a ignorarla como antes, pero tampoco la hostigaría. Conseguir su amor era un anhelo que tenía hacía mucho tiempo, pero también lo era el conservar su amistad y compañerismo. No podía dejar que nada interfiriera en lo que habían construido hasta ahora, no de nuevo.

Finalmente, la pregunta que hizo que Adrien se pusiera a pensar en todo eso en primer lugar, volvió: ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar? Porque si había algo que sabía bien, era que algún día tendría que enfrentarse a Hawk Moth, y ante algo así cualquier cosa podría pasar, incluso la muerte. Y Adrien no quería morir sin que Ladybug supiera quién es él en realidad, y viceversa.

—Entiendo...—murmuró Adrien al fin, sus pensamientos dando vueltas en su cerebro—. Entiendo.

El Maestro Fu alzó las cejas hacia él, como si no lo creyera.

—¿Seguro de que entiendes?

Sí, Adrien entendía, pero eso no significaba que le gustara. Había dedicado meses a su deseo de averiguar la identidad secreta de Ladybug, y abandonar eso de un día para otro parecía muy difícil. Iba a hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien, pero no sería sencillo.

Mucho menos cuando una vocecita en el fondo de su corazón le susurraba que ya la había encontrado, pero que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para generar algún ruido.

—Sí—asintió—. Ladybug no quiere que nos revelemos y debo respetar eso, aunque no me guste. Su bienestar es más importante, así que esperaré—se encogió de hombros.

No molestaría más a Ladybug con el tema, pero tampoco se privaría a sí mismo de darse el lujo de sospechar. Esa era la decisión más justa para ambos.

Sí se esperaba que el Maestro Fu lo mirara con aprobación, y ya se estaba acostumbrando a su sonrisa sutil y tranquila. Lo que no se esperaba fue lo que respondió, mientras movía sus cejas de arriba a abajo sugestivamente.

—Estás enamorado, ¿eh?

Y como era costumbre, Adrien de inmediato sintió el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas, volviendo su rostro tan rojo como un tomate.

—Un poco—dijo con torpeza.

Fu rió, y comentó algo sobre "los amoríos de adolescentes" por lo bajo.

Pronto, dio la conversación por terminada, preguntándole a Adrien una última vez si tenía otra duda. Y claro que tenía, pero Adrien decidió que, al menos por ese día, ya había recibido demasiada información. Ahora que al fin sabía más acerca de su miraculous, debía pensar al respecto, analizar cada cosa que le dijo el Maestro Fu, y así crear nuevas dudas y teorías. Él le aseguró que volverían a encontrarse, e incluso le dio la dirección de su departamento para que lo buscara en caso de necesitarlo. Agradeció el gesto, siempre era bueno contar con alguien para recurrir.

Luego, y a pesar de que no tenía nada de ganas de hacerlo, tuvo que seguir las instrucciones de Léonore y devolverse a casa.

El parque estaba solo a tres cuadras que Adrien caminó arrastrando los pies y con las manos en los bolsillos. Sabía bien qué iba a encontrar una vez que llegara, su padre estaría furioso por haberse escapado, y dramáticamente se dijo a sí mismo que disfrutara el aire libre antes de volver a ser encerrado contra su voluntad en su dormitorio.

Pero claro, él nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, y si había algo que jamás creyó que hallaría cuando llegara, fue un auto policial estacionado afuera de la Mansión Agreste.

Al contrario de lo que haría una persona común, Adrien no pensó que habían asaltado su casa ni nada parecido. De hecho, cuando vio el auto supo de inmediato por qué estaba ahí. Conocía bien a su padre, y entre las tantas cosas que le molestaban, estaba el que Adrien desobedeciera sus reglas.

Sin embargo, permitió que la incredulidad lo azotara. Gabriel Agreste solía superarse a sí mismo, pero justo cuando Adrien creía que ya había alcanzado su límite, iba y lo superaba de nuevo.

Tuvo que armarse de valor antes de acercarse a la reja que rodeaba la mansión, y se preparó psicológicamente para un reproche inminente.

—¡¿Adrien Agreste?!

Una voz desconocida lo hizo sobresaltarse y se volteó, justo para ver a un policía bajando del auto, del asiento del copiloto. Alto, delgado y moreno, se le acercó trotando, con un papel doblado en su mano. Chat Noir había tratado con él varias veces, Adrien no.

Ya al frente suyo, el policía miró su papel y luego a él, unas tres veces. Gracias a la luz del sol que lo transparentaba, Adrien pudo ver que el papel era una foto suya.

—Vaya. Parece que tu paseo acabó, jovencito. Tu padre estaba muy preocupado.

Se esforzó por no rodar los ojos.

—Bueno... sí, por eso ya volví.

Para su sorpresa, el policía le sonrió.

—Sí, ya veo. Vamos, joven Agreste. Te acompañaré adentro.

Y Adrien tuvo que suprimir el impulso de decirle que no era necesario porque estaban en su casa. Estaba hablando con un policía y no quería más problemas de los que pronto tendría.

Tal y como se lo esperaba, Gabriel y Nathalie estaban ahí en la recepción, charlando con otros dos policías. Cuando entró, todas las miradas se fijaron en él, y se sintió horriblemente expuesto. Pudo ver que Nathalie suspiró de alivio.

Afirmando su hombro, el policía al lado suyo lo empujó hasta dejarlo junto a su padre, como si ese fuera el lugar en donde Adrien quería estar.

—Se lo dije, señor Agreste—dijo, y pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz—. El joven volvió solo, sano y salvo.

Pero él no respondió. Podía sentir su mirada encima suyo y se esforzaba por no mirarlo de vuelta. Los pies de Nathalie eran mucho menos intimidantes.

—Nathalie, por favor acompaña a los oficiales a la puerta.

Nadie dijo nada. En vez de eso, Nathalie obedeció las instrucciones. Adrien oyó a los policías hablando entre sí mientras los invitaba a que la siguieran, probablemente hablaban sobre que el caso ya estaba resuelto y no tenían nada más que hacer ahí.

La puerta se cerró, y el peso del silencio cayó sobre los hombros de Adrien. Un silencio que no era nada parecido al que había siempre en su habitación; este estaba cargado de tensión y enojo.

Cuando Nathalie se les unía, y cuando Adrien daba un paso hacia atrás como si así dejaría de sentirse aplastado por las miradas, deseó en vano que su mamá estuviera ahí. Sabía por qué su padre iba a regañarlo, y él jamás entendería su excusa: salió sin permiso por Marinette, porque es su amiga y creyó que necesitaba ayuda. Su mamá comprendería, era ella la que tenía el corazón de oro entre los Agreste. Si estuviera ahí, se pondría de su lado, no lo crucificaría por querer ayudar a alguien más; de hecho, incluso valoraría eso.

Pero su mamá no estaba, y desde el día en que desapareció, Adrien había tenido que valerse por sí mismo. Tal como le contó a Ladybug la noche anterior en un arranque de confianza, Plagg llegó en el momento preciso, él lo hacía sentirse más fuerte. Por eso, Adrien quiso sacar su Chat Noir interior para enfrentar el reproche.

—La orden fue que no salieras de casa.

Al fin alzó la vista. Su padre estaba al frente suyo, espalda perfectamente recta y las manos tras ella, mirándolo con sus gélidos ojos azules. Nathalie estaba detrás de él, cabizbaja.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

Adrien tuvo que pensar bien en su respuesta, no podía decir la verdad. Si le contaba que se había escapado por Marinette, de inmediato la pondría en su lista negra, justo como a Nino, a pesar de que ella no había tenido nada que ver en su decisión. No podía permitir que eso pasara.

—Fui a mi colegio—respondió, con la voz más firme que pudo formar—. Quería ver si podía ayudar.

Una respuesta muy estúpida que tenía por dónde rebatirla, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor. Si había algo que a Gabriel Agreste le importaba, era la seguridad de su hijo.

—A tu colegio—repitió—, el que se estaba quemando. El que pudo haber explotado.

Sí, su respuesta en serio había sido estúpida, y el tono de su padre le hizo sentirse doblemente imbécil. Le urgía una cápsula de escape.

—Bueno... no fue exactamente así. El fuego era... ¿falso? Desapareció cuando los bomberos trataron de apagarlo—para su mala suerte, alzó una mano para rascarse la nuca, lo que siempre hacía cuando se ponía nervioso.

Aún con la cabeza gacha, Nathalie frunció el ceño. Gabriel, mientras tanto, permaneció impasible ante su explicación.

—Eso fue hace treinta minutos. Fuiste a otro lugar después de eso, o no estarías llegando recién ahora.

 _Oh, maldición_. Definitivamente no podía mencionar nada sobre su encuentro con el Maestro Fu. Su padre era un hombre inteligente, bastaba solo revelar un poco para que él uniera los puntos. Su identidad secreta dependía de su discreción.

—Fui al parque a tomar aire.

—¿Y costaba mucho avisar? Para eso te compré un celular.

Estaba arrinconado. Adrien analizó sus alternativas, una de ellas era hacerse el tonto. La otra era alterar la verdad.

Optó por hacerse el tonto.

—No se me ocurrió, estaba distraído.

Gabriel no respondió. En vez de eso, se le quedó mirando, y no había nada en su rostro que pudiera leer para descifrar su próximo movimiento.

Pero entonces, él se enderezó aún más y frunció los labios. Ahí Adrien supo que las cosas se podrían serias.

—Nathalie te dijo específicamente que no ibas a salir. Incluso cuando te dijo la razón, le desobedeciste. Te  _escapaste_  de ella.

Nathalie bajó aún más la cabeza, como si temiera que Adrien fuera a hacerle algo. Quizás se sentía culpable por haberlo acusado, no lo sabía. Pero si había algo que Adrien no haría, era desquitarse con ella. Estaba haciendo su trabajo, después de todo. El problema aquí era entre su padre y él.

—Nathalie, ¿podrías dejarnos solos, por favor?

Sorprendentemente, Gabriel no hizo nada contra su petición, como si Adrien se le hubiese adelantado. Al parecer notando eso mismo, Nathalie asintió y se fue, desapareciendo tras la puerta más cercana.

Una vez solos, Adrien pudo responder.

—Quería ver si podía ayudar. Gente que conozco estaba ahí en peligro.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo que eres tan heroico?

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, incluso sintió a Plagg moviéndose incómodamente bajo su camisa.

—Padre, es mi colegio. Aunque ni siquiera me acerqué tanto, ¿sabes? Y el fuego era falso. Fue como magia—Adrien podría explicar perfectamente bien de qué tipo de magia se trataba, pero su padre no necesitaba saber eso.

—No me importa. Nos desobedeciste, y mientras vivas bajo mi techo, debes seguir mis órdenes.

Bueno, era por eso que siempre quería irse de ahí y ser libre, pero evitó decirlo en voz alta.

—Dos semanas de castigo.

—¡¿Qué?!—pudo haber jurado que su mandíbula inferior chocó contra el suelo.

—Lo que oíste, dos semanas sin salir.

Adrien debía admitir que sí entendía cuál fue la falta que cometió, porque su padre tenía razón: se escapó de Nathalie. Estaba mal aún cuando sus intenciones fueron nobles, por eso se había esperado el reproche. Pero dos semanas de castigo era una exageración, sobre todo cuando eran dos semanas de prisión en su dormitorio, pudiendo salir solo al colegio, a las sesiones de fotos y a las clases extracurriculares. Con Nino habían planeado una salida al cine el viernes próximo, no quería cancelarla.

—¿No crees que es mucho?—dijo, antes de que pudiera medir sus palabras—Digo... no me pasó nada.

—Pero pudo haberte pasado. Fuiste muy irresponsable—proteger a su hijo era un tema para Gabriel y lo sabía; a pesar de los años, Adrien todavía no aprendía a cómo lidiar con ello.

—Pero no pasó—insistió—. Mírame, estoy bien, y si salí sin permiso fue para tratar de ayudar.

—Adrien, no me hagas sumarte una semana más—gruñó, a lo que no pudo evitar quesarse callado—. Las decisiones que tomo sobre ti son para mantenerte a salvo, no para que te internes en el peligro. Mientras no sepas cuidarte solo, deberás aprender a hacer lo que  _yo_  diga, te guste o no.

—Yo sé cuidarme solo, no soy un bebé—respondió, cruzándose de brazos—. Es solo que no me dejas, porque prefieres dejarme encerrado todo el día.

Gabriel se enderezó aún más, sus labios tan apretados que se habían vuelto una fina línea.

—Mi palabra es la última—dijo simplemente, volteándose y caminando a su despacho, acabando con la discusión.

Normalmente, Adrien se hubiera resignado, habría aceptado el hecho de que había perdido. Ya estaba acostumbrado a no tener control sobre su vida. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue así. Usualmente hacía lo imposible por no perder la cordura, se caracterizaba por ser un chico muy tranquilo. Pero había límites. Adrien estaba creciendo, y en algún momento se aburriría de que su opinión fuera pisoteada.

—No, no lo acepto. Dos semanas es demasiado para algo tan insignificante. Acepto una semana.

Su padre dejó de caminar. Respondió sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo.

—Eres mi hijo, no estás en condiciones de negociar.

—Parece que, por ser tu hijo, no estoy en condiciones de nada.

Silencio. Adrien podía sentir a Plagg todavía moviéndose en su camisa. Apoyó una mano encima suyo para pedirle que se calmara.

—Vete a tu habitación, te quedarás ahí el resto del día. Sin internet—Gabriel retomó su paso, Adrien apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—¿Ves? A esto me refiero. ¡No quiero que sigas encerrándome!

Logró que se detuviera de nuevo, pero solo por un segundo antes de seguir caminando.

—Es lo que ganas por ser tan insolente, yo no te crié así.

—Cualquiera sería insolente si estuviera en mi lugar. ¡Es injusto!

Esta vez, Gabriel no solo se detuvo, sino que también se volteó a mirarlo. Aunque varios metros los separaban, Adrien pudo ver la reprobación ardiendo en sus ojos azules.

—¿Injusto?—dijo, su voz baja pero que pareció hacer eco en el salón—Cuidarte, protegerte, darte todo lo que has necesitado, ¿es injusto para ti?

En respuesta, negó con la cabeza. Lo que dijo no solo fue para hacerle sentir que estaba equivocado, sino que también Adrien se dio cuenta de que su padre aún no comprendía su problema.

—Sobreprotegerme, hostigar a mis amigos, impedirme que conozca el mundo real sí es injusto. ¡Salí treinta minutos y llamaste a la policía!

—¡Te escapaste de la casa! ¡Fuiste donde había un incendio!

—¡Necesitaba ver a mi amiga!

 _Oh, oh_ , pensó, viendo cómo la frente su padre se fruncía. Si Adrien no estuviera queriendo golpearse en la cabeza por haber hablado demás, habría sentido a Plagg pellizcándolo en el brazo.

Rogar porque Gabriel no hubiera escuchado eso habría sido en vano.

—¿Amiga?—dijo, frunciendo el ceño aún más—¿Qué amiga?

Y de pronto, su amistad con Marinette estaba en riesgo. Adrien debía tener sumo cuidado: si su padre se enteraba de que se había ido por ella, no lo dejaría verla más. Así era él, alejaba de su lado a las "malas influencias", y claramente no compartían la definición de mala influencia.

—Eso no importa, estamos hablando de que detesto que sigas encerrándome. Tengo quince años, me siento un reo en mi propia casa.

Para su sorpresa, rodó los ojos.

—Igual a tu madre, extremadamente dramático.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo—gruñó, porque si había algo que a Adrien le gustaba, era que le dijeran que se parecía a su mamá—. Si ella estuviera aquí, me entendería. No me castigaría por hacer algo bueno.

—Pero ella no está—le recordó, para el silencioso pesar de ambos—, y aquí mando yo. Todo lo que tienes, te lo he dado yo. Y si fueras más inteligente, lo valorarías en vez de ir por ahí escapándote y poniéndote en peligro.

 _Habla del incendio_ , pensó Adrien, que pudo sentir cómo Plagg se tensaba, casi como si él pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos.

—¿Hablas de las cosas que hay en mi habitación? ¿Los juegos? ¿Los televisores? ¿Esas cosas que están ahí, pero que no puedo compartir con nadie? ¡Lo único que pido es que me dejes ser libre como un chico normal!

—Tú no eres un chico normal, eres mi hijo.

—Yo no necesito cosas materiales—continuó, ignorando su comentario—, ya tengo demasiadas. Necesito que me dejes tener amigos, salir con mis compañeros, pasarla bien. Pero me encierras, me prohíbes tener un rato para mí.

El hecho de que su padre no pareciera ni un poco tocado por sus palabras le molestaba (y opacaba el alivio que sintió al notar que desviaron el tema de Marinette). Sabía cómo era, pero siempre esperaba de su parte una gotita de compasión. No es como si siempre fuera en vano, Adrien debía ser realista, hubo ocasiones en que su padre sí le dio lo que pedía. No por nada iba al colegio.

—Tu trabajo requiere que no tengas distracciones—respondió—, y otras personas alterarían tus costumbres. Una vez más tengo que decirte que todas las decisiones que tomo, son pensando en ti. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—¿Me encierras y espantas a mis amigos porque piensas en mí?

—Ten cuidado con el tono que usas conmigo, jovencito. Ya estoy cansado de esta discusión.

Y su rostro expresaba exactamente eso, tanto así que Adrien se preguntó si había llegado demasiado lejos. Quiso creer que no, porque lo que decía era totalmente justificado, al menos desde su punto de vista. Tenía la razón y lo sabía, pero también tenía en consideración que era imposible cambiar la opinión de su padre, mucho menos de un día para otro. No quería creer que era una batalla perdida, de hecho iba a encargarse de que el tema no se cerrara, iba a dejarlo sobre la mesa. Adrien en serio ansiaba tener una vida más libre, en la que no se le obligara a tomar clases extra y en la que pudiera juntarse con sus amigos cada vez que quisiera, como un chico normal. Salir sin tener que despistar a los guardaespaldas si quería andar solo, y no tener que encontrarse a la policía afuera de su casa cada vez que lo hiciera. Elegir él mismo a sus amigos, decidir quiénes eran buenas y malas influencias; invitarlos a su casa los fines de semana para que usaran el sinnúmero de cosas que había en su dormitorio. Dejar de vivir en el silencio y en la soledad, y permitiéndose disfrutar la ciudad solo cuando se transformaba.

Adrien quería a su padre, la perspectiva de que no estuviera al lado suyo era aterradora. De él esperaba amor, no una orden tras otra ni trabajos. Nunca había sido un hombre cariñoso, pero antes, cuando su mamá seguía con ellos, al menos  _sonreía_. Adrien entendía el impacto que la desaparición tuvo sobre él, porque a ambos los destruyó, pero nunca pudo aprender cómo llevarla. Obviamente no le dijo eso, era un tema demasiado sensible del que simplemente no se podía hablar, mucho menos cuando había enojo de por medio. A Adrien le daba lástima ver cómo su padre no sabía lidiar con el dolor, pero eso no significaba que iba a perdonarle todos sus errores.

Era eso lo que Adrien pensaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su dormitorio, con Plagg apoyado en su hombro. Tuvo que subir cuando simplemente no tuvo otra alternativa. Estaba frustrado por la discusión, irritado por lo injusto de su castigo. Por suerte Plagg no había dicho ninguno de sus comentarios desagradables desde que subieron, y se comía su queso en silencio.

La perspectiva de que estaría encerrado dos semanas lo irritaba aún más, no podía seguir así. De hecho, cada vez que pensaba en todas las veces que se había sentido pasado a llevar, su cuerpo se volvía un infierno: furia, tristeza, impotencia ardiendo en su interior. Discutir con su padre no era suficiente como para desahogarse, golpear la pared con el puño tampoco. No le quedaba otra que respirar, tratar de calmarse por su cuenta como siempre, sabiendo muy bien que no había nadie para ayudarle.

O, bueno, sí había alguien. Plagg estaba ahí, y a pesar de su usual falta de prudencia, solo se quedaba mirándolo, pensando quizás en qué. Adrien apreciaba que, al menos en ciertos momentos, era capaz de quedarse tranquilo.

Así estuvo durante unos minutos. Cinco, diez, quince, un rato largo pensando en todo lo que se venía más adelante. No quería comparar a su padre con el enemigo, pero Hawk Moth y él muchas veces eran parte de sus más tóxicos pensamientos. Quiso relajarse y se sentó en la cama; demasiadas emociones distintas en una sola mañana lo habían agotado.

Se acostó y apretó la almohada. Tenía ganas de convertirse en Chat Noir y salir para tomar aire: eso solía ayudarle a sentirse mejor, lo había hecho decenas de veces antes. Pero, para variar, no podía, Léonore le dijo que no porque había un maniático persiguiéndolo. Hawk Moth, un dolor de cabeza, una amenaza. No hallaba la hora de deshacerse al fin de él.

Al cabo de un par de horas en que trató de distraerse con series y videojuegos, decidió tomar una siesta. Con todos esos sentimientos negativos revolviéndose en su interior, Adrien se quedó dormido, llevándose sus amores tortuosos, la impotencia frente a su padre y la existencia de Hawk Moth con él. Las pesadillas rondaron su subconsciente, provocaron que su cuerpo reaccionara con temor aún cuando dormía. Pero aunque su cerebro parecía oscuro, una luz logró calmarlo lo suficiente como para no despertar. Una preciosa y resplandeciente luz dorada, que se coló en sus sueños mirándolo con sus ojos color esmeralda, susurrándole que estuviera tranquilo, porque a pesar de las adversidades, todo iba a estar bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me demoré mucho en publicar y lo sé, pero fue porque tuve que reescribir este capítulo casi por completo. Por qué?
> 
> Acabo de descubrir que soy muy perfeccionista.
> 
> Por suerte me gustó lo que quedó. Apareció Lila!  
> No me cae bien, pero no podía faltar en este fic jgkfj Gracias por leer! c:


	11. Como en los viejos tiempos

Adrien no quería despertarse, era demasiado temprano, pero algo lo molestó en su sueño. Inconscientemente se esforzó por ignorarlo, estaba cansado y tenía frío. Pero esa molestia seguía ahí, distrayéndolo de su intento por dormir.

—No me gusta lo que está haciendo para nada. No... es que... lo sé, ¿pero vale la pena? ¿En serio?

No sabía qué era, pero Adrien deseó que se detuviera.

—Pero apuesto a que no ha pensado en eso... entonces no pareciera. El chico cada vez la pasa peor... Pues su idea no está resultando nada bien.

 _Shhhhh_ , pensó.

 _—_ Ella ni siquiera lo acompañó, no debió haberlo dejado solo hace un rato.  _Vive_  devastado. Y... sí, sí sé, pero... sí, pero debe protegerlo de esto también.

Adrien suspiró, resultó ser una voz la que lo estaba molestando. Le pareció ser familiar aunque no podía descifrar de quién era.

—Sé perfectamente cómo hacer mi trabajo, muchas gracias. Lo que no me gusta es lo que está haciendo ella.

Se escuchaba extrañamente cerca. Aún así, no era suficiente como para lograr que abriera los ojos. Las ganas de su cuerpo de seguir descansando eran mucho más fuertes.

—Sé eso, pero hay cosas en las que no debe meterse. El chico es tonto, pero puede darse cuenta de lo que le pasa. Además, es algo que sí sucederá y tú y yo lo sabemos.

Adrien restregó la cara contra su almohada, y gruñó. ¿Quién se atrevió a molestarlo? Era quizás la mitad de la noche y había gente que no paraba de hablar. ¡Qué desagradable!

Lo peor fue que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, le fue imposible no seguir escuchando, como si la conversación se estuviera dando justo al lado suyo.

No sabía de dónde salió, pero pronto escuchó a una mujer.

—No puedes creer que saldrá mal, pienso firmemente que vamos a triunfar. Todas sus decisiones han tenido un objetivo y sabes bien cuál es.

Frunció el ceño, ¿quién era? No era Nathalie, ella tenía una voz más grave.

—Sí, pero no puede acelerar un proceso que debe darse solo, eso va en contra de sus propios principios—ese era Plagg, definitivamente.

¿Fue Plagg el que lo despertó?

—Es que no hay más tiempo, Hawk Moth puede atacar en cualquier momento. Los dos deben llegar bien compuestos a esa lucha, sólo así funcionará.

_¿Hawk Moth?_

Si había algo que sí podía despertar a Adrien, era el nombre de su enemigo.   
Levantó la cabeza de la almohada, y se restregó los ojos hasta poder abrirlos, aunque se sentían muy pesados. Lo primero que vio, fue oscuridad, seguramente era de madrugada. Miró alrededor con confusión, estaba solo en el dormitorio.

—El éxito no está asegurado y lo sabes. ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal?

—Plagg... no...

—¿Has pensado en eso? ¿Si uno de los dos, simplemente, no lo logra? ¿Qué será del otro?

La mujer en realidad sonaba como una chica, o eso pensó Adrien mientras la escuchaba. Y las voces se escuchaban a solo metros de él. Específicamente, detrás de la puerta de su baño.

Plagg estaba con una desconocida... en su baño.

—Ha pasado antes—insistió Plagg.

—Lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo.

Espantado por ese último pensamiento, Adrien se levantó al fin, tambaleándose un poco cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo. Volvió a restregarse los ojos para despertar mejor.

—No es que crea que vayan a fallar, Tikki—murmuró Plagg, segundos más tarde—. Pero él ya tuvo una pérdida, no aguantará otra.

Adrien frunció el ceño. La chica se llamaba Tikki, Plagg jamás la había mencionado. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Cómo fue que terminó en  _su_  baño?

¿Tenía que llamar a la policía?

—Lo sé...

—Y mientras más importante sea ella para él, peor.

—Te entiendo, pero no puedes privarlo de ser feliz, de sentir amor. De eso se tratan los miraculous, eso somos tú y yo.

 _Miraculous_ , ella sabía sobre los miraculous. ¿Acaso había alguien más que sabía que Adrien era Chat Noir?

—No, sólo tú. Tú eres la amorosa, no yo.

La chica, Tikki, suspiró. Lo único que Adrien entendía era que Plagg iba a tener que darle una buena explicación acerca de por qué metió a alguien en el baño.

—Pero nos necesitamos para existir; a ellos les pasa lo mismo, pero con otro nombre. Y si eso les va a dar fuerzas para luchar, entonces deben usarlo a su favor.

—Sabes bien que no es precisamente mutuo.

—No, pero Léonore se está encargando de esa parte.

 _¿Léonore?,_ pensó, frunciendo el ceño más aún. ¡Obviamente ella tenía que ver en algo, estaba metida en todo! No sabía quién era Tikki, pero ella sabía de Adrien, de los miraculous, y conocía a Léonore por algún motivo.

Cuidando no hacer ruido, se acercó a la puerta y apoyó la oreja para escuchar mejor.

—Y es eso lo que no me gusta. Los está metiendo a la boca del lobo.

—O a su salvación. Mira, sé que no es fácil para ti ser positivo, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Y en Léonore también.

Plagg nuevamente se tomó unos segundos para responder.

—Es difícil luego de lo que pasó el año pasado.

—Eso fue un accidente.

—Pudo haberlo evitado, es su responsabilidad.

—Lo sé, pero ya recibió suficiente castigo, ¿no te parece?

—¿Y eso qué ha cambiado? Nada. Yo sigo viendo las consecuencias, día tras día. No te imaginas lo horrible que es todo acá.

—No—murmuró—, no me lo imagino. Por suerte hay alguien que lo mantiene alegre, Plagg. Con esperanzas.

Plagg respondió algo que Adrien no pudo entender. La curiosidad empezaba a embriagarlo, y ya estando un poco más despierto, se dio cuenta de que había estado más pendiente de quiénes hablaban, que de la conversación en sí. No fue capaz de descifrar de qué estaban hablando Plagg y esa tal Tikki, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que Léonore y Hawk Moth tenían que ver con ello.

Entonces había alguien más que sabía su secreto, Tikki. O al menos eso intuyó porque estaba encerrada en  _su_  baño, con  _su_  kwami. Adrien se pasó una mano nerviosamente por el cabello. ¿Cuántas personas sabían?

Quería saber qué encontraría adentro del baño si abría la puerta, pero tuvo que tragarse la curiosidad. Le convenía mucho más seguir escondido, escuchando la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos?—dijo Plagg, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Por ahora, solo acompañarlos. No es como si pudiéramos hacer más que... ¿qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

Ella no respondió. Adrien agudizó el oído.

—¿Tikki? ¿Estás ahí?

—Espera...—dijo—¿Sí? Oh, ya voy...—Adrien volvió a fruncir el ceño, parecía que Tikki estaba hablando con alguien más, pero no escuchó otra voz—Plagg, debo irme, hay un akuma.

Akuma. La mera palabra logró poner a Adrien en alerta. Después de lo que le dijeron Ladybug y el Maestro Fu, tenía sentido la nueva tendencia de Hawk Moth de enviar akumas en la madrugada. A esa hora todos dormían y estaban vulnerables, incluso Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Plagg respondió algo, pero no lo oyó. Adrien se había vuelto hacia los ventanales al otro lado de su dormitorio, varias veces había visto akumas atacando desde ahí. Esta vez no vio ninguno, pero eso no significaba que no existiera. Sin importar la hora, Chat Noir tenía que trabajar, y para eso necesitaba a Plagg.

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera alcanzar a tocar el pomo de la puerta de su baño, oyó un ruido en sus pies, uno muy liviano y metálico, como una moneda cayendo al suelo. Miró, y efectivamente algo rodaba ahí, pero no era una moneda sino su anillo, su miraculous.

Sólo entonces notó que ya no estaba en su dedo.

Justo después, Plagg atravesó la puerta y agarró el anillo. Chocó contra su pie: evidentemente no se dio cuenta de que Adrien estaba ahí. Miró hacia arriba, sus ojos verdes expandidos por la sorpresa.

—Ups.

—Sí, ups—dijo Adrien, apoyando ambas manos en su cintura—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Con quién hablabas?

—Nada que te importe, chico entrometido—gruñó, elevándose para devolverle el anillo.

—Considerando que me quitaste mi miraculous mientras dormía, que metiste a alguien en mi baño, y que por tu culpa desperté antes de que amaneciera, sí me importa.

Empujando a Plagg con un dedo índice, Adrien al fin pudo abrir la puerta del baño para espiar adentro. No sabía qué esperaba encontrar, pero definitivamente no era el encontrarlo vacío.

—¿Antes de que amaneciera? Son las diez de la noche, genio, has dormido toda la tarde. Ahora transfórmate, Tikki dijo que hay un akuma.

Esforzándose por ocultar su sorpresa para no darle en el gusto a Plagg, Adrien le echó un vistazo al reloj en su pared.   
Efectivamente era de noche, no de madrugada como había creído inicialmente.

Y cuando vio la hora, cuando se fijó en el hecho de que se había dormido con su ropa de siempre, que con suerte se había quitado los zapatos, y que se acostó sobre las frazadas de la cama, recordó por qué.

La discusión con su padre había tenido lugar ese mismo día en la mañana, justo después del regreso de Lila akumatizada, y su encuentro con el Maestro Fu. Adrien recordó todo lo que se dijeron, y la resolución a la que llegó después en su dormitorio.

Los recuerdos eran tormentosos, deseó no haberse despertado.

—¿Quién es Tikki?—preguntó, no solo por curiosidad, sino también con el fin de distraer sus propios pensamientos.

—La kwami de Ladybug.

_¡Oh!_

—¡¿La kwami de Ladybug vino para acá?!—dijo, sus ojos abriéndose como platos, y es que si hubo algo que no se imaginó, fue que Tikki fuera un kwami.

—No vino, me llamó. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

—¿Te llamó?—Adrien estaba muy intrigado—¿Cómo? Oye, no tomaste mi celular, ¿o sí?

Plagg soltó un suspiro exagerado.

—No. Tu miraculous y el de Ladybug están conectados, Tikki y yo podemos hablar a través de ellos. Es increíble que no te hayas despertado ni siquiera cuando estaba sonando justo junto a tu oreja.

—¿Ah, sí?—dijo, examinando su anillo que, sin Plagg adentro, lucía como uno común y corriente—No me habías contado que podías hacer eso.

—Son cosas de kwami. Y no, ya sé lo que vas a decir—agregó, justo cuando una idea fugaz aparecía en el cerebro de Adrien—. No vas a usar el anillo para hablar con Ladybug.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó, decepcionado—Si me enseñaras cómo activarlo...

—¿Y arriesgarme a que hagas algo estúpido, como llamar a Ladybug y que sus aretes empiecen a sonar frente a alguien más? No, gracias. Sería divertido, pero Tikki me mataría. Además, ya te lo dije: son cosas de kwami.

A pesar de la decepción, Adrien sonrió.

—Esa Tikki te tiene bien entrenado, ¿eh?

—Sí, tanto como Ladybug a ti.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿Y si te digo que Ladybug va en camino en este preciso instante a enfrentar quizás qué peligroso monstruo, sola?

Frunció el ceño, y fue el turno de Plagg de sonreír, sus minúsculos colmillos asomándose en las orillas de su boca.

Había dado en el blanco.

—Esta conversación no ha terminado. ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

Qué bien se sentía siempre cuando su piel se cubría de ese material negro e indestructible. Adrien jamás se iba a cansar de la sensación que se apoderaba de él cuando el resplandor verde que rodeaba su cuerpo se extinguía. Se sentía poderoso, capaz, merecedor de todo. Suspiraba, y la confianza abundaba en su pecho, al igual que una implacable valentía.

Chat Noir saltó ágilmente hacia su ventana, y luego hacia el techo del edificio frente a su casa. Ahí respiró hondo, hacía muy poco había llovido y el aire limpio llenó sus pulmones. ¿Lo mejor? Iba a ver a Ladybug, a su "amada enmascarada" como Plagg le decía, y lo haría por primera vez desde que se reconciliaron. Le ponía nervioso saber si los conflictos habían alterado de alguna manera su amistad y cómo llevaban el equipo, pero confió en que, todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, sirvió para sanar las heridas que se hicieron durante todas esas semanas distanciados. De ninguna forma caerían más bajo que cuando pelearon, así que, al final, la felicidad de tener a su compañera de vuelta era más grande que los nervios.

No quería esperar ni un segundo más, se echó a correr. No sabía dónde ir, así que confió en sus expertos oídos de gato, en sus sentidos privilegiados por los poderes del miraculous. Oía barullo a la distancia, bastante lejos de ahí, pero nada que Chat Noir no pudiera alcanzar.

Mientras corría, saltaba entre techo y techo, se dio el tiempo para pensar un poco. Ladybug, su hermosa Ladybug. Fue un imbécil si creyó que podría olvidarla alguna vez. Lo intentó, terminó hiriéndose a sí mismo y a ella; y más encima, se fijó en su posible alter ego. Había una verdad guardada en su corazón, esa que aún no podía comprobar, pero que de ser cierta, entonces la conclusión estaba frente a sus narices: todos los caminos lo llevarían a amar a esa chica.

Puede que ese no sea el mejor momento para pensar en ello, debía encontrar al akuma. Pero es que, tal como pensó cuando salía de su casa, estaba contento. Era difícil creer que todo lo que sucedió durante el día (el colegio quemándose, el edificio cayendo, la conversación con el Maestro Fu, y la discusión con su padre), no hubiera sido capaz de opacar su felicidad. Y bueno, por un rato sí lo hizo: Adrien había estado muy abatido más temprano. Sin embargo, la siesta que tomó fue reparadora, y ante la posibilidad de ver a su amada, las mejores sensaciones se apoderaron de su cuerpo una vez más.

Iba a ver a Ladybug, no tendría que ignorarla más, y ella había ansiado su perdón tanto como él había ansiado hablar con ella. Y sí, puede que ella no correspondiera sus sentimientos; puede que ella no se sintiera atraída hacia él, como si se hubiera pegado un imán gigante en la cara y él fuera un simple alfiler (tal como le había sucedido, vaya sorpresa, con Marinette varios días atrás); pero al menos trabajarían juntos otra vez, como el equipo que eran. Al menos, Chat Noir al fin había logrado tomar su mano sin que ella se alejara. Eso había sido un avance y quedó feliz. Volvía a tener fe.

No es como si fuera igual que antes, por supuesto. Toda esa experiencia le sirvió para aprender que no tenía que hostigarla ni estar encima suyo en cada momento, a ella no le gustaba. Pero tampoco tenía ninguna intención de alejarse de su lado. La vida era horrible cuando Ladybug no estaba con él, se sentía vacío, incompleto, hasta inútil. Por supuesto que notó que su rendimiento en las luchas bajó considerablemente cuando estaban enojados, o sea se tardaron tres días en derrotar a un solo akuma, eso incluso le asustó. Pero ya no más: se arreglaron, y Chat Noir estaba más que dispuesto a demostrar que los héroes de París estaban ahí como siempre, en gloria y majestad.

No supo si fue cosa del universo, un llamado mental o una simple coincidencia, pero no le importó. Gracias a sus oídos, Chat Noir sabía que se acercaba al akuma, pero no era el único. A su derecha, la divisó, saltando también de techo en techo con su agilidad tan admirable, vistiendo su traje rojo que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

La miró, y vio que ella lo miraba también. Siguieron avanzando hasta que ambos coincidieron en un techo a solo metros del río Sena. En ese punto, el akuma se escuchaba perfectamente bien, y un par de gritos lo acompañaban.

Ladybug tenía una sonrisita en su rostro. Las manos tras la espalda, sus ojos destellando. Rayos, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan linda?

—¡Oh, ahí están!—exclamó alguien, antes de que siquiera pudieran saludarse, dejando a Chat Noir con las palabras en la boca.

Fulminó a Rena Rouge y a Queen Bee con la mirada, que acababan de llegar también a su lado, pero ninguna lo notó.

—¿Dónde estaban?—dijo Queen Bee—Esta mañana estaba medio París viniéndose abajo por culpa de Volpina.

—¡Impostora!—chilló ella—¡Se hace pasar por mí siendo un akuma! ¡La misma de la otra vez!

—Ah... no pude ir, yo... tuve que hacer algo—dijo Ladybug—. ¿Cierto, Chat Noir?

—Sí, y yo igual—mintió, recordando fugazmente lo que Léonore pensaba acerca del retorno de Lila akumatizada.

¿Habrá tenido razón?

Queen Bee rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, al menos están aquí ahora, y esa cosa que está por allá es mucho peor que Volpina.

—¿Sí?—Ladybug se asomó en el borde del techo, aunque ni siquiera desde ahí podría mirar—¿De qué se trata?

—"Canonman", es un akuma gigantesco con cañones en vez de brazos—dijo Rena Rouge acompañándola—. Tratamos de acercarnos pero no fue posible.

—¿Pudieron averiguar dónde está la mariposa?

—No, sólo pudimos mirar de lejos.

—Bien. Hay que ir, entonces—dijo, sacando su yo-yo—. Evaluaremos qué hacer desde allá.

Obedientes, Rena Rouge y Queen Bee se marcharon, pero por alguna razón, Ladybug se quedó atrás, aún con el yo-yo en la mano. Chat Noir no sabía por qué, pero de alguna manera lo agradeció. Ojalá nadie interrumpiera esta vez.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó, parándose a su lado.

—Síp—asintió, una sonrisita formándose en sus labios—. Es bueno verte, Chat Noir.

Para él fue inevitable sonreír también.

—Es bueno verte, Ladybug.

Era cierto: el akuma era gigante. No enfrentaban uno tan grande desde que Max fue akumatizado. De unos cincuenta metros de alto, y tal como mencionó Rena Rouge, tenía cuatro brazos en forma de cañón. De color verde cobre, su cuerpo era como una especie de tanque, Chat Noir pensó que el akuma en sí era un tanque humano. Se trasladaba gracias a un par de piernas que terminaban en gruesos neumáticos, y su cabeza era cubierta por metal.

Su forma de atacar lo espantó: lanzaba cañonazos a diestra y siniestra, auténticos cañonazos de guerra. Y aunque no se habían tardado tanto en llegar, los edificios y casas alrededor ya tenían un daño considerable. Cada cañón que salía, lo hacía con un ruido estremecedor que provocaba que el suelo temblara, y dejando una humareda detrás.

Sin embargo, además de eso, no parecía hacer más. Era un akuma pensado para destruir lo que encontrara. Era importante hallar el objeto akumatizado y quitárselo, pero, ¿cómo iban a acercarse? Una sola bala de cañón sería suficiente como para acabar con ellos.

—¿Alguna idea?—preguntó a Ladybug, quién miraba al akuma atentamente desde un techo cercano, con el ceño fruncido.

—Hay que inmovilizarlo, así impediremos que siga atacando.

—Queen Bee puede hacer eso—dijo Rena Rouge—. Tiene una cosa en su trompo que inmoviliza.

—Lo intenté hace un rato—negó con la cabeza—, pero es demasiado grande. Se quedó quieto sólo dos segundos, eso no alcanza para nada.

Ladybug devolvió su atención al akuma. La gente gritaba y corría despavorida, más les valía apurarse.

Sin previo aviso, se puso de pie.

—Chat Noir, dudo que la mariposa esté en uno de los cañones, y destruirlos los cuatro sería imposible. Hay que amarrarlos.

—¿Cómo?

Ella le mostró su yo-yo. Ahí comprendió.

—Yo por la izquierda, tú por la derecha.

—Entendido.

No necesitaba más explicaciones, sabía dónde tenía que ir. Canonman se trasladaba por una larga avenida, lo que les daría espacio para actuar. No le importaban en absoluto los vehículos que iban en su dirección: él pasaba por encima y los aplastaba como si nada, sus ocupantes apenas alcanzando a escapar y refugiarse.

Chat Noir bajó a la calle, la cruzó en cuatro patas y subió por los departamentos del lado derecho de la avenida. No pasó desapercibido: Canonman lo divisó, y apuntó uno de sus cañones hacia él.  
Evitó el impacto con una voltereta, pero no pudo evitar que la bala diera contra el edificio, dejando un feo agujero en la pared. Vagamente pensó que, en esta lucha, no podría protegerse con su bastón. Si bien era indestructible, difícilmente detendría un cañonazo, y no iba a arriesgarse tampoco. No le quedaba otra que esquivar.

—¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso, intento de Transformer!—se burló, buscando obtener su atención para que no viera a Ladybug, quién ya estaba a su misma altura sobre un techo, pero del lado izquierdo de la avenida.

No funcionó. Canonman apuntó dos de sus cañones hacia ella. Antes de que pudiera disparar, Chat Noir lanzó su bastón y lo golpeó en la cabeza, pero fue en vano: estaba muy bien cubierto por la máscara de metal. Por suerte, Ladybug pudo esquivar las dos balas que fueron en su dirección.

Chat Noir atrapó su bastón de vuelta, y la distracción le impidió notar que uno de los cañones lo apuntaba a él. Afortunadamente, la bala de cañón colisionó un metro debajo de donde se ubicaba.

—¡Chat Noir!—le gritó Ladybug, justo antes de lanzar su yo-yo en su dirección.

Ágilmente, lo agarró y lo afirmó con fuerza, una sola mirada con Ladybug le bastaba para saber su plan. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que le gustara.

Ladybug se lanzó hacia Canonman, llevando la cuerda del yo-yo con ella, dio una vuelta alrededor del cañón más cercano que tenía, y aterrizó en el suelo. Canonman trató de apuntarla con otro de sus cañones mientras Ladybug corría por debajo de sus piernas, pero le era imposible lograr un ángulo así. Era como una persona con los brazos cubiertos de yeso desde los hombros hasta las muñecas: no podía flectar los brazos, ni moverlos más de lo que sus hombros permitieran. Esa era una ventaja que debían aprovechar.

Ya habiendo cruzado por debajo del akuma, Ladybug miró a Chat Noir, y asintió. Chat Noir se echó a correr, e hizo lo mismo que había hecho ella: saltó sobre Canonman, llegó hacia el cañón más cercano, y sosteniendo firmemente el yo-yo en sus manos, lo rodeó dos veces antes de volver al suelo. Ladybug corrió hacía él, él corrió hacia donde antes estaba ella, pasando otra vez por debajo de Canonman, provocando que dos de sus brazos se doblaran (y a juzgar por el chillido del akuma) dolorosamente hacia abajo.

En un intento desesperado por liberarse, el akuma disparó, destruyendo el suelo abajo suyo. Chat Noir y Ladybug salieron de ahí con dificultad, y al hacerlo se arriesgaron a que Canonman usara sus dos cañones libres, el que estaba en su parte frontal, y en la trasera. Es decir, uno para cada uno.  
Eligió a Ladybug como blanco, así que le disparó a ella mientras corría hacia el lado derecho de la avenida, donde antes Chat Noir estaba. Y él hizo lo mismo, pero a la izquierda. Todo eso mientras el akuma decidía que, quizás aumentando su velocidad, podría librarse de ellos.

Ahora iban más rápido por la calle, y Chat Noir estaba demasiado ocupado saltando sobre Canonman como para preguntarse cuántos metros les quedaban antes de caer el río Sena. Canonman no sólo aumentó su velocidad, sino que su ataque también: disparaba una bala de cañón tras otra. Sí ayudaba el que dos de sus cañones apuntaran solo al suelo, pero eso no significaba que los otros dos restantes no hicieran daño.

Chat Noir debía amarrar el cañón trasero, y Ladybug el del frente. Saltó, y agradeció su habilidad felina de mantener el equilibro incluso cuando corría sobre un akuma muy grande y enojado. Lamentablemente, Ladybug contaba con esa capacidad en sus pies, pero no tan acentuada como él y la suya no fue suficiente. Cuando Canonman vio que ella saltaba justo al lado de su cabeza, empezó a agitarse con fuerza para hacerla caer. Mientras tanto, su cañón frontal liberó una bala tras otra, destruyendo un departamento completo, como con la intención de que alguna la alcanzara. Chat Noir aumentó el agarre en sus piernas y en el yo-yo, pero con terror vio cómo Ladybug resbalaba, y caía.

Por suerte, no le pasó nada al caer, salvo que accidentalmente soltó el borde de la cuerda del yo-yo. Chat Noir, gracias a su eficiente visión nocturna, la ubicó y tuvo que estirarse mucho para agarrarla y así evitar que perdieran el trabajo que tenían hecho.

Ladybug no tardó ni medio segundo en ponerse de pie y correr hacia Canonman otra vez. Debía ayudarla a subir, así que le lanzó el yo-yo para que lo agarrara. Este cayó justo entre sus manos y era eso lo que quería. Obviamente ella conocía más su herramienta y podría usarla mejor que él. Con ese extremo, invocaría su Amuleto Encantado en caso de ser necesario, y podría protegerse si Canonman se pasaba de listo.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

—¡Amuleto Encantado!

Desde la distancia no pudo ver lo que consiguió, así que Chat Noir siguió con lo que Ladybug había comenzado: fue al cañón frontal, lo rodeó con el extremo de la cuerda, y bajó, para luego retroceder unos metros por debajo de las piernas de Canonman, al igual que había hecho antes. Al mismo tiempo, Ladybug ya estaba arriba, dando vueltas alrededor del cuarto cañón, el único que no apuntaba al suelo.

Pero eso no iba a detener al akuma, no cuando estos eran enviados con un objetivo en particular. Ladybug se dejó caer, y Canonman usó sus cuatro cañones para tratar de alcanzarla. Llegó al lado de Chat Noir, jadeando.

—Sé dónde está la mariposa: bajo la cabeza hay una placa con un nombre. Debes destruirla.

Nuevamente, Chat Noir y Ladybug intercambiaron caminos: la mejor forma de detener a Canonman, era amarrando sus piernas también. Chat Noir fue por la derecha de la avenida, y corriendo por las paredes de los departamentos, pegó un fuerte salto por delante de Canonman para llegar hacia la izquierda, y así rodear sus piernas con la cuerda. Ladybug hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero por atrás.

Disparando como nunca y yendo cada vez más rápido, parecía que Canonman estaba dispuesto a destruirlo todo cuando zigzagueaba por la calle. Chat Noir tomó el bastón que colgaba de su cintura, y rogándole aguante a sus piernas que ya estaban cansadas, duplicó su propia velocidad. Corrió como nunca y adelantó a Canonman por unos treinta metros. Ahí, sin soltar la cuerda del yo-yo, confió ciegamente en su bastón cuando lo lanzó al cielo. Éste, obediente, se extendió: atravesó el ancho de la avenida de punta a punta, de izquierda a derecha, afirmándose gracias a los departamentos que había alrededor.

Ladybug iba detrás de él, también exigiéndole a sus piernas el máximo de velocidad. Chat Noir se agachó, juntó sus manos en el suelo, Ladybug pisó sobre ellas e hizo de catapulta para elevarla en el aire.

Con una voltereta, ella rodeó el bastón y volvió al suelo, siempre sosteniendo fuertemente el yo-yo en su mano. Entonces, corrió en la otra dirección, por donde había venido, y Chat Noir hizo lo mismo. Habían improvisado una especie de polea, y cuando Ladybug decidió que la cuerda de su yo-yo no debía seguir extendiéndose, Canonman llegó a su límite: los neumáticos de sus pies se elevaron del suelo, sus brazos de cañones estaban más apretados que nunca. El akuma entero se elevó y se volteó hasta quedar colgando de cabeza, amarrado  _por_  el yo-yo de Ladybug,  _al_  bastón de Chat Noir.

Al fin pudieron dejar de correr. Chat Noir le entregó la cuerda a Ladybug, y de un salto alcanzó la cabeza de Canonman. Sólo entonces notó que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una tela roja con puntos negros, eso explicaba el zigzagueo y los disparos a diestra y siniestra. Tal como dijo Ladybug, tenía una especie de placa estampada en el cuerpo, de un fuerte color morado y que rezaba el nombre del akuma.

—¡Cataclismo!

Sólo un toque bastó para desintegrarla, y con alivio vio que una mariposa negra salía del polvo que dejó su poder destructor. Con su yo-yo, Ladybug la purificó, eliminando la energía negativa y convirtiéndola en una mariposa normal. Su poder reparador, que conjuró luego de que Chat le entregara su Amuleto Encantado, dejó la avenida como nueva: los departamentos ya no estaban destruidos, la calle no tenía ningún agujero. Y lo único que tuvieron que hacer después de eso, fue atrapar a la víctima de Hawk Moth para evitar que cayera de cabeza al suelo. Por su uniforme, evidentemente se trataba de un soldado.

—¿Qué? ¿Do... dónde estoy?—preguntó, mirando a sus alrededores con confusión mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir recuperaban sus fieles herramientas.

Fue entonces, cuando Chat miró a su compañera y la vio extendiendo su puño tímidamente hacia él con una sonrisita, que entendió lo mucho que uno debe valorar los pequeños detalles que llenan la vida de regocijo.

—¡Bien hecho!—dijeron ambos al unísono, chocando puños como en los viejos tiempos.

No sabía durante cuánto se negaron a decir esas palabras y, sinceramente, Chat Noir no se molestó en hacer el cálculo. Lo único que le importaba era que ahí estaban otra vez, acompañadas por un gesto que, para entonces, se había vuelto el símbolo de la victoria. Y qué mejor que compartirlo con la persona que alimentaba sus ganas de seguir luchando.

Cuando se recupera algo que se había perdido, de inmediato uno se da cuenta de lo mucho que se necesitaba. Al menos fue eso lo que Chat Noir pensó cuando sus puños volvían a separarse, y Ladybug usaba su mano libre para acomodar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Y es que ella, y cada mínima cosa que hacían juntos, eran un espectáculo que no quería volver a perder.

Aún cuando parecía que a Chat Noir nada lo sacaría de su ensueño, algo lo logró. Fue un bullicio, un ruido que nacía alrededor, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo quitar la vista de Ladybug, y mirar hacia al frente.  
Esos eran... ¿aplausos?

—¡Eso fue magnífico!—chilló Rena Rouge llegando junto a Queen Bee; extrañamente, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no habían participado en la lucha—¡Una de sus mejores batallas, definitivamente!

Pero ella no aplaudía y Queen Bee tampoco. Lo hacía la gente normal, civiles que habían visto la lucha, y se acercaban a ellos aplaudiendo y con sonrisas en el rostro, muchos con sus celulares alzados para tomarles fotos, y otros saludándolos con la mano. Había prensa también, de seguro habían transmitido todo por la televisión. Pronto estuvieron rodeados por decenas de personas, todos aplaudiendo y vitoreando sus nombres. Chat Noir soltó un suspiro, una sensación de cálida satisfacción naciendo en su estómago. Nunca se iba a cansar del sentimiento que lo embriagaba cada vez que hacían algo bien. Y es que sí, ¿a quién engañaba? La forma en que amarraron a Canonman fue admirable, sobre todo porque era de noche, iban avanzando y esquivando balas de cañón la vez. Luego de tantos akumas difíciles de derrotar, al fin llegó uno que sirvió para subirles un poco el autoestima.

Se atrevió a mirar a Ladybug. Con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas, lucía muy complacida, muy satisfecha consigo misma, mirando a su público con suficiencia. La heroína de París, la protectora de los inocentes; verla disfrutando su éxito lo hizo sonreír aún más. De no ser por su habilidad para crear planes, por su capacidad de ver más allá de lo que tenían en frente, no podrían hacer nada. Ladybug tenía todo el derecho de sentirse merecedora de los aplausos, porque sí se los merecía.

Beep beep... Su miraculous empezó a sonar.

—Gracias por el reconocimiento, amigos, pero estoy contra el tiempo—dijo, nuevamente tomando el bastón de su cintura—. Cuiden esas garras, ¿está bien?

Extendió el bastón a su lado hasta que fuera un poco más alto que él. Iba a saltar e irse, pero para su sorpresa, una pasajera se le unió. Sin previo aviso, Ladybug pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

No iba a negarle el transporte, al contrario. La afirmó por la cintura (¡era tan pequeña!), y saltó. El impulso de su bastón les permitió llegar a ambos sin problemas a un techo cercano, lejos al fin de sus colegas, de los civiles y de la prensa, que ya habían empezado a bombardearlos con preguntas.

—Ese yo-yo que tienes, Ladybug, es como para hacerle un altar—dijo Chat Noir cuando, muy a su pesar, se soltaban entre sí.

Ladybug rió. Su propio miraculous emitiendo un pitido.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Aunque sólo hace la mitad del trabajo.

—No lo discuto—le guiñó un ojo.

Divertida, suspiró, de pronto balanceándose en sus talones.

—Fue una buena lucha, Chat Noir. Como en los viejos tiempos.

En respuesta, negó con la cabeza. Si se había propuesto el no hostigar a Ladybug, lo olvidó por completo. Sus ojos azules lo cegaron, y antes de que se diera cuenta, su mano ya viajaba para tomar una de las suyas.

—Yo diría  _mejor_  que en los viejos tiempos—respondió, levantándola solo lo suficiente como para besar su reverso.

Ella no se lo impidió. No quitó la mano, ni rodó los ojos, ni lo empujó por la nariz para que se alejara. Dejó que la besara, su mirada clavada en la suya, y la única razón por la que Chat no pudo ver el sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas, fue la oscuridad de la noche.

Lo más sorprendente fue que, aún cuando sus manos colgaban otra vez a un lado de sus cuerpos, seguían unidas. Una vocecita le decía a Chat Noir que la soltara, que no podía seguir molestando a Ladybug, pero se permitió desobedecer. Su mano era tibia, y se envolvía entre sus dedos. Ella tampoco se había soltado.

La boca de Ladybug se movió como si quisiera decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de entre sus labios. En vez de hablar, solo se le quedó mirando, una expresión que no conocía se plasmó en sus ojos, era una mezcla entre timidez y curiosidad. Eso era lo único que Chat Noir podía ver; una vez más se perdió en su mirada, en las delicadas facciones de su rostro. Ladybug se paraba al frente suyo, y todo lo demás desaparecía.

Beep beep beep...

El sonido de su anillo lo devolvió cruelmente a la realidad.

Pegó un salto, soltando sin querer la mano de Ladybug. La sangre viajó a su rostro, le dio calor. Ladybug desvió la vista hacia un lado.

—Yo... ah... tengo que irme—balbuceó torpemente, agarrando nuevamente su bastón.

—Sí, yo... yo también.

—¿Patrullamos mañana?

Por alguna razón, ella miraba para todos lados, menos a él.

—Deberíamos. Queen Bee me dijo que no pudieron hallar a  Volpina. Será mejor que estemos atentos.

—Bien—asintió, saltando hacia el borde del techo—. Nos vemos, entonces.

Una vez más, ella le sonrió.

—Nos vemos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LadyNoir, aka mi debilidad.
> 
> Canonman, aka una muy buena idea. Esa batalla es una de mis partes favoritas de este fic, me enorgullece jdksjd
> 
> Ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo! En Wattpad (sí, pueden encontrar mi fanfic ahí también, además de un shot llamado El Baile que no he podido publicar en Ao3) dejé un mini spoiler, así que lo compartiré acá: alcohol ;)
> 
> Gracias por leer! <3
> 
> Ah, y síganme en Twitter xd @GodBlessSMG. Publico puras estupideces, pero igual fksj


	12. Confesiones de alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay una frase en inglés que describe este capítulo muy bien: Tikki is done with Marinette's shit.
> 
> Además, alcohol.

Marinette estaba en su habitación, sentada en su escritorio, con el mentón apoyado en la mesa, mirando las dos fotos que tenía en frente. Tikki estaba igual al lado suyo, llevaban diez minutos así.

En la pared habían puesto dos fotos, una de Adrien Agreste, la otra de Chat Noir.

—Recapitulemos—dijo Marinette, siendo la tercera vez ya que decidía recapitular—: ¿cabello rubio?

—Ambos—respondió Tikki.

—¿Ojos verdes?

—Ambos.

—¿Delgado?

—Ambos.

—¿Más alto que yo?

—Ambos.

—¿Nariz respingada?

Tikki se quedó pensando.

—Ahora que veo bien, pareciera que la de Chat Noir es más respingada que la de Adrien.

—¿Tú crees?

Cada vez que había alguna objeción, el corazón de Marinette se aceleraba. No sabía qué quería lograr con todo eso, ni qué resultado esperaba. Sólo estaba segura de que a su cuerpo no le gustaban nada los "no".

—Sí, mira estas fotos de perfil—dijo Tikki, saltando sobre su celular para activarlo, donde había más fotos de los dos chicos para comparar.

 _Sí, la de Chat parece más respingada_ , pensó con decepción.

_Aunque..._

_—_ Perola máscara es negra—puntualizó—, y el negro acentúa las curvas. Quizás es percepción.

—Mmm... yo diría que es la máscara en sí. La magia del traje impide revelar la identidad del que lo usa. No podrías imaginarte a Adrien en el cuerpo de Chat ni aunque lo intentaras.

Ya había tratado, era imposible, su cerebro era incapaz de crear la imagen que necesitaba para comprobar que su sospecha era real. Cuando intentaba imaginar a Adrien con el traje de Chat Noir, era como si el traje se difuminara, no podía ver sus detalles, quedando una mancha negra y deforme. La magia era demasiado efectiva a la hora de ocultar sus identidades, lo cual era irritante y tranquilizador a la vez.

Marinette suspiró.

—Bueno, qué puntos son positivos: ¿la mayoría de los rasgos físicos?

—Eh... sí.

—Ya, ahora examinemos emocionalmente: ¿en qué se parecen?

—¿En nada?

 _No, en nada_.  
Es que, rayos, ese era el problema. Adrien era muy tranquilo, Chat nunca se quedaba quieto; Adrien era tímido, Chat era extrovertido; Adrien era muy reservado, Chat decía y hacía lo que se le daba la gana; Adrien era humilde, Chat era presumido.

—¡Son muy diferentes!—no le gustó lo que sintió al decir eso.

A su favor estaba que Adrien era un caballero, y Chat también. Antes de la pelea se la pasaba coqueteándole, sí, pero nunca le faltó el respeto. Adrien era muy considerado con los demás, y Chat también, eso lo hacía un buen superhéroe. Adrien era muy paciente y Chat igual, de hecho a ambos los había visto perder la paciencia muy pocas veces, prácticamente nunca. A pesar de todo el problema de tartamudeo que tenía antes, era fácil hablar con Adrien, y también con Chat. Ninguno de los dos la hacía sentir incómoda. Confiaba en ambos.

—Aunque se parecen en algunas cosas—agregó, la presión de su cabeza sobre la mesa empezaba a causar estragos en su mentón—. Los dos son amables conmigo, son buenos chicos, son guapos... Pero aún así no es suficiente como para decir que son la misma persona.

—Pero no entiendo, Marinette. ¿Qué te hizo creer eso en primer lugar? París está repleto de chicos buenos, rubios y de ojos verdes.

Suspirando, se enderezó en la silla al fin, sin quitar la vista de las fotos que tenía al frente suyo. Por cómo sentía su mentón, supuso que le quedó una marca roja por haber estado tanto rato aplastada contra la mesa.

—Quizás es eso lo que quieres creer—continuó Tikki, elevándose para sentarse sobre su máquina de coser—, que tu compañero de lucha es el chico que te gusta, y te estás dejando llevar por ello.

Sorprendentemente, Marinette ya se había planteado esa posibilidad. ¿Cómo no? El hecho de que Adrien fuera Chat Noir era demasiado maravilloso para ser real, demasiado lejano al mundo en el que ella vivía, donde las fantasías rara vez podían cumplirse. Pero teniendo eso en consideración, no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar. Porque sí hubo algo que la llevó a hacerlo, que le dio una idea. Hacía dos noches, cuando volvió a casa luego de al fin haberse reconciliado con Chat Noir, estaba muy alterada por todas las emociones que sintió mientras estaba con él, emociones que jamás en la vida creyó que sentiría estando con él. Pero fue aproximadamente una hora después que ya se había tranquilizado, y pudo pensar con la cabeza fría, analizar qué sucedió exactamente para empezar a sentirse así.

—Es que... fue tan raro—dijo, más para sí misma que para Tikki, en un intento por transformar todos sus pensamientos en palabras—. Adrien ha sido el centro de mi universo el último tiempo, nunca ha habido nada ni nadie que pudiera ocupar su lugar. Y a mí me gusta eso, la exclusividad que tiene en mi vida. Porque él me ha causado cosas que nadie jamás ha causado, y eso me llevó a pensar que este era una especie de amor eterno e irrompible. Pero después... Chat Noir...—suspirando, abrazó sus rodillas; su mirada estaba fija en un punto de su escritorio—¿Cómo puede ser posible que Chat Noir me hubiera hecho sentir lo mismo que Adrien, pero en una sola noche? ¿Y que luego, más encima, causara repercusiones? Aún no logro creerlo, a él siempre lo vi como un compañero molestoso. Pero sólo bastó que me mirara, que se me declarara y... caí.

<<Esta no es la primera vez que me entero de que le gusto a alguien. Primero fue Nino, luego Nathanäel, pero ninguno de los dos cambió el pensamiento que tengo sobre ellos. Es como si Chat Noir hubiese presionado el botón que sólo Adrien conocía, y me dejó así... pensando en él todo el bendito día. Además, el asunto del paraguas y la conversación sobre la fe ciega. ¿Cómo no iba a sospechar? Esa familiaridad que sentí, esa fuerza de atracción que me ahoga... No me di cuenta de que sospechaba sino hasta que hubiese tenido la cabeza fría.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados y no sabía de dónde salieron, y mucho menos por qué razón estaban ahí. Marinette nunca creyó que algún día fuera a dudar de la exclusividad que tenía Adrien en su corazón, o que algún día fuera otro nombre el que estuviera dando vueltas en su cabeza. Las últimas semanas muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero lo que sentía por su compañero de curso era lo único que creía intocable.

No sabía si era incorrecto o no, de hecho le sorprendía que estuviera analizando sus sentimientos en vez de negándolos, pero sí era extraño.

—Bueno... quizás te habías fijado en Chat Noir hace mucho tiempo, Marinette, pero no lo habías notado, y el que se te declarara te emocionó.

Había visto eso un par de veces en una que otra película, donde los protagonistas se aman y no se enteran sino hasta el final. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Que a uno alguien le llame la atención, pero sin darse cuenta? ¿Guardar un sentimiento sin saberlo, y tener que esperar a que algo suceda para que salga a la luz?

Marinette no lo creía, le parecía insensato. Era imposible que alguien no supiera si sentía algo o no. Existían las confusiones, pero eso era muy distinto a mantener un sentimiento totalmente en la oscuridad.  
Para su caso tenía que haber otra explicación, una más lógica que esa, y después de tanto pensar ya tenía una idea de cuál podía ser.

—No—negó con la cabeza—. En realidad, lo que sucede es justo lo que Léonore dijo que pasaría—dijo, soltando sus piernas para cruzarse de brazos, y levantando un pie para apoyarlo en su escritorio; Tikki frunció el ceño ante su comentario.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que mi vida está siendo manejada por las reglas de un par de aros—respondió, impresionada por lo mucho que le desagradó el decir eso—. Mira, yo tenía mi vida "proyectada" con Adrien. Yo me imagino con él, fantaseé con él y no veo esas fantasías como imposibles. Pero luego viene una mujer y me dice que no, que la regla dice que debo fijarme en mi compañero de lucha, y es tan convincente, que lo logra...

—A ver, espera un poco, Marinette—Tikki bajó de la máquina de coser, y alzó sus bracitos al frente suyo para detenerla—. Déjame ver si entendí: tú crees que te gusta Chat Noir porque él tiene el miraculous opuesto al tuyo, y así debía ser. ¿Es eso?

—Bueno... sí—admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Escuché tanto acerca de los complementos, y los opuestos, y todo eso, que terminé creyéndomelo—se lo repitieron demasiadas veces, entendió que así era y no podía luchar contra ello; quizás, si  _cierta persona_  no le hubiera hablado tanto sobre el tema, no estaría con ese dilema.

—O sea, en otras palabras, Chat Noir te gusta porque tiene que gustarte, y no por lo que es él como persona. No aprendiste nada de la pelea que tuvieron, y todo lo que le dijiste para disculparte era mentira... ¿Eso?

Marinette abrió la boca para responder, pero luego la cerró al no saber qué decir. ¿ _Qué?_ , pensó, preguntándose por qué de pronto Tikki lucía irritada.

—No, ¡no! Por supuesto que me gusta Chat por lo que es, pero... Adrien...

—A Adrien lo pusiste sobre un pedestal, Marinette—la interrumpió, sin su tono simpático y lindo de siempre—. Juras que es perfecto, que no hay nadie más maravilloso que él, y que nadie más se merece tu corazón. Tienes tu pared llena de fotos suyas, y, ¿sabes qué? Eso te hace igual a esas admiradoras ridículas que él tiene.

Bueno, eso la dejó sin palabras, otra vez moviendo los labios como un pez fuera del agua. ¿Acaso Tikki acababa de llamarla ridícula?

—Sé que lo que sientes por Adrien es real—continuó, probablemente ajena a su estupefacción—, pero tampoco puedes pretender que, sabiendo lo que hace él en el día, lo conoces. Tú no conoces a Adrien, Marinette, no de la forma en que el amor requiere. No eres capaz de encontrarle ningún defecto, cuando amar a una persona es amar sus defectos también. En cambio, en Chat Noir reconoces defectos y virtudes, y al fin admitiste que sientes algo por él. El problema es que estás tan obsesionada con Adrien, que quieres ver a Adrien en Chat Noir también, y él no se merece eso.

 _Él no se merece eso_ , repitió la frase en su mente.  _No merece nada malo_.

Marinette pensó que, si Tikki tuviera brazos más largos, le estaría pegando palmadas en la cabeza. Lo peor es que lo que le decía tenía sentido, y pronto empezó a sentirse culpable. ¿En serio estaba siendo tan injusta?

—La pregunta que debes hacerte, es: si llegaras a descubrir que Adrien y Chat Noir son la misma persona, ¿cómo te sentirías? ¿Feliz, porque los quieres a ambos por igual; o decepcionada, porque Chat Noir no es tan maravilloso como Adrien? O, de suceder lo contrario, ¿te sentirías aliviada? Es muy válido que tengas sospechas, no te impediré el tratar de sacar tus conclusiones (a pesar de que las identidades secretas son vitales para los superhéroes y deben cuidarse), pero no pienses que los sentimientos son producto de las sospechas. En realidad, es todo lo contrario: las sospechas son producto de los sentimientos, y los sentimientos nacen del corazón, no gracias a un par de joyas antiguas.

Marinette trató de responder su pregunta pero no pudo, se sintió incapaz, como si simplemente no estuviera lista para hacerlo. Todo era demasiado reciente y fue muy repentino, era evidente que las ideas no estaban claras en su cabeza, y Tikki estaba viendo cosas que ella no podía notar.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con eso de los portadores siendo tan complementos como los miraculous?—preguntó, por fin encontrando su voz—Tiene que influir de alguna manera, ¿verdad?

—No, Marinette: ni el miraculous ni Léonore definen lo que sientes. Nada lo hace, es imposible controlar al corazón. El amor no tiene explicaciones, y si Chat Noir logró llamar tu atención, lo hizo por sus propios méritos. Tú misma lo dijiste: presionó el botón que solo Adrien conoce. Lo que pasa es que te cuesta aceptar que te fijaste en alguien que no fuera Adrien, y eso te ha llevado a buscar dos "salidas de emergencia": atribuirlo a una explicación científica, y sospechar que Chat Noir es Adrien.

—No solo sospecho por lo que sentí—se defendió—. Hay más razones, como el paraguas y lo de la fe.

—Sí, pero lo hiciste de la forma incorrecta, con la intención incorrecta. Puede que todo apunte a que ambos sean la misma persona, pero no estarás lista para comprobarlo sino hasta haber aceptado que sientes lo mismo por los dos, y que eres capaz de amarlos a ambos por igual, ya que al fin y al cabo, serían uno. Si crees que Chat es molesto, debes entender que Adrien puede ser molesto también, pero mientras lo tengas en ese pedestal, eso no pasará. De cualquier manera, debes estar abierta a la posibilidad de que Adrien y Chat Noir no sean la misma persona, entonces tendrías que escoger quién te gusta más, con quién te quedarías.

Una vez más, no supo qué responder.

—No te estreses ahora por eso, no es necesario—continuó Tikki—, pero no des nada por sentado aún, no hasta que hayas aclarado tus sentimientos. Mira, voy a darte un consejo: conoce a Adrien. Acércate a él, Marinette, averigua si eres capaz de quererlo y aceptarlo con sus defectos, el chico no es perfecto como crees. Y otra cosa: piensa en Chat Noir como alguien que se ha ganado tu corazón. No te digo que te hagas su novia de la noche a la mañana, pero sí que te esfuerces por quererlo por lo que es, sin que quieras cambiarlo y sin que lo compares con alguien más. Los miraculous no se tratan de amor, sino de poder: junto a Chat Noir serás poderosa sí o sí, pero nada dice que debes amarlo, eso no tiene nada que ver. Los sentimientos que desarrollaste por él, los generó tu corazón al ver sus acciones, al notar que en serio te quiere. Él está muy enamorado de ti, Marinette.

—Lo sé—suspiró, nuevamente abrazando sus rodillas, y tratando de ignorar la calidez que empezó a nacer en su estómago—. Y yo también lo quiero mucho, fue horrible cuando no me hablaba y... Ay, Tikki, yo sí lo quiero, a pesar de que a veces me exaspera. Pero es un cariño distinto que se está transformando en algo más, no me pidas que no me asuste o que no me ponga a analizarlo. Esto es algo que no me esperaba.

—Te entiendo, de verdad—respondió, flotando hacia su rostro para apoyar una de sus manitos en su mejilla—. Es normal que estés confundida y para eso estoy, para ayudarte. Es sólo que quiero cuidarte y que tomes las mejores decisiones, y si tengo que regañarte un poco para que lo logres, lo haré—Marinette soltó una risita—. Pero es por tu propio bien, quiero que seas feliz.

Toda la irritación y desconcierto de antes fueron reemplazados por ternura. Sonriendo, Marinette rodeó a Tikki con su mano y la apretó contra su mejilla, como un mini abrazo. Y era cierto que muchas veces no le gustaban sus consejos, pero debía admitir que el marcador ya estaba a favor de Tikki hacía tiempo: ella siempre tenía la razón, y poco a poco Marinette había aprendido a escucharla.

—Gracias, Tikki.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, y por primera vez en dos días, Marinette se relajó. Guau, en serio había necesitado hablar sobre eso. Aclarar sus ideas ya se había estado volviendo una urgencia.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Marinette divisó el reloj rosa que colgaba de su pared, y se espantó.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Es tarde!—dijo, poniéndose de pie de un salto—¡Tenía que salir a patrullar hace veinte minutos!

Tikki (que había saltado con ella) soltó una risita.

—Hablando del rey de Roma...

—Oye, no es chistoso. ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

•••

Esa noche, Ladybug iba por los techos de París más atenta que de costumbre. En vez de fijarse en lo que sucedía en las calles bajo suyo, su vista estaba concentrada arriba, entre las antenas y las chimeneas. Si Volpina andaba suelta, seguramente iba a encontrarla en las alturas.

Sinceramente, con lo que respectaba a ella, no entendía nada. Hacía dos meses, cuando Lila fue akumatizada, la derrotaron y Ladybug purificó al akuma. Nunca antes había oído que un akuma "volviera" (exceptuando a Corazón de Piedra, que volvió porque Ladybug no sabía que tenía que purificar la mariposa y el akuma se multiplicó), así que el que hubiera reaparecido de pronto la pilló desprevenida. ¿No que Lila se había ido de la ciudad? Y Marinette estuvo tan contenta cuando creyó que no iba a saber nada más de ella...

Hacía dos días, cuando el colegio supuestamente se incendió, y cuando el departamento supuestamente se derrumbó, no le costó nada llegar a la conclusión de que se trataba de Volpina. De la akuma y no de la portadora del Miraculous, que tenía poderes muy parecidos a los suyos, pero más fuertes. Ladybug confiaba en Rena Rouge y en Queen Bee, después de varias batallas le era difícil creer que alguna de las dos perteneciera al "lado oscuro", eran buenas chicas. Tenían los Miraculous que les entregó el Maestro Fu, no podía no confiar en ellas. Todavía era raro que el equipo se hubiera agrandado, pero quejarse no servía de nada; no había vuelta atrás.

Léonore había actuado extraño en ese momento también, cuando le dijo específicamente que se quedara con sus padres. Ese fue un "¡no te transformes!" disfrazado de palabras de profesora preocupada. La pregunta era: ¿por qué? Ya derrotaron a Volpina una vez, podrían hacerlo de nuevo. Quedarse sin hacer nada fue desesperante, jamás había dejado pasar a un akuma. ¿Qué hubiese pasado de no haber obedecido?

Probablemente, Léonore sabía algo que ella no, y ahí entraba el nombre que Ladybug últimamente no podía sacar de sus pensamientos: Hawk Moth.

¿Podía akumatizar a dos personas a la vez?

Según le dijo el Maestro Fu cuando se conocieron, los poderes de los miraculous, a excepción del suyo y el de Chat Noir, eran limitados. Al menos Rena Rouge y Queen Bee tenían poderes, pero no tan importantes como los de ellos que podían crear o destruir lo que quisieran. Si Hawk Moth tenía un miraculous (¿por qué rayos tenía él un miraculous?), su poder debería ser limitado también, y en ese sentido Ladybug creía que no podría akumatizar a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Pero, ¿y si sí?

El tipo era malo, llevaba un año entero demostrándolo. ¿Qué tal si había encontrado una forma de aumentar su poder? ¿Qué tal si había alterado su miraculous para volverlo más peligroso de lo que ya era?

El mero pensamiento le revolvió el estómago. ¿Cómo iban a derrotarlo si eso sucedía?

Ladybug se quedó de pie sobre un tejado a pocas cuadras de su casa, contemplando la posibilidad de que el golpe de Hawk Moth efectivamente llegara, pero que él fuera más poderoso de lo que se hubieran imaginado. ¿Qué harían en ese caso? Probablemente sería más complicado que cualquier otro akuma que hubiesen enfrentado antes. Quizás, el gran golpe sería enfrentar a Hawk Moth personalmente, luchar contra él. ¿Podrían derrotarlo? ¿Sus propias capacidades serían suficientes como para superar las suyas?

Mientras más pensaba en eso, más ansiaba las respuestas, y más tensa se sentía. Era extraño el que, después de un año derrotando akumas, recién se hubiese planteado la idea de que todo iba a empeorar en algún momento. Obviamente Hawk Moth no se pasaría el resto de su vida akumatizando gente, y Chat Noir y ella no iban a estar eternamente salvándolos. Algún día tendría que haber algo más, algo que pusiera fin a esa batalla constante que todos luchaban, y por primera vez Ladybug sentía que ese algo llegaría más temprano que tarde.

Debía estar lista. No podían pillarla desprevenida, no podía fallar.

Suspirando, miró alrededor. La noche estaba muy calmada, ni rastro de  Volpina. Un ventanal le llamó la atención, uno muy grande e iluminado por la luz de una lámpara. Sin quererlo, Ladybug miró, su corazón pegando un salto cuando divisó una cabellera rubia, y un par de ojos verdes mirándola.

Sólo entonces notó que se había detenido muy cerca de la mansión Agreste, qué conveniente. Adrien la miraba desde ahí, con las manos y la nariz pegadas al vidrio de su gigantesco ventanal. Ladybug había visto esa expresión muchas veces, siempre de civiles que la veían pasar y se emocionaban al verla. Pero el que él la mirara así era halagador y especial.

Qué lástima que no mirara también a Marinette de esa manera.

Sonriendo, Ladybug le hizo un saludo con su mano, a lo que él respondió de igual manera, pero con un poco de torpeza. Ella se hubiese acercado feliz, hubiese entrado a su dormitorio para hablar y estar con él toda la noche, pero lamentablemente no era posible. Tenía que seguir con su trabajo... y meterse a una habitación ajena porque sí, era ilegal.

Mientras saltaba a otro techo cercano, ya alejándose del ventanal de Adrien, Ladybug pensó que no sabía qué sentiría si Chat Noir decidiera aparecer justo en ese momento.

Alejó el pensamiento de su cabeza cuando saltaba a otro techo, uno bastante cerca de la Torre Eiffel, cuyas luces decorativas acababan de comenzar a destellar al igual que cada noche.

Queriendo contemplarla desde abajo, se lanzó y cayó al suelo. El ver la Torre iluminada en las noches era algo habitual para un parisino, pero no por eso los iba a agotar. Ladybug, y Marinette también, podían estar horas mirándola sin detenerse, muchas veces buscando inspiración para sus bosquejos, de día o de noche. Era majestuosa.

—Vaya, qué agradable sorpresa.

La voz repentina le hizo pegar un salto y se volteó, su mano viajando instintivamente hacia el yo-yo en su cintura. Para su sorpresa, había alguien detrás suyo y no era un akuma, sino un hombre alto, delgado, impecablemente vestido que Ladybug ya conocía. Gabriel Agreste, que por cierto era su ídolo de la moda, estaba apoyado en un fino bastón de madera, y la miraba con sus fríos ojos azules tan diferentes a los de su hijo, verdes y cálidos.

—Señor Agreste, qué bueno verle—dijo, extendiéndole su mano para estrecharla—. No me topaba con usted desde el incidente con Simón Dice. ¿Ha estado todo bien?

—Perfectamente, sí. Todo gracias a que estuviste ahí para salvarnos.

Ella sonrió, a pesar de que su excesiva formalidad le hacía sentir un poco incómoda.

—Es mi trabajo, para eso estoy.

—Sí, para esto estás—respondió, su mirada desviándose disimuladamente hacia sus aretes—. Es una suerte haberte encontrado esta noche, Ladybug. Eres justo la persona a quién he estado buscando.

Eso definitivamente la sorprendió.

—¿Cómo? ¿Buscándome?

—Exacto. Desafortunadamente no sé cómo contactarte, así que solo me quedaba esperar una coincidencia. Verás, he estado trabajando en un proyecto para mi línea "Gabriel", una colección femenina inspirada en jóvenes icónicas que saldría este verano. Y, ¿qué joven más icónica podría haber, que la heroína de París? Estaría muy complacido si fueras parte de este proyecto, si nos prestaras tu rostro para levantarlo. Contigo en el frente, llegaría hasta la más joven generación.

—Oh... guau, señor Agreste, qué honor...—dijo, casi sin palabras por lo que acababa de escuchar—Pero yo no sé modelar, nunca he hecho algo así

—No busco a una modelo, Ladybug, sino a un rostro representativo, y quiero que seas tú. Un par de fotos siendo quién eres, y bastará. Las jóvenes se identifican contigo y la colección quiere lograr eso. Mira—dijo, hurgando en su bolsillo hasta sacar una tarjeta blanca de cartón—, si te interesa, ve el viernes 20 al estudio fotográfico de la avenida Félix Faure, a las nueve de la mañana. Te prometo que no te tomaría más de treinta minutos la sesión, y que todos te harán sentir de lo más cómoda. Mi hijo Adrien podría darte algunos consejos, incluso, para que no te sientas nerviosa. Aunque no creo que los necesites, considerando quién eres.

La oferta era tentadora, no podía negarlo, pero como a cualquier persona, le asustaba lo nuevo. Ser el rostro de una colección de Gabriel Agreste, su ídolo de toda la vida... Guau, ¿quién iba a imaginárselo?

Ser Ladybug le había abierto muchas puertas, y una más acababa de abrirse frente a sus ojos, esa que le permitiría ser partícipe de su tan anhelado mundo de la moda. Era una oportunidad que no se presentaba todos los días, y sinceramente, Ladybug no se perdonaría a sí misma si la rechazaba, y luego se arrepentía.

Sintiendo la ansiedad en su estómago, agarró la tarjeta.

—Ahí estaré, señor.

Aunque sutil y muy pequeña, la sonrisa de Gabriel demostró el más genuino triunfo.

•••

Ladybug apenas podía procesar lo que había sucedido mientras seguía con su patrullaje, pero cuando al fin lograba unir las ideas, su pecho se inflaba de emoción: ¡iba a trabajar con Gabriel Agreste!

La forma de comenzar su carrera de diseñadora no sería exactamente como se la había imaginado. La línea Gabriel siempre estuvo en sus fantasías, pero usualmente Marinette llegaba a pedir trabajo, e impresionaba a todos con sus inigualables diseños. Nunca pensó que, en realidad, Gabriel Agreste buscaría a Ladybug. Y, bueno, las cosas jamás suceden como las imaginamos, pero no por eso iba a quejarse. A pesar de que su participación en esa ocasión en específico no sería más que un par de fotos, estaba feliz. Además cabía la posibilidad de que compartiera un rato con Adrien ese día, y eso la hacía más feliz aún.

Todas esas ideas la distraían un poco de su patrullaje, pero igual Ladybug se movía de un lado a otro gracias a su yo-yo mágico, buscando cualquier situación que requiriera su presencia. Hasta entonces parecía una noche tranquila, despejada, y sin grandes problemas. Si los siguientes diez minutos no hallaba nada, podría volver a casa.

Qué pena que no podía compartir con nadie lo que le había pasado. Ni con sus padres, ni con Alya, con nadie, sólo con Tikki. Y era tan emocionante, ojalá no tuviera que mantener el secreto.

Vivir dos vidas tenía altibajos. Ese era uno.

Pero bueno, una cosa por la otra. No cambiaría el ser Ladybug por nada.

Pensando en eso último, una escena le llamó la atención. Se había metido en un sector lejano del centro de la ciudad, donde Marinette no solía transitar, pero que Ladybug no podía abandonar tampoco. Era el sector donde los turistas no llegaban de día, pero sí de noche para concurrir a los múltiples locales nocturnos que había en sus calles. Por eso mismo, el alcohol era cosa de siempre, al igual que los conflictos entre vecinos que Ladybug muchas veces debía ayudar a resolver.

Esa noche no sería la excepción. Ladybug se quedó mirando un bar conocido, repleto de gente que bailaba y reía sin cesar. Lo que le llamó la atención ocurría en la parte trasera, donde dos guardias de seguridad sacaban a la fuerza a una mujer, y la lanzaban fuera del local. De blusa marrón y cabello castaño, cayó de bruses al suelo.

Ella trató de ponerse de pie, pero se tambaleó tan fuerte, que volvió a caer. En ese movimiento, Ladybug alcanzó a ver su rostro, y se espantó.

—¡Léonore!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, pegó un salto y llegó a su lado. Léonore no había intentado ponerse de pie otra vez, y estaba aplastada de cara al suelo como una estrella de mar. Ladybug la agarró por los hombros, y gracias a la fuerza que su miraculous le proporcionaba, la levantó.

—Léonore, qué demonios estabas haciendo—gruñó, obligándola a pasar un brazo por su hombros para estabilizarla, contemplando su cabello que estaba horriblemente revuelto y opaco, y una marca morada en su frente.

Léonore la miró con ojos pequeños y enrojecidos, y Ladybug pudo ver en ellos el momento en que la reconoció. Entonces, se echó a reír, expeliendo un desagradable olor a alcohol.

—¡Ladybug!—dijo, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara—¡Ja! ¡Justo me estaba acordando de ti! ¡Ja, ja!

—¡Estás borracha!—exclamó, a pesar de que era obvio, y Léonore rió aún más—¿Qué te pasó en la frente? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Ah... yo le dije que no se metiera conmigo—respondió, arrastrando las palabras—. ¡Yo sé karate! ¡Ha!—dio una patada al aire, provocando que Ladybug por poco perdiera el equilibrio.

—¡Quieta! Voy a llevarte a tu casa, ¿dónde vives?

Ella volvió a reír.

—Casa... qué chistoso...

—Estoy hablando en serio, ¿dónde vives?

—En... una cueva—soltó una carcajada—. ¡En una cueva! ¡Ja, ja!

Ladybug gruñó por la exasperación. No podía creer que Léonore fuera tan irresponsable, no se lo esperaba de ella. ¡Al otro día tenía que trabajar! ¿Dónde iba a llevarla para que se recuperara? Su propia casa no era una opción. ¿Cómo explicarle a sus padres que de pronto una mujer borracha apareció en su dormitorio?

Afirmando a Léonore con un brazo, ocupó el otro para sacar su yo-yo y llamar a Chat Noir. Ojalá él estuviera cerca y le diera alguna idea de dónde podría vivir Léonore, después de todo también la conocía.

Pero tal como se lo esperaba, no contestaba y la llamada se cortó. Claro, su patrullaje había terminado hacía casi una hora.

—Mira qué lindos aretes, Ladybug—dijo Léonore, levantando un tembloroso dedo índice para tratar de tocarlos—. ¿De dónde los sacaste?—río.

Fue ahí que se le ocurrió.

No valía la pena decirle a Léonore que se sostuviera, porque en su estado obviamente no lo haría. Ladybug la afirmó bien antes de lanzar su yo-yo a un edificio cercano, y elevarse hacia el cielo. Léonore gritó en su oído mientras se movía de techo en techo, pero la ignoró. Mientras no le vomitara encima, todo bien.

Ladybug ya sabía dónde ir y no se detuvo en ningún momento sino hasta llegar. Era difícil transportarse con un solo brazo, pero no era nada que no hubiera hecho antes. Las ganas de llegar pronto suprimieron cualquier molestia que pudiera sentir, al igual que las ganas de pegarle cinta adhesiva a Léonore en la boca para que dejara de reírse y gritar.

Llegaron al departamento que buscaba, y sabiendo muy bien que el local del primer piso estaba cerrado por la hora, decidió asomarse en una ventana del segundo. Por suerte, quién necesitaba estaba ahí y sólo le bastaron dos toquecitos en el vidrio para llamar su atención.

El Maestro Fu había estado bebiendo su té cuando la vio, y aunque la miró muy sorprendido, sin dudarlo se le acercó para abrir la ventana y dejarla pasar.

—Buenas noches, Maestro Fu—saludó educadamente, entrando con un poco de dificultad con Léonore colgada de su cuello—. Lamento venir sin avisar.

—Hola, Ladybug... ¿Qué pasó?—él lucía claramente extrañado—¿Quién es?

—Ah...—en modo de respuesta, Ladybug levantó a Léonore, quién había escondido la cara en su cuello, y la dejó en uno de los cómodos sillones que el Maestro Fu tenía en su sala.

Ahí pudo estirar la espalda. Al fin.

—¡¿Léonore?!—exclamó mirándola boquiabierto, y ella sólo rió.

—La encontré cuando la expulsaban de un bar, Maestro Fu. No sé dónde vive, y no se me ocurrió otro lugar para llevarla que no fuera acá. En serio lo siento.

—Oye, Fu, no me dijiste que tenías un hermano gemelo—Léonore soltó una carcajada—¿Cómo se llama? ¿Fi? ¡Ja, ja!

Ladybug y el Maestro Fu compartieron una mirada.

—No te disculpes, hiciste bien al traerla—dijo, sentándose junto a Léonore y acercándosele ligeramente—. Bebiste mucho, ¿eh, Léo? ¿Se puede saber qué estabas celebrando?

Al contrario de Ladybug, el Maestro Fu no parecía enojado. De hecho parecía tan tranquilo como siempre y no lo entendía. Ella misma estaba muy decepcionada. Sinceramente, esperaba más de la persona que había creado sus aretes y a Tikki.

—Oh, Fu... Fu, Fu...—balbuceó Léonore, pasando un brazo por el cuello del Maestro Fu, y atrayéndolo hacia ella para hacerlo mirar al frente, donde Ladybug estaba—Mírala, Fu... Mira qué hermosa se ve con ese traje...—murmuró, incomodándola enormemente—Marinette, un nombre más a la lista de chicos a los que le arruinamos la vida—soltó una carcajada.

Ladybug frunció el ceño. Sólo recién pudo ver las marcas negras bajo los ojos de Léonore, unas muy distintas al moretón de su frente, que resaltaban sus ojos enrojecidos y pequeños. Esas definitivamente no se debían al alcohol.

—Ah... Será mejor que vaya a buscarte algo para comer...

—Pobres pequeños todos aquellos...—dijo Léonore dramáticamente, aún arrastrando las palabras y afirmando al Maestro Fu—, que tienen la mala suerte de toparse con nosotros. ¿Y de quién es la culpa? ¡Mía!—rodeando su estómago con su brazo, se largó a reír, pero Ladybug notó también que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

Con cuidado, el Maestro Fu se libró del agarre y Léonore cayó de costado al sillón, aún riendo.

—Eh... Mejor vete a casa, Ladybug. Ya es muy tarde.

—¿Está seguro, Maestro Fu? Porque...—miró a Léonore de reojo—, no se ve nada bien.

—¡Mi culpa, todo es mi culpa!—decía a viva voz, ya un par de lágrimas bañando sus mejillas—¡Athena, Begonia, Lisandro, Euclides, todos ellos y más! ¡Sólo niños!

Ahora Ladybug no entendía nada, el cambio de humor la desconcertó, a pesar de que sabía que ellos eran propios del efecto del alcohol. Miró al Maestro Fu, y para su sorpresa, él miraba a Léonore con sus facciones inundadas en una profunda lástima.

—¿De qué está hablando?—le preguntó en un murmuro.

Él suspiró.

—Antiguos portadores de miraculous, los está recordando... Athena sólo tenía ocho años.

—¿Ocho?

 _Rayos_ , pensó. Una niña de ocho años siendo superheroína, haciendo su trabajo.

—Eran tiempos distintos—continuó el Maestro Fu—, pero Léonore sigue sintiéndose culpable.

—Pero, ¿culpable de qué?

—Y Colette... Colette...—balbuceó Léonore, ya ni pizca de la risa anterior en su cara, sólo tristeza—Fue mi culpa... Dejé la puerta abierta... Pobre hombre, pobre de su hijo... Debí haberla cerrado, debí cerrar la puerta...

—Somos humanos, Ladybug, cometemos errores—murmuró el Maestro Fu—. Muchos errores que nos han costado caro. Y Léonore está convencida de que su peor error, fue crear los miraculous.

—¿Qué?—eso definitivamente la sorprendió—Pero... ¿por qué?

Si Marinette hubiese creado algo tan increíble como una joya mágica, estaría orgullosa de ello. Nunca se arrepentiría.

—Cuando Léonore creó los héroes, la bondad y la salvación; los villanos, la maldad y la pérdida necesariamente iban a existir también, sus opuestos. De no existir una maldad para combatir, los miraculous no tendrían sentido.

—Oh... pero eso no es su culpa... ¿cierto?

—¡Y ahora él lo sabe!—chilló Léonore, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas más rápido que nunca—¡Lo sabe, sabe  _quién_  es el chico! ¡El akuma se lo dijo!

Eso atrajo toda la atención de Ladybug, fue como si campanas de alerta se hubieran encendido alrededor suyo. ¿El akuma? ¿El chico? ¿A qué se refería?

—¿Qué dices, Léonore?—preguntó, alarmada.

—El akuma... El  _Fantasma_... Le dijo sobre el chico... Él lo sabe todo...

Ladybug sintió que su corazón se detenía en su pecho, y la mirada del Maestro Fu encima suyo.

—¿Qué chico?—susurró, pero no obtuvo respuesta, y Ladybug no quería esperar ni un segundo más—¿Chat Noir?

—¡Sí!—respondió Léonore, provocando que el color abandonara sus mejillas—¡Era su espía, espía de Hawk Moth! ¡Se metió en el corazón del chiquillo y hurgó en él, lo destruyó!

Fue como si el suelo se hubiera caído bajo sus pies, como si las palabras de Léonore, que lloraba desconsolada, le hubiesen cortado el pecho con un cuchillo.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Léonore?—preguntó el Maestro Fu, que sonaba más tranquilo de lo que realmente estaba—¿Hawk Moth sabe quién es Chat Noir?

Y ella asintió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo varias cosas que decir. Primero: CLIFFHANGER. CHAAAAAAAAAAN. #ProtectAdrienAgreste
> 
> jskdj
> 
> Segundo, me gustó cómo quedó esa conversación de Tikki con Marinette al comienzo del capítulo, de hecho es una de las tantas partes de este fic que me enorgullecen. Bien yo jdksj
> 
> Tercero, y lo más importante: espero que no se haya notado, pero me estoy tardando más días en publicar. Eso es por algo que empieza con "u" y termina con "niversidad". Empecé la semana pasada y estoy teniendo problemas para organizar mis tiempos. NO TENGO NINGUNA INTENCIÓN DE DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR O PUBLICAR MIS FANFICS, pero lamentablemente ya no podré escribir tan seguido como en el verano.
> 
> Recién llevo una semana con esta rutina nueva, así que espero que pronto aprenda a organizar el tiempo. Puede que suene cliché, pero todo lo que son las vistas, los kudos y los comentarios ayudan mucho a darme ánimos para escribir incluso cuando estoy cansada. Yo no seguiría escribiendo LQSLQF de no ser porque sé que hay gente que disfruta leerla, y si hay algo que detesto en la vida es cuando un autor deja su historia sin terminar. No quiero hacer eso, así que si veo que alguien por ahí se pone feliz porque publico, el esfuerzo habrá valido la pena<3  
> Además tengo MUCHAS IDEAS. Actualmente estoy trabajando en el capítulo 21 (siempre me adelanto para evitar sequías xd Pero igual me demoro en publicar porque cada capítulo lo reviso y edito muchas veces antes de hacerlo), y no se imaginan lo que viene jdksksj qué emoción. Si alguien tiene Twitter, busquen el hashtag #LQSLQF y encontrarán mini adelantos de la trama. Nada de spoilers gigantescos, solo tweets míos (@GodBlessSMG) contando experiencias mientras escribo. No esperen seriedad porque no hay jsksj no soy seria en Twitter xd
> 
> Así que eso. Ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo, díganme qué opinan. Háganme saber si los hice reír con mi Léonore borracha jksjdj :')
> 
> Gracias por leer! <3


	13. Asfixia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A este capítulo lo llamo "El día en que Ladybug necesitó un litro de flores de Bach"
> 
> #ProtectMarinetteDupainCheng

Lo único que supo Ladybug en ese momento, fue que sus manos viajaron involuntariamente hacia su rostro para cubrir su boca, justo después de que un chillido agudo se hubiera escapado de sus labios. Las palabras del Maestro Fu y la confirmación de Léonore dieron vueltas en su cabeza hasta marearla, y le siguieron una serie de horribles imágenes que parecieron materializarse frente a sus ojos. Todas incluían a Hawk Moth alzándose frente a un chico rubio e indefenso.  _Maldición_ , pensó, tratando de luchar contra el miedo que se había apoderado de su pecho _. ¡Maldición!_

—Pero... pero...—balbuceó, incapaz de decir algo más. El temor pareció trabarle la lengua.

Y la verdad, ni siquiera sabía qué quería decir, no había palabras que pudieran describir qué estaba pensando en ese momento. Por suerte el Maestro Fu, siempre impasible, le hizo una seña para que no hablara.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?—dijo a Léonore, aprovechando que aparentemente estaba un poco más lúcida que antes. Al menos el llanto desesperado había empezado a cesar.

Sin darse cuenta, Ladybug cruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda, rogando que Léonore solo hubiera estado alucinando.

—Lo vi—respondió entre sollozos.

Era como si una pesadilla se estuviera reproduciendo al frente suyo, y no hallaba la hora de despertar. A pesar de su miedo, Ladybug quiso ser fuerte y mantener la calma. Cabía la posibilidad de que Léonore se hubiera equivocado o confundido, o que el alcohol la hiciera hablar cosas absurdas. Era una esperanza a la que quiso aferrarse, a pesar de que se escapaba de ella como arena deslizándose de sus dedos.

—¿Lo vio?—murmuró, y el Maestro Fu soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste?

Léonore cruzó ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, tapándose los ojos y la frente, sus labios temblando mientras los apretaba con fuerza.   
Si ambos creyeron que se estaba tomando un tiempo para recordar y por eso el Maestro Fu no insistió, estaban equivocados. Pasaron los segundos, luego un minuto, y Léonore no dijo nada. Pronto, su respiración empezó a volverse profunda y constante, y sus lágrimas dejaron de resbalar por sus mejillas. Solo entonces Ladybug notó que se había quedado dormida.

Cuando el Maestro Fu empezó a caminar por la sala de su departamento, Ladybug pensó que la despertaría. Pero fue todo lo contrario: él abrió un armario de madera de aspecto antiguo que había en un pasillo, y sacó un par de frazadas. Cubrió a Léonore con ellas.

De poder decidir, Ladybug la habría despertado. La intriga era inaguantable, necesitaba respuestas, debía saber si podía asustarse o no. Toda la incertidumbre la hacía apretar sus propios dedos, mientras trataba de suprimir las ganas de agitar a Léonore por los hombros para que despertara y así exigirle una explicación.

—Lo que dijo no es cierto, ¿verdad?—decidió preguntar en voz baja, mientras veía al Maestro Fu acomodando las frazadas sobre el cuerpo inerte de Léonore—Era el alcohol hablando, y Hawk Moth no sabe quién es Chat Noir.

Pero su rostro arrugado no mostraba ni un mínimo de esperanzas, y de alguna manera le anticipó que no escucharía lo que quería escuchar. El Maestro Fu seguía mirando a Léonore con lástima, su expresión cargada de tristeza era casi contagiosa.

—Ella jamás se habría puesto así por algo falso, Ladybug—respondió; un nuevo suspiro se escapó de sus labios, acentuándose el nudo que apretaba cruelmente su estómago—. Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué no lo dijo antes.

Ladybug se dio unos segundos para cerrar los ojos y respirar. Si el Maestro Fu se dio cuenta, no dijo nada. Solo esperó a que se calmara y que estuviera lista para responder.

—¿Antes?

—Sí, antes de que ese akuma, el Fantasma, apareciera—murmuró, alejándose del sillón para quedar de pie a su lado; sus ojos achinados nunca dejaron el bulto que descansaba sobre los cojines—. Léonore tiene una habilidad muy especial, ella es la prueba viviente de la teoría que dice que el futuro ya lo vivimos; que el pasado, el presente y el futuro son una línea recta que ya existe, y que los déjà vu y los presentimientos son nuestras formas de recordar el futuro. Léonore puede  _recordar_  lo que va a suceder con más detalles que una persona normal, puede "ver el futuro".

—Y entonces...

—Si pudo ver que Hawk Moth se enteró de la identidad de Chat Noir, fue antes de que sucediera. ¿Cuándo? No lo sé. Léonore ve cosas con horas, días, semanas, meses, hasta años de anticipación.

—¿Quiere decir que... pudo haberse evitado?—Ladybug se cruzó de brazos, su ceño frunciéndose ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. Incluso antes de poder pensarlo bien, parte de su miedo empezó a transformarse en impotencia—. Claro, claro que sí. Si nos lo hubiera dicho, Chat Noir no se habría acercado a ese akuma, no se habría metido adentro suyo, y Hawk Moth no se habría enterado de nada. Chat quedó destrozado después de eso.

—Ojalá fuera así de sencillo—el Maestro Fu caminó hacia la pequeña mesa en el centro de la sala, y se apoyó en ella—, pero ahora que lo mencionas, se me ocurre por qué Léonore no nos advirtió. Mucho de lo que ella ve no es concreto, suelen ser escenas cortas de un segundo, según lo que me ha contado; así que ella debe darles significado para que tengan algún sentido. Ha habido veces en que sabe que una de sus visiones pronto va a ocurrir, por ejemplo, por el lugar en que se encuentra. Pero si no hay ninguna referencia, no tiene cómo saberlo.

—Como cuando estaba en mi habitación—pensó Ladybug en voz alta, de pronto recordando lo sucedido semanas atrás—. Ella supo que iba a chocar con el maniquí, ella... me había visto con el maniquí detrás y me lo advirtió.

—Si tú lo dices, sí—asintió, tomando su taza de té y echándole agua caliente de una teterita de porcelana—. No sabemos qué fue lo que Léonore vio para que llegara a la conclusión de que Hawk Moth sabe quién es Chat Noir, pero independiente de eso, ella jamás se equivoca.

Y eso bastó para que una nueva ola de miedo atravesara el cuerpo de Ladybug, que se sintió como un escalofrío bajando por su columna vertebral.

Abrazándose a sí misma, miró por la ventana, encontrándose con un departamento oscuro al otro lado de la calle, y la noche parisina detrás, cubierta de estrellas. La posibilidad de que Hawk Moth conociera la identidad de Chat Noir, erizaba los pelos de su nuca. Si era así, él estaba vulnerable, correría peligro cada segundo del día al igual que sus cercanos. No sólo podía ser atacado siendo superhéroe, sino que en su forma civil también, y entonces no tendría cómo defenderse. De pronto Hawk Moth estaba en ventaja, porque ni de milagro un Chat Noir sin transformarse podría salvarse de él si recibía una visita suya, o de cualquiera de sus akumas. Ladybug no conocía muy bien sus poderes, pero sabía que a Hawk Moth no le importaba herir por conseguir lo que buscaba, ya lo había probado. Durante más de un año había dañado a gente inocente y buena, había puesto en peligro la integridad de una ciudad entera por sus caprichos. ¿Qué era capaz de hacer, entonces, si uno de sus dos enemigos estaba justo al frente suyo, solo, y sin poder defenderse?

No quiso imaginárselo, de hecho alejó el pensamiento antes de que su cabeza empezara a jugarle una mala pasada. Lo que podría pasar era incierto, sobre todo ahora que había más dudas que certezas. Pero si había algo de lo que Ladybug estaba cien por ciento segura, era de que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tenía que hacer algo y de inmediato, cada segundo que pasaba era crucial. No había tiempo que perder.

—Dígame quién es—dijo de pronto, haciendo que el Maestro Fu se volteara de su tetera hacia ella—. Dígame quién es Chat Noir. Debo advertirle, necesita protección. Hawk Moth podría matarlo si lo encuentra indefenso.

Él no respondió inmediatamente. En vez de eso, tomó una segunda taza de una vitrina junto a la mesa, y con una calma que Ladybug no comprendía, la llenó de té. Sólo entonces divisó a una figura verde que descansaba en un rincón de la mesa y reconoció a Wayzz, su kwami, que dormía plácidamente sobre un calcetín.

—Ten, bebe esto—le dijo, extendiéndole la taza—. Te ayudará a calmarte.

Pero Ladybug no la tomó. Lo miró con una incredulidad que muy pronto se transformó en irritación.

—Maestro Fu, esto es importante.

—Lo sé—volvió a asentir—, pero debes tener cuidado con las decisiones apresuradas. Como heroína, debes decidir con la mente, no con el corazón—le extendió la taza aún más, así que a Ladybug no le quedó otra que recibirla.

No era té puro, sino que estaba rociado por pequeñas hojitas amarillas. Supuso que era alguna hierba, pero no la conocía.  
De cualquier manera, no bebió. Nada le cabía en el estómago en ese momento.

—Lamentablemente, revelarte la identidad de Chat Noir no ayudará en nada, ni siquiera a protegerlo—dijo el Maestro Fu—. La identidad secreta es el arma de defensa más útil de un superhéroe, así que mientras menos personas la sepan, mejor. Ninguna, si es posible.

 _Tiene que ser una broma,_ pensó con escepticismo _._ Le pareció ridículo que el villano supiera la identidad del héroe, pero su compañera no. Ni en la película más barata había visto algo así.

 _—_ Puede que Hawk Moth sepa quién es Chat Noir, pero eso no significa que sepa dónde encontrarlo—continuó, indiferente al ceño fruncido de Ladybug—. Quizás tú podrías brindarle protección cuando sea civil, sí, y puede que de cierta forma parezca útil, pero también sería la manera más estúpida de revelarle a Hawk Moth la posición del portador del miraculous. Sólo le bastaría seguirte para encontrarlo.

 _Bueno, eso es verdad_ , le susurró una molesta voz en su cabeza.

—Ya, pero y si no es eso, ¿entonces qué? No podemos no hacer nada, está indefenso—insistió.

De repente, Léonore se acomodó en el sillón, completamente ajena a la conversación que se estaba dando al lado suyo.

—Lo discutiremos a primera hora mañana, apenas Léonore esté en condiciones—respondió—. Es la única que conoce a lo que nos estamos enfrentando. Mientras tanto, que Chat Noir no se entere, lo mejor será que Léonore o yo le contemos—agregó antes de que Ladybug pudiera objetar—. Créeme que le será más fácil escucharlo de nosotros, que de ti.

Ladybug sabía que no podría cambiar la decisión del Maestro Fu ni aunque lo intentara. De ser por ella, que Chat Noir se entere de inmediato. Si Hawk Moth decide buscarlo y corre peligro, lo mejor es que esté preparado. Tendría tiempo para estar listo, para ocultarse si algo sucediera, para buscar alguna forma civil de defenderse si es necesario, como una pistola o algo.

Pero el Maestro Fu y Léonore tendrían la última palabra, y aunque a veces no le gustaran sus métodos, debía confiar en ellos igual. Si Léonore estaba tan destrozada cuando tuvo esa visión, quizas fue porque significó algo. Quizás la asustó tanto como a Ladybug, y si ese miedo iba a impulsarla a hacer lo imposible por cuidar a Chat, entonces bienvenido sea lo que haría para protegerlo.

—Bebe el té—le dijo el Maestro Fu, no como una orden sino como una invitación—. Es de hierbas orientales. Te relajará y podrás dormir tranquila.

Ahora sí bebió un sorbo. El calor del agua hervida cayó por su garganta hasta su estómago, dejando a su paso un agradable sabor. El vapor que emanaba le calentó la nariz.

El silencio los cubrió a ambos, y mientras bebía, Ladybug se tomó un rato para pensar. Sólo uno o dos minutos fueron suficientes como para unir los puntos que se habían quedado al azar, y para darse cuenta de que al fin tenía la oportunidad de preguntar lo que tanto la había atormentado.

—Usted no sabía nada, ¿verdad?—dijo de pronto, sin quitar la vista de las hojitas que flotaban graciosamente en el té—Que el akuma serviría de espía para Hawk Moth, que buscaría información en nosotros.

—No tenía cómo, está fuera de mi control. Y por cómo ese akuma no los atacó solo a ustedes, supongo que Hawk Moth tampoco, y decidió espiar sólo cuando notó que podría usar a ese akuma como mensajero.

—Pero, ¿por qué entregó los otros dos miraculous?—no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, ni siquiera sabía si se atrevería a escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta, temía que no le gustara—¿Fue porque el akuma era más peligroso, o porque pensó que Chat Noir y yo ya no éramos suficiente?

Por el delicado sonido al rozar, Ladybug supo que el Maestro Fu dejó su taza sobre la mesa.

—Los miraculous de la mariquita y el gato negro nunca serán menos de lo suficiente, no mientras trabajen juntos. Sin embargo, eso no significa que sus portadores no necesiten ayuda, y considerando que Chat y tú no estaban teniendo el mejor momento, pensé que lo mejor sería darles apoyo.

Eso la alivió, pero no completamente.

—Entonces, ¿no nos va a reemplazar?

El Maestro Fu soltó una risita.

—Reemplazar a Ladybug y a Chat Noir es imposible. ¿Tratar de buscar algo mejor? Una locura.

—¿Y por qué dos? ¿Siempre se entregan de a dos?

—No necesariamente—negó con la cabeza—, pero Léonore me sugirió conseguir a dos nuevos portadores. Si Hawk Moth en serio está preparando algo grande, necesitarán toda la ayuda posible, y esa ayuda debe estar bien entrenada y familiarizada con su poder.

—Pero Rena Rouge y Queen Bee no saben esto, ¿verdad?

El Maestro Fu volvió a negar.

—Lo sabrán cuando estén listas.

Pronto, Ladybug se fue a su casa, lo más rápido que pudo argumentándose qur era casi medianoche y tenía que levantarse temprano, pero secretamente con la esperanza de dejar sus preocupaciones detrás mientras saltaba por los tejados de París.   
Ya siendo Marinette, se puso el pijama y se lavó los dientes, pero no creía que pudiera pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Con Tikki se dijeron con suerte una palabra, ambas demasiado inmersas en sus pensamientos como para decir algo más. La mente de Marinette insistía en reproducir una y otra vez los últimos minutos de su vida, y estaba segura de que su conversación con el Maestro Fu la acompañaría hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Afortunadamente, el té que él le dio pareció hacer efecto, o al menos fue eso lo que pensó mientras se hundía entre las sábanas con Tikki acostada en su estómago, y sus párpados empezaron a sentirse pesados. Se dejó llevar por el cansancio y se esforzó por dejar sus tormentosos pensamientos de lado.   
Al cabo de unos minutos, pudo quedarse dormida.

•••

Marinette apenas era consciente de cierta presión sobre su frente. Era cálida, suave, la agradeció en su sueño. Mientras su cabello se movía ligeramente hacia un lado, la presión se trasladó hacia su mejilla, dejando un agradable rastro de sensaciones sobre su piel. Le gustaba cómo se sentía, a pesar de que no sabría decir si el tacto le era familiar o no.

Un solo dedo le acariciaba el pómulo, y respondió con un suspiro. Quienquiera que estaba al frente suyo en ese momento, debía ser una persona muy hermosa, o eso pensó cuando sus párpados se vieron iluminados por el resplandor dorado que irradiaba. Marinette quería verla, tenía curiosidad, pero su cuerpo insistía en seguir descansando.

Entonces, escuchó una voz, y las palabras se sintieron aún mejor que las caricias. Una frase retumbó en su mente, una que entró por sus oídos y dibujó un eco en su subconsciente. Fue como una canción, una melodía deliciosa que la envolvió como un manto. Una voz delicada y maravillosa que, aunque desconocida, no la quería dejar de escuchar:

_"Yo sé que podrás."_

Un nuevo suspiro se escapó de sus labios, y con desgano vio cómo el resplandor poco a poco se extinguía.   
Al despertarse, lamentablemente, Marinette no recordaba lo que había soñado.

—¡Apúrate, Marinette! ¡Llegarás tarde!—chilló Tikki, sus manitos afirmando con fuerza sus coletas para no caer mientras subían de dos en dos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso del colegio.

Jadeando y con un croissant siendo cruelmente aplastado entre sus dedos, Marinette entró al salón.

—¡Disculpe!—dijo apenas entró, encontrándose de inmediato con la mirada reprobadora de la profesora Mendeleiev, de pie frente a la clase con la tiza pegada en la pizarra—¡Mi... hámster... se comió mi... tablet!

Prefirió ignorar las risitas que su excusa provocó en sus compañeros (y el gruñido que soltó la profesora Mendeleiev que sonó bastante parecido a algo como "ese es el futuro del país"), y se escabulló hasta su asiento. Por accidente manchó su mochila con el manjar del croissant cuando la apoyó sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué pasó hoy?—le preguntó Alya, y Marinette no tenía que ponerse a analizar para saber que se refería a la razón por la que había llegado tarde.

—Desperté hace veinte minutos.

Después de rodar los ojos, Alya volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Había recuperado su celular y lo tenía escondido bajo su libro de química. Miraba la pantalla como si ésta la estuviera insultando.

Marinette, extrañada por su expresión, miró sobre su hombro; el fondo rojo se le hizo conocido, supo de inmediato que se trataba de la sección de comentarios del Ladyblog.

 _"Este blog está muy inactivo",_ decía una persona _. "¿Por qué Alya no actualiza?",_ decía otra _. "¿Alguien tiene videos de la última lucha de Ladybug? No encuentro ninguno aquí"._

 _Qué raro_ , pensó Marinette, notando que, a medida que Alya deslizaba el sitio hacia abajo, todos los comentarios se trataban de lo mismo. Hasta donde sabía, ella no había dejado de actualizar su blog, de hecho se dedicaba a él cada hora del día. Sólo a veces Marinette lo revisaba, en varias ocasiones le había ayudado a conseguir información sobre un akuma, pero generalmente lo hacía porque Alya se lo pedía, para mostrarle alguna publicación que le enorgulleciera más que otras. Rara vez lo revisaba sólo por entretención. Aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada a la atención que Ladybug recibía, aún era extraño el saber que tanta gente estuviera pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos.

—Veo que tus Ladybloggers te echan de menos—le dijo Marinette una vez que la clase hubiese terminado, y Alya seguía leyendo comentarios con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Has estado inactiva estos días?

—Bueno, mi mamá me había quitado el celular, no se puede hacer nada con el ladrillo que me prestó.

—Pensé que publicabas también con tu computador.

—Ah... sí, pero... es que me ha faltado tiempo. He tenido que cuidar a mis hermanas todas las tardes.

—Oh—dijo, guardando su libro y sus lápices en la mochila. Podía ver que Alya no estaba para nada contenta con la situación, en sus ojos se notaba cuánto le molestaba el tener que poner otras cosas antes de su blog. Marinette de inmediato se puso a pensar en algo que podría solucionar su problema—. Oye, ¿y no has pensado en conseguir a alguien que te ayude? ¿Que te cubra cuando no puedas actualizar? Te vendría bien, así no estarías tan afligida. Además le dedicas el día entero al Ladyblog y al blog de la escuela, y pienso que te mereces un descanso. Solo mira: un par de días sin publicar, y la gente se vuelve loca.

 _Además, mi vida sería mucho más sencilla si dejaras de tratar de descubrir la identidad secreta de mi alter ego_ , pensó.

Pero, la verdad, Marinette no creía que fuera a aceptar. Alya  _amaba_  su blog y estaba dispuesta a hacer cosas verdaderamente estúpidas por mantenerlo activo, como cruzarse en plena lucha contra un akuma para conseguir un buen video. Ni siquiera las advertencias de la misma Ladybug habían sido suficientes como para lograr que dejara de hacerlo. ¿Cómo, entonces, el simple hecho de tener que cuidar a sus hermanas iba a alejarla de él?   
Incluso antes de que abriera la boca, Marinette sabía qué iba a responder. Alya era muy terca, lo cual era bueno y malo a la vez. Y cuando se trataba del Ladyblog era  _extremadamente_  terca, le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera; por esa misma razón, nunca estaría dispuesta a confiárselo a alguien más.

—Sí, sí lo he pensado—respondió, suspirando con resignación—. Y no me gusta, pero... es buena idea, sobre todo porque no tengo que buscar mucho para hallar a la persona perfecta que me ayude.

Marinette miró a Alya como si le estuviera creciendo una segunda cabeza.

—Espera, ¿qué?—parpadeó varias veces, pero mientras más la miraba, más se convencía de que había escuchado bien—¿Buscarás a alguien? ¿En serio?

—Síp—asintió—. Bueno... no es para tanto. La persona que necesito está justo al frente mío.

Y le sonrió.

 _Oh, oh,_ pensó, justo cuando sus palabras empezaron a cobrar sentido, encendiendo las campanas de alerta en su cabeza.

_Esto es malo._

_—_ Alya, yo...

—Antes de que me digas que no, piénsalo, ¿quieres?—dijo, apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros—. Es que, ¿quién mejor que mi amiga? ¡Siempre trabajamos juntas! Solo de ti aceptaría la ayuda, Marinette. Mira, lo único que hay que hacer es estar donde sea que Ladybug y Chat Noir estén, grabar todo y subir el video. No es tan complicado.

_No, dividirse para estar en dos lugares a la vez no es complicado, para nada._

Marinette suspiró.

—Lo siento. No tengo tiempo, Alya.

—Oh, esa excusa de nuevo—soltándola, rodó los ojos—. Cuando no querías ser presidenta de la clase me dijiste lo mismo, niña. Vamos, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan ocupada?

Era en momentos como ese en que la terquedad de Alya se volvía algo malo. A lo largo de su amistad, Marinette había tenido que desarrollar varias técnicas que la ayudaban a alejarse de su agudo ojo periodístico, muchos de los cuales, para pesar suyo, incluían mentirle. Marinette odiaba las mentiras, sobre todo cuando se trataban de ella. Lamentablemente, el proteger su identidad secreta lo ameritaba, eso era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Ahora se vio en la necesidad de usar el truco infalible, el que ya había salvado su secreto innumerables veces desde que recibió su Miraculous: el viejo truco de atacarse a sí misma.

—Ah... es que... el problema es que yo no tengo el talento que tienes tú, Alya, sería una pésima periodista—respondió, de pronto buscándose todos los defectos posibles que pudieran ayudarla a salvarse—. Siempre llego tarde a todas partes, de seguro llegaría a grabar cuando Ladybug ya se hubiese ido. Además soy muy torpe, ¿y si consigo un video y lo borro por accidente, antes de publicarlo? ¿Y si consigo una entrevista exclusiva con Ladybug, y sin querer me tropiezo y la golpeo con el celular en la cara? O, aún peor, ¿y si borro el blog por accidente? ¿Si por mi torpeza termino eliminando el trabajo por el que tan arduamente te has esforzado? ¿Y si empiezas a odiarme por eso? ¿Si no quieres ser más mi mejor amiga? ¿Si nuestra amistad que tanto valoro termina en la basura porque yo no fui capaz de subir bien un miserable video?

—Ya, ya, niña, un "no" me bastaba, ¿sabes?—dijo Alya, alzando sus manos como para detenerla, a pesar de que Marinette sabía, y probablemente Alya también, que un "no" no hubiese bastado, no tratándose de alguien tan perseverante como ella.

—Lo siento—se disculpó sinceramente, de pronto lamentando no poder hacerle el favor; porque de poder, Marinette sí la ayudaría—, pero puedo ayudarte a buscar a alguien más. ¿En quién confías? Podría ser...—miró alrededor, aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros ya había salido de la sala para disfrutar el recreo—¿Rosita? Feliz lo haría.

—No lo sé... Ella va a ese club de recortes o algo así, no creo que tenga tiempo.

—Debe ser alguien que no se dedique a nada fuera de clases. Eso descarta a Kim y a Alix por los deportes, a Rosita por su cosa del pegamento, a Nathanael por el club de arte, a Max por su club de matemáticas, a mí por mi torpeza, a Adrien por las mil cosas que hace, a Chloe y a Sabrina porque simplemente no son opción... Oye, ¿y qué tal Nino?

—Él se dedica a su música.

—¿Y? Se cree Spielberg, ¿recuerdas? Es bueno con los videos, y es tu amigo. Además...—le sonrió sugestivamente, pinchándole una mejilla con el dedo índice.

—Ay, déjame—gruñó, alejando su mano.

Marinette rió.

—Vamos, Alya, Nino es la mejor opción.

—Es cierto, Alya, soy la mejor opción—repitió, para espanto de Marinette, Nino, que acababa de entrar a la sala—. Pero, ¿para qué?

Llegó junto a Adrien, quién sonreía por alguna razón.  
Marinette fue la primera en recuperarse de la sorpresa.

—Alya necesita a alguien que la ayude con el Ladyblog, últimamente ha estado ocupada y como a ti te gusta todo eso de los videos y películas, pensé que serías el indicado.

Podía sentir que ella la miraba, su mirada era muy pesada y le exigía que se callara, pero la ignoró.

—Oh, qué buena idea, Marinette—dijo Adrien, para luego apoyar una mano en el hombro de Nino—. Nino estaría feliz de ayudarte, Alya. ¿Verdad, Nino?

Nino balbuceó algo inentendible, y notó que Adrien se estaba esforzando por suprimir su sonrisa.

Fue una suerte para él que, justo en ese preciso instante, algo cayera en el patio del colegio. Una fugaz estela celeste terminó materializándose en algún punto del tejado. Fue un movimiento muy rápido, pero bastó para llamar la atención de los cuatro amigos. Todos se voltearon hacia la ventana.

Marinette supo que se trataba de un akuma incluso antes de verlo, unos gritos cercanos fueron un indicio de ello. Sin embargo, al asomarse mejor y divisarlo bien, igual se sorprendió, porque lo que vio se le hizo extrañamente familiar: el traje era azul, amarillo y rojo con detalles negros, y en su mano sostenía un burbujero gigante.

_¿Burbujeo?_

—¿Qué?—susurró, frunciendo los párpados como para comprobar que la vista no le estaba fallando.

Pero no, Burbujeo estaba ahí, y seguía ahí a pesar de que Marinette ahora alternaba la vista entre él y Nino, de alguna manera esperando a que uno de los dos fuera a desaparecer de pronto.

Nino no se movió a ninguna parte. Seguía ahí mirando a la ventana, viendo la versión akumatizada de él mismo. Pudo notar cómo palidecía.

Alya fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Bueno... ¡Envíame el video por correo!—exclamó, agarrando sus cosas y pasando por detrás de Marinette para salir al corredor.

—¿Qué?—Nino se cruzó en su camino—¿Y tú adónde vas?

Lo más disimuladamente que pudo, Marinette empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta. No entendía por qué el akuma de Nino había reaparecido, pero era un akuma al fin y al cabo y Ladybug tenía que hacer algo.

Sin embargo, dejó de avanzar cuando vio que Burbujeo alzó su arma, y una hilera de burbujas verdes se elevó hacia el cielo. Al alcanzar cierta altura se separaron, y cada una emprendió una dirección distinta. Varias de ellas volvieron a bajar hacia al colegio.

Marinette se volteó y comprobó que la profesora Mendeleiev seguía en el salón, metiendo rápidamente un montón de hojas en un maletín. El día en que Nino fue akumatizado, su objetivo era capturar a los adultos de la ciudad. Lo lógico era que este otro Burbujeo tuviera la misma intención, pero no podía estar segura.

Tenía que salir de ahí para transformarse, ojalá sin que nadie lo notara. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, y un suspiro se quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando se vio frente a frente con una gigantesca burbuja.

Entonces, alguien la tomó del brazo y la tiró fuera de su camino, la burbuja por poco no le rozó la ropa cuando se metió a la sala.

Aún afirmándola, Adrien agarró también a Nino y a Alya y los empujó para que los cuatro se escondieran abajo de una mesa. Por primera vez Marinette agradeció estar en la sala de química, donde las mesas eran descubiertas por los lados y uno podía meterse debajo.

Tal como se lo había imaginado, la burbuja tenía una misión en particular. Fue directo hacia la profesora Mendeleiev, que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por escapar apretándose lo más que pudo en un rincón, como con la intención de atravesar la pared. Para su mala suerte, fue en vano, y cuando la burbuja estuvo lo suficientemente cerca suyo, la succionó hasta encerrarla.

Marinette no quiso esperar ni un segundo más, París ya estaba repleto de burbujas haciendo lo mismo que lo que acababa de ver. Gateando, se dio media vuelta, vagamente notó que Adrien ya no estaba ahí, y aprovechando que nada le bloqueaba el paso, salió corriendo de la sala.

—Nino no fue akumatizado, Marinette—le dijo Tikki asomándose entre su cabello, mientras buscaba un lugar para transformarse.

—Lo sé, no sabía que Hawk Moth podía darle los mismos poderes a personas distintas—rápidamente, se metió a un rincón bajo una escalera—. ¿Acaso puede hacer cosas que no sepamos?

—Ya tendrás tiempo para averiguarlo. Ahora, ¡en marcha!

—¡Tikki, transfórmame!

Queen Bee había sido la primera en llegar. Burbujeo lanzaba muchas burbujas en su dirección, pero Queen Bee hacía girar su trompo alrededor suyo con tal velocidad, que su luz se convertía en un escudo de cuerpo completo a pesar de que este giraba en el pavimento. Ella sola no podía hacer mucho contra un akuma, así que Ladybug llegó a ayudar.

Si era todo igual a la última ocasión, la mariposa debía estar en el burbujero. Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo para tratar de quitárselo pero él anticipó su movimiento, y con el mismo burbujero golpeó el yo-yo para enviárselo de vuelta.

Fue en ese movimiento, que Ladybug se dio cuenta. Ahora que lo miró de frente, notó la diferencia entre ese Burbujeo, y el otro con el que lucharon casi un año atrás. Ese era Nino, pudo reconocerlo apenas lo vio. Pero este no tenía cara.

Su rostro, en realidad, era negro. El traje era igual, cada detalle era idéntico, pero donde debía haber una cara y una máscara, no había más que un agujero negro con fugaces resplandores morados. No tenía relieve tampoco, estaba vacío, y mirarlo le dio a Ladybug una mala sensación, como frío, una especie de electricidad recorriendo su columna vertebral. Pero aunque no tenía ojos, evidentemente el akuma podía mirar. Era tan peligroso como uno normal, y a juzgar por lo que sintió cuando lo miró, le pareció que podría ser aún peor.

Ladybug había llamado la atención de Burbujeo, así que luego de lanzarle una gigantesca burbuja a Queen Bee (era tan grande, que pudo esquivarla con mucha dificultad), volvió su ataque hacia ella. Movió su burbujero alrededor de su cabeza hasta generar diez, cincuenta, cien burbujas que volaron en su dirección. Ladybug hizo girar su yo-yo al frente suyo para protegerse, y se sorprendió mucho cuando, en el momento en que las burbujas chocaron contra su escudo, sus pies se deslizaron hacia atrás por el impacto.

Usualmente no pasaba eso, ni menos con un akuma relativamente sencillo como ese. La fuerza contra ella era tal, que tuvo que usar sus dos manos para afirmar el yo-yo, temiendo que las burbujas fueran más fuertes que ella.

Queen Bee tenía un problema: la burbuja gigante, de unos quince metros de diámetro, había empezado a perseguirla. Haciendo rotar su trompo bajo sus pies, se subió sobre él y se elevó hasta llegar al techo del colegio. Burbujeo había terminado su ataque hacia Ladybug, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, ella nuevamente le lanzó su yo-yo para alcanzar el burbujero.

Esta vez, en lugar de golpearlo para evitar perder su arma, Burbujeo hizo algo más efectivo: lo agarró con una de sus manos, lo amarró en su muñeca, y tiró a Ladybug con la cuerda. Tenía fuerza, ella cayó sobre sus rodillas, y por suerte pudo moverse a un lado ágilmente con una voltereta cuando Burbujeo lanzaba nuevamente un montón de burbujas hacia ella.

Tenía que recuperar su yo-yo, y aparentemente Queen Bee se había percatado de la situación. Saltó desde el techo (aún con la burbuja persiguiéndola y muy de cerca), y lanzó su trompo a Burbujeo a máxima velocidad. Éste flotó a su alrededor, y empezó a moverse rápidamente en todas direcciones, golpeando a su paso el cuerpo del akuma en múltiples ocasiones. Por la sorpresa, y por tratar de detener al trompo, extendió sus manos, y ahí Ladybug pudo tirar la cuerda para recuperar su yo-yo.

Como si tuviera vida propia, el trompo volvió a la mano de Queen Bee, y ella nuevamente lo usó para subir al techo y seguir escapando de la burbuja.

Claramente enfurecido, incluso cuando no tenía cara, Burbujeo otra vez lanzó sus burbujas a Ladybug. Ella solo corrió mientras abría su yo-yo para hacer una llamada. Queen Bee estaba ocupada, y no podría hacerlo sola.

Chat Noir tardó sólo segundos en contestar.

—¡Ladybug! ¿Dónde se supone que estás?

—¡Pues luchando con Burbujeo! ¿Dónde estás tú? ¡Ven a ayudarme!—una hilera de burbujas iba hacia ella, y tuvo que deslizarse en el suelo para esquivarlas.

—¿Luchando con...? ¡Yo estoy con Burbujeo y no te veo por ninguna parte!

—¿Que tú qué?

Se detuvo detrás de uno de los pilares que adornaban los corredores del colegio. Miró para todas partes, pero ni rastro de Chat Noir.

—¡Ven!—exclamó él—¡Es más poderoso que antes!

—Pero... ¡soy yo la que está luchando con él!

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Un golpe detrás suyo la distrajo, un crack, y antes de percatarse de lo que sucedía, grandes piezas de concreto empezaban a caer encima suyo. El ataque de Burbujeo destruyó el pilar en el que se ocultaba, y ni siquiera el cubrirse la cabeza con las manos impidió que una importante cantidad de polvo entrara a sus ojos.

Salió de entre las piedras con dificultad, por suerte su traje era resistente y salió ilesa, sólo un poco conmocionada por los golpes del concreto cayendo encima suyo, pero sin herirla.

No entendía qué estaba haciendo Chat Noir, pero quería que todo terminara pronto.   
Poniendo toda la fuerza en su brazo derecho, Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo, y esta vez al fin logró lo que quería: este se amarró alrededor del tobillo de Burbujeo.   
Debía debilitarlo, así que lo levantó, y Ladybug se puso a girar en su propio eje, arrastrando a Burbujeo con ella. Al cabo de la cuarta vuelta, lo hizo chocar contra una pared, consciente de que cualquier daño que generase, podría repararlo más tarde.

Naturalmente Burbujeo quedaría atontado por el golpe, así que Ladybug aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar su yo-yo y quitarle el burbujero, sin arriesgarse a acercarse demasiado. Pero aunque el yo-yo sí se enrolló alrededor del burbujero, eso no pudo impedir que Burbujeo generara una nueva burbuja. Creció rápido, y a diferencia de las otras, era de un profundo color negro.

El tiempo simplemente no alcanzó, y tampoco ayudaban los escalofríos que sentía cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en ese rostro vacío. Ladybug tiró su yo-yo de vuelta para crear su escudo y protegerse, pero esta burbuja en particular era distinta a cualquier otra. Fue tan veloz, que prácticamente se teletransportó hacia ella, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, ya se había quedado encerrada.

Ladybug soltó un gruñido, sintiendo rabia hacia el akuma al frente suyo, y hacia sí misma por no haber sido más ágil. La burbuja que la encerró empezaba a elevarse del suelo centímetro por centímetro. Por suerte era más lenta que las otras.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Iba a intentar romper la pared de una patada.

Sin embargo, cuando quiso darse el impulso, lo notó:

—¿Q...? ¿Qué?—balbuceó, llevándose una mano a la garganta, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par cuando un peso se apoderó de su pecho.

Quiso tomar una bocanada de aire, pero no pudo.

No había aire adentro de la burbuja.

Los ojos de Ladybug se expandieron aún más, y su mano libre viajó hacia su garganta también. La sentía apretada, hecha un nudo. Trató de suspirar, pero nada ingresó por sus fosas nasales. Fue como si estuviera bajo el agua.

—No—chilló, mirando para todas partes, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla—. ¡No!

Por instinto, apretó su nariz con dos dedos y selló sus labios, con el fin de mantener el oxígeno que aún tenía dentro de su sistema _. ¡Piensa, Ladybug!,_ se dijo. La solución más factible era romper la burbuja, pero el yo-yo no iba a ayudarla: no servía para destruir, e invocar su Amuleto Encantado significaba hablar. Si hablaba, perdería el aire que retenía, así que no quiso arriesgarse. Además ni siquiera había espacio suficiente como para hacerlo.

Se decidió por usar sus manos para golpear la burbuja, y tratar de rasgarla con las uñas. La presión en su pecho aumentaba cada segundo, volviéndolos eternos; sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en sus dedos, que se enterraban con fuerza en la pared negra. Desafortunadamente, su elasticidad permitía que se hundieran sin generar ningún daño.

Ladybug optó por probar con los pies. Alzó una pierna y la enterró en la burbuja, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Trató de nuevo, y de nuevo. Al tercer intento se tambaleó.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, estaba empezando a marearse. Antes de haberse recuperado, dio otra patada a la burbuja, pero su pierna se sintió pesada, como si sus huesos se hubiesen vuelto de acero.

Fue entonces que el miedo la azotó.

Ladybug lo sintió naciendo en su estómago, transportándose hacia el resto de su cuerpo como si fuera parte de su torrente sanguíneo. Su corazón se aceleró, y no supo si fue por el terror o por sus intentos de conseguir el oxígeno que necesitaba para funcionar.

Debía seguir tratando, debía salir de ahí. Su cabeza parecía darle vueltas, pero Ladybug se las arregló para agarrar una pieza de la burbuja en sus puños, y llevársela a la boca. Quería tratar de romperla con los dientes.

Pero las cosas no salieron bien: abrió la boca y la última gota de aire se escapó de entre sus labios. Ladybug apretó los párpados ante su propia estupidez, aumentando su urgencia de hacerle un hoyo, aunque sea ínfimo, a la burbuja lo antes posible.

No supo cuánto pasó antes de aceptar que no estaba logrando nada, que la burbuja era indestructible. La presión en su pecho se estaba volviendo insoportable, e instintivamente Ladybug trató de suspirar, solo para encontrarse de nuevo con la carencia absoluta de aire.

Estaba cansada, de pronto cayó sobre sus rodillas.

El miedo se transformó en desesperación. Levantó una mano y la movió frente a su rostro, pero no fue capaz de generar ni siquiera una mínima brisa. Volvió a intentar suspirar, pero volvió a fallar. Su visión se estaba tornando borrosa, y su cuerpo insistía en caer, como si no pudiera sostenerse a sí mismo. La cabeza la sentía como si alguien estuviera parado sobre ella: tan apretada, que parecía a punto de explotar.

Una voz cruel dentro de su mente le susurró que ya todo había acabado, que ese sería el fin de la heroína de París: muerta por asfixia dentro de una burbuja mágica. Como último recurso, Ladybug quiso tomar su yo-yo, pedir ayuda. Pero su intento por moverse terminó con ella cayendo de espaldas, acostada en el piso, sintiendo que su cuerpo se envolvía en llamas.

Como flashes, pasaron por su mente imágenes de sus padres, de Alya, de Adrien, de Chat Noir, de Tikki. Recordó su dormitorio, la pastelería, el colegio. Deseó estar en su salón de clases, ver a sus compañeros, pelear con Chloe. Ahora que estaba conociendo el infierno, todo lo demás se había vuelto un paraíso. Su vida se estaba escapando de sus dedos, siendo reemplazada por una tortura. Pronto, Ladybug empezó a rogar que terminara, que todo acabara luego. Ya no podía aguantar, no quería seguir sufriendo.

Su cuerpo pareció obedecer ante la petición. Sus ojos, extremadamente cansados, se cerraron; los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, pero cada vez se hacían más lentos, menos constantes. Se sentía como si alguien le estuviera apretando la garganta, pisándole la cara y el pecho; pero su consciencia se apagaba, se alejaba de ella poco a poco, llevándose también las tortuosas sensaciones. Se encontró agradeciéndolo, aunque con temor a lo que vendría después. Había llegado el fin y era hora de enfrentarlo. Iba a morir.

...

...

...

—¡Cataclismo!

Hubo una explosión, un ruido muy fuerte y muy lejano a la vez. Hizo eco a su alrededor.

Entonces, empezó a caer.

Ladybug cayó, cayó y cayó sin control. El viento frío chocaba contra su traje, sus extremidades se movían en todas direcciones.

Hasta que se estrelló contra el suelo.

Pero nada le dolió, el suelo era blando y cómodo.

—¡Ladybug!

Sintió un golpe en el pecho, uno tan fuerte que la hizo pegar un salto, como si la hubieran golpeado con un martillo. Su torso reaccionó inclinándose hacia adelante, y su boca se abrió.

Inhaló una bocanada de aire.

De pronto, recuperó su cuerpo, como si alguien se lo hubiera quitado y ahora lo tenía de vuelta. Su sentido de la audición regresó, había ruido alrededor suyo. Autos andando, gente cuchicheando, la vida en la ciudad.

El cambio tan súbito la obligó a abrir los ojos.

Su vista estaba borrosa, parpadeó muchas veces. La garganta le ardía, y apenas era consciente de su respiración rápida y desesperada. Su corazón saltaba en su caja torácica, todo su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza. No entendía lo que pasaba, el miedo volvió.

—Respira, Ladybug.

Obedeció. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez porque quería hacerlo, y permitió que el oxígeno ingresara a su sistema. Atesoró cada una de sus respiraciones, que viajaron despertando su anatomía dormida. Sus pulmones, que primero se movían frenéticos, poco a poco volvían a la normalidad. Mientras tanto, su consciencia se instalaba nuevamente en su lugar, y Ladybug se preguntó qué estaba pasando.

Nuevamente abrió los ojos, notando las palpitaciones en su cabeza que aún la mareaban, que hacían que todo se sacudiera a su alrededor. No sabía dónde se encontraba, pero no le molestaba: estaba cómoda. Había algo que sostenía su cuerpo.

No, era  _alguien_. Ladybug enfocó su vista hacia arriba, y se encontró con el rostro de Chat Noir. Aún en su estado, lo reconoció, y notó también en sus ojos, inundados de temor, que él sabía que lo había reconocido.

Ladybug lo estudió, preguntándose por qué estaba ahí sosteniéndola. Y aún dando profundas respiraciones, lo recordó: Burbujeo, su cara vacía, la burbuja negra.

Una vez más sintió miedo, y por primera vez en lo que pareció ser una eternidad, fue capaz de formular un pensamiento:  _casi muero_.

—Shhh... Calma, mi lady—le susurró Chat, pero Ladybug estaba lejos de calmarse.

 _Casi muero_ , repitió en su mente, su corazón saltaba con frenesí. El terror se plasmó en su rostro y Chat Noir la apretó para tranquilizarla: estaba sentada encima suyo, una de sus manos le rodeaba la espalda, y la otra la había pasado por debajo de sus piernas. Pero Ladybug necesitaba más que eso, y antes de siquiera considerarlo, se acomodó para enterrar la cara en su cuello, abrazándolo por los hombros.

Chat Noir se sobresaltó, pero no hizo nada para alejarla. Ladybug apretó los párpados y trató se tranquilizarse, a pesar de que el miedo le provocaba escalofríos. Seguía temblando, pero el calor de alguien acompañándola era justo lo que necesitaba, justo el paraíso que había extrañado mientras conocía el infierno. Poco a poco sentía que la vida volvía a ella, que empezaba a renacer. Porque estaba asustada, pero bien, a lado de una de las personas que más quería.  _Estoy bien._

Pronto, sintió que Chat se tensaba, cada uno de sus músculos se endureció por la alerta. Lo siguiente que Ladybug supo, fue que una de sus manos se posó en su cabeza, aplastándola contra su cuello.   
Después habló, su voz cargada de determinación:

—Vas a pagar por esto.

El tono le llamó la atención. Aún con su mano ahí, Ladybug se las arregló para girar al rostro hacia donde Chat Noir estaba mirando. Arriba, en el techo del colegio, estaba Burbujeo.

Su mano viajó por instinto hacia su yo-yo, porque  _ese_ fue el akuma que casi la mató y no tenía ninguna intención de  dejar que se le acercara de nuevo. Iba a luchar con el doble de su fuerza si era necesario, pero ya no dañaría a nadie más.

Sin embargo, Burbujeo parecía no tener los mismos planes. En vez de atacar, se volteó y, dándoles la espalda, pegó un salto y se alejó del colegio.

De alguna manera, Ladybug lo agradeció. La cabeza le dolía; sabía que debían volver a la lucha, pero necesitaba al menos un ratito para recuperarse.   
Se enderezó y se restregó los ojos. Su respiración ya se había calmado.

Beep beep beep beep..., el miraculous de Chat Noir sonó.

—Te quedan tres minutos—susurró Ladybug, su voz un tanto temblorosa.

Se obligó a ponerse de pie y Chat la siguió, pero el oído medio le estaba fallando y se tambaleó peligrosamente al pararse. Estaba muy mareada, los objetos se deformaban frente a sus ojos, y el piso se movía.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?—Chat Noir le preguntó, mientras Ladybug volvía a restregarse los ojos con la esperanza de esclarecer su visión.

En respuesta, suspiró.

—Son dos Burbujeos, ¿verdad?—para su mala suerte, él asintió—Entonces hay que derrotarlos lo antes posible.

—Ladybug, no puedes pelear así—sus manos se posaron sobre sus hombros—. Estás pálida, mi lady.

Aunque pálida, su estómago se calentó. Había extrañado ese apodo.

—Estaré bien—dijo, más para convencerse a sí misma que a él, disponiéndose silenciosamente a dejar su miedo de lado y recuperar la valentía y la confianza que la caracterizaban—. Tú ve a alimentar a tu kwami, nos encontramos más rato.

A Chat Noir no le gustaba el plan, pero no había nada más que pudieran hacer: eran dos los akumas que atacaban la ciudad, encerrando en burbujas mágicas a la gente sin piedad.  
Fue por eso que, quizás, no impidió que Ladybug tanteara su cintura hasta alcanzar su yo-yo, y que lo lanzara hasta enrrollarlo en uno de los ductos que sobresalían del techo del colegio.

Y tampoco dijo nada cuando ella, tratando de enfocar su visión para no equivocarse, e ignorando las punzadas que sentía en la cabeza, partió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TENEMOS UN FANAAAAAART! 
> 
> Este lo hizo @Miss_shrimpy: https://twitter.com/miss_shrimpy/status/844264476559863809, inspirado en el capítulo 10. Vayan a darle amor! <3 Y vean sus otros dibujos, se los recomiendo!
> 
>  
> 
> Ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar de que casi maté a Mari jdkdj Perdón por eso.
> 
> Mini spoilers para el capítulo siguiente: Mil infartos, y DJWifi. Recuerden que siempre pueden buscar #LQSLQF en Twitter para más mini spoilers. No dicen mucho, solo tweets míos mientras escribo, por eso son mini xd
> 
> Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima! <3


	14. Día de akumas

Chat Noir estaba francamente harto.

La lucha contra los Burbujeos se extendió más de lo que hubiera querido, considerando que al cabo de una hora ya casi no había civiles en las calles. Aparentemente los Burbujeos se habían dividido las tareas: mientras que uno se encargaba exclusivamente de atacar a Ladybug y a él para quitarles sus miraculous, el otro encerraba en burbujas a lo que sea que se moviera para luego enviarlo flotando al cielo. Chat había visto burbujas con personas, automóviles, incluso palomas perdiéndose entre las nubes. Las ilusiones de Rena Rouge hubiesen sido ideales para distraerlo, pero ni rastro de ella.

Queen Bee ya se había deshecho de la burbuja gigante que la perseguía. Chat no vio cómo, solo supo sobre un líquido emanando de su trompo que congeló la burbuja para después poder quebrarla como si fuera de vidrio. Habría sido tan útil que ella estuviera cerca cuando Ladybug se estaba ahogando en esa maldita burbuja negra de la muerte...

Ladybug no estaba bien. Chat no sabía mucho sobre los efectos de la asfixia, pero el estado de su compañera no pasaba desapercibido. A ratos apoyaba una mano en su frente y apretaba los párpados, varias veces había errado al lanzar su yo-yo, incluso se tambaleaba al correr. Además, su piel estaba tan pálida como un papel, incluso sus ojos parecían brillar menos que de costumbre. Chat le habría dicho que se fuera y que él y Queen Bee se encargarían de conseguir las mariposas para que las purificara, pero de antemano ya sabía su respuesta. Ladybug detestaba que la creyeran incapaz de hacer su trabajo aún cuando su bienestar dependía de ello.

Eventualmente, Queen Bee fue tras el Burbujeo que lanzaba las burbujas por doquier, y Ladybug y Chat Noir se encargaron del que los atacaba; supuestamente las mariposas estaban en los burbujeros así que ellos eran el objetivo. La interrogante de por qué había dos akumas iguales seguía presente, pero silenciosamente acordaron tratar de averiguarlo más tarde. Eran fuertes y no solo porque había dos. Chat no recordaba que les hubiera costado tanto derrotar a Nino cuando fue akumatizado.

La primera buena noticia fue que Queen Bee logró conseguir un burbujero. Se lo entregó a Ladybug, quién lo partió por la mitad para liberar a la mariposa.

Pero nada pasó.

Extrañada, Ladybug se hincó y movió los pedazos de plástico, pero ningún akuma salió de ellos. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Chat Noir, ambos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo: ¿Qué?

—¡Miren!—dijo Queen Bee, apuntando hacia un lado de la calle.

Los pies del Burbujeo derrotado fueron rodeados por un resplandor morado oscuro. La luz subió por su cuerpo, desvaneciendo instantáneamente todo a su paso. Primero fueron los pies, luego las rodillas, la cintura, los brazos, el pecho y la cabeza. Al cabo de dos segundos, el akuma entero había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.  
Sin dejar a ninguna persona confundida detrás suyo.

Con el ceño fruncido, Chat Noir caminó hasta el punto donde Burbujeo había estado, como si los pocos metros de distancia le hubieran impedido ver a la víctima de Hawk Moth. Pero no, no podían haberse equivocado, no había nadie cerca. Sin mariposa, sin víctima, era como si Hawk Moth hubiera akumatizado el aire. No tenía ningún sentido.

Quiso saber la opinión de Ladybug, pero todavía quedaba un Burbujeo por derrotar. Pronto volvió a la escena, y Chat Noir no tardó en agarrar su bastón e ir a enfrentarlo. Oyó a Ladybug invocando su Amuleto Encantado.

Se desató la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Por suerte Adrien era bueno en el esgrima y su bastón, que se extendía a voluntad, era siempre un buen compañero. Burbujeo, al usar su burbujero para defenderse, ya no podía lanzar burbujas. Eso le daría tiempo a Ladybug para pensar.

Era fuerte, bastante, pero Chat se dio ánimos pensando que él era más fuerte aún. Fue capaz de evitar los golpes de Burbujeo y golpear de vuelta mientras Ladybug llamaba a Queen Bee para pedirle ayuda con algo. El objetivo era quitarle el burbujero, Chat intentó enganchar el bastón y torcer la muñeca para lograrlo, pero no funcionó. También pensó intentar tocarlo con Cataclismo, pero su mano derecha estaba ocupada y habría sido muy arriesgado.

En eso, Burbujeo se pasó de listo y lo golpeó en las piernas, haciéndolo caer. Chat Noir apenas tuvo tiempo para extender su bastón al frente de su cuerpo para protegerse de otro golpe. Pronto Burbujeo avanzó hasta quedar sobre él con los pies a cada lado de su cadera. Era una vista espeluznante.

Sus herramientas se empujaban una contra la otra, los brazos temblando por la fuerza que hacían. No supo si lo hizo para ser más intimidante, pero Burbujeo se inclinó hacia él, su rostro negro quedando a centímetros del suyo. Sorprendido y sin dejar de sostener su bastón, Chat se preguntó si podría tocar algo si lo intentara. Parecía una cáscara de huevo oscura y helada, que solo irradiaba unos tenebrosos destellos morados. Casi podía sentir el vacío, el negro no tenía fin. Mientras más cerca estaba el akuma, más gigante parecía la oscuridad de su cara.

Sus brazos ya se estaban cansando, así que flectó las piernas para empujar a Burbujeo por el estómago. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo él mismo se puso de pie, su burbujero colgando en una de sus manos. Chat Noir no bajó la guardia creyendo que trataría de golpearlo de nuevo, pero no pasó. En vez de eso, Burbujeo se volteó y se fue.

Confundido, Chat se sentó en el pavimento. Desde ahí solo pudo ver la espalda de Burbujeo que se alejaba rápidamente de él: había elegido a Ladybug como blanco.

De inmediato, Chat Noir se levantó para advertirle, pero ella ya estaba lista. Su Amuleto Encantado había sido un ventilador con ruedas casi de su altura, y junto a Queen Bee se ocultó detrás de él. Entonces se echaron a correr para acercársele. Cuando Burbujeo trató de atacarlas con un centenar de burbujas, el aire del ventilador impidió que las alcanzaran, esparciéndose en todas direcciones.

Esperaron a estar lo suficientemente cerca antes de que Queen Bee saltara sobre el ventilador, y luego sobre Burbujeo. De una patada le quitó el burbujero y lo lanzó lejos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Chat Noir corrió para atraparlo y luego lanzárselo a Ladybug.

Ella lo atrapó con torpeza, demasiado mareada como para rendir mejor. Alzó una pierna y quebró el burbujero contra su rodilla. Esta vez, y para alivio de Chat Noir, una mariposa negra salió de entre los pedazos.  
Ladybug abrió su yo-yo y la purificó. Al igual que en la ocasión anterior, un resplandor morado oscuro rodeó a Burbujeo desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Se desvaneció a medida que avanzaba la luz a lo largo de su cuerpo, dejando la nada misma detrás suyo.

—No puede ser—murmuró Chat Noir, una vez más frente a la ausencia de la víctima akumatizada—. Es imposible.

—Claramente es posible—dijo Queen Bee llegando a su lado y cruzándose de brazos, ambos viendo cómo Ladybug tomaba el ventilador para activar, por fin, el poder reparador que iba a curarla.

—Miraculous Ladybug.

El ventilador de transformó el miles de mariquitas que volaron en todas direcciones al llegar al cielo. La magia trajo de vuelta a los civiles que habían sido capturados, muchos conocidos se abrazaron entre sí al verse a salvo. Los autos volvieron a su lugar original, el vuelo de las palomas atrapadas siguió su curso.  
Un grupo de mariquitas rodeó a Ladybug antes de disiparse. Sonrió y Chat lo hizo con ella. Su piel recuperó su color de siempre, sus ojos de nuevo empezaron a brillar. Incluso su postura mejoró: antes lucía cansada, ahora era alta y respetable.

—¡Bien hecho!—exclamaron Ladybug y Chat Noir al unísono, chocando los puños.

—Ehh... Tenemos que inventar una celebración para todos, ¿no creen?—dijo Queen Bee, jugueteando con su cabello.

—Lo siento, colega, es tradición—respondió Chat Noir—. No podemos _cambeearlo._

Ladybug rodó los ojos.

—Estuviste increíble hoy, Queen Bee, gracias por cubrirme—apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—¡Oh, lo sé!—para sorpresa de Ladybug, la abrazó por la cintura—¿Para qué son las amigas?

—Sí... sí... exacto—fingió una sonrisa, soltándose de su agarre. Justo en ese momento, su miraculous sonó—. Ups, ya tengo que irme.

—Qué lástima, era una _beesta_ adorable.

Ladybug volvió a rodar los ojos mientras tomaba el yo-yo que colgaba de su cintura. Sin embargo, antes de lanzarlo para irse, miró a Chat Noir. Ahora no podían conversar sobre lo que pasó con los Burbujeos, mucho menos cuando los ciudadanos y la prensa empezaban a acercarse, pero debían hacerlo lo antes posible. No podían pasar todo lo sucedido por alto. Ambos sabían que Hawk Moth estaba planeando algo grande y debían estar al tanto de ello.

—En la patrulla—le dijo Ladybug.

Justo después de asentir en respuesta, ella lanzó su yo-yo y se fue.

•••

En el camino de vuelta al colegio, Adrien estuvo muy pensativo, su mente insistía en reproducir la lucha una y otra vez. Afortunadamente no le fue difícil distraerse y, ya sentado en su banco, no podía parar de reír: acababa de enterarse de que Alya y Nino se habían quedado encerrados en una burbuja, en la misma, solos.

Qué lástima que se lo perdió.

—Nino estaba aterrado, gritaba como una niña—decía Alya a Marinette, ambas sentadas en sus puestos mientras todos esperaban a la señorita Bustier.

—Alya es, de verdad, la peor compañera de burbuja en la Tierra—decía Nino—. Para la próxima que me capturen contigo, hermano.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tan malo fue?—sonrió, complacido de oír la risa de Marinette detrás suyo.

—No le creas nada de lo que te diga, Adrien—intervino Alya—. Yo lo único que quería era grabar tranquila, ¡y por tu culpa nos capturaron!

Nino se volteó para responder.

—¡Fuiste tú la que gritó e hizo que el akuma nos viera!

—¡Tú me hiciste gritar cuando casi me botas de la escalera!

Y empezaron a pelear de nuevo, obligando a Adrien el taparse la boca con la mano para que no vieran su risa. Cualquiera habría rodado los ojos o les habría dicho que se callaran, pero había algo que a Adrien le gustaba sobre esas discusiones entre Nino y Alya. Recordaba muy bien hacía un tiempo cuando a Nino le gustaba Marinette, y lo mucho que le costaba pedirle una cita. Se paralizaba, tartamudeaba, ni siquiera se le ocurría una idea buena para invitarla a salir. En ese tiempo en que Adrien quiso ayudarle pudo ver todas las inseguridades de Nino saliendo a la luz, empezando por la falta de confianza en sí mismo y el sentir que era menos que su mejor amigo. Lo que hablaron ese día en que Nino quiso invitar a Marinette al zoológico, a Adrien nunca se le olvidó. Ellos no solían hablar mucho sobre sus problemas personales, así que eran instancias como esas las que les permitían conocerse mejor.

Todo cambió en el momento en que Ladybug encerró a Nino y a Alya en esa jaula y Adrien sabía muy bien por qué. Lo que sentía su amigo por Marinette no desapareció de un día para otro, eso era imposible, pero poco a poco Alya empezó a ocupar ese lugar. La ventaja era que con ella podía hablar: el mismo crush comenzó con ellos conversando mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir derrotaban a Animan, entonces podía ahorrarse el problema del congelamiento y el tartamudeo. Aunque Nino nunca había confesado ese crush (y hasta donde Adrien sabía, Alya tampoco), era obvio que existía. De vez en cuando había pillado a Nino mirándola, o siguiéndola con los ojos en clases cuando ella se acercaba a la mesa del profesor. Tal como lo hacía él, le pegaba un codazo para que se concentrara y luego le otorgaba una sonrisa cómplice.

Pero si había algo que Adrien no entendía, eran esas peleas. Habían empezado no hace mucho, quizás hacía solo tres o cuatro meses. Discutían hasta por lo más estúpido, pero nunca eran en serio. Al menos Adrien jamás los había visto verdaderamente enojados, la rabia duraba cinco minutos y luego volvían a tratarse como siempre. Era eso lo que no lograba comprender, aunque, sinceramente, prefería eso antes que ver a Nino tartamudeando frente a una chica como si ella fuera a matarlo.

Qué suerte la de Adrien por compartir una amiga con Nino y Alya. Disimuladamente volteó la cabeza y divisó a Marinette mirándolos con una sonrisa divertida. Como solía pasar, ella captó su mirada, y una seña que hizo fue suficiente como para que se volteara completamente hacia su banco, tratando de ignorar la burbujeante calidez que nació en su estómago.

Marinette se le acercó, apoyando el codo en la mesa para evitar que Nino y Alya la vieran hablando.

—¿Por qué siento que sabes algo que yo no?—le preguntó Adrien en un susurro.

—Porque he visto muchas películas. Esto—apuntó a sus amigos con el pulgar—no es nada nuevo. De hecho tiene nombre y apellido.

—¿Ah, sí?—flectó los brazos sobre la mesa de Marinette y apoyó la barbilla en ellos—¿Y cuáles serían?

Marinette bajó aún más la voz para responder.

—Magnetismo sexual—dijo, a lo que él rió—. Es la etapa uno del amor.

—Etapa uno—repitió, disfrutando cómo sus ojos azules parecían brillar con malicia, contrastando con su piel blanca y el cabello oscuro. Ella era excepcionalmente linda—. ¿Cuál es esa?

—"Me gusta, pero prefiero fingir que lo odio". También se le conoce como negación. La etapa dos: resignación. "Admito que me gusta, pero es estúpido, no haré nada al respecto"—soltó un suspiro—. En mi opinión, la etapa uno ha durado demasiado. El magnetismo sexual vuelve más adelante, como en la etapa cinco, y ahí es más fuerte. ¿Cómo puede ser que no puedan verse sin pelear?

—¡Sí! ¿Cierto? ¡Es muy...!—se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz, por suerte Nino y Alya estaban muy concentrados en su discusión:

—¡Había-un-akuma!

—¡La idea era conseguir tomas distintas!

—No lo entiendo—continuó Adrien—. Se llevan bien, es extraño.

—Es coqueteo, Adrien—Marinette rodó los ojos como si fuera obvio—. Todas las personas coquetean de manera distinta. Ahora están mordiéndose, pero hace falta que se muerdan de otra manera—sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de un leve color rosado.

Sorprendido, Adrien alzó las cejas.

—Parece que tienes un plan.

—Algo así—su sonrisa se volvió traviesa. Empezó a dibujar círculos con un dedo en la mesa—. Ya está claro que encerrarlos no funciona, pero quizás algo más podría resultar.

—¿Como qué?

—No sé, aún no se me ocurre, pero haré algo o estos dos me volverán loca.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar al respecto, Adrien le extendió su mano.

—Cuenta conmigo—no culpó a Marinette por su sorpresa, incluso él mismo se sorprendió por su acción. Pero justo cuando quiso guardar la mano y disculparse, ella la tomó y las agitaron como dos empresarios cerrando un acuerdo.

Marinette soltó una risita y Adrien pensó que le gustaba mucho ese sonido. Su mano era pequeña comparada con la suya pero el agarre de sus dedos era firme. Una sensación de familiaridad no se hizo esperar.

Fueron unos treinta segundos más tarde que Adrien se dio cuenta de en qué se había metido. Básicamente acababa de convertirse en una especie de casamentero y durante un rato dudó que esa fuera la decisión correcta. No era bueno meterse en las vidas de los demás, mucho menos en las vidas amorosas de los demás. A él no le gustaría que le hicieran eso.

Aunque la intención era buena. La verdad es que Adrien quería que su mejor amigo fuera feliz, y Nino muchas veces había dejado claro que quería que él fuera feliz también. Quizás había llegado el momento de devolverle el favor por todas las veces que le había demostrado que era el mejor amigo que pudo haber conseguido.

Además, Marinette nunca haría nada malo, sabría cuándo detenerse. Adrien confiaba en ella. No era como si planearan hacer que Nino y Alya se volvieran novios en una semana, de hecho se preocuparían si eso pasara porque ¿quiénes se volverían novios en una semana? Pero sí les darían un pequeño empujón, una ayuda para que salgan de la etapa de "lo odio" y pasen a la "admito que me gusta". No había manera de causar algún daño.

Pensando en eso último, Adrien acordó preguntarle a Marinette cuando pudiera cuáles eran las otras etapas del amor. Parecía saber mucho al respecto, vagamente se preguntó por qué.

—Vayan a sus asientos, alumnos, por favor—dijo la voz de la señorita Bustier, que acababa de entrar a la sala—. Kim, deja a Ivan en paz. Chloe, guarda ese esmalte. Nino, Alya, no se maten, ¿quieren? Adrien, date vuelta. Nathanäel, la mesa no es para dibujar.

Adrien obedeció, riendo para sus adentros por el llamado de atención hacia sus amigos. Vio que la señorita Bustier llevaba un montón de hojas en las manos, y a juzgar por el grosor y por los corchetes que las unían, supo que eran las pruebas que habían hecho hacía unas semanas. Estaba tranquilo, usualmente le iba bien en literatura.

Pero a quien aparentemente no le iba bien, era a Léonore. La profesora ya había empezado a entregar las pruebas (Adrien aprobó) para revisar las respuestas en voz alta, cuando Léonore llegó a la sala varios minutos más tarde, disculpándose por el atraso. Si Adrien tenía que ser sincero, ella lucía horrible, tanto así que no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada mientras atravesaba el salón y se sentaba en la silla junto al escritorio de la señorita Bustier.

Estaba pálida, casi tanto como Ladybug hacía un par de horas. Sus ojos, que usualmente brillaban por su color miel, estaban pequeños y rodeados por una sombra negra. Aún desde la distancia notó que había tratado de cubrirlas con maquillaje, él tenía experiencia con esas cosas. Su cabello estaba revuelto como siempre, afirmado con un moño atrás de su cabeza, pero no lucía como era habitual. Toda ella estaba diferente, de hecho, empezando porque se sentó en su silla y no le sonrió a nadie como solía hacerlo. A esas alturas, Adrien ya se había acostumbrado a que ella le sonriera apenas lo viera, incluso cuando había problemas le sonreía a todo el mundo. Pero ese día, solo llegó y se quedó ahí.

Nino le pegó un codazo. Obviamente no iba a ser el único que notaría el cambio. Adrien solo lo miró.

A pesar de eso, la clase transcurrió con normalidad... o casi. La señorita Bustier había decidido revisar la prueba pregunta por pregunta, así que en eso se llevaron la mayoría del tiempo. A Adrien sólo le habían faltado tres puntos para alcanzar la nota máxima, por lo que solo prestaba atención donde se había equivocado. Podía darse la libertad como recompensa luego de haber estado luchando contra dos akumas durante una hora.

—¿Alguien que tenga dudas sobre la pregunta quince?—dijo la señorita Bustier, a lo que Max levantó la mano.

—Yo, profesora. Puse que el texto era expositivo, porque informa sobre la contaminación ambiental, pero no es una noticia. ¿Por qué la tengo mala?

—Porque es un texto argumentativo, Max. Su propósito no es informar, sino que convencer al lector de que el problema de la contaminación es real.

—Pero hay párrafos enteros de pura información, pensé que predominarían sobre los argumentos.

—No te olvides de que la información es parte de los argumentos, así los validan. Un argumento no sirve si no tiene respaldo. Y no hablo de opiniones, sino de hechos concretos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Adrien notó que Alya levantó la mano.

—Profesora, yo puse lo mismo que Max. Es que sí hay argumentos, pero no encontré ninguna tesis, ninguna frase específica que planteara lo que el autor busca defender, y eso es infaltable en el texto argumentativo.

Esta vez, la señorita Bustier miró el texto. Por como sus ojos se movieron rápidamente sobre la hoja, Adrien supo que estaba leyendo.

Al terminar, se volteó hacia Léonore, quién de brazos y piernas cruzadas, miraba por la ventana desde su silla.

—Léonore, ¿puedes leer esto y decirme qué opinas?

Pero ella no respondió. Al parecer ni siquiera la escuchó.

—¿Léonore?

Pegó un salto.

—¿Ah? Ah... sí, claro...

 _¿Qué le pasa?,_ pensó Adrien, mientras ella se ponía de pie y se paraba al lado de la profesora para leer su hoja.

Sin embargo, y por lo que notó, poco y nada pudo concentrarse. Léonore leía el texto, pero a ratos su vista se desviaba fugazmente hacia la ventana. Eso no era normal en ella, usualmente estaba muy centrada y activa en la clase. Quizás estaba enferma, nunca la había visto así de mal.

En esas miradas, una fue dirigida a Sabrina. Por accidente, ella dejó caer su prueba y esta se deslizó por el suelo hasta chocar contra la pared de la pizarra. Sabrina se puso de pie y la recogió, pero Adrien no se enfocó en eso, sino en la manera en que el rostro de Léonore palideció aún más mientras Sabrina se sentaba de vuelta en su banco.

—Eh...—balbuceó Léonore, para luego apoyar una mano en el hombro de la señorita Bustier—Disculpa, Caline. ¿Alya?—la llamó mientras se acercaba a su banco, y nuevamente Adrien no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada—Alya, ven, por favor.

Mientras Alya se ponía de pie, Adrien notó que la mayoría de sus compañeros aprovecharon la distracción para usar sus celulares. De no ser porque quiso estar pendiente de lo que decía Léonore, lo habría hecho también.

—Alya, en la sala de profesores, sobre el sillón azul está mi mochila. Adentro hay una agenda blanca, ¿puedes traérmela? No sé en qué bolsillo está, busca en todos. Por favor.

Asintiendo, Alya salió de la sala. Léonore volvió junto a la señorita Bustier y le susurró algo que Adrien no escuchó. Ella asintió.

Léonore nuevamente se puso a leer el texto, pero tan distraida como la vez anterior, siempre mirando de reojo la ventana a su izquierda. Fue cuando Ivan se aclaró la garganta, que Léonore de nuevo pegó un salto, y apoyó una mano en el brazo de la profesora.

—¿Qué pasa, Léonore?

Pero Léonore se quedó ahí congelada, mirando la ventana con los ojos tan abiertos, que la luz hacía que sus iris se vieran casi amarillos.

Entonces, sucedió.

—¡Cuidado!—exclamó Léonore hincándose en el suelo, llevándose a la señorita Bustier con ella.

Una fuerte explosión paralizó a todos en la sala. El vidrio de la ventana se reventó y cayó sobre ambas mujeres, mientras unas manchas anaranjadas ingresaron una tras otra al lugar. Acompañadas de una melodía dulce, volaron en todas direcciones dentro del salón, tan rápido que Adrien apenas podía distinguir qué eran. Durante unos segundos parecieron cegarlo y sólo podía sentirlas rozando su cuerpo, como manos heladas tocando su abdomen y rostro.

—¡Alto!

La melodía otra vez sonó, y las manchas de pronto se detuvieron. Se oyó un suspiro generalizado cuando las miradas de todos se posaron en la figura que se alzaba sobre la mesa de la profesora: de traje naranjo, orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían de su cabeza, y una flauta afirmada en su mano derecha. Volpina, la falsa Volpina.

Adrien sintió que de pronto la temperatura bajó diez grados, pero quizás fue por el escalofrío que se deslizó por su columna vertebral. Volpina no estaba sola, otras tres las acompañaban: una se detuvo junto a la puerta, otra al lado de la ventana rota, y otra al final del salón. Pero Adrien se fijó en la real, que los miraba a todos con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro.

Volpina bajó de la mesa de un salto, su flauta afirmada firmemente en su mano derecha. Esa simple amenaza logró que todo el salón se quedara en absoluto silencio, roto solo por uno que otro suspiro de miedo. Adrien sintió que el aire se volvía pesado, electrizante, y que esa electricidad chocaba contra su pecho ante la perspectiva de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Volpina empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y luego de vuelta, con pasos lentos y mirando a todos en proceso. Lucía tranquila, pero obviamente no lo estaba. El salón entero se quedó congelado, nadie se atrevía a mover ni un pelo. Tratar de escapar sería suicida y todos lo sabían, más aún con las tres guardianas pendientes de cada movimiento del curso. Adrien sentía que la que estaba en la puerta no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Sin arriesgarse a moverse mucho, notó por el rabillo del ojo que Léonore se ponía lentamente de pie. Por suerte, Volpina pareció no darse cuenta.

—Vaya, qué bien se siente volver—dijo, saboreando las palabras mientras afirmaba su flauta con ambas manos, por detrás de sus hombros—. Los extrañé, compañeros—nadie respondió.

A Adrien le tocaría la peor parte, y de alguna manera ya lo sabía, fue como un mal presentimiento. Volpina clavó sus ojos en él y se le acercó, solo esa mirada bastó para que su corazón se detuviera. Se le acercó tanto, de hecho, que sin darse cuenta Adrien chocó contra la mesa detrás suyo en un intento por escapar o mantener distancia. Había retrocedido sin notarlo, y es que recordaba tan bien lo que pasó la última vez que se encontraron, que no tenía intenciones de repetirlo. Fue una ilusión suya la que Volpina usó para amenazar con tirarlo de la Torre Eiffel a cambio de los miraculous, y aunque no estuvo en peligro, la imagen se quedó guardada en su retina.

—Hola, Adrien—dijo, justo después de haberlo mirado de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo sentir horriblemente expuesto.

El nombre viniendo de su boca le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Si en algún momento tuvo la vaga esperanza de que Volpina se hubiese olvidado de él, claramente fue en vano.  
Tenía que ser valiente, fingir que no estaba aterrado, no le quedaba otra.

—H-hola, Lila...

Su sonrisa desapareció, tan rápido que Adrien apenas pudo registrarlo. No sabía qué era peor, si la seriedad o la sonrisa malvada.

Volpina acomodó su flauta, y lo único que Adrien podía sentir aparte de su corazón latiendo en su garganta, era que alguien le apretaba el brazo y la mesa trasera enterrándose en sus glúteos.

Y lo siguiente que sintió, fue la punta de la flauta de Volpina rozando su mejilla. Era helada, casi congelante. Trató de mover la cara para librarse, pero Volpina la dejó firme en su lugar.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy Lila, Adrien—dijo con una voz espantosamente suave, trasladando la flauta a su mandíbula—. Soy Volpina.

Adrien tragó saliva con fuerza, sentía que dibujaba círculos en su piel. Los ojos de Volpina lo miraban con intensidad, y aunque no quería mirarla, algo le obligaba a hacerlo: probablemente su instinto gritándole que debía estar atento a todos sus movimientos.

—Sí, sí... Volpina...

Ella volvió a sonreír. La flauta viajaba a su pecho, bajando ligeramente el cuello de su camiseta.

—¿Me extrañaste?

La presión de Marinette en su brazo se estaba volviendo dolorosa, lo apretaba tan fuerte que empezaba a cortarle la circulación, pero le ayudaba a recordar que no estaba solo. Su miedo corría por sus venas y aumentaba al paso de cada segundo, pero el saber que tenía compañía era esperanzador. Volpina no haría nada con veinte personas mirando, ¿cierto? Aunque fueran civiles. No era capaz de deshacerse de todos... ¿verdad?

—Te hice una pregunta—dijo Volpina, dando un golpecito con la flauta contra su pecho, sobre su piel descubierta, provocándole un ardor helado—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Ah... sí... claro...

Y si era posible, ella se acercó aún más, tanto así que cada punto de su piel era visible para él. Marinette rodeaba su brazo entero, lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, y luego notó que su otro brazo también estaba muy apretado. Obviamente era Nino tirándolo hacia él. Los dos estaban a punto de subirlo a la mesa con tal de alejarlo de Volpina.

—No te creo—susurró, tan cerca de su rostro, que podía sentir su aliento en su piel.

En su espalda, su ropa se apretó. No supo si fue Marinette o Nino quién empezó a tirarlo de la camisa. Quizás fueron ambos, desesperados por sacarlo de ahí.

Pareció que pasaron siglos antes de que ella se alejara al fin. Sólo entonces Adrien notó que había estado conteniendo la respiración, pero ni siquiera ese pequeño alivio le permitió volver a respirar con normalidad.  
Golpeándose una mano con la flauta, avanzó por el corredor, pero no alcanzó a moverse tanto: se detuvo en Marinette.

Tal como hizo con él, la miró de pies a cabeza. Adrien tenía todos sus sentidos alerta, estaba rogando porque el segundo ideal para salir a transformarse llegara. Lila tenía una especie de obsesión con él, y ver a Marinette afirmando su brazo de seguro no iba a gustarle.

Sin embargo, no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por soltarlo y Adrien tampoco. Y en realidad, se le acercó aún más. En ese punto estaba prácticamente encima de su mesa.

Volpina miraba a Marinette con desprecio, nunca dejando la amenaza de su flauta chocando contra la palma de su mano. Pero Marinette se mantuvo firme, fría, en ningún momento despegó los ojos de los suyos ni se dejó intimidar. Si tenía miedo, no se notaba en absoluto.

Adrien casi suspiró de alivio cuando pasó de ellos, pero era el turno de Ivan. Gracias al contacto, pudo notar cómo el cuerpo de Marinette se relajaba. Obviamente había estado aterrada.

Tenía que hacer algo. Volpina estaba distraída mirando a Ivan, que había ocultado a Mylene gracias a su cuerpo robusto. Debía salir de ahí y transformarse lo antes posible si quería capturar el akuma.  
Miró hacia la puerta, donde la otra Volpina vigilaba. Sabía que esas ilusiones desaparecerían al más mínimo roce: si lograba ser lo suficientemente disimulado, lo lograría.

En unos de esos vistazos, miró a Léonore. Ella estaba de pie, con las manos alzadas a cada lado de su cabeza. A Adrien inmediatamente le llamó la atención su mirada de urgencia, su desesperación era palpable incluso cuando estaba al otro lado del salón.  
Articuló una palabra, una sola, mientras sus ojos le rogaban que entendiera:

"NO"

No supo si fue la palabra en sí, sus ojos desesperados, su postura que prácticamente le rogaba obediencia, o la forma ligera pero tajante en que negó con su cabeza. Fuera lo que fuera, hizo que Adrien se mantuviera en su lugar, pero sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared. Chat Noir debía actuar, pero Léonore no le daría una orden porque sí.

Volpina había pasado por al lado de cada uno de los alumnos. Algunos, los que en primer momento habían tratado de escapar, se quedaron en medio del corredor; pero todos se habían acurrucado con alguien, buscando protegerse entre sí. La única que no lo hizo fue Chloe, que se miraba las uñas sentada en su mesa. Cuando Volpina se le acercó, Chloe alzó la vista y la miró con el más profundo desprecio. Con la mirada la retó a intentar algo, con su postura desinteresada le dijo que no le temía. Adrien no sabía si gritarle o darle un abrazo.

—Mentiría si dijera que los extrañé—dijo Volpina, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que se había formado en el salón—. En realidad es lo contrario, los odio a todos. Ustedes me humillaron cuando me tacharon de mentirosa, se burlaron de mí, y van a pagar. Ustedes, y esa maldita Ladybug. ¡Todos pagarán!

Adrien apenas notó que Marinette se tensaba de nuevo, cuando Volpina otra vez se le acercó. Lo pilló desprevenido y antes de darse cuenta, su flauta presionaba su labio inferior.

—Aunque, quizás, algunos de ustedes podrían salvarse.

No sabía qué decir, estaba paralizado. Marinette y Nino lo apretaban tan fuerte, que sus manos se estaban tornando blancas, pero no importó. Sólo pudo volver a respirar cuando Volpina, soltando una risa maniática, abrió la puerta de una patada y al fin salió volando del salón.

Pareció que pasaron siglos antes de que la primera persona tuviera el valor de hablar.

—¡Todos váyanse a sus casas, ahora!—exclamó la señorita Bustier, rompiendo el hechizo que durante minutos los mantuvo a todos congelados y en absoluto silencio—¡Y no salgan de ahí!

El efecto fue inmediato. Marinette y Nino soltaron sus brazos, Adrien volvió a respirar, y sus compañeros recogían sus pertenencias más rápido que lo que nunca lo habían hecho. Él también empezó a meter sus libros a su mochila con dedos temblorosos. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Al cabo de segundos, varios compañeros empezaban a salir corriendo de la sala, todos pálidos por el pánico.

Entonces, Adrien sintió dos brazos colgándose de su cuello, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le importó.

—¿Estás bien, Chlo?—le dijo simplemente, palmeándole la espalda.

Chloe sólo se quedó ahí, enterrando la cara en su cuello. No intentó besarlo como siempre, por suerte, y eso era mejor: el abrazo era justo lo que necesitaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Adrien notó movimiento en el exterior. Por un segundo creyó que Volpina volvería, pero al mirar, la vio volando sobre el techo del colegio, pronto desapareciendo de su vista.

Chloe lo soltó, y después de depositar un beso en su mejilla (igual era de esperarse), salió corriendo del salón.

Sinceramente, Adrien no iba a enojarse por ese beso indeseado cuando tenía otras cosas en mente. De manera fugaz metió los lápices a su bolso, lo cerró, y se lo colgó al hombro. Vagamente notó que la señorita Bustier empezó a sacar a los alumnos en grupos de a tres.

—Estos son los últimos—le dijo Léonore, pasando de pronto un brazo por los hombros de Adrien, mientras la señorita Bustier escoltaba a Sabrina, Nathanäel y Max hacia la puerta. Entonces, Léonore le susurró al oído—. No te transformes. Te quedarás en el colegio hasta que Lila Rossi se haya ido.

—¿Qué?

—¡Léonore! ¿Quiénes quedan?

—¡Adrien, Marinette y Nino!—soltando a Adrien (y de paso empujando a Marinette para que se quedara en su lugar), fue al umbral de la puerta y le habló a la señorita Bustier desde allí—¡Tú ve con los demás, yo me encargo de ellos!—se volteó hacia adentro—Quédense aquí, no salgan—salió y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la sala. Adrien miró a sus lados y vio que efectivamente Nino y Marinette se quedaron con él. Esta última miraba la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—Maldita sea, qué día de locos—gruñó Nino, quitándose la gorra para pasar una mano por su cabello—. ¿Estás bien, hermano?

—Eso creo—respondió, aunque parecía que aún podía sentir la flauta de Lila en su pecho—. ¿Ustedes?

—Bien, pero Alya se quedó afuera—murmuró Marinette, acercándose a la ventana para mirar.

—Ladybug mantendrá un ojo sobre ella como siempre, estoy seguro—Nino apoyó una mano en su hombro—. Sólo espero que no tengamos que quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo.

Adrien tampoco. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero no le quedaba otra que quedarse a esperar a que sus compañeras derrotaran a Lila. Según el Maestro Fu, Léonore creía que se trataba de una trampa, que el objetivo era atraerlos a Ladybug y a él a la guarida de Hawk Moth. Dijo que debía confiar en lo que Léonore pensaba.

Y confiaría en ella, iba a quedarse a pesar de que no hacer nada sabiendo que había un akuma en París era muy difícil. Vagamente se preguntó si fue el único de los héroes que recibió las instrucciones.

—Nino—dijo Marinette, aún mirando por la ventana—, ¿podrías ver si Alya está transmitiendo algo por el Ladyblog?

—No lo hace—respondió solo segundos más tarde, mostrándole la pantalla negra de su celular que rezaba "sin conexión".

Marinette no dijo nada, pero Adrien notó cómo fruncía los labios sin despegar la mirada del vidrio. Lucía como si quisiera salir del salón, tanto como él.

Pronto, Nino se sentó en su banco con los audífonos en las orejas, y Marinette sacó el celular de su bolsillo probablemente para llamar a Alya. Urgido por no poder hacer nada, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con la vaga esperanza de divisar a Alya en algún rincón del patio y así llamarla para que se reuniera con ellos. Pero no la vio. No había nadie cerca, de hecho.

Asomó la cabeza por el umbral y por alguna razón sintió frío. Una ola helada lo atravesó desde su cabeza al resto de su cuerpo. Se sorprendió, estaban en primavera.

Dio un paso hacia afuera y el frío rodeó su pie, como si se congelara hasta cubrirse de hielo. Abrazándose a sí mismo para calentar sus brazos, salió completamente de la sala. Frunció el ceño cuando el cielo de pronto se oscureció. El patio y el colegio seguían ahí, pero todo se veía más oscuro, parecido a una linterna a la que se le estaba acabando la batería.

Extrañado, dio un pasó más. Ahí, el frío desapareció súbitamente, como si primero hubiese estado metido dentro de un refrigerador, y luego hubiera decidido salir de ahí. Pero lo que se llevó su atención fue lo que veía: solo ese paso más había bastado para que todo se convirtiera en oscuridad. No veía nada más aparte de una habitación negra, algo así como un sótano vacío. Su colegio debía estar ahí, pero se había convertido en sombras ocultas detrás de un velo negro.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Volpina? ¿Desde cuándo podía hacer cosas así?

Espantado, Adrien instintivamente retrocedió. Su cuerpo volvió a congelarse cuando atravesó la puerta, pero duró medio segundo. Entró de vuelta al salón mirando todo con sus ojos abiertos como platos. El umbral estaba ahí al frente suyo, ofreciendo una vista perfectamente normal del patio. Ni rastro de la oscuridad que había divisado.

Con la mente casi en blanco por lo que acababa de ver, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue cerrar la puerta de un portazo; su subconsciente preguntándose a gritos qué estaba pasando.


	15. Planes, adiciones y decisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien y Marinette no pueden hacer nada contra Lila, pero sí pueden prepararse contra Hawk Moth. En un encuentro con sus guías, ambos recibirán una interesante sorpresa.

Desde ese punto podía oír a Marinette murmurando, probablemente exigiéndole a Alya que contestara su celular. Adrien llevaba unos cinco minutos paseándose por la sala, calmando su corazón acelerado. Porque no solo la aparición de Volpina casi le provocó un paro cardiaco, sino que a eso se le sumó su aventura con la puerta. Debía contarle a alguien al respecto.

Disimuladamente, y confiando en que Marinette estaba distraída llamando a Alya, y Nino actualizando una y otra vez el Ladyblog, Adrien abrió su mochila y la acercó a su rostro para hablar con Plagg, quién se había acostado sobre su estuche.

—Oye—le susurró—, ¿viste lo que acaba de pasar?

—¿Que Volpina volvió? Sí, lo noté cuando me aplastaste contra la mesa por tratar de escapar. Digamos que fue fácil darme cuenta.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a la puerta. La abrí, me dio frío, salí y todo se volvió negro. Lila tiene nuevos poderes, Plagg.

—Nope—estirando sus bracitos por sobre su cabeza, bostezó.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Sé lo que vi!—exasperado, miró hacia el frente y comprobó que Nino y Marinette seguían en lo suyo—. ¡Algo le hizo al colegio!

—Estás culpando a la loca equivocada, Adrien

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Plagg soltó una risita.

—De que a Léonore empiezan a afectarle los años que tiene. Y yo que pensé que no podía ponerse peor.

Sin entender, Adrien frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Léonore con la puerta? Plagg, te lo dije: salí, me dio frío...

—Pídele a ella que te explique lo que puede hacer, ¿quieres?—le interrumpió, acomodándose para dormir—Si no tienes queso para darme, al menos déjame descansar.

—Plagg, ¡Plagg!—lo llamó agitando el bolso para molestarlo, pero él no cedió.

Rodando los ojos, se rindió y lo cerró. Claro, ahora resultaba que Léonore había hechizado la puerta o algo así, como si eso fuera posible.

Obviamente iba a preguntarle, a Adrien lo estaba matando la curiosidad. Plagg era insoportable y todo, pero nunca le había mentido y sabía mucho más de esos temas que él. Además Léonore era un misterio, Adrien apenas podía procesar lo que supo sobre ella días atrás, y no le sorprendería si tuviera más trucos bajo la manga. En la conversación que había tenido con ella el día de las presentaciones, cuando tuvo que ir a preguntarle cómo había descubierto su identidad secreta la noche anterior, le contó que ella tenía que ver con el mundo de los miraculous, y un par de días más tarde se enteró gracias al Maestro Fu que los había creado. Sin embargo, tenía que haber algo más, algo que explicara por qué Léonore creía que sabía las intenciones de Hawk Moth, por qué el Maestro Fu le aseguró que había que creerle, y por qué había estado tan extraña esa mañana, minutos antes de que Volpina se apareciera en el salón. Ahora que Adrien se ponía a pensar en eso, todo indicaba que Léonore sabía que Volpina iba a llegar. Lo distraída que estuvo en la clase, la forma en que su vista se desviaba a la ventana, y lo tensa que había estado eran indicios de ello. La pregunta era: ¿cómo lo supo?

Quería respuestas,  _necesitaba_  respuestas. Como portador de un miraculous tenía derecho a enterarse. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que se le estaba ocultando algo y quería averiguar qué. Incluso Ladybug estaba más informada que él: fue ella la que le dijo que Léonore creía que Hawk Moth planeaba un "gran golpe". Probablemente, de no ser porque ella le dijo, nunca se habría enterado. Odió la idea.

Debía hablar con alguien, con Léonore o con el Maestro Fu lo antes posible y así aclarar sus dudas. Tenía demasiadas.

Adrien tomó su celular, y en su correo buscó el horario que Nathalie le enviaba cada semana, ese que organizaba lo que eran el chino, el piano, el esgrima, el basketball y las sesiones de fotos. Soltó un suspiro de resignación cuando vio que esa tarde tenía el taller de esgrima al terminar las clases y luego una hora de chino. No podía faltar, su padre ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado con él por la discusión del otro día y no quería echarle más leña al fuego. En la noche tendría que salir a patrullar, así que no había manera de que pudiera buscar a Léonore o al Maestro Fu. Y, de cualquier manera, ¿dónde encontrarlos? Al Maestro Fu lo había visto solo una vez en su vida, lo único que le quedaba era tratar de ubicar a Léonore cuando el asunto con Volpina hubiera terminado. De seguro tendría tiempo para él.

En resumen, sus dudas iban a tener que esperar.

Un suspiro de resignación lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Aún en su banco, Nino se pasaba ambas manos por el cabello, su gorra de siempre descansaba inútilmente sobre la mesa. Adrien se le acercó.

—¿Nada?—dijo simplemente, viendo que la pantalla de su celular, donde estaba abierto el Ladyblog, seguía rezando "Sin conexión".

—Nop. Pero acabo de revisar un portal online, el titular decía que Queen Bee y Rena Rouge ya iban detrás de Volpina. Ni rastro de Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¿Por qué no habrán llegado aún?

—Bueno...—respondió, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente—, al menos no dice nada de Lila teniendo un rehén o algo así, por lo que Alya debería estar aquí en el colegio o yendo a su casa.

—Sí—asintió, relajándose visiblemente—, también pensé eso.

El ruido de vidrio roto los hizo mirar a ambos al otro lado del salón, donde Marinette estaba. Ella se había hincado en el suelo, con sus dedos agarraba los trozos de vidrio que cayeron de la ventana y los apoyaba sobre la mesa de la profesora, ajena a que él y Nino la miraban. En la mesa ya había un montoncito de pedazos y Adrien se sintió muy mal cuando recordó que habían caído sobre Léonore y la señorita Bustier. Había estado tan shockeado por lo de Lila, que ni siquiera se preocupó de ver si ellas estaban bien.

Sintió un golpe en el brazo. Miró a Nino, y él movió su cabeza hacia Marinette. Aunque no dijo nada, le entendió.

Vaya, supuestamentre Adrien sería el casamentero de Nino, y no al revés.

No se estaba quejando. En vista de que no había nada más que hacer, fue donde Marinette y se hincó a su lado. La cercanía hizo que su estómago burbujeara, pero fue bueno ocultándolo.

—Ten cuidado con los pequeños—le dijo, notando que el suelo estaba cubierto por vidrio molido, agarrando un pedazo por la parte lisa para no tocar las puntas—, te los puedes enterrar en los dedos.

Como respuesta, ella alzó su dedo pulgar, donde Adrien vio un cortecito. No era muy grande, al menos no sangraba.

—Oh.

Se encogió de hombros mientras se estiraba para apoyar otro pedazo en la mesa.

—Al menos haciendo esto no me siento tan inútil.

Adrien entendió eso perfectamente bien. Si Chat Noir no estaba afuera peleando, lo mínimo que podía hacer era recoger vidrios rotos. No era la gran ayuda, pero era mejor que nada.

—Entonces, ¿pudiste llamar a Alya?—le preguntó minutos más tarde, cuando Adrien ya comenzaba a formar su propio montículo en la mesa.

—No contestó, pero le dejé un mensaje. Debería llamarme apenas lo vea.

—Pero... ¿crees que está en su casa?

—¿Es broma? No, debe estar grabando para el Ladyblog, conozco a mi amiga—soltó una risita, y ante el sonido Adrien inevitablemente le sonrió.

Por unos segundos sólo se dedicó a mirarla mientras tomaba varios pedacitos de vidrio y los apoyaba en su palma. Marinette en serio era un encanto de chica, contemplarla se había vuelto uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Tuvo la necesidad de decirselo, o por último decirle que le gustaría que fueran mejores amigos, pero no se atrevió, su timidez se lo impidió. Era en esos momentos en que quería sacar a su Chat Noir interior. Él jamás se guardaba nada, ni se ponía nervioso. El anonimato era una bendición.

—Quiero lo mejor para ella—dijo Marinette, tan bajo que parecía que estuviese hablando consigo misma—. Alya es como mi hermana.

A la vez, los dos se voltearon a mirar al otro lado de la sala donde Nino estaba, fugazmente recordando su conversación anterior. Adrien entendió que Marinette y él estaban en la misma página y que ambos deseaban lo mismo: hacer algo bueno por personas que querían y que siempre daban todo por ellos.

Marinette iba a decir algo más, pero antes de hacerlo, Adrien notó que sus mejillas se volvían de un adorable color rosado.

—Tuve una idea recién, aunque... no sé si te gustará.

Eso llamó su atención. La verdad, si una idea iba a lograr juntar a Nino con Alya, difícilmente no iba a gustarle.

—¿Qué se te ocurrió?

—Bueno... tenemos que hacer que pasen tiempo juntos, ojalá fuera del colegio. Pero que estén solos, no lo lograremos jamás—su sonrojo se acentuó—. Entonces se me ocurrió que... es una idea tonta... pero, quizás... si tú y yo saliéramos con ellos... digo, no "tú y yo", o sea sí... tú, yo, no "saliéramos", digo... sí, sí salir, pero no así, no tú, no yo, sí nosotros-con-ellos... no solos, no ellos pero sí nosotros... ¡no nosotros pero sí ellos! Oh, demonios—y enterró su cara en sus manos.

Adrien frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás hablando de una cita doble?

—¡No! O sea, sí... no cita, pero sí... es, ah... una cita doble... en sentido figurado.

Ella tenía un punto. En el colegio, Alya y Nino se la pasaban peleando, pero quizás afuera sería diferente. Hacer que salieran juntos, solos, iba a ser muy complicado, casi imposible para él y para Marinette. Estaban en la etapa de "me gusta pero prefiero fingir que lo odio", así que se negarían rotundamente si plantearan la posibilidad. Pero si los acompañaban, si lograban que se relajaran con su compañía, probablemente se dejarían llevar, y cuando estuvieran listos los dejarían solos.

Entonces, Adrien tendría que estar con Marinette. De nuevo, no se estaba quejando. Era tentador, estar con ella es una oportunidad de acercársele y conocerla mejor, y alimentar la amistad que habían construido los últimos meses. Obviamente tendría que estar  _muy_  atento por si un akuma aparecía.

—Es una pésima idea, lo sé—se apresuró a decir Marinette, que ya estaba tan roja como el traje de Ladybug—. No tienes que hacerlo, es ridículo, nunca debí...

—No, en realidad es perfecto—le interrumpió, bajando la voz cuando oyó a Nino moviéndose atrás suyo—. Si están con nosotros, entrarán en confianza, y lo único que tendríamos que hacer es dejarlos solos en el momento ideal.

—Ah... sí, ¡sí, eso!—respondió Marinette, su rostro radiante por la emoción—Yo... eh... pensé que te ibas a negar.

—Te dije que contaras conmigo, ¿o no?—le guiñó un ojo—Mi único problema es que usualmente estoy ocupado en las tardes, pero encontraré un espacio. Te enviaré un WhatsApp para ponernos de acuerdo—De haber podido, Adrien se habría besado a sí mismo. Era brillante. Aunque ambos compartían grupos de WhatsApp, nunca se le había ocurrido algún tema para iniciar una conversación sólo con ella. Ahora por fin tendría una excusa para hablare.

—Hay que pensar dónde los llevaremos—dijo, y su voz no fue más que un suspiro—, no puede ser cualquier lugar.

—Claro que no, debe ser romántico para que, ya sabes, les pique el bichito del amor.

—La Torre Eiffel está siempre llena de gente, y un parque cualquiera sería aburrido. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Debe ser perfecto.

—¿Qué debe ser perfecto?—dijo Nino de pronto hincándose entre ambos, haciéndolos saltar por el susto.

—Ah... ah...—balbuceó Adrien, compartiendo una mirada urgente con Marinette—La... La sesión de fotos que haré en unos días para la compañía de mi padre, claro. Marinette me estaba dando algunas ideas para un conjunto, ¿cierto, Nette?

—Eh... sí, por supuesto—dijo, sonrojándose otra vez.

A juzgar por su expresión, Nino no les creía.

—Mienten terriblemente mal, ¿sabían? Pero bueno, lo que pasa entre tórtolos se queda entre tórtolos.

Fue el turno de Adrien de sonrojarse. Esta vez no pudo mirar a ningún lugar que no fuera el suelo, donde varios trozos de vidrio aún esperaban ser recogidos. En un intento por distraer a Nino, volvió a su tarea de poner sus pedazos sobre la mesa. Por suerte, el tema llegó hasta ahí y los tres se pusieron a recoger el vidrio. Con el paso de los minutos, Adrien se relajó y el silencio se volvió bastante cómodo. Sólo de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Marinette. No con razón, pero simplemente porque le daban ganas de mirarla. Era difícil evitarlo cuando la tenía al lado: ella lo atraía como polilla a la luz. No podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Siguieron así hasta que el suelo solo estuvo cubierto por polvo brillante y trocitos muy pequeños de vidrio, y la mesa de la señorita Bustier cubierta de punta a punta por los pedazos. Adrien preguntó qué iban a hacer con todo eso, pero ni Marinette ni Nino supieron responderle.

—¡Miren!—dijo Nino rato después, acercándose a la puerta.

Con alivio, Adrien vio que Léonore había vuelto. Abrió la puerta pero no entró, sino que entró alguien más en su lugar. También de traje naranjo, pero sin esa estremecedora energía, Adrien reconoció a Rena Rouge.

—Hola, chicos. Ya está despejado afuera, pueden salir.

—¿De verdad?—dijo Marinette, alternando la vista entre Rena y Léonore—¿Y Lila? ¿La derrotaron?

—Eh... la chica es escurridiza—respondió—. Pero no se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso. Será mejor que se vayan a sus casas ahora.

—¿Nuestros compañeros ya se fueron?—preguntó Nino.

Pero Adrien no quiso quedarse a escuchar la respuesta. Disimuladamente, se acercó a Léonore y solo con la mirada le pidió que saliera de la sala con él. La baranda del corredor que daba al patio no era el gran escondite, pero estando afuera al menos impediría que Marinette, Nino o Rena Rouge escucharan.

—Léonore, ¿qué está pasando?—murmuró, sin rodeos—¿Por qué me dejaste aquí? ¿Desakumatizaron a Lila?

—Ya te lo dije, es una trampa. Lila Rossi es la carnada, y Ladybug y tú son la presa—respondió, también murmurando—. Y no, Rena y Queen Bee sólo la persiguieron hasta perderla de vista.

—¿Entonces sigue suelta?

—Puede que sí, puede que no. Hawk Moth le quita sus poderes cuando deja de serle útil.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La he estado siguiendo—admitió, sorprendiéndolo—. Necesito una tercera aparición suya para establecer un patrón, pero estoy segura de lo que quiere lograr. Adrien, mientras Ladybug y tú no aparezcan para tratar de vencerla, todo estará bien.

—¿Así supiste que vendría hoy a la sala?—preguntó, mientras unía rápidamente los puntos—¿Porque la has estado siguiendo? ¿Sabes qué hará?

—No, es más complicado de entender que eso. Te lo explicaré, pero no aquí.

—Bueno... al menos dime qué pasó con la puerta. Tú lo hiciste, ¿cierto? La abrí, sentí frío, y...

—¡Shhh!—lo calló—¡Te lo explicaré, pero no aquí!—miró alrededor con nerviosismo, sólo para comprobar que no había nadie cerca—Escucha, te mereces que te diga todo, pero no puedo hacerlo en cualquier parte. Tendremos que ir a la tienda de Fu, a su departamento, ahí hablaremos—dijo, sacando una hoja, un lápiz y anotando algo en ella—. Ten, ahí está la dirección.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora?—recibió la hojita mientras Léonore asentía—No puedo hoy. Tengo esgrima, chino y patrullaje en la noche.

—¿No puedes faltar?

—Mi padre ya está enojado conmigo, no quiero enojarlo más.

—¿A qué hora es la patrulla?

—A las nueve.

—Bien. Le diré a Ladybug que la retrasen hasta las once, ella deberá ir a hablar con nosotros también. Apenas termine tu chino, irás a esa dirección.

—Pero...

—Sé que parece exagerado, pero no haría esto si no fuera necesario—le interrumpió—. Adrien, estamos frente a algo peligroso, y si Hawk Moth se está moviendo, nosotros debemos hacerlo también. Ladybug sabe más de esto que tú y debo ponerte al tanto de todo lo antes posible.

Adrien se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

—Bueno... podríamos cancelar la patrulla, si quieres. Cambiarla para mañana y así tener más tiempo.

—No, Ladybug y tú deberán encontrarse esta noche, luego te diré por qué. Mientras tanto, haz tus cosas y no temas por lo de Lila Rossi. Habrá alguien cuidándote.

—¿Quién?

Pero la puerta del salón abriéndose le impidió responder. Despidiéndose de ellos con un ademán, Rena Rouge alzó su flauta sobre su cabeza y se elevó sobre el patio hasta desaparecer tras el techo. Marinette y Nino salieron después de ella. La primera con el ceño fruncido, el segundo con una sonrisa y el celular en la mano.

—¡Mira, hermano!—le dijo, mostrándole la pantalla—¡Nos tomamos una selfie! 

•••

Para entonces, Marinette estaba agotada, el día no se acababa nunca, pero aún le sobraba energía para moverse de un lado a otro en su dormitorio, pensando. Estaba esperando a que dieran las once y salir a patrullar. El Maestro Fu y Léonore habían insistido en que debían atrasar el patrullaje. Solo cuando le hubiesen explicado por qué, cedió.

Había tantas cosas en su cabeza que ni siquiera se preocupó por ordenarlas, simplemente se dejó llevar. Porque no solo los miraculous eran parte de sus pensamientos, sino que Adrien también, al igual que la conversación que había tenido con Tikki.  
Mientras hablaba con Adrien en el salón se dio cuenta de que Tikki tenía razón: se comportaba como una fan más con él en vez de como lo que en realidad era, una chica que sentía amor por él. Gracias a su plan de juntar a Nino y a Alya (y a la brillante idea que tuvo Tikki sobre la "cita doble") podría conocerlo mejor, pero antes de eso debía dar el paso básico: dejar de portarse como una fan, o sea, quitar las fotos suyas que tenía pegadas en su pared.

Decidida, empezó a hacerlo. Despegó las fotos (muchas eran cortes de revistas), mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido en la tarde.

Luego de clases, había ido a la tienda del Maestro Fu. Necesitaba respuestas, y aunque no le hubiese importado interrogar a Léonore en el mismo colegio, sabía que sería estúpido después de lo que sucedió durante el día. Por suerte, ambos estuvieron dispuestos a resolver sus dudas, y de hecho Marinette recibió más información de la que esperaba, lo cual al fin logró apaciguar un poco su irritación hacia Léonore, que hasta entonces había sido una evasiva tras otra.

Para la gran satisfacción de Marinette, Léonore empezó diciéndole justo lo que quería escuchar: "disculpa por lo que hice anoche". Y es que después de haberla encontrado totalmente borracha, lo mínimo que podía hacer era disculparse. Marinette había tenido intenciones de ser dura con ella, pero cuando vio su cara de arrepentimiento, no pudo. A pesar de que las semanas transcurrían, seguía siendo víctima de su asombrosa capacidad de convencimiento.

Arreglado eso, Marinette les habló sobre lo que había sucedido esa mañana: el retorno de Burbujeo. Y de dos Burbujeos, en realidad, que tenían un rostro negro y vacío, y que fueron más difíciles de derrotar de lo que se esperaba. Cómo olvidar el hecho de que, al purificar el akuma, no vieron a ninguna víctima, ninguna persona akumatizada bajo el traje. Eso fue lo que más le había llamado la atención.

El Maestro Fu y Léonore se tomaron sus segundos para armar sus teorías, mientras Marinette disfrutaba el olor a incienso que inundaba la tienda, al igual que el almohadón esponjoso bajo sus glúteos. Pero no estaba relajada, no cuando podía notar en el rostro de Tikki un dejo de preocupación que no tardó en explicar.

—Marinette casi muere hoy—dijo, provocando que inmediatamente recordara los segundos en que estuvo sin respirar—, Burbujeo la encerró en una burbuja sin oxígeno.

Solo eso dijo, pero por lo que vio, fue suficiente como para que Léonore, el Maestro Fu, e incluso Wayzz se alertaran. Marinette había estado preocupada también, pero para entonces ya estaba tranquila porque el asunto no pasó a mayores. Obviamente era la única que pensaba así.

El Maestro Fu se había puesto de pie para buscar algo en el mueble detrás suyo, y solo volvió cuando tuvo un libro en sus brazos. Lo reconoció de inmediato: era el que Lila le robó a Adrien, y el que Tikki quiso recuperar. Lo único que sabía Marinette acerca de ese libro, era que contenía información sobre los miraculous y que el Maestro Fu podría decodificarla.

Se lo entregó a Léonore, estaba repleto de hojas con anotaciones. Vagamente Marinette se preguntó si ella lo había escrito.

—Era un akuma puro—dijo ella, estudiando rápidamente las notas—. Un villano sin parte humana es cien por ciento maldad, eso explicaría lo peligroso que fue, y lo resistente también.

—Nooroo estuvo muy agitado esta mañana, Señora—le dijo Wayzz.

—No me sorprende, un akuma puro creado con intenciones malvadas no es nada bueno. Y Wayzz, no me llames así, ¿quieres? Me haces sentir vieja.

—¿Y eso afecta a los poderes de Ladybug?

—Parece que sí—Léonore asintió ante la pregunta de Tikki.

Marinette frunció el ceño en ese momento, y volvió a hacerlo cuando recordaba la conversación en su dormitorio, varias fotos de Adrien apiladas en sus manos. Según las conclusiones que Léonore y el Maestro Fu habían sacado, el akuma puro tenía una energía negativa superior a la positiva que tenía Ladybug. Porque ella, por el hecho de ser humana, le otorgaba sensibilidad y voluntad a su miraculous, justo lo que un akuma puro no tiene.

Le costó bastante comprenderlo, pero después de unos minutos, lo logró.

—El akuma puro es tu contrario, Marinette, pero es más profundo que tú. Un villano salido de un akuma puro es, literalmente, maldad sólida. Tú eres una buena chica, tienes buen corazón, pero no eres cien por ciento bondad, lo cual es propio de cualquier humano.

—Pero, ¿cómo es que eso afecta mi poder? ¿Cómo provocó que me quedara encerrada en la burbuja?

—Tikki se caracteriza por darte buena suerte, y el akuma puro es todo lo contrario. Digamos que logró opacar a Tikki. Un poco de esa energía negativa fue transferida hacia ti, probablemente cuando miraste su rostro.

—Pero Chat Noir también es mi contrario. Si mi opuesto debería debilitar mi poder, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho él?

Esa vez, fue el Maestro Fu el que respondió.

—No puedes comparar lo que es Chat Noir con un akuma creado por Hawk Moth, Marinette, no cuando las intenciones de ambos son tan diferentes. Chat Noir es un muchacho normal cuyo miraculous es el de la mala suerte, pero él usa su mala suerte para ayudarte a ti, para trabajar contigo; en cambio, Hawk Moth crea akumas con el propósito de destruirte. Además, al igual que lo que pasa contigo, Chat Noir es humano, por lo que aporta sensibilidad y voluntad al poder de su miraculous, eso significa que puede estar bajo la influencia de Plagg, pero no ser malvado. El akuma puro es cien por ciento maldad, todo lo negativo concentrado en una única mariposa.

Cuando al fin lo hubiese comprendido, Marinette estuvo lista para preguntar lo importante: ¿cómo impedir que eso siguiera sucediendo? Obviamente, si Hawk Moth había encontrado una nueva técnica que podría ayudarle a vencer, iba a usarla de nuevo, por lo que Ladybug debía estar preparada para un próximo ataque, y evitar a toda costa que la energía de un akuma puro volviera a afectarla. Lo de esa mañana en la burbuja no podía repetirse, Ladybug no debería estar en una situación así nunca más.

Fue ahí que las cosas comenzaron a ponerse interesantes, y por primera vez en bastante tiempo Marinette sintió que su respeto por Léonore empezaba a crecer.   
Ante su pregunta, el Maestro Fu nuevamente se puso de pie, esta vez para hurgar en un cajón del mueble atrás suyo. Cuando volvió, le entregó a Léonore una bolsa pequeña: era de género rojo, parecía terciopelo, pero por la manera en que irradiaba una tenue luz marrón, obviamente no era un material que conociera.

Léonore la abrió, estiró la palma de su mano, y Marinette vio con mucha atención cuando depositaba en ella el contenido.  
Sin embargo, para su gran decepción, lo único que había en la bolsa era una minúscula e insignificante piedrita negra. Parecía redonda, aunque desde la distancia no podía estar muy segura. La piedra era tan ínfima como la punta de un lápiz.

¿Cómo se supone que  _eso_  iba a ayudarle a derrotar a los akumas puros?

Miró a Tikki, que flotaba a su lado. No lucía ni la mitad de decepcionada o sorprendida que ella. 

—Cada uno de tus aros tiene una función específica, Marinette—dijo Léonore casualmente, alzando la piedrita con su mano para examinarla más de cerca—. Y es muy importante que sepas esto: si algún día pasa algo, si el enemigo te tiene acorralada y te exige tus miraculous, quítate primero el derecho, jamás el izquierdo.

Marinette de inmediato le encontró sentido. Cuando le pedía a Tikki que la transformara, ella siempre entraba a su aro izquierdo. Lo sabía, pero había pasado el detalle por alto y nunca se preguntó la razón.

—El aro izquierdo es el de la identidad y los sentidos—explicó, sin necesidad de que se lo preguntara—. Tu traje se crea gracias a él, al igual que mejora tu visión, oído, oído medio, tacto, tu capacidad de percepción, habilidades motrices, etcétera. El aro derecho, en cambio, es el del poder: te da tu Amuleto Encantado, el poder reparador, tu yo-yo, tu buena suerte y tu confianza, además de las capacidades físicas como súper fuerza y trepar, sostenerte y caminar en las paredes—con su pulgar e índice, dejó la piedrita sobre la mesa entre ambas—. Para que entiendas mejor, ¿podrías pasarme tu aro derecho, por favor?

Extrañada y un poco dubitativa, obedeció. Se quitó su aro y contempló su color marrón oscuro por un segundo antes de entregárselo. El Maestro Fu, Tikki y Wayzz sólo miraban la escena.

Léonore, murmurando un "gracias", se quitó el collar de plumas de colores que siempre llevaba sobre su blusa, y también lo dejó en la mesa. Silenciosamente Marinette se preguntó por qué.

—Esa piedrita que ves ahí, Marinette, se llama "Adición", Adición de miraculous. Tu miraculous tiene varias Adiciones, pero por ahora sólo te daré una. Si llegaras a necesitar otra, pondré otra.

Con curiosidad vio cómo Léonore tomaba de vuelta su collar de plumas. Marinette siempre lo vio como eso: un montón de plumas de colores colgando de una larga cadena. Pero cuando Léonore movió las plumas, vio algo más, una especie de vara dorada del grosor de un dedo, cilíndrica y terminada en una punta redonda, algo así como un marcador delgado.   
Ajena a su extrañeza, Léonore presionó la punta con sus dedos, y los ojos de Marinette se abrieron como platos al notar que la punta empezaba a moldearse ante la presión. Pero no lo hizo demasiado: se detuvo al haber logrado una punta más delgada, tanto como una aguja.

Bajo las miradas de todos, Léonore agarró el aro de la mesa, y con sumo cuidado enterró su vara dorada en él. Marinette no sabía qué quería lograr, pero se espantó cuando un trozo de su aro saltó de su lugar, y cayó al suelo.

En serio se espantó, su miraculous acababa de romperse. ¡Pensaba que era indestructible!

Pero nadie más se espantó como ella.

Con calma, Léonore buscó el pedacito, lo tomó y lo metió en la bolsa roja donde antes estuvo la Adición. En ese movimiento, Marinette notó que en realidad era bastante parecido a la misma Adición: era chiquito y negro, a pesar de que el aro era de color marrón.

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta: se trataba de los puntos negros que adornaban sus aros rojos cuando se transformaba, esos que simulaban el patrón de una mariquita. Cuando no estaba transformada, los aros eran marrones, pero evidentemente las motas seguían ahí, aunque imperceptibles.

Léonore dejó su collar de vuelta en la mesa y tomó nuevamente el aro y la Adición. Con suma concentración acomodó la Adición sobre el hueco que había dejado el pedacito anterior en el aro, y la empujó con sus dedos hasta encajarla con un click.

—Listo—murmuró, volteando el aro y mirándolo, probablemente para comprobar que estaba bien—. Síp, perfecto. Ten, póntelo—se lo devolvió.

Marinette iba a explotar por la cantidad de preguntas que tenía.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer?—fue la primera que logró decir, alternando la vista entre Léonore, el aro, el collar, y también Tikki, que no lucía extrañada en absoluto.

—Am... una Adición es como un "bonus" para un miraculous. Te acabo de dar nuevos poderes.

Alzó las cejas por la sorpresa.

—¿Nuevos poderes?

—Sí, pero no te diré cuáles son, prefiero que los descubras por ti misma.

Marinette se dio el lujo de insistir, la curiosidad la estaba matando, pero Léonore no cedió. Durante toda la tarde Marinette había luchado contra las ganas de transformarse para descubrir sus nuevos poderes, pero Tikki le recordaba una y otra vez que debía obedecerle al Maestro Fu cuando le dijo que solo se transformara para salir a patrullar. Probablemente, estudiar sus nuevos poderes en su dormitorio iba a ser peligroso, no sabía con qué se encontraría y sus padres podrían escucharla; además, y por lo que Léonore le había contado, Chat Noir estaría recibiendo una Adición él también, así que lo mejor sería descubrir sus habilidades en una patrulla, a una hora en que poca gente estuviera en las calles. Claro, por eso el retraso.

Pero cuando Marinette hubiese pasado la emoción de haberse enterado de algo más acerca de los miraculous, se dio cuenta de algo importante.

—Espera, le sacaste una piedra a mi aro para ponerle otra—dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Entonces, ¿qué poder me quitaste?—Todos sus poderes le habían sido indispensables, no podía perder ninguno.

—No te preocupes por eso. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que el cliché de "eres un héroe con o sin la máscara" es real? Bueno, los miraculous se mimetizan contigo, con el paso del tiempo tu cuerpo adopta los poderes, justo lo que me ha pasado a mí los últimos veinte mil años. El poder que quité ya no está en el aro, pero sigue en ti, en tu esencia de Ladybug. No notarás el cambio.

—Pero, ¿qué me quitaste?

—No te lo diré, la idea es que no lo notes, porque si lo haces, desconfiarás. Marinette, la clave de tu éxito es la confianza, el que tú estés consciente de que eres capaz de derrotar a cualquier villano. Eso, y desarrollar tus poderes nuevos hasta volverlos parte de ti. Te será difícil, el poder que te di será un poco complicado de controlar al principio, pero funcionará siempre y cuando confíes en ti misma, y Chat Noir esté ahí para ayudarte. Sus miraculous trabajan a la perfección cuando están juntos, así que ustedes aprenderán a usar sus Adiciones mucho más rápido si están juntos también. Pero tengo que pedirles un favor, sobre todo a ti: no abusen de las Adiciones, no las ocupen innecesariamente. Estas habilidades son una ventaja y lo seguirán siendo mientras Hawk Moth no se entere de que existen, y no pueda hacer algo para anularlas.

Obviamente el factor sorpresa sería crucial para derrotar a Hawk Moth, y por eso mismo le aseguró a Léonore que trataría de ser discreta con sus nuevos poderes. Aunque, sinceramente, no estaba segura de si podría hacerlo: ¿y si su Adición era un arma distinta a su yo-yo? ¿Cómo ser discreta con eso?

Si hubo algo que le gustó escuchar, fue que tanto Léonore como el Maestro Fu y Wayzz estaban atentos a cualquier paso que Hawk Moth pudiera dar. Poco a poco Marinette se iba dando la idea de que estaba metida en medio de una especie de guerra, aunque no estaba segura de si podía darle ese nombre aún. Por suerte había gente de su lado ayudándole, pero la pregunta que siempre se hacía seguía presente: ¿sería suficiente?

—Marinette, Léonore y yo estuvimos conversando esta mañana, como te aseguré que haríamos, acerca de lo que nos enteramos anoche—dijo el Maestro Fu, y no tuvo que decir más para que supiera que se refería a la visión de Léonore, mediante la cual ella supo que Hawk Moth sabía la identidad de Chat Noir—. Verás, Chat Noir vendrá esta noche para acá a escuchar lo mismo que has escuchado tú, y aunque Léonore y yo coincidimos en que él debe saber que Hawk Moth sabe quién es, decidimos dejar a tu criterio cuándo decírselo. Tú dinos si es mejor decírselo hoy, o en un par de días más, o en semanas más. Pero antes de cualquier decisión, considera sus consecuencias.

Y lo hizo, Marinette se tomó varios minutos para pensar, y aún después de haber decidido, se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta. Se trataba de una pieza de información muy importante, de esas que no podían ocultarse, pero tampoco podían ser lanzadas así como así. Trató de ponerse en los zapatos de su compañero. ¿Qué querría que hicieran, si fuera ella?

—Hoy no hay que decirle—dijo después de un rato dándole vueltas al asunto—. Demasiada información a la vez no le hace bien a nadie, ni menos cuando es tan delicada como esta. Además, si tendrá que descubrir sus nuevos poderes esta noche, lo mejor será que esté con la cabeza fría, porque cuando estamos tranquilos nuestro rendimiento mejora. Hay que esperar, pero no mucho, debemos cuidar que no se entere por alguien externo a nosotros.

El Maestro Fu y Léonore asintieron, esta última la miró con satisfacción. Probablemente dijo justo lo que se había esperado, el pensamiento la alivió.

Pero aún así, Marinette no podía dejar de pensar en eso. La noche anterior insistió en que Chat Noir debería enterarse lo antes posible, ya que así podría estar listo en su forma civil en caso de que algo pasara. Sin embargo, con el transcurso de las horas su punto de vista cambió, y Marinette no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?—le preguntó Tikki, cuando ya todas las fotos de Adrien estaban entre sus manos—¿Las botarás?

Soltó un suspiro. Normalmente habría dicho que no, de hecho su propia respuesta la sorprendió, pero se sintió bien por ello.

—Son solo recortes, ¿verdad? Él es mucho más que recortes—dijo, doblando todo para tirarlo al bote de la basura.

—Me enorgulleces, Marinette—le sonrió Tikki—, eso es muy maduro de tu parte.

—Algun día tenía que pasar, ¿no? Sólo faltaba alguien que me abriera los ojos—respondió, haciéndole una rápida caricia a Tikki con su dedo índice, y mirando de reojo el reloj a su lado—¡Cinco para las once! ¿Lista para mostrarme los nuevos poderes?

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

—¡Tikki, transfórmame!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jfkfjskdj. Eso último fue una de las partes de este fanfic que me enorgullecen. Ustedes creen que Marinette tomó la decisión correcta? Quiero oír sus opiniones :)
> 
> Este capítulo estaba listo hacía varios días, pero no podía publicarlo sino hasta que terminara el Miraculous Blackout. Para los que no supieron de qué se trata, les explico:
> 
> El Miraculous Blackout es un movimiento en contra del reposteo de arte. Los artistas del fandom (ya sean dibujantes, escritores, actores de doblaje, etc) dejaron de compartir sus creaciones durante dos semanas. Por qué? Porque en el fandom hay muuuucha gente que insiste en tomar su arte y publicarlo en las redes sociales. En Instagram, por ejemplo, está REPLETO de cuentas fans que ganan seguidores subiendo dibujos, comics, etc. que ellos NO hicieron, contenido sobre el cual ellos no tienen ningún derecho. Dan créditos, sí, pero DAR CRÉDITOS NO SIRVE, PORQUE LOS COMENTARIOS Y LOS LIKES LOS RECIBE LA CUENTA, NO EL ARTISTA.
> 
> Repostear es robar, y ha habido casos vergonzosos de robo. Hay escritores que un día se levantan y oh, sorpresa, se enteran de que alguien estuvo copiando y pegando su fanfic y lo estaba reposteando como si fuera suyo. EL FANFIC ENTERO. La excusa barata que dan es "es que es muy bueno y así más gente lo leerá xDXdxD". NO. ESO NO ES CIERTO Y NO ESTÁ BIEN.
> 
> Me uní al Blackout porque esto se está saliendo de control. En ese sentido de alguna manera agradezco que este fanfic no reciba tantas vistas y que no sea lo goals de lo goals, pero hay artistas "grandes" (Ferisae, Tori Grant, Ceejurs, Angie Nasca, entre otros talentos excepcionales) que sufren con el reposteo todos los días. Durante el Blackout me encargué no solo de pausar LQSLQF, sino también de conversar con cuentas de Instagram y hacerles ver que el reposteo está mal. Algunos me bloquearon, otros directamente eliminaron mis comentarios, y otros me decían lo de siempre: "no robé porque di créditos xDXdxD" y "el reposteo ayuda a los artistas xDXdxD". Por suerte hubo personas que sí escucharon, que se informaron y se comprometieron a no repostear.
> 
> Para más información, pueden visitar https://miraculousblackout.tumblr.com/info, todas las dudas sobre el reposteo están ahí y traducidas al español. También hay entrevistas a los artistas que quisieron dar su testimonio.
> 
> Si tú reposteas, estás hiriendo a un artista, y sin el artista no podrías hacer tu cuenta crecer. Respeta!
> 
> *inserte el discurso final de la Doctora Polo aquí*
> 
> Y eso jfkjkfj
> 
> Mini spoiler del próximo capítnulo: LadyNoir, un bello momento LadyNoir. Y muchas referencias xd
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> •••
> 
> PD, VARIOS MESES MÁS TARDE:
> 
> ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE EN SHOCK. HACE VARIOS DÍAS SE ESTRENÓ EL CAPÍTULO DARK OWL DE LA SEGUNTA TEMPORADA Y SE CONFIRMÓ LO QUE LÉONORE DICE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SOBRE LA FUNCIÓN DE LOS AROS DE MARI. DARK OWL LE QUITÓ EL ARO IZQUIERDO Y SU TRAJE EMPEZÓ A DESAPARECER, PERO NO SU YO-YO, PORQUE EL YO-YO LO OTORGA EL ARO DERECHO. ESA TEORÍA LA ARMÉ HACE MESES Y NO ME CREO QUE ACERTÉ. ME SIENTO MUY GOALS.


	16. Sonrojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de haber recibido sus Adiciones, Ladybug y Chat Noir se reúnen para conocer sus nuevos poderes.

Aún cuando ni el Maestro Fu ni Léonore quisieron decirle cuáles eran sus nuevos poderes, Chat Noir ya tenía una  _ligera_ idea de qué podría tratarse. Después de dos años siendo superhéroe ya había aprendido a controlar su cuerpo y sus habilidades, así que cuando saltó por la ventana de su dormitorio y se puso a correr por los tejados, notó de inmediato que iba más rápido de lo normal.

Sorprendido, dejó de correr y miró sus piernas, luego sus pies y la planta de sus zapatos. Todo lucía igual que siempre, pero él sabía que no estaba siendo paranoico y que cualquier cambio que notara en sí mismo podría ser producto de la piedrita plateada que Léonore acababa de incrustar en su anillo.

Adrien estaba tan ansioso, que no alcanzó a imaginarse cuáles serían sus poderes antes de transformarse y salir, pero la posibilidad de que se tratara de súpervelocidad no le molestaba en absoluto. Y de hecho, mientras flectaba las piernas antes de emprender camino,  _deseó_  que estuviera en lo correcto.

Se echó a correr, tan concentrado en sí mismo que olvidó patrullar. Movió sus piernas lo más rápido que pudo, las luces de los postes convirtiéndose en líneas luminosas, el viento agitando su cabello. Al cabo de minutos ya estaba frente al ayuntamiento, el lugar que el Maestro Fu les recomendó ya que era lo suficientemente alto y amplio como para que nadie los viera. Sonrió cuando vio que Ladybug ya estaba ahí, apoyada en un tubo de ventilación con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Se permitió unos segundos para contemplarla antes de correr hacia ella, su lado travieso gritándole que debía aprovechar la oportunidad para darle un susto. Tratando de ser discreto, saltó al techo y corrió detrás de los tubos. Se sorprendió cuando notó que sus pasos apenas se oían sobre el piso.  _Eso sí que es ser discreto._  
Encontró el momento ideal, y saltó hacia ella.

—¡Ladybug!

Ladybug pegó un salto y se volteó a mirarlo. Pero Chat Noir hizo mal su cálculo, y antes de poder frenar, se estampó contra ella, empujándola al suelo con él encima suyo. El tiempo se detuvo, y en lo que pareció una acción imposible, Chat atinó a pasar un brazo por la cabeza de Ladybug para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo.

El golpe fue fuerte pero no más que todos los que habían sufrido antes, en los que habían caído en una posición similar. Por el shock, quedaron mirándose entre sí, sus rostros a solo centímetros de distancia, sus narices rozándose. La sorpresa por su llegada era evidente en los ojos de Ladybug, sus pupilas se encogieron y su boca tenía forma de "o". Chat Noir sabía que él tenía una expresión parecida.

—Ups—dijo, incapaz de dejar de mirar sus ojos o de alejarse de ella, apenas consciente de los dos brazos que rodeaban su cintura—. Parece que por fin caíste por mí, mi lady.

Si en algún momento se dijo que sería más cuidadoso a la hora de conquistarla, ahora lo olvidó, pero aparentemente a Ladybug poco y nada le importó. Aún con la máscara, Chat Noir notó el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas, y de pronto se sintió con ganas de bailar en la punta de la Torre Eiffel por la felicidad.

—¡Chat!—chilló, poniendo su mejor cara de enojada, haciéndolo reír.

—Lo siento—rió, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle—. Creo que esto de mis poderes nuevos me emocionó.

—Sí me di cuenta—dijo, sacudiéndose el polvo de las piernas.

—Ay, siempre tan intuitiva—le sonrió, a lo que ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Y?—Ladybug lo miró de pies a cabeza con curiosidad—¿Cuáles son tus nuevos poderes?

La sonrisa de Chat se agrandó, las ganas de jugar burbujeando en su estómago.

—Te diré si me atrapas.

Era un reto, y sabía que los retos eran una debilidad de Ladybug. No mucho después de que se conocieran Chat Noir notó lo competitiva que ella podía llegar a ser. A Ladybug le  _encantaba_  ganar, lo comprobaba cada noche en que no tenían nada que hacer y se retaban entre sí para pasar el aburrimiento ("una carrera hasta el Arco del Triunfo", "quién puede lanzar una piedra más lejos", "quién aguanta más tiempo sin parpadear"). Se disponía a ganar los retos tanto como se disponía a derrotar a un akuma: su cuerpo se erguía, sus ojos brillaban con sed de triunfo, cada una de sus neuronas se centraba en el objetivo. Era un espectáculo que Chat Noir nunca se cansaba de mirar.

Ladybug captó su reto, lo notó en su mirada, era capaz de leerla como a un libro. En el momento en que ella dio un paso hacia adelante para atraparlo, Chat Noir ya se había movido del lugar y corría a lo ancho del techo. Cuando se volteó a mirar, divertido, vio su yo-yo dirigiéndose directamente a su pecho. Saltó alto, sus piernas estiradas en el aire, y el yo-yo rompió el espacio debajo de su entrepierna.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso, Bugaboo.

—¡No me llames Bugaboo!

Riendo, Chat Noir corrió, esquivando con agilidad los intentos de Ladybug por atraparlo. El yo-yo viajaba hacia él una y otra vez, y Chat se contorsionaba para evitarlo con una agilidad que a él mismo lo sorprendió. Ladybug gruñía por la frustración cada vez que se desaparecía de su vista, aumentando sus carcajadas. Chat Noir atravesaba el techo en cosa de segundos, y poco a poco se iba haciendo consciente de los movimientos que eran producto de su adición.

Ladybug saltó hasta la punta de una chimenea, que era más alta que el resto de los tubos. Chat Noir movía las cejas hacia ella desde un extremo, invitándola a seguir intentándolo. Ladybug estudió el espacio, su mirada parecida a la que ponía cuando trataba de descifrar cómo usar su Amuleto Encantado. Preparó sus piernas y se impulsó hacia donde él estaba, pero Chat Noir ya corría hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda.

Entonces, y cuando creía que el juego duraría toda la noche, un par de brazos rodearon su cuello, y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se impulsó hacia adelante, cayendo al suelo sobre su estómago, con Ladybug encima suyo.

—¡Oye!—chilló, levantando la barbilla y torciendo el cuello hacia atrás, encontrándose con la sonrisa vencedora de Ladybug.

—Gané—le susurró al oído, tan cerca suyo que le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Chat Noir deseó que el contacto durara por siempre, pero Ladybug no tenía los mismos planes. Aún con el triunfo presente en sus labios, se enderezó y se sentó en el techo.

—Perdón por aplastarte—soltó una risita.

 _Aplástame cuando quieras_.

—No te preocupes—respondió, siguiendo su ejemplo y enderezándose—. Igual fue diverti...—Y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la impresión le impidió seguir hablando. Detrás de Ladybug, naciendo bajo su cuello y extendiéndose a lo largo de su espalda, colgaban inocentemente dos alas ovaladas. Transparentes, con ramificaciones y reflejos plateados, se movían delicadamente al compás del viento.   
Ladybug frunció el ceño.

—¿Chat? ¿Estás bien?

—¡QUÉ GENIAL!—exclamó, agarrando a Ladybug por los hombros y volteándola para ver sus alas de cerca—¿Son de verdad? ¿Ya las probaste? ¿Es muy difícil?

—Chat Noir, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—¡No las has visto! Espera, quédate quieta—dijo, afirmando su hombro con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba su bastón, activaba la cámara y sacaba una foto, para luego mostrársela—. ¡Mira!

Con un suspiro, Ladybug le quitó el bastón.

—¡¿Que QUÉ?!—chilló, mirando la foto boquiabierta.

—Ahora eres más bicho que antes—le sonrió, su vista desviándose hacia su cabeza—. Aunque todavía no tienes antenas.

—¡¿Voy a poder volar?!—en un segundo, Ladybug se había puesto de pie, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver sus alas.

—Si no pudieras, yo le pediría a Léonore un reembolso.

Ignorándolo, y sin quitar la vista de sus alas, Ladybug frunció el ceño, la concentración apoderándose de su rostro. Chat Noir sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer, y se puso de pie. Todo el cuerpo de Ladybug estaba tenso, desde sus ojos hasta sus brazos y piernas. Supuestamente entre ambos debían descubrir sus nuevos poderes, pero Chat no sabía cómo hacer que las alitas empezaran a funcionar.

—Vamos...—dijo Ladybug por lo bajo—Vamos... muévanse.

Ambos esperaron expectantes, atentos a cualquier cambio que pudiera haber. Y entonces, cuando las dos miradas quemaban la espalda de Ladybug, sus alas empezaron a agitarse. Inició con un movimiento leve, pero Chat creyó que la sonrisa gigantesca que se dibujó en los labios de Ladybug las instó a moverse más rápido, tanto así que pronto sus pies comenzaron a separarse del suelo.

—¡Lo estoy haciendo!—su emoción era contagiosa, su sonrisa lo era aún más.

Las alas aumentaron su velocidad hasta volverse sólo un resplandor blanco, mientras que el cuerpo de Ladybug parecía más y más liviano.  
A medida que se elevaba, empezaba a tambalearse. En un intento por encontrar el equilibrio estiró ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, sin embargo, mantenerse derecha era más complicado de lo que parecía, y en un tambaleo especialmente fuerte no pudo evitar soltar un gritito y afirmarse de lo que tenía más cerca: la cara de Chat Noir.

—¡Miauch!—chilló cuando sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a su cabeza—¡Si quieres acariciarme las orejas, solo pídelo, Campanita!

—¡Lo siento!—notó cómo trato de soltarlo, pero aparentemente fue incapaz de abandonar el soporte. Chat Noir gruñó cuando le tiró el cabello.

—¡Me duele!

—¡Espera, ya me acomodo!

Pero más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Con los ojos entreabiertos, vio a Ladybug tratando de impedir que su cuerpo siguiera inclinándose hacia adelante y así soltar a Chat. Trataba de bajar las piernas pero se elevaban por cuenta propia, y Chat Noir temió que si dejaba de apoyarse en él, probablemente terminaría de cabeza en el aire.

Pero era doloroso, sus ojos ya habían empezado a arder. En cada tambaleo, Ladybug se afirmaba en él. De seguro la próxima vez que se peinara iba a encontrarse con mucho cabello en su cepillo.

—Ay... ay... ay... ¡no me tires el pelo!

—¡Afírmame!

Chat agarró una de sus muñecas y la obligó a soltar su cabeza. Ladybug se tambaleó otra vez, pero por el agarre fue capaz de estabilizarse. Chat Noir dejó su brazo firme y extendido, por lo que Ladybug sólo tuvo que soltar su otra mano por su cuenta para tomarlo también. Chat Noir suspiró de alivio: que afirmara su brazo era mucho menos doloroso que si afirmaba su cabeza.

—Me siento como esas personas de los zoológicos que apoyan aves en sus brazos—bromeó, provocando que Ladybug rodara los ojos.

—Demonios, esto es difícil—murmuró, tratando de bajar sus gluteos para enderezarse, pero sólo logrando estirar las piernas hacia abajo.

—Baja la espalda.

—¿Y qué crees que estoy tratando de hacer?

—Hey, calma, Rainbow Dash—procurando no mover mucho su brazo, se paró a su lado. A juzgar por su cara, Ladybug quiso golpearlo por el apodo.

Titubeante, alzó su mano libre y la apoyó en su espalda, con cuidado de no tocar sus alas que se agitaban incansablemente. Entonces, la empujó hacia abajo, y su cuerpo cedió ante la presión.

—Bien—susurró, y si la hubiese estado mirando, habría notado el sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Gracias a su ayuda, el cuerpo de Ladybug quedó estirado, a un metro y medio del suelo. Como aún se tambaleaba estiró su brazo izquierdo, mientras su otra mano apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de Chat Noir.

—Mejor. Ahora trata de avanzar.

Ladybug se concentró en ir hacia adelante, su rostro estaba cargado de determinación. Poco sabía Chat Noir que la mano que aún tenía en su espalda hacía un buen trabajo distrayéndola.

Sin saber qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, la vio impulsando su cuerpo hacia adelante. Estiró su brazo izquierdo por delante de su cabeza y luego hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que flectaba las piernas. Aparentemente estaba tratando de "nadar", pero en el aire era mucho, mucho más complicado que en el agua.

Chat Noir no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risita.

—Sin aletear, Wendy.

Por la forma en que apretó sus labios hasta convertirlos en una línea, supo que  _en serio_  estaba por golpearlo. Chat Noir se compadeció, podía notar cómo poco a poco empezaba a frustrarse. Por eso, y procurando no hacerla soltar su brazo, se paró frente a ella y tomó su otra mano para afirmarla.

La expresión frustrada de Ladybug se disipó en el momento en que sus manos se unieron. Ahora lo miraba de una forma indescifrable. Parecía una mezcla entre sorpresa y...

¿Era eso...?

No, imposible.

—Te voy a tirar para que avances—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ladybug se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos, pero pronto le sonrió. Sus ojos destellando.

—¿Tú vas a ayudarme con esto? Hasta donde yo sé, los gatos no vuelan.

 _Ah, no soy el único que quiere jugar_ , pensó, emocionado ante la idea de que ambos volvieran a jugar como antes, sin miedo a que el otro se fuera a incomodar.

—Ya deberías saber que este gato no es como los otros, Ladybug—le guiñó un ojo.

—No, los otros no molestan tanto.

Chat soltó un suspiro dramático.

—Me hieres, mi lady. ¡Cuida dónde entierras esas garras!

Pero Ladybug sabía exactamente dónde quería que sus garras estuvieran. Considerando que últimamente había desarrollado una inesperada atracción por su compañero, pero argumentándose a sí misma que lo que haría sería solo para brindarse mayor soporte (obvio que ni ella se lo creyó), entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Un movimiento peligroso pero perfectamente calculado la hizo acercarse más a él, quedando a milímetros de su rostro.

—Tírame, gatito.

El aire se quedó atrapado en su garganta, sus mejillas se calentaron tanto que temió que todo París lo notaría.  _Maldita sea, esta chica va a matarme_ , pensó, mientras Ladybug se alejaba con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

No confiando en su voz para darle alguna respuesta astuta, Chat Noir se limitó a dar unos pasos tentativos hacia atrás, llevándose a Ladybug con él. Se tambaleó fuertemente y Chat de inmediato se detuvo, pero sólo le bastó apretar más sus manos antes de pedirle que volviera a caminar.

Después de un rato, decidió ir un poco más rápido. Ladybug estaba muy tensa, sus brazos y piernas duros como una piedra, pero el aumento de la velocidad redujo sus tambaleos. Vagamente recordó cuando aprendió a andar en bicicleta: mientras más lento iba, más peligro corría de caerse.

Los pasos de Chat Noir eran largos y constantes, y sólo tenía que mirar los hombros de su compañera para saber que empezaba a relajarse. Sus brazos y piernas ya no estaban rígidos como antes, y sus labios ya no eran una línea tensa. Pero de repente, cuando se veía en la necesidad de estabilizarse, se mordía el labio inferior, y Chat Noir no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para no quedarse mirando.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces...—comenzó, buscando distraerse con algo—Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre... todo.

—Es lo mejor, sí—Ladybug asintió—. Aunque... no sé por dónde empezar.

Chat Noir estaba teniendo el mismo problema, y es que en su visita al Maestro Fu recibió tanta información nueva, que le era difícil decidir en qué pensar primero. No había nada que fuera menos relevante o que no mereciera tanta atención, y aunque se permitió por un rato olvidar el tema y concentrarse en Ladybug, ahora su cabeza nuevamente era un torbellino de noticias y dudas.

—¿Te contaron sobre los akumas puros?—preguntó ella.

—Sí. Lo de los Burbujeos ya tiene más sentido—soltó un suspiro—. Es terrorífico.

—Ya lo creo—murmuró. Chat notó su celebración interna cuando hubo una ráfaga de viento y no perdió el equilibrio—. Al menos ya sabemos con lo que nos enfrentamos, Hawk Moth probablemente repetirá la técnica.

—Pensé lo mismo. Espero que se equivoque al elegir los akumas. No queremos que haya un Fantasma puro, ¿verdad?

Quiso que sonara como una broma, pero la forma en que su estómago se contrajo lo convirtió en la exposición de un temor. Había akumas que simplemente no podían olvidarse: estaba Quiebratiempo, por ejemplo, que con un toque  _asesinó_  a Chat Noir. De no ser por el poder reparador de Ladybug, él jamás habría vuelto.

También estaba Animan, el akuma que devoró a Ladybug frente a sus ojos. Ella lo tenía todo planeado, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera en la lista de los akumas que más odiaba Chat Noir. Y después venía el Fantasma, el más reciente de los tres, que se aprovechó de un momento de debilidad y los torturó como quiso. Ah, y Volpina, cómo olvidar a Volpina. Ni siquiera había que mencionar las razones.

Y Burbujeo. Antes no estaba en la lista, así que Chat decidió incluirlo. La imagen de Ladybug inconsciente dentro de esa burbuja negra iba a perseguirlo por el resto de su vida.

—Ah... mm...—balbuceó Ladybug—Ya... estamos llegando al final.

Chat Noir se volteó y vio que estaba en lo cierto, el techo por el que caminaban estaba por acabarse. Desde ese punto Chat podía ver la explanada que antecedía al ayuntamiento y la avenida al otro lado. No les quedaba otra que doblar, y cuando miró a Ladybug, ella aceptó su reto silencioso.

Soltó una de su manos para hacerla virar por su cuenta hacia a la derecha. Esta vez Chat Noir no iba a moverse, así que a Ladybug no le quedaría otra que confiar en sus alas.

Chat se quedó parado a unos dos metros del borde del techo y vio cómo el rostro de Ladybug se cargaba de determinación. Aún afirmando su mano, sus alas siguieron agitándose sin parar, y Ladybug torció la espalda hacia un lado. Entonces todo su cuerpo empezó a moverse hacia la derecha, comenzando su cabeza y terminando por su pies. Un fuerte tambaleo al terminar la curva la hizo soltar un gritito, pero pronto recuperó el equilibrio.

Soltó un suspiro y miró a Chat, quién no notó que había estado sonriéndole por el logro. Su primer viraje había sido perfecto.

—¡Lo hice! ¡En serio lo hice!—chilló, la emoción era palpable en su voz, y su felicidad lo hizo sonreír aún más.

—Bien hecho, princesa Dot, ya estás cerca de convertirte en reina de la colonia.

Ladybug otra vez rodó los ojos, pero soltó una carcajada mientras lo hacía.  _Vaya, sí que está feliz_ , pensó, cautivado por el bello sonido de su risa, que se volvía el doble de bello cuando él lo provocaba.

Cuando Chat Noir le extendió su mano libre para que la tomara, ella la rechazó. Quería volar con menos soporte y comprendió su impaciencia. El brazo extendido empezaba a dolerle, pero Chat comenzó a caminar de nuevo a lo largo del techo con Ladybug volando al lado suyo, sus manos firmemente unidas. No pudo evitar preguntarse si era la vida real o estaba soñando, si en algún momento se despertaría y se encontraría acostado en su cama. Cómo se sentían los dedos de Ladybug entre los suyos era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Poco a poco comenzaba a dejar atrás su miedo a que algo como la pelea se repitiera, a que hiciera algo que a Ladybug le molestara tanto, que querría alejarse de él. En ese momento tuvo la seguridad de que no iba a volver a pasar, que la relación que ambos tenían se había fortalecido tanto, que nada ni nadie iba a romperla.

De no ser porque ella la estaba usando para sostenerse, Chat Noir habría besado su mano.

—La noche es linda, ¿no crees?—susurró Ladybug, que por unos segundos se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la brisa que corría, confiando en que Chat no dejaría que se estrellara contra los tubos y chimeneas que sobresalían del techo. Pronto los volvió a abrir.

—Sí, mucho—respondió, aunque no estaba seguro de si estaba hablando de la noche.

—Qué suerte que no hay mucho viento, habría sido más difícil aprender a volar—continuó—. Me pregunto si el Maestro Fu y Léonore consideraron el clima para elegir el día en que nos entregarían nuestras adiciones.

—Probablemente—dijo, su voz sonando distante mientras recordaba la conversación con ellos tan solo una hora antes—. Siento que mi cerebro pesa más después de haberlos conocido, sobre todo a Léonore. Ella es...—se detuvo a buscar la palabra correcta—misteriosa.

—Oh, ni lo menciones—respondió por lo bajo—. Desde que llegó, soy confusión andante.

—Yo diría "voladora"—bromeó, señalando sus alas con la cabeza—. Pero tienes razón, también estoy confundido, digo... estamos sabiendo sobre cosas que parecen imposibles—Ladybug asintió—. El Maestro Fu y Léonore ni siquiera tienen edades  _normales_  y están  _vivos_. El Maestro Fu sabe lo que estás pensando y Léonore ve el futuro. Y nosotros...—Chat Noir estaba mirando hacia adelante, pero tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no le prestaba atención a la vista al frente suyo—bueno, al menos yo, soy  _normal_. Como civil soy muy normal—bueno, era un modelo famoso, pero un modelo famoso normal. Ese era el punto—. Y tú eres una chica normal también. A menos que seas capaz de... teletransportarte o algo así.

—Me sería útil—respondió con una risa amarga—. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, es extraño, pero...—se encogió de hombros—son las personas que nos ayudan, al fin y al cabo. Aunque no nos guste, sólo a ellos podemos recurrir.

—No estoy diciendo que no me gusten—dijo, rodeando junto a Ladybug una estructura grande que se alzaba en el techo—, ¡de hecho son interesantes! El Maestro Fu es como el viejito sabio de los libros.

Ladybug le sonrió, pero pronto volvió a la seriedad. Le llamó la atención el cambio.

—A ti no te gustan, ¿cierto?—le dijo, sabiendo de antemano que estaba en lo correcto.

—No tengo problemas con el Maestro Fu, es Léonore—respondió sin dudar—. Es que... primero, mi kwami nunca me había hablado de ella, así que cuando supe quién era, bueno... ¡me sorprendí! Segundo, llegó de pronto, literalmente. Llegó y empezó a decirme cosas extrañas y  _ve el futuro_. No digo que sea malo, pero... ugh. Y tercero, no sabemos dónde encontrarla. Si necesitamos al Maestro Fu, podemos ir a buscarlo, pero, ¿y a ella? ¿Dónde vive? ¿De dónde viene?

—Bueno... a juzgar por el acento...

—Me refiero a dónde viene de verdad, Chat. En qué lugar del mundo puedes crear joyas mágicas que dan súperpoderes, dónde es normal vivir veinte mil años. No sabemos  _nada_  de ella, ¿comprendes? Pero igual está ahí, diciéndonos qué hacer como si fuera... no sé...—agitó su brazo libre con exasperación, y Chat Noir supo que ella había estado anhelando la oportunidad de desahogarse.

—No es que me caiga mal, ni que me desagrade o que la deteste, no es para tanto—continuó—, pero me cuesta considerarla parte del equipo. Siento que con el Maestro Fu es suficiente.

Chat entendía a lo que se refería a pesar de que no lo compartía. Ladybug había conocido al Maestro Fu hacía tiempo, así que naturalmente ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Chat, en cambio, sólo lo había visto dos veces, así que el Maestro Fu y Léonore le provocaban la misma incertidumbre. O casi, porque al menos a Léonore la había conocido como Adrien y le dejó una buena impresión. Aunque Ladybug tenía razón en lo que dijo, no cambiaba el que ella tuviera buenas intenciones. Ambos con Fu querían ayudarlos, después de todo.

—Es el Maestro Fu nuestro guardián—Ladybug continuó, ajena a los pensamientos de su compañero—. Es como... él es como un tú, ¿comprendes? Y Léonore es como un Rena Rouge y Queen Bee: llegaron tarde.

—Pero Rena y Queen Bee sí son parte del equipo.

—No originalmente—respondió—. Tú y yo podemos sobrevivir sin ellas.

Chat Noir alzó las cejas, ocultas debajo de su máscara.

—Ah... bueno... sí tienes algo de razón—admitió—. Pero, al final, Léonore quiere ayudarnos, y si hubiera algo extraño o peligroso con ella nuestros kwamis nos lo habrían advertido. Igual ella es genial, ¿no crees? ¿Quién no ha querido ver el futuro alguna vez?

Aunque tuvo la intención de animarla, el efecto fue contrario y Ladybug, por alguna razón, resopló.

En silencio continuaron caminando por unos minutos más a lo largo del techo, incluso zigzagueando para que Ladybug practicara sus virajes. En un momento Chat Noir empezó a trotar, y Ladybug se esforzaba por disminuir la tensión entre sus manos para probar que estaba avanzando por su cuenta. Cuando un tubo de ventilación se les cruzó, Chat insistió en que Ladybug debía esquivarlo sin su ayuda. Para su sorpresa, ella no se movió hacia un lado como creyó que lo haría, sino que, titubeante, aumentó su altura y voló por encima de él. Su sonrisa fue un reflejo muy sutil de su celebración interna por haberlo logrado.

—Déjame decir que envidio tu adición—bromeó Chat Noir, disfrutando la felicidad de Ladybug como si fuera suya. Volar era el sueño de la infancia de todos, era un placer ver a su compañera cumpliéndolo.

Ladybug rió.

—Es una lástima que los gatitos no vuelen, o podrías acompañarme—respondió, usando su mano libre para agitar la campanita que colgaba de su cuello. Chat pensó que iba a morir.

—Verte haciéndolo tú me basta—la sinceridad predominó sobre el coqueteo, y Ladybug le sonrió.

—Debo admitir que Léonore eligió bien el poder que me daría—confesó, en voz baja como para impedir que alguien más escuchara, a pesar de que estaban en un lugar a varios metros del suelo.

—Quiere lo mejor para nosotros, igual que el Maestro Fu. Es solo que se encargan de cosas distintas—le aseguró, intencionalmente recuperando la conversación anterior. Pero no duró mucho, porque de pronto sonrió—El Maestro Fu es como nuestro Dumbledore, ¿no crees? Nuestro Morfeo, nuestro Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Por lo que pareció ser la décima vez en la noche, Ladybug rió.

—¿Y Léonore sería la Oráculo?

—¡Sí! Yo sería Neo, y tú mi Trinity.

—Oh, Dios...

—Yo soy Han Solo, y tú mi Princesa Leia.

—Ya, para.

—Yo soy Harry, y tú mi Ginny.

—¡Chat!

La carcajada de Chat Noir la hizo fruncir el ceño, pero sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo delataron lo falsa que fue su irritación. Y es que le molestaba, despreciaba, odiaba que fuera tan estúpida y descaradamente encantador.

La siguiente vuelta Ladybug quiso darla sin ayuda. A un par de metros del borde del techo (mejor caerse ahí mismo que en el pavimento veinte metros más abajo), soltó la mano de Chat Noir y le entregó toda su confianza a sus alitas. Concentrándose en no dejar de aletear, inclinó la espalda hacia su izquierda, sus brazos estirados a cada lado de su cuerpo. Lentamente, viró, y sólo se detuvo al encontrarse de nuevo con Chat Noir, que le obsequió una sonrisa tan amplia como la primera vez.

—¡LO LOGRÉ!—chilló, la emoción burbujeando en su estómago, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Sintiéndose capaz de todo, se arriesgó y puso su cuerpo en posición vertical. La sonrisa de Chat Noir, que en un momento fue de orgullo, ahora gritaba travesura, y Ladybug supo lo que se venía antes de que cualquier palabra hubiera salido de su boca.

—"Siete palabras de magia que son: Bibidi Babidi Bu"—cantó.

A Ladybug le faltaban ojos para seguir rodándolos.

Decidió que ya era hora de aterrizar. Fue difícil descifrar cómo hacer que su cuerpo descendiera, pero supuso que tenía que hacer lo mismo que hizo para avanzar. Con las piernas firmes se ordenó a sí misma el bajar. Sus alas, como conectadas con su mente, hicieron el trabajo y pronto sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Feliz por haber volado por primera vez y sin herirse o matar a nadie, dejó de aletear y ambas alas se quedaron inmóviles, descansando en su espalda. Pero antes de que Ladybug o Chat Noir pudieran decir algo, éstas empezaron a moverse otra vez: como si tuvieran vida propia se inclinaron y se unieron una contra la otra hasta encajar a la perfección, y entonces, bajo la mirada sorprendida de su dueña, se enterraron ambas en el centro de su espalda, desapareciendo de su vista.

—¿Tú hiciste eso?—preguntó Chat Noir, parándose detrás suyo para comprobar que las alas efectivamente ya no estaban ahí.

—Ah... eso parece—respondió—. Quizás se guardan cuando dejo de usarlas.

—Qué genial—susurró, sus ojos verdes destellando por la curiosidad.

—Ahora es tu turno, gatito—dijo Ladybug, volteándose hacia él—. Es tu turno de practicar tus nuevos poderes.

—¿Mío? Yo ya sé cómo usarlos—respondió, sus puños apoyados en sus caderas.

—Ah, sí, y por eso me tumbaste al llegar.

Medio segundo más tarde, Chat Noir estaba de nuevo detrás suyo, inclinándose hacia su lado derecho.

—Tengo súpervelocidad—murmuró justo en su oído, su voz provocándole escalofríos.

Cuando Ladybug se volteó a mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba. Se escapó de su mirada como una sombra.

—Y soy más ágil—agregó en su lado izquierdo. En un pestañeo estaba otra vez al frente suyo, su frente casi rozando la de ella. Ladybug se sobresaltó—, como un gato.

Aturdida por la cercanía, lo único que atinó a hacer fue empujar su nariz con un dedo, como solía hacerlo en esos tiempos en que sí quería que se alejara.

—Bueno—se cruzó de brazos—, si no necesitas practicar, es hora de empezar el parrullaje—dijo, tomando el yo-yo de su cintura y avanzando hacia el borde del techo.

—¿Y quién dijo que no podemos practicar mientras patrullamos?

•••

El viento tibio agitaba su cabello, las estrellas brillaban sobre sus cabezas, y los hombros de Chat Noir se movían bajo las manos firmes de Ladybug. Las luces de la ciudad se volvían líneas luminosas por la velocidad, los ojos de ambos estaban puestos en las calles, buscando a cualquiera que los necesitara.

—¿Vas bien?—preguntó Chat Noir, alzando la voz para que se escuchara por sobre el ruido del viento.

—¡Sí!

Habían decidido practicar en conjunto: Chat quería usar sus piernas y Ladybug sus alas. Él corría y ella volaba detrás suyo, aferrada a sus hombros. Ladybug podía sentir sus alitas agitándose, provocando que toda su espalda vibrara y que su interior ardiera por la emoción. Apretaba a Chat tan fuertemente que estaba segura de que sus nudillos estaban blancos debajo de sus guantes, mientras que las piernas de él saltaban de techo en techo sin agotarse.

A Ladybug le emocionaba tanto el saber que podía volar, que a ratos se le olvidaba patrullar. Atravesaban la ciudad con rapidez, pero mientras disfrutaba la sensación de surcar el cielo y las brisas acariciando su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. Pronto divisó en el horizonte el cause del Río Sena, acompañado por el inconfundible Puente de la Artes.

—¡Ladybug!—la llamó Chat Noir, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás—¡Yo saltaré y tú nos llevarás al otro lado del Sena!

—¡¿QUÉ?!—exclamó, toda la emoción previa convirtiéndose súbitamente en pánico—¡Chat! ¡Es muy ancho!

—¡Puedes hacerlo!

—¿Y si nos hago caer?

—Eso no va a pasar—dijo, con una seguridad tan grande que logró tocarle el corazón—. ¡Y si pasa, siempre he querido darme un chapuzón contigo, mi lady! ¡Tú puedes!

Jamás habría sospechado que la confianza de su compañero era todo lo que necesitaría. Cuando el último techo junto a la avenida al borde del río se acabó, Chat Noir dio un salto ciego hacia adelante, sin temor a estrellarse contra el pavimento, sabiendo que, medio segundo más tarde, Ladybug rodearía su cintura con sus brazos y le impediría caer. El suelo jamás se acercó, tampoco las aguas del Sena. Con sus ojos fijos en un punto al otro lado del río, Ladybug voló. Y voló, y voló, y voló por lo que parecieron ser horas, atravesando uno de los emblemas de la ciudad que protegían. Ladybug no dejó de volar sino hasta que sus pies y los de su compañero hubiesen tocado tierra firme, en la punta de una antigua casa en el lado norte de París.

Dejó a Chat Noir con cuidado y luego aterrizó ella, guardando sus alitas. Se quedó mirando al río, un grito interno recordándole que  _ella_  había volado sobre  _eso_. Una vez más sus órganos se retorcieron de felicidad, y un suspiro contento se escapó de sus labios. Con las manos apoyadas en su cintura, sonrió al darse cuenta de lo orgullosa que se sentía de ella misma, satisfecha por nunca dejar de conocer todo lo que era capaz de hacer.

—Eres asombrosa.

Y su sonrisa se agrandó, sus mejillas se calentaron por décima vez esa noche, mientras miles de mariquitas le hacían consquillas en el estómago. Miró a Chat Noir por el rabillo del ojo y tuvo que suprimir el deseo de lanzarse encima suyo y besarlo, el mismo deseo que la había acompañado desde que la tumbó hacía menos de una hora. Si seguía diciéndole cosas lindas, no podría seguir conteniéndose. Recordando la manera en que la miró cada vez que lograba virar por su cuenta, y sus palabras de aliento cuando se movían ambos sobre los tejados, Ladybug volvió a suspirar, y aunque quiso responder que era él el que la ayudaba a ser asombrosa, las sílabas se quedaron atacascadas en la punta de su lengua.

Por suerte no fue necesario hablar, porque uno de los barcos que navegaban por el Sena los distrajo. Una decena de pasajeros ubicados en la parte superior los saludaron mientras pasaban, iluminados por las luces blancas que adornaban la nave. Ladybug y Chat Noir saludaron de vuelta, sonriéndole a los celulares que sin duda estaban haciéndoles la mayor cantidad de zoom posible.

Ladybug, o Marinette en realidad, nunca había dado un paseo en esos barcos, lo cual era extraño considerando que toda su vida había vivido en París. Aunque originalmente estaban ahí para dar recorridos turísticos por el río, muchos parisinos aprovechaban el servicio. El que estuvieran activos todos los días de la semana era una ventaja: los turistas nunca dejaban de pasear, después de todo. El Sena jamás estaba vacío, siempre había gente disfrutando navegar por sus aguas, convirtiendo al río en un atractivo más para la ciudad.

Mientras pensaba, Ladybug se quedó viendo una hilera de barcos anclados a la orilla de un muelle, flotando con inocencia. Sabía que los boletos para subir eran caros, pero la gente insistía en comprarlos. Quizás era porque valía la pena.

Y fue ahí que se le ocurrió.

 _Un barco_ , pensó, una serie de ideas ordenándose en su cabeza como engranajes. Un barco, en el Sena, viendo el atardecer...

Perfecto para Nino y Alya.

Ladybug sintió la anticipación corriendo por sus venas, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa que era una mezcla entre travesura y maldad. Se preguntó si era así como se sentía Alya cada vez que la ayudaba a acercarse a Adrien, si sus ojos estaban brillando como hacían los de ella siempre que preparaba un plan para que Marinette y Adrien conversaran.

 _Hora de devolver la mano_ , pensó.  _Por fin sabrás lo que se siente, Alya Césaire._ Rió para sus adentros ante su propio pensamiento. Si bien esos barcos no tenían la finalidad de ser románticos, con la ayuda de Adrien podría arreglar eso. Él estaba tan comprometido con la causa como ella, y es que en vista de que ninguno de los dos tórtolos se atrevía a dar el primer paso, era su deber como los mejores amigos el ayudarlos.

Un movimiento un tanto brusco que hizo Chat Noir atrajo su atención. Dejando su idea detrás, se volteó a mirarlo. Su vista se había posado sobre un callejón cercano, sólo iluminado por las ventanas de las casas aledañas. Las cejas bajo su máscara estaban fruncidas.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó en un susurro, buscando con sus ojos lo que él veía, envidiando su visión nocturna.

Chat Noir no respondió, pero sus orejas negras se movían sobre su cabeza mientras trataban de captar algún sonido.

—Creo que vi algo—respondió finalmente, también en un susurro.

—¿Qué cosa?

Él se inclinó hacia un lado, su cola agitándose de arriba a abajo ansiosamente tras su cuerpo. Era fascinante ver cómo el traje respondía a sus acciones.

Luego de unos segundos en que siguió mirando, se relajó.

—No hay nada, quizás fue un gato—dijo, para luego voltearse hacia ella con una sonrisa—Entonces, mi lady, ¿vas a llevarme de vuelta o tendré que usar mis piernitas?

•••

Adrien se estaba volviendo paranoico.

No sabía si era por las amenazas de Lila o por la conversación que tuvo hacía dos días con Léonore y el Maestro Fu, pero sentía que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Y es que primero fue cuando estaba con Ladybug en su último patrullaje, luego fue el sábado cuando tuvo que acompañar a Nathalie al estudio fotográfico, y ahora de nuevo cuando iba camino al colegio. Quería creer que se estaba volviendo loco y que los últimos sucesos le estaban pasando la cuenta, pero sus instintos le decían que alguien lo estaba mirando.

¿Quién? No sabía, pero suponía que se trataba de Lila. Andaba suelta y ya le dejó claro que no se había olvidado de él, aunque no veía el propósito de seguirlo: si quería atacarlo o algo así, ¿para qué esperar?

La visita de Lila no había dejado indiferente a nadie, y durante todo el día Adrien notó que sus compañeros lanzaban miradas fugaces a la ventana, que aún estaba rota pero cubierta con hojas de periódico. Y hubo ocasiones en que él también lo hizo, sin poder evitar recordar el momento en que Lila llegó y lo amenazó con su flauta. Fue una escena que difícilmente se le iba a olvidar.

Pero por suerte había personas que lo ayudaban a escapar de sus problemas al menos por un rato. Porque sí, existía el miedo y éste no desaparecería sino hasta que alguien hiciera algo al respecto, pero eso no significaba que la gente no tratara de seguir sus vidas con normalidad. Adrien lo comprobó a la hora de almuerzo, cuando salía de la biblioteca con un grueso volumen que acababa de pedir prestado para una tarea. Y es que lo primero que le llamó la atención al salir, fueron dos personas sentadas en un corredor, murmurando entre sí y con sus celulares alzados entre ambos. Con una sonrisa sugestiva en el rostro, Adrien se les empezó a acercar, pero una vibración en su bolsillo se lo impidió.

Tomó su celular, y en la pantalla vio que tenía un WhatsApp de Marinette, que decía _: "NOOOO!!!"._

Extrañado, miró alrededor. Le costó un poco, pero finalmente logró divisar a Marinette escondida detrás de una escalera al otro lado del patio, donde obviamente había estado espiando a Nino y a Alya. Desde la distancia notó que tipeaba en su celular, y pronto Adrien sintió el suyo vibrando de nuevo.

_"[10:_ _2_ _5] Llevan conversando unos diez minutos, y parece que sin pelear. No hay que molestarlos"._

Adrien decidió seguir su ejemplo y retrocedió hasta quedar detrás de un pilar. Ahí podía ver a sus amigos sin que ellos lo vieran a él. La verdad, Nino y Alya lucían muy tranquilos, pero no dejaban de hablar. No se hizo ilusiones porque no parecía nada romántico o algo por el estilo. Sólo conversaban.

 _"¿Qué crees que están hablando?",_ le preguntó a Marinette _. "No tengo idea,",_ respondió, " _pero el que no se estén gritando es un avance."_

Segundos más tarde, ella volvió a escribir _. "Tuve una idea para la cita"._ Adrien alzó las cejas hacia Marinette, quién lo había estado mirando. Sinceramente no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, por suerte Marinette se estaba encargando _. "¿Qué se te ocurrió?"_

_"Un barco por el Sena, de esos que llevan a los turistas. Pensé que podría ser tierno y original, y nosotros tendríamos espacio para irnos y dejarlos solos"._

_Más original que una plaza o una cafetería,_ pensó. Además, en un barco ni Nino ni Alya tendrían escapatoria, eso era una ventaja.

 _"Buena idea",_ respondió _, "pero, ¿cuándo lo haríamos?"_

_"Dime tú, cuando tengas un día libre, yo puedo cualquier tarde. Y cuando sepas, avísame y me encargaré de que Alya esté libre. No será difícil"._

_"O sea",_ agregó _, "menos el día del paseo del curso, obvio"._

Oh, el paseo. No le había hablado a su padre de eso.  
Entoncesla fecha dependía de él. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Nathalie para organizar su agenda y encontrar un día libre. Usualmente era complicado por todos los compromisos que tenía, pero por suerte ahora estaban cerca de las vacaciones y eso significaba que las clases se volvían más flexibles. Adrien tenía que intentarlo, después de todo anhelaba mucho una tarde para divertirse con sus amigos, aunque se tratara de un plan para unir a dos de ellos. Funcionara o no, iba a pasarla bien, estaba seguro.

—Ahí está el libro, Mylene, te dije que alguien ya lo había pedido—dijo la voz de Alix detrás suyo, que lo obligó a voltearse para encontrarse con ambas muchachas.

—Ah, sí, yo acabo de ir a buscarlo—respondió Adrien, mostrándole a Mylene el libro que afirmaba con su antebrazo—. ¿Lo necesitas?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, de seguro la información está en Internet.

—¿Segura? Puedo prestártelo, no lo ocuparé aún—se lo extendió.

—Oh, eres muy amable, pero en serio no es necesa...

—¡Adrikins!—chilló otra voz, y lo siguiente que Adrien sintió fueron dos brazos rodeando su cuello—¡No te imaginas lo que me compré el fin de semana! ¡Mira, qué lindo!—exclamó, alzando su muñeca frente a su rostro para mostrarle una delgada pulsera de color plateado, de la que colgaba un único dije con forma de abeja.

—Ah...—balbuceó, disculpándose silenciosamente con Mylene por la interrupción—Sí. Bonito, Chloe.

Fue por seguir su mirada que Chloe se dio cuenta de que sus compañeras estaban ahí. Cuando las miró, Alix se cruzó de brazos, y Adrien se preparó psicológicamente para un escándalo.

—¿Qué?—dijo Alix, desafiante—¿Vas a restregarnos tu pulserita en la cara?

Pero, sorprendentemente, Chloe no respondió, desconcertando a Adrien de sobremanera. Sus labios, en vez de moverse para hablar, se volvieron una línea tan dura, que pudo ver que se volvían blancos incluso estando debajo de una capa de lápiz labial.

Entonces se volteó hacia Adrien, ignorando espectacularmente a Alix.

—La elegí porque me recuerda a Queen Bee—dijo Chloe, nuevamente agitando la pulsera frente a su rostro—. Ella es asombrosa, ¿no crees?

—Ah... sí, sí lo es—respondió, empujando sus brazos para que soltara su cuello. Por suerte Chloe estaba concentrada admirando su pulsera y cedió.

Adrien de nuevo miró a Alix y a Mylene y se disculpó con ellas con una sonrisita nerviosa. Ambas decidieron irse por el corredor, negando con la cabeza.

—Guau, vaya forma de ayudar a tu "amigo", Chloe—dijo otra voz que Adrien reconoció como la de Alya, acercándose hasta quedar a su lado. Chloe alzó la vista con desinterés—. Cuando alguien se acerca a hablarle, tú llegas y lo espantas. ¿No ves que por tu culpa el pobre chico no puede interactuar con nadie?

Esta vez, Chloe frunció el ceño. Alya la miraba con desafío como invitándola a responder. Adrien estaba parado en medio de las dos, intercambiando la vista entre ambas.   
Pero Chloe no dijo nada, y de nuevo vio sus labios apretándose, obligándose a sí misma a no hablar _. ¿Acaso está... controlándose?,_ pensó, genuinamente sorprendido. Eso no era como Chloe en absoluto.

Tal como la vez anterior, se volteó hacia él.

—¿Quieres ir a hablar a otro lado?—le sonrió, tomándolo del brazo.

—Am...

—Ah, no, no vas a alejarlo de mí también—Alya gruñó, agarrando su otro brazo. Aunque el que dos chicas se pelearan por uno era el sueño de cualquier hombre, Adrien comenzaba a espantarse. Una alarma en su cerebro le gritaba que esto no terminaría nada de bien.

—Es mi mejor amigo, puedo estar con él si quiero—respondió Chloe, sus ojos azul eléctrico empezando a reflejar su disgusto.

—Adrien no es de tu propiedad—el agarre de ambas en sus brazos era tan fuerte, que de seguro le dejarían marcas—. No puedes hacer con él lo que te dé la gana, ni con él ni con nadie. Las personas no son objetos.

—Dejemos que él decida, entonces. ¿Qué dices, Adri?

—Am...

—¿Ves? ¡A eso me refiero! ¡No lo hagas decidir!—exclamó Alya, claramente exasperada—¡Todos lo queremos, no solo tú! ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que Adrien quiere acercarse a los demás? ¿Acaso no has notado cómo espantas a cualquiera que quiera estar con él?

—Adrien no necesita a  _cualquiera_ —dijo Chloe, la furia por fin plasmándose en su voz—. Me tiene a mí, mi amistad le basta.

—Estás ciega, Chloe. Él necesita estar rodeado de gente buena, gente que lo quiera y no porque es rico y famoso. Pero tú no quieres a nadie, ni te preocupas por nadie. No eres más que una hijita de papá y Adrien, yo, y todo el mundo lo sabe. Es Nino su mejor amigo, y por mucho que intentes alejarlo de él, de Marinette o de mí, no va a funcionar.

—¡Guau! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—como si hubiese estado esperando ser mencionado en la discusión, Nino llegó, luciendo tan sorprendido como Marinette a su lado.

Chloe abrió la boca para responder, pero rápidamente la cerró, uno de sus pies golpeando repetidamente el suelo. Su vista se alternó entre Alya, Marinette, Nino, Adrien, y otra vez Alya. Al darse cuenta de que la superaban en número, resolpló, se dio media vuelta y se fue gruñendo por lo bajo.

—Qué buena forma de empezar la semana—suspiró Alya, acomodándose los lentes sobre la nariz—. ¿Cierto, Adrikins?—agregó, pegándole un codazo cariñoso en el estómago.

Pero Adrien no dijo nada, su vista seguía la silueta de Chloe que desaparecía al final del corredor. Tenía el dilema de si debía ir a ver si estaba bien, o si sólo debería irse a la clase con sus amigos. Usualmente no tenía ese problema, no cuando Chloe lo enfurecía con su mal carácter y su costumbre de humillar a los demás. Adrien se sintió culpable, porque si bien Chloe solía ser muy desagrabable, en esta ocasión no había hecho nada malo.  _Sólo quería mostrarme la pulsera_ , pensó con tristeza, dejando que Nino lo guiara a la sala.

Pero había algo más dentro suyo, reconoció la gratitud cuando Alya pasó por delante tuyo para irse a su asiento. No todos los días alguien le demostraba lo mucho que se preocupaba por él, y atesoraba cada vez que eso sucedía. Alya era una chica inteligente, pensaba cosas que nadie había pensado, y todo lo que le dijo a Chloe le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza. Con nostalgia se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, y se preguntó cómo era que no lo había visto antes.

Suspirando, se dio cuenta de que no apostó por nadie en esa discusión. No defendió a Chloe y no apoyó a Alya, y es que haber hecho cualquiera de las dos hubiese significado traicionar a la otra. Aunque diferentes, ambas eran sus amigas.

Chloe entró a la sala un par de minutos más tarde, procurando no mirar en su dirección. Se sentó en su banco y sacó su celular como siempre lo hacía, pero Adrien reconoció la frustración en su rostro.  
Titubeante, sacó su propio celular y abrió la conversación de WhatsApp que compartían.

 _"_ _[10:31]_ _Lo que dijo Alya es cierto, Chlo",_ escribió _. "Pero no quiero que te sientas mal"._  
 _"Bonita pulsera, por cierto :)"_

Sólo segundos más tarde escuchó su celular sonando. Chloe movió los dedos sobre la pantalla, y Adrien vio sus mensajes marcándose con dos vistos azules. Esperó a que contestara, pero nada pasó. Chloe bloqueó su celular y lo dejó boca abajo en la mesa.

Sinceramente, Adrien no se sorprendió. Chloe podía ser muy orgullosa, no valía la pena presionar. Evitó mirarlo durante el transcurso de la clase y también en las clases siguientes.

Lo que le llamó la atención fue ya a la hora de salida, cuando esperaba la limusina que lo llevaría a casa. Chloe se dirigía a su propio transporte, pero iba acompañada: Léonore la llevó hasta la puerta, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y diciéndole algo que la hizo reír. Adrien se sorprendió, y vagamente se preguntó qué podría hacer reír a Chloe que no fuera el atuendo de alguien más. Hasta donde sabía, Léonore no se burlaría de alguien, entonces, ¿qué le dijo?

Chloe subió a su propia limusina, y Léonore se despidió con un ademán mientras se iba. Luego se volteó, y con otro ademán, esta vez para Adrien, entró de vuelta al colegio.


	17. El Evictricista

Adrien había perdido la noción del tiempo y la culpa era únicamente de la chica al otro lado del celular. No sabía hacía cuánto que fue capturado por el "efecto Marinette", pero desde entonces que su WhatsApp no pasaba cerrado más de dos minutos. Un momento Adrien estaba llegando del colegio, y al siguiente el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte.

_"[18:47] ADRIEN, UN MEME MÁS Y MI CELULAR EXPLOTA. De verdad eres más nerd de lo que creía"_

Su último mensaje lo hizo estallar en carcajadas, y es que por fin podía usar todos los memes de gatos que había estado guardando los últimos meses.

_"No memelestes :("_

La respuesta tardó un par de minutos en llegar:

_"No puedes verme pero quiero darme en la cabeza contra la pared ahora mismo"_

_"Hazlo, pero no antes del sábado",_ escribió, enviando inmediatamente después un gif de un gato corriendo por un corredor hasta esconderse bajo un mueble.

El sábado fue el día elegido para efectuar el plan maestro con Nino y Alya, eso luego de que Nathalie hiciera su magia para dejarle la tarde libre y corriera su clase de piano para el viernes, la última antes de su mes de vacaciones. Fue difícil convencer a Nathalie pero eventualmente accedió a ayudar. Adrien corrió a su dormitorio y le avisó a Marinette. No habían parado de hablar desde entonces, tenían poco tiempo y mucho en qué pensar.

Ya habían decidido lo esencial: sábado en la tarde, un barco por el Sena, Adrien pagaría los boletos. Al principio Marinette estaba reacia a que Adrien pagara, de hecho se tardó bastante en hacerle entender que no era un problema para él. Tenía el dinero, no era un gasto tan grande, y valdría la pena si significaba pasar un rato con sus amigos. Marinette quería cooperar también, insistió una y otra vez que le correspondía hacerlo, pero tuvo que ceder cuando Adrien le envió un texto enorme diciéndole que ella ya había cooperado con la idea y que con su astucia bastaba para hacer que todo resultara.  _"Bien",_ respondió finalmente, luego de varios "escribiendo..." y "en línea" que habían aparecido bajo su nombre. Se la imaginó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Adrien no pudo evitar encontrar su testarudez atractiva.

(Como la chica obstinada que era, Marinette propuso que ella pagaría lo que eran alimento y transporte. Por supuesto Adrien se negó y dijo que cada uno pagaría lo que comería. Fue más complicado convencerla en esa ocasión).

Esas horas conversando le sirvieron para descubrir que Marinette era muy buena usando emoticonos. Pero dependía del mensaje: cuando eran serios o ella estaba irritada, no incluía ninguno. Si le enviaba memes de gatos, Marinette respondería con una hilera de emojis rodando los ojos que Adrien interpretaba como "quiero parecer exasperada pero no lo estoy", una luz verde para seguir enviándole. Escribía rápido cuando estaba emocionada, suprimiendo letras y signos de puntuación, terminando el mensaje con un montón de letras aleatorias que parecían ser una risa extraña. No usaba tantas abreviaturas como Nino (parecía que a Nino no le gustaba poner sus dedos en el teclado por lo mucho que abreviaba las palabras).

 _"¿Qué es 'jdkskdj'?",_ preguntó Adrien en algún momento de la tarde.

_"Es una risa"_

_"¿Como jajajaja?"_

_"Sí, pero los jaja son aburridos jfkdj"_

_"Ahhhh ahsgahegq"_

Ya lo básico estaba decidido, lo que faltaba revisar era cómo recorrerían París para llegar al muelle. Fue ahí que las cosas empezaron a complicarse para Adrien:

 _"[18:57] ¿Iremos en subterráneo?",_ decía el último mensaje de Marinette.

 _"Tengo que preguntarle a mi padre, no me deja andar en transporte público",_ escribió, sólo para después borrar la mitad del mensaje y escribir de nuevo _. "Tengo que preguntarle a mi padre, no quiero ir con mi guardaespaldas",_ envió _._

Adrien soltó un suspiro. Durante todo ese rato había estado retrasando la conversación que sí o sí tenía que tener con Gabriel, pero ya no podía hacerlo más. Había salido antes sin su permiso, pero en esta ocasión serían varias horas y de seguro Nathalie o él notarían su ausencia. Ya estaba por cumplir una de sus dos semanas de castigo, no quería agregar más días a la lista.

Oh, el castigo. Ojalá tuviera la suerte de Ladybug para que su padre olvidara que lo había castigado. Adrien consideraba que esos días se había portado bien, pero uno nunca podía saber qué pasaba por la estructurada mente de Gabriel Agreste.

 _"Oh",_ respondió Marinette _. "No quiero ser un problema"_

_"Nunca serías un problema, Nette"_

_—_ Uy, cuidado, chico—dijo Plagg. Adrien no notó cuando se posó en su hombro—. Tu Chat Noir interior está saliendo a flote.

 _"Iré a preguntarle ahora",_ envió _._

_"Yap. Avisa si acuerdan algo :)"_

Genial, le dio una excusa para seguir hablándole. Las últimas horas de WhatsApp y las conversaciones en el colegio evidentemente no habían sido suficientes para Adrien. Marinette tenía algo que lo capturaba, que lo atraía y que le impedía dejar de hablarle. De verdad esperaba que a ella no le molestara, al menos esa tarde le había respondido todo y en ningún momento Adrien notó que se estaba hartando (no en serio, al menos. Sus emojis enojados cuando le enviaba memes no contaban). No sabía hasta cuándo seguirían hablando, pero Adrien ya tenía una excusa para retomar la conversación después de que hablara con su padre. Dejaría de molestarla apenas notara que ella no quería continuar. Si había algo que aprendió de su experiencia con Ladybug era que debía ser prudente.

Cerró el chat (ja, el "chat", tenía que usarlo alguna vez), y soltó un suspiro. Hablar con Marinette había sido una buena distracción, pero ya era hora de enfrentar la realidad. Miró la hora, eran las siete de la tarde y Adrien sabía que ese día su padre habría vuelto más temprano a casa luego de una reunión con unos empresarios alemanes.

—¿Vienes, Plagg?—dijo, abriendo un poco su camisa blanca para que Plagg se escondiera en ella.

Adrien salió de su dormitorio y se internó en los solitarios corredores de su casa. Lo único que sonaba mientras caminaba eran sus pasos contra el piso de mármol y luego contra la escalera principal. Estaba acostumbrado al silencio, difícilmente había algún otro sonido en la mansión que no fueran pasos, agua goteando o conversaciones esporádicas.

Cuando su mamá seguía con ellos, ella siempre estaba cantando. Tenía una voz hermosa y una habilidad envidiable para tocar cualquier instrumento. Cuando niño Adrien le pedía que le cantara antes de dormir, y había noches en la actualidad en que aún podía escuchar su voz, como si le cantara en sus sueños.

—¿Mamá?—decía él, acurrucándose en su pecho—¿Puedes cantar algo?

—Mmm... ¿qué quieres que te cante?—solía responder, una de sus manos trazando un patrón sobre su espalda.

—La canción tuya, la que escribiste.

Su mano ascendía hasta cubrir sus ojos, obligándolo a cerrarlos, haciéndole prometer a Adrien que no los abriría. Cuando él asentía, usaba sus delgados dedos para hacer a un lado los mechones rubios que caían sobre su frente. Adrien se acomodaba para dormir y ella empezaba a cantar, su voz llegando a sus oídos como una caricia:

_"Bajo la lluvia, siempre estará_   
_el gran amor que hay que buscar._   
_Una mirada, un acto, un perdón_   
_por siempre._

_Mira, pequeño, mira hacia allá,_   
_donde esté el cielo lo encontrarás._   
_Como un trueno, estrella fugaz._   
_Del corazón nunca se irá._

_Te lo prometo, confía en mí._   
_Aunque te pierdas, yo estaré aquí._   
_Brilla, pequeño, muestra tu luz_   
_y deja que alguien te halle a ti."_

Si era su voz, su abrazo o la canción en sí, no lo sabía, pero Adrien siempre se quedaba dormido antes de escuchar el final. Había veces en que la tarareaba sin querer, lo que había oído se quedó grabado en su memoria y se prohibió a sí mismo olvidarlo alguna vez. La aprendió en piano hacía poco y de vez en cuando anotaba la letra en un papel. Esa canción era un recuerdo tangible de su mamá y no quería que se fuera, no como lo hizo ella.

Cuando apoyó una mano en el pomo de la puerta que daba al despacho de su padre, tuvo que dejar esos pensamientos de lado. Sabía lo que vendría y tenía que concentrarse si quería que saliera bien.

Respiró hondo y golpeó.

—Adelante.

Adrien rara vez entraba a ese lugar, lo cual era extraño considerando que era una habitación más de su casa. Gabriel estaba sentado en su escritorio, tecleando rápidamente en su computador y con varios documentos a su alrededor. Levantó la vista cuando Adrien entró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

—Padre, yo... necesito hablarte de algo.

—Dime—dijo, agarrando un lápiz y escribiendo algo en un papel.

 _Es ahora o nunca_ , se dio ánimos internamente, ignorando el temblor de sus manos.

—Yo, ah... quiero salir. El sábado. Con unos amigos. En la tarde.

El lápiz de Gabriel se congeló por un segundo, pero luego siguió escribiendo.

—¿Dónde?—dijo simplemente.

—Al Sena, un paseo por un barco. Y luego a comer a alguna parte.

Detrás de su espalda, Adrien apretaba sus dedos tratando de parecer lo menos nervioso posible. Mientras tanto, Gabriel dejó el lápiz en la mesa y agarró el ratón de su computador. El brillo blanco de la pantalla se reflejaba en sus anteojos.

—¿Con quién?

—Con Nino...

—No me gusta ese chico.

—...con Marinette y con Alya. Y, padre, Nino es una buena persona, y es mi mejor amigo...

—¿Alya Césaire? ¿La hija de la chef de Le Grand Paris?—al fin levantó la vista de la pantalla para mirarlo.

—Ah... sí.

—Y la otra chica, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿verdad?—se llevó una mano al mentón—La que ganó el concurso de diseño.

Se acordaba. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Marinette tenía a favor el haber ganado ese concurso. A su padre le gustaba la gente que era buena en lo que hacía, sobre todo si se trataba de moda.

—Sí. La misma.

La vista de Gabriel estaba fija en la nada, sus dedos deslizándose sobre su barbilla. Adrien casi podía ver los engranajes de su mente moviéndose detrás de sus gélidos ojos azules.

—El otro día, cuando tu colegio se estaba quemando, ¿a quién fuiste a ver?

La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido.

—¿Qué?

—Me dijiste que ibas a ayudar a una amiga. ¿Quién era?

No podía responder, desde ese día que estaba convencido de eso. Si Gabriel no lo había olvidado era porque seguía importándole. Si ya tenía una buena impresión de Marinette, no podía arruinarla diciéndole que fue a ella a quién quiso ayudar. Como Gabriel no entendía de razones, era lógico que la culparía a ella. ¿Qué pasaría si los astros se alineaban a favor de Adrien y conseguía que Marinette fuera su novia? Si no tenía la aprobación de su padre, él le prohibiría estar cerca suyo. Obviamente Adrien no iba a obedecer, pero eso significaría un montón de nuevos problemas. Al final Marinette se aburriría de todo eso y terminaría con él en un santiamén. Y como era bonita, habría diez pretendientes esperándola, todos almas libres que podrían darle lo que quisiera y salir con ella cuando quisieran. Entonces Marinette tendría una lista enorme de chicos para elegir, pero Adrien no sería parte de ella.

—Padre, eso ya pasó. Sólo quiero saber si me dejas salir con ellos el sábado, nada más.

Aún con esa expresión pensativa, volvió a su trabajo en el computador.

—Tienes piano los sábados. Y según recuerdo, estás castigado.

—Lo sé, pero le pedí a Nathalie que llamara para dar la clase el viernes. Y, padre... ha pasado casi una semana y no he hecho nada malo. ¿No crees que es suficiente?

—¿Sin mi permiso?—dijo, ignorando espectacularmente la segunda parte de la respuesta.

—Te estoy pidiendo permiso ahora.

Gabriel escribió algo en su teclado, cada segundo que pasaba ponía a Adrien más y más nervioso. Ni siquiera lo había dicho todo todavía, y en vista de que tenía a su padre en frente y escuchándolo (al menos a su manera), decidió que lo mejor era soltarlo todo:

—Hay algo más—dijo, agradeciendo que Gabriel no lo estuviera mirando. Era más fácil así—. Quiero ir por mi cuenta. Sin Gorila y sin limusina. Iríamos en subterráneo.

Gabriel alzó la vista, sus mandíbula se tensó inmediatamente al oír sus palabras. Adrien pudo ver el "no" formándose en sus labios, algo parecido a un "hasta cuándo insistirás con eso" reflejado en su expresión. Pero Adrien ya había lanzado la bomba y lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era esperar a que explotara.

—Haz lo que quieras.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué?

Su padre volvió a escribir en el papel, indiferente a la cara de estupefacción de Adrien.

—Haz lo que quieras—repitió simplemente.

—Pero...

 _¿Pero, qué?,_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Sonó bastante parecida a Plagg. Y como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, Plagg se movió ansiosamente entre su ropa.

Gabriel no dijo nada más, sus ojos fijos únicamente en su trabajo. Adrien se quedó mirándolo, pensando que lo había escuchado mal y que pronto se corregiría. Pero nada pasaba, su padre seguía ahí como ignorando su presencia, como si la conversación ya hubiera llegado a su fin y le estuviera pidiendo silenciosamente que se retirara.

Titubeante, Adrien empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta, la voz en su cabeza susurrándole que ya había conseguido lo que quería y que ya podía irse. Aún acercándose a la salida, Gabriel parecía no tener intenciones de hacer algo más. Adrien no sabía por qué no estaba caminando más rápido, por qué avanzaba esperando a que su padre lo detuviera. Había algo reteniéndolo y no sabía qué. Tenía la sensación de que perdería si atravesaba esa puerta.

A juzgar por sus pensamientos, llegó a la conclusión de que hubiese sido más fácil si hubiera recibido un "sí".

 _—_ Gracias, padre—dijo antes de salir, y subió en silencio hasta su habitación.

Ya solos, Plagg salió volando de su ropa y flotó frente a su rostro.

—¿"Pero"? ¿Por qué dijiste "pero"?—parecía escandalizado, lo sorprendió.

—Bueno... Me pilló desprevenido—se abrazó a sí mismo. Una sensación muy extraña presente en su estómago—. Jamás me había dicho que hiciera lo que yo quiera.

—¿Y eso qué importa?—Plagg lucía como si a Adrien le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza—¡Eres libre, chico! ¡Por fin te está dejando hacer lo que quieres!

—No lo sé, Plagg—murmuró, sentándose de vuelta en el sillón—. Esto no es normal para nada. ¿Y si me está poniendo una prueba? ¿Qué pasa si salgo y me pasa algo? Tendrá una excusa para encerrarme por el resto de mi vida.

—Como si fuera a pasarte algo a ti—Plagg rodó los ojos—. Eres Chat Noir, ¿recuerdas? No te des tantas vueltas. Ten, escríbele a la chica—dijo, levantando su celular y soltándolo en el regazo de Adrien—. Tu padre te dijo que hicieras lo que quisieras y quieres salir. Es simple.

Adrien jugueteó con el celular entre sus dedos, el teclado abierto para ingresar su contraseña y luego abrir el chat con Marinette. Técnicamente, Plagg tenía razón: "haz lo que quieras", dijo Gabriel, y lo que quería era salir. No era tan complicado de entender.

Entonces, ¿por qué no estaba feliz?

¿Por qué sentía que lo estaba traicionando?

Adrien se masajeó las sienes mientras pensaba. Plagg soltó un suspiro exasperado pero no dijo nada. Mandarle el mensaje a Marinette era tentador, pero antes Adrien no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado, era demasiado insólito como para dejarlo pasar así como así. Hacía sólo días Gabriel estaba reacio a darle la libertad que pedía y de pronto le otorgó más de la que Adrien pudo haber imaginado. Recordó la frase, "Haz lo que quieras". Sonaba de lo más extraña cuando se acordaba de la voz de su padre pronunciándola, casi como si no tuviera sentido.

Cinco días habían pasado. ¿Qué hizo que Gabriel cambiara de opinión? Parecía imposible, ¿pero podría ser que por fin se dio cuenta de que Adrien tenía razón cuando le pidió que le dejara tomar sus propias decisiones?  
 _¿Lo logré?,_ pensó Adrien, completamente incrédulo. Las veces en que lograba convencer a Gabriel de algo se contaban con los dedos de las manos. La última vez fue cuando le permitió ir al colegio.

Pero no, era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, o al menos eso pensó cuando llegó a una conclusión menos ideal pero más posible. Luego de años de alegatos, probablemente su padre se había hartado. El discurso de libertad tomó más y más fuerza con el paso del tiempo, sobre todo desde que conoció a Nino y con él las ventajas de ser un chico como cualquier otro. Por supuesto que su padre en algún momento se hartaría de oírlo parlotear. Esa nunca fue su intención, siempre quiso convencerlo con argumentos, pero fue el camino negativo el que lo llevó a conseguir lo que buscaba. No estaba contento por eso. Adrien insistía en hacer cosas que molestaban a sus seres queridos. Si no se controlaba, algún día se quedaría solo.

—Te vas a divertir, Adrien—dijo Plagg, obviamente notando la triste sombra que inundó su rostro con esas últimas conclusiones.

 _"Haz lo que quieras",_ la frase retumbaba en su mente mientras por fin desbloqueaba el celular. Era libre de elegir. No le gustaba cómo lo obtuvo, pero tampoco tenía ninguna intención de renunciar a ello:

_" [19:07] Todo listo. El sábado en subterráneo :)"_

Por suerte, Marinette se tardó sólo minutos en responder.

_"¡Genial!"_

Adrien se quedó mirando la pantalla, golpeando nerviosamente la carcasa de su celular con la uña mientras esperaba a que Marinette enviara algo más. Y también agitaba la pierna. Por alguna razón seguía muy nervioso.

Pero Marinette no decía nada. Adrien se había dispuesto a decirle lo justo y necesario para no molestarla, pero se moría de ganas de seguir hablando con ella. Se ponía feliz cada vez que recibía un mensaje suyo y de seguro algunos más bastarían para calmar sus nervios. Bajo su nombre decía "en línea". Probablemente estaba hablando con alguien más. Quizás estaba desocupada y podía seguir conversando.

Adrien dejó pasar un minuto entero, quiso esperar a que ella mandara algo, pero ya no pudo aguantar más. Empezó a escribir.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, bajo el nombre de Marinette apareció el ansiado "escribiendo...".

Aliviado, Adrien borró su texto, pero frunció el ceño cuando el "escribiendo..." de Marinette pasó a ser un "en línea".

Plagg rió.

—Es fascinante ver a un par de jóvenes no pudiendo decidir si hablarse o no, de verdad que estoy emocionado—dijo con sarcasmo—. Pero quiero comer. ¿Dónde está mi queso?

—Por ahí, en el frigorífico—balbuceó haciéndole un ademán para que se fuera, y viendo con el ceño fruncido que Marinette no estaba escribiendo nada.

 _Vamos, di algo_ ; pensó, casi como si ella pudiera escucharle o leer sus pensamientos a través del celular.

Pero de nuevo no quiso seguir esperando, así que rápidamente escribió un mensaje y lo envió.

Justo al mismo tiempo que Marinette envió el suyo:

_"¿Lo haremos mañana?"_

_"¿Entonces, mañana?"_

Adrien sonrió. De inmediato se puso a escribir una respuesta.

El mensaje de Marinette apareció en la pantalla en el instante en que él mandó el suyo.

_"Mañana es la mejor opción."_

_"Lo mejor sería mañana."_

Y si era posible, la sonrisa de Adrien se ensanchó. Sus mejillas adquirieron una agradable calidez.

 _"¡Dicho y hecho!",_ escribió _,_ y se decepcionó un poco cuando el jueguito de enviemos-lo-mismo-al-mismo-tiempo se acabó.

 _"El plan maestro ha comenzado",_ respondió Marinette, su mensaje acompañado de un emoticono con una sonrisa malvada.

Y cuando Adrien se preguntaba cómo alargar aún más la conversación, Marinette lo hizo por él:

_"¿Hay alguna tarea para el jueves y viernes?"_

_•••_

Parecía ridículo, pero Adrien no podía despegarse del celular, no cuando hablaba con Marinette de los temas más aleatorios que encontraron. El colegio, los compañeros, un programa de televisión muy malo que se había estrenado la semana pasada, y no supo cómo terminaron hablando de los rellenos de los pasteles que hacía su papá. El tiempo se pasaba más rápido cuando hablaba con Marinette, Adrien se dio cuenta pero no le importó. Nada iba a impedir que siguiera hablando con ella.

O, bueno, casi nada.

—Ahhh... Adrien...—lo llamó Plagg, que miraba a la calle a través del ventanal. Los gritos de unas personas se colaron por las paredes, alertándolos a ambos.

Dejando un texto a la mitad, se acercó a mirar. Como era de esperarse, un nuevo akuma se paseaba por la avenida frente a su casa, y era uno de los más extraños que había visto: se trataba de una esfera de luz amarilla, tan brillante que Adrien tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para verlo mejor. Sus brazos y piernas parecían cortos por el resplandor de la luz, y en una de sus manos sostenía un maletín metálico muy parecido a los que solían utilizar los plomeros, de color azul y con tres franjas amarillas atravesándolo. En su otra mano había un objeto que, desde la distancia, Adrien no pudo distinguir.

Las personas que transitaban por la calle rápidamente corrieron a refugiarse, pero muchas de ellas sucumbían ante un poderoso rayo de luz que el akuma lanzaba con el objeto en su mano. No sabía su propósito, pero con espanto Adrien veía a los cuerpos caer y quedar inmóviles en el suelo.

—¡Plagg, transfórmame!

Chat Noir saltó por una ventana del dormitorio y se internó en la avenida. El akuma estaba peligrosamente cerca de su casa, ojalá que a Nathalie o a su padre no se les ocurriera salir o se unirían a la decena de personas inconsientes en la acera. El panorama era escalofriante.

Al escucharlo llegar, el akuma se volteó hacia él.

—¡Chat Noir, dame tu Miraculous!

Chat rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, como si sólo por decir eso te lo fuera a entregar—dijo, sacando el bastón que guardaba en su espalda—. ¡Menos maullidos y más acción!

Y sí que le dio acción. Con el objeto que Chat aún no podía identificar, el akuma lanzó un rayo de luz hacia él. Se movió ágilmente hacia un lado para esquivarlo, y dividió su bastón a la mitad para evitar otros dos rayos que llegaron inmediatamente después. Tenía que actuar sin dudar, Adrien no era un experto en física pero sabía que no había nada que se moviera más rápido que la luz.

Chat Noir guardó su bastón y saltó hacia un edificio cercano, corriendo en la pared sobre sus manos y pies mientras los rayos del akuma golpeaban el ladrillo. Al llegar al final del edificio, se impulsó y saltó sobre el akuma, aprovechando su buena visión para tratar de distinguir qué era lo que sostenía. Sólo alcanzó a ver una pieza plateada.

—¡Soy el Evictricista, nadie controla la electricidad mejor que yo!—exclamó el akuma mientras Chat aterrizaba detrás suyo.

El sonido de un vehículo llamó la atención de ambos. El auto entró a la calle y frenó al encontrarse con el akuma, los neumáticos chillando mientras se deslizaban por el pavimento. Las puertas se abrieron y una familia de cuatro personas salió corriendo, y Chat Noir no pudo evitar que el Evictricista los alcanzara con su rayo y los dejara desplomados en el suelo.

No sabía qué efecto tenía esa magia en la gente, pero no podía ser bueno. Confiando en la agilidad que su Adición le proporcionaba, Chat Noir corrió junto al akuma hasta la familia que acababa de ser atacada. Con pesar vio que el miembro más pequeño era sólo un niño de unos seis años de edad. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo dejó en el césped, oculto detrás de una escultura cercana.

Puso dos dedos en su cuello. Suspiró de alivio cuando sintió el palpitar de su corazón. Eran latidos lentos, pero al menos seguía con vida.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—El akuma los deja inconscientes—se levantó para mirar a Ladybug—. No sé exactamente cómo.

—¡Fíjate!—Ladybug apuntó hacia el Evictricista, que acababa de hacer dormir a una anciana. En el momento en que el rayo la tocó, su cuerpo ya resplandeciente pareció aumentar su brillo—¡Se vuelve más brillante cuando ataca a la gente! Es electricidad... la electricidad es energía—chasqueó los dedos—¡Les absorbe la energía! Debemos hallar la mariposa lo antes posible.

Antes de que Ladybug pudiera actuar, el Evictricista metió el objeto plateado a su maletín para luego sacar una especie de látigo. Estaba compuesto por seis cables de colores, uno negro, rojo, blanco, verde, azul y marrón, los seis terminados en un enchufe. El Evictricista lo golpeó contra el cemento, una sonrisa maniática apoderándose de su rostro oculto por el brillo cegador de su traje.

Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo a un poste y saltó, extendiendo los pies para golpear al akuma en el estómago. El látigo viajó hacia ella, pero separando las piernas fue capaz de esquivarlo. Tenían que acercarse para descifrar dónde estaba la mariposa, así que Chat otra vez sacó su bastón y corrió hacia el enemigo.

El látigo viajó rápidamente hacia él, enrollándose en el bastón cuando Chat Noir lo atravesó frente a su cuerpo para protegerse. El látigo se retractó sólo para volver a atacar una segunda vez y una tercera. A la cuarta, Chat soltó el bastón de una mano para librarlo del agarre, pero para su mala suerte la acción tuvo el efecto contrario: el Evictricista aprovechó el momento y le arrebató el bastón con sus cables, lanzándolo varios metros lejos de la avenida.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ladybug moviéndose, y lo que sea que hizo atrajo la atención del Evictricista. Ella había estado muy cerca suyo, el yo-yo entre sus dedos. El látigo se acercó a su cuerpo y dio volteretas hacia atrás para evitarlo.

—¡Chat Noir! ¡Saca las herramientas del maletín!

No tenía que decirlo dos veces.

—¡Cataclis...!

La invocación de su poder especial se interrumpió cuando el látigo se enrolló fuertemente alrededor de su muñeca derecha. Ladybug estaba por lanzar su yo-yo para ayudar, justo cuando los seis cables de pronto se iluminaron con un resplandor amarillo. Chat Noir supo que no se venía nada bueno cuando el resplandor se acercó a él, tan rápido como la luz podía viajar.

Cuando ésta tocó sus dedos, Chat Noir sintió su mano ardiendo. Soltó un gruñido de dolor mientras sus dedos se contorcionaban por la electricidad, vibrando tan fuerte que parecía que su brazo entero se acalambraba. Forcejeó para liberarse, su vista borrosa mientras sentía que cada hueso de sus dedos se fracturaba en un millón de pedazos. El choque eléctrico le quemaba la piel, un desagradable olor a material quemado emanó de su traje e inundó sus fosas nasales.

Y tan fugazmente como empezó, terminó.

Chat Noir se restregó los ojos con la mano libre, la otra aún envuelta en los cables. Vio a Ladybug sobre el akuma, éste de espaldas en el suelo, obviamente lo había derribado. El Evictricista quiso golpear a Ladybug con su látigo pero no contó con que seguía afirmando a Chat Noir. Por el impulso de los cables, Chat fue levantado del suelo y terminó estrellándose contra una pared.

Flectó los dedos mientras se ponía de pie entre los trozos de piedra que habían caído por el golpe. Hormigueaban, pero además de eso todo parecía bien. Su traje, como siempre, estaba intacto, pero el olor no había desaparecido.

—¡Chat!—exclamó Ladybug cuando llegó a su lado, tirándolo del brazo para ayudarle a pararse.

En vez de fijarse en ella, Chat Noir se fijó en el akuma, en cómo el látigo desaparecía en su maletín para ser reemplazado por la pieza plateada de antes. La espalda de Ladybug estaba hacia él, Chat estuvo a punto de gritarle que tuviera cuidado, que no se descuidara de esa manera, pero no hubo tiempo. Cuando vio el rayo de luz viajando hacia ella, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue agarrarla por los hombros y voltearla hacia la pared, el ataque del Evictricista dándole de lleno en su propia espalda.

Ladybug gritó algo, pero no pudo entenderle. Chat Noir sintió calor recorriendo su cuerpo, apagando cada una de sus células, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos como si necesitara urgentemente una siesta. Ladybug se estaba moviendo pero no pudo registrar por qué. Antes de formar cualquier pensamiento racional, y cediendo ante la magia que lo había golpeado, todo se volvió negro.


	18. El plan maestro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE!:
> 
> Para el estreno de la S2, LQSLQF estaba escrito hasta el capítulo 27. La trama de este fanfic seguirá el curso que tenía planeado, así que cualquier parecido que encuentren con la serie es pura coincidencia ;)
> 
> Sí tuve que hacer un cambio necesario. Como ya fue confirmado, el nombre de la heroína del zorro será Rena Rouge. Ya corregí el nombre en los capítulos anteriores.
> 
> Dicho esto, les dejo el capítulo 17: "El plan maestro" :)

Chat Noir se sentía como despertando de un sueño. Su cuerpo pareció iluminarse, su anatomía se fortaleció, y en el momento en que abrió los ojos se encontró con los cegadores resplandores rojos y negros que estaba más que acostumbrado a ver. Pronto las luces desaparecieron y una de sus manos viajó por cuenta propia hasta su muñeca, donde ya no había ni rastro de cables ni el ardor de quemaduras de electricidad. Alzó la vista y se encontró con las miradas aliviadas de sus tres compañeras, cubiertas por la oscuridad de la noche parisina.

—Por fin despiertas, Chat Noir—dijo Rena Rouge, una de sus manos en su cadera—. Te perdiste la fiesta.

—¿Derrotaron al akuma?

—Dah, por supuesto—respondió Queen Bee jugueteando con su cabello—. Fue pan comido.

—¿No será "miel comida"?—Chat le sonrió. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Tus chistes son cada vez peores, no sé cómo Ladybug te aguanta—dijo, una mano en su cintura mientras agitaba su cascabel con la otra.

—Para que sepas, mi gran sentido del humor puede hacer  _zumbar_ —le guiñó el ojo, y se sorprendió cuando la mueca de Queen Bee pareció ser una sonrisa suprimida.

Un resoplido atrajo su atención hacia Ladybug, que lo miraba con las cejas fruncidas, de brazos cruzados y con su yo-yo atrapado entre sus dedos. Como siempre lo hacía, Chat Noir extendió un puño hacia ella para celebrar la victoria.

Si había algo que no se esperaba, era que Ladybug rodara los ojos, lanzara su yo-yo y saltara del techo en el que se encontraban.

Chat Noir se quedó mirando su silueta con confusión antes de voltearse a sus otras dos compañeras.

—¿Qué le pasa?—preguntó, a lo que Queen Bee se encogió de hombros y Rena Rouge negó con la cabeza.

La figura de Ladybug se había detenido en un edificio cercano, y Chat no lo pensó dos veces antes de seguirla.

—¡Ladybug, espera!

Rena Rouge soltó una risita.

—Bien hecho, Queen Bee—dijo, dándole un empujón cariñoso con el hombro mientras ambas contemplaban a su  _ship_  desde la distancia.

—Fue miel comida—respondió como si nada, y sólo bastó medio segundo antes de que soltara un gruñido y Rena empezara a reír.

•••

—¡Ladybug!—exclamó Chat otra vez mientras se dejaba caer en el techo, aliviado de que Ladybug no parecía tener intenciones de escaparse. Por el contrario, ella se volteó hacia él, sus cejas ya no estaban fruncidas pero había vuelto a cruzar los brazos en su pecho—Am... ¿todo bien, mi lady?—preguntó dubitativo mientras se le acercaba hasta quedar justo al frente suyo.

Y de nuevo, otra cosa que no se esperaba era recibir un manotazo a un lado de su cabeza.

—¡Miauch!—exclamó, sobándose donde Ladybug lo había golpeado más por la sorpresa que por el dolor—¿Y eso por qué fue?

Ladybug habló la boca para hablar, pero la cerró. Confundido, Chat la vio repitiendo el procedimiento una vez más, y notó por sus facciones tensas que estaba enojada. Pero entonces suspiró. Sus hombros, que habían estado rígidos, se dejaron caer en conjunto con sus brazos, y por fin colgó su yo-yo en su cintura.

—No quiero pelear contigo—dijo ella de pronto, su Miraculous dando su primer pitido que anunciaba los cuatro minutos restantes para su destransformación.

—¿Pelear?—preguntó, su propio ceño frunciéndose—¿Por qué íbamos a pelear?

Ladybug no lo miró a él, sino que desvió la vista hacia el horizonte, donde a lo lejos brillaba la Torre Eiffel. Mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba. Chat Noir se vio distraído por la acción.

—Detesto...—empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió a sí misma—. No, en realidad  _odio_  que los akumas te ataquen por mí.

Aunque quiso, a Chat le fue imposible evitar la sonrisa que empezó a asomarse en sus labios.

—Oh, Ladybug—susurró, apoyando una mano en su hombro—. Cuidarte es mi trabajo.

—Lo sé—respondió, su cabeza decayendo con resignación—. Pero hay otras maneras, Chat. Odio que te creas un escudo humano.

—Hay veces en que no hay tiempo para pensar y lo sabes, Bugaboo. Sólo hago lo que tengo más a mi alcance.

Ladybug se abrazó a sí misma, con la cabeza gacha lucía más pequeña que lo que Chat Noir la había visto alguna vez. Verla ahora contrastaba con la Ladybug que siempre veía, la heroína indestructible y cargada de determinación que no se dejaba intimidar por nada ni por nadie.

—Tienes que tener cuidado, Chat—dijo Ladybug, su voz arrastrándose entre las brisas del viento—. Odio tener que esconder tu cuerpo para impedir que te sigan hiriendo.

 _Entonces fue así como terminé en ese techo_ , pensó, la culpabilidad empezando a aflorar.

—Sé que no puedo pedirte que dejes de hacer lo que haces—continuó, por fin levantando la vista para mirarlo—, pero no permitas que te maten por mí.

—Ladybug...—susurró, el afecto presente en cada sílaba.  _Yo por ti haría cualquier cosa_ —Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug...—dijo, rindiéndose ante las emociones y atrayéndola por los hombros hasta envolverla entre sus brazos, su mejilla en su cabeza mientras la apretaba con fuerza. Sonrió cuando los bracitos de Ladybug rodearon su cintura, su rostro enterrándose en su cuello.

—Hablo en serio, Chat Noir.

—Lo sé. Seré cuidadoso, te lo prometo—sonrió, justo cuando el Miraculous de Ladybug sonaba por segunda vez—. Gracias por decírmelo—murmuró contra su cabello, que desprendía olor a shampoo—, por decirme lo que te molesta.

Ella asintió.

—Te dije que no quiero que peleemos de nuevo.

—No lo haremos—aseguró, moviendo la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos—. Ya aprendimos las lecciones, ¿verdad?

Ladybug volvió a asentir y retomó el abrazo, esta vez apoyando la barbilla en su hombro mientras sus dedos subían y bajaban por su espalda. Chat Noir se permitió disfrutar el contacto, el calor de sus curvas presionadas contra su cuerpo, el simple hecho de que estaba abrazando a Ladybug sin que ella mostrara intenciones de alejarse. Disfrutó cada segundo saboreando las sensaciones, recordándose que, al contrario de lo que pensó una vez, ella sí se preocupaba por él tanto como él se preocupaba por ella.

De pronto, ella soltó una risita, su pecho vibrando contra el suyo. Extrañado Chat Noir se acomodó para mirarla, pero su vista estaba posada en el edificio detrás de ambos.

—Parece que tenemos público—respondió ante su pregunta silenciosa. Chat se volteó a mirar, y no supo por qué no se sorprendió cuando Rena Rouge y Queen Bee los saludaron con un ademán desde un edificio al otro lado de la calle, una sonrisa cómplice en cada uno de sus rostros.

—¿Nos estaban espiando?—preguntó, divertido mientras Ladybug y él devolvían el saludo.

—No, para nada—responió con ironía, llevándose una mano a su aro—. Me quedan tres minutos, ya debería irme—para su pesar, finalmente lo soltó.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te vas así, nada más?—le preguntó, y cuando ella lo miró con confusión, le extendió su mano empuñada.

Ladybug sonrió, su propio puño chocando contra el suyo mientras decían al unísono:

—¡Bien hecho!  
  


•••  
  


El día había llegado, el inicio del plan maestro.

Adrien y Marinette tenían todo fríamente calculado. Mientras a Adrien se le hizo bastante fácil asegurarse de que Nino estuviera libre la tarde del sábado, Marinette tuvo unos cuantos problemas cuando llamó a la mamá de Alya y supo que ese día ella tendría que cuidar a sus hermanas gemelas. Costó mucho convencerla, tuvo que recurrir a la excusa de "el colegio nos está matando, necesitamos liberarnos del estrés con nuestros amigos" para que por fin Marlena aceptara buscar a alguien más que cuidara a sus hijas. Marinette casi se deshizo en agradecimientos cuando le dio permiso para invitar a Alya a salir.  _Fase uno completada._

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette llegaba inusualmente temprano al colegio. Subía las escaleras trotando (más por costumbre que porque necesitara hacerlo), y la rapidez le impidió ver que alguien estaba saliendo de la sala justo cuando ella quiso entrar. Sólo lo notó cuando chocó contra la persona. La fuerza del impacto la hizo retroceder mientras se frotaba la frente.

—Auch... ¡lo sient...!—la disculpa se quedó atrapada en su lengua cuando vio de quién se trataba. Una mueca de desagrado adornaba el rostro de Chloe mientras sacudía su ropa y arreglaba su cabello, gruñendo cuando un mechón se soltó de su coleta y cayó a un lado de su rostro. Cuando levantó la vista y vio a Marinette, pudo notar los sentimientos que ensombrecieron uno a uno sus ojos: confusión, entendimiento, odio. Marinette se cruzó de brazos, lista para cualquier ataque que fuera a lanzarle.

Chloe abrió la boca, luego la cerró, su ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas parecían una letra "v". Marinette esperó a que dijera algo pero las palabras nunca llegaron. Chloe soltó un gruñido, golpeó el piso con un pie y con las manos empuñadas a cada lado de su cuerpo siguió caminando por el corredor, murmurando algo por lo bajo que Marinette entendió como "estoy tratando" y "todavía la odio".

La siguió con la vista hasta que hubiese desaparecido por la escalera, preguntándose si de verdad Chloe Bourgeois acababa de desperdiciar la oportunidad perfecta para humillarla por su torpeza.

—Guau—escuchó decir a Tikki cuando se asomó en su hombro—. ¿Acaso viste lo que yo vi?

—¿A Chloe conteniéndose?—respondió en un susurro—Sí, definitivamente lo vi. Escóndete, Tikki.

Marinette entró por fin a la sala. La ausencia de Adrien no le llamó la atención, pero sí el ver a Alya sentada en su banco. Nino tenía su  _notebook_  abierto sobre su mesa y ambos lo miraban con atención.

—Buenos días—saludó Marinette, animosa como siempre mientras dejaba su mochila junto a su asiento.

—Hola, Mari—respondieron Nino y Alya, demasiado ocupados en lo que sea que estaban haciendo como para voltearse a mirarla. Curiosa, Marinette se inclinó sobre su banco para ver qué había en el  _notebook_. No se sorprendió para nada al ver que se trataba de Ladybug (Alya le estaba dando un espacio a Nino en el Ladyblog, después de todo), específicamente un video de Ladybug luchando contra el Evictricista la tarde anterior. La imagen estaba detenida en el momento en que ella estaba de pie en la calle frente al akuma, una mano girando su yo-yo y la otra en su cintura. Recordaba ese momento, fue justo después de que hubiera ocultado el cuerpo de Chat Noir para mantenerlo a salvo hasta que la lucha acabara.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Editamos un video para el Ladyblog—respondió Alya—. Nino estuvo grabando ayer y estamos uniendo ese video con los de otros testigos para hacer que se vea como una película.

—Fíjate, Mari—Nino dio  _play_  al video y se mostró a Ladybug corriendo hacia al akuma, contrayendo su yo-yo para lanzarlo a un poste cercano. Pero fugazmente la imagen cambió y Ladybug era grabada de un ángulo contrario mientras saltaba y caía sobre la punta del poste, el Evictricista apareciendo en el otro lado de la imagen.

—¡Genial!—Marinette estaba genuinamente impresionada.

—Estamos pensando en hacer que los fans graben y nos envíen sus videos a un email para que podamos recrear las batallas completas de Ladybug—dijo Alya con emoción—. ¡Sólo imagina cuántas visitas va a tener el Ladyblog!

—Oh—Marinette frunció el ceño—. No creo que a Ladybug vaya a agradarle que aún más gente se acerque a grabar los ataques.

—La gente tendrá cuidado, se alejarán cuando tengan que alejarse, además hay más héroes para cuidarnos—respondió con seguridad—. Oye, ¡tienes que ver esta escena, es mi favorita!—Alya quitó las manos de Nino del teclado y atrajo el computador hacia sí, moviendo el cursor para adelantar el video hasta detenerse en un punto en que aparecían Ladybug con Rena Rouge y Queen Bee a cada lado. Pulsó  _play_ e inmediatamente después Rena Rouge se llevó su flauta hacia los labios, tocando una melodía que provocó que apareciera de pronto una especie de represa sobre el techo de la mansión Agreste. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Rena hizo que la represa se trizara hasta colapsar, litros y litros de agua deslizándose por la casa hasta la calle y directo al Evictricista. Entonces el plano cambió a uno en el ángulo contrario, mostraba al akuma avanzando hacia atrás para evitar el agua falsa, y pronto a Ladybug y Queen Bee acercándosele para quitarle el objeto akumatizado.

—Rena Rouge es absolutamente genial—dijo Nino, la admiración evidente en su mirada.

—No lo discuto—respondió Alya con suficiencia, y a Marinette le dio la sensación de que estaba a punto de sacudirse los hombros de orgullo.

Alya iba a agregar algo más pero un destello amarillo atrajo la atención de los tres. Adrien acababa de entrar a la sala y su mera presencia hizo que Marinette se enderezara en su asiento.  _Comienza la fase dos._

 _—_ Hola—saludó a todos con un ademán mientras avanzaba a su asiento, pero se detuvo al ver que Alya lo ocupaba—. Guau, Adrien, ¿te hiciste algo en el cabello?—sus labios se torcieron por evitar reír.

—¿Te gusta? Es para una sesión de fotos de mi padre—respondió Alya, su voz varios tonos más bajo de lo normal en una imitación pobre de la de Adrien—. Pero sigo siendo igual de guapo—le dio un guiño exagerado, a lo que Adrien rió.

—De eso no hay duda, niño bonito—dijo Adrien con voz aguda, alzando una mano para que Alya la chocara en el aire.

—¿Ves, Marinette?—Nino se volteó a mirarla—Ya decía yo que somos los normales de este grupo.

—¡Oye!—dijo Adrien haciéndose el ofendido—¡Así no se trata a un mejor amigo! Mucho menos al que te invita a pasear por el Sena.

Nino frunció el ceño y Marinette se tapó discretamente la boca para ocultar su sonrisa cómplice.

—Nunca me has invitado al Sena.

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora—sonrió—. A los tres, en realidad. Este sábado en la tarde en un catamarán. ¿Qué opinan?

—¿Un catamarán por el Sena, de verdad?—Alya lucía genuinamente sorprendida—Son caras esas cosas.

—No acepto un no como respuesta, ya compré los cuatro boletos—con un suspiro se sentó al borde de su mesa—. ¿Qué dices, Nette?

—Yo voy—respondió de inmediato, para luego inclinarse hacia Nino y Alya—. ¡Vamos, digan que sí! ¡Va a ser divertido!

Alya la miró sorprendida, de seguro un millón de preguntas se estaban formando en su cabeza. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y aceptó:

—No veo por qué no—dijo mientras Nino asentía.

_Fase dos completada._

_•••_

_—_ ¡Marinette! ¡Adrien ya está aquí!

—¡Oh, no!—chilló cuando la voz de Sabine se coló a través de su trampilla, su maquillaje cayendo al suelo cuando sus manos se agitaron por los nervios.

—Tranquila, Marinette, todo va a estar bien—le dijo Tikki, viajando al piso para recoger su lápiz labial y un delineador de ojos—. Llevan planeando esto durante días, ¡no puede salir mal!

—¡No es eso, Tikki!—respondió, atravesando la habitación de un salto hasta estrellarse en las puertas de su closet—¡Adrien está abajo y aún no encuentro mis calcetines de la suerte!

—¿Te refieres a estos?—preguntó, acercándosele sosteniendo dos calcetines rosas decorados con puntos blancos—¿Los que dejaste sobre tu cama en la mañana justo para que no se te perdieran?

—¡SON ESOS!—exclamó Marinette, quitándole los calcetines para encajarlos rápidamente en sus pies, apenas aflojando los cordones de sus zapatillas antes de ponérselas también.

—Sólo falta tu bolso y estarás lista.

—¿Eso crees? ¿No piensas que me falta algo?—preguntó más para sí misma que para Tikki, parándose frente al espejo para examinar el maquillaje que acababa de ponerse—¿Piensas que me delineé mucho los ojos? Me puse más negro, ¿debería quitarme lo negro?

—Estás linda, Marinette—le sonrió—. Pero atrasada. Pensé que no querías dejar a Adrien a solas con tus padres.

Marinette súbitamente sintió pánico, sus oídos agudizándose hasta oír la conversación que se estaba dando en el piso inferior:

—¿Quieres comer, Adrien? Estás muy flaco, querido.

—Ya almorcé, señora Cheng, pero gracias.

—Prueba estos macarones, hijo. Acaban de salir del horno—dijo la voz de Tom, aún desde lejos podía oír su sonrisa—. Y siéntate, Marinette de seguro se tardará. Usualmente no se demora tanto en vestirse, pero ya sabes cómo son las chicas en las situaciones especiales.

Luego de que un extraño sonido se escapara de la garganta de Marinette (algo así como cuando se rasga un globo inflado con los dedos), agarró su bolso, estampó a Tikki adentro y por fin empezó a bajar las escaleras a la sala de estar, tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio en los últimos escalones, pero por suerte atinó a abrazar la pared para afirmarse.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron encima suyo, pero Marinette se fijó sólo en uno. Adrien le sonrió desde su puesto en la mesa, un macaron de color verde afirmado entre sus dedos, otros cuatro esperándolo en un plato. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a sus padres soltando un "awww" silencioso que por suerte Adrien no notó.

En cuanto Marinette les avisó que Adrien iría a buscarla el sábado en la tarde, supo que probablemente no sería la mejor idea. Y es que ellos siempre la apoyaban en todo, pero también podían ser muy obstinados:

—¡Así que por fin Adrien te invitó a salir! ¡Ya era hora, cariño!—había dicho Sabine con emoción, entregándole a un cliente una bolsa colmada de pan. Marinette se sonrojó.

—No es una cita, mamá—respondió, bajando la voz—. Alya y Nino saldrán con nosotros también.

—¿Una cita doble, entonces? ¡Já, sabía que entre esos dos pasaba algo!

En fin. A pesar del miedo de que sus padres la avergonzaran frente a Adrien, no tuvo el corazón para pedirle que no fuera a buscarla, y es que la oportunidad era demasiado hermosa y no iba a desperdiciarla. Dejó los días pasar, afinaron un par de detalles del plan, hasta que el ansiado sábado al fin llegó. Por supuesto, de Alya no se salvó. Su ojo de periodista era una bendición y a la vez una tortura, estaba en su naturaleza ver cosas que Marinette no podía (o no quería) ver:

—Recapitulemos—había dicho en una llamada telefónica unos días antes—: Adrien llega a la sala, bromea, lanza la bomba del paseo por el Sena, nos invita.

—Sep, eso pasó—respondió Marinette, su celular aplastado entre su hombro y su mejilla mientras ponía esmalte en las uñas de sus pies.

—Luego nos dice que compró los boletos—continúa—, y después te pregunta a ti qué opinabas. ¡Ajá! Ni a mí, ni a Nino. ¡A ti, Marinette!

 _Sí, porque soy su cómplice_ , pensó.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? ¡¿Y?! ¡Marinette, esto es grande! Adrien nos invitó a todos, sí, ¡pero a él le interesa que tú vayas! ¡Por eso se dirigió a ti más que a nosotros!

Aunque no quería, y aunque sabía que Alya no estaba en lo cierto, sintió las ya conocidas mariposas aleteando en su estómago.

—Alya, si él quisiera estar sólo conmigo, me habría invitado sólo a mí, ¿no crees?

—Primero, no dije que quisiera estar sólo contigo. Entiendo que te guste pero compártelo, ¿eh?—Marinette rodó los ojos—Segundo, estamos hablando de Adrien Agreste. Adrien en-mi-infancia-vi-la-luz-del-sol-dos-veces Agreste. Adrien soy-un-modelo-famoso-pero-no-sé-cómo-interactuar-con-la-gente Agreste. Adrien sólo-me-siento-cómodo-con-mi-grupo-de-amigos Agreste. Adrien la-única-chica-que-conozco-hace-años-es-Chloe-Bourgeois Agreste.

—Ya, ya entendí—dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Porque a pesar de que Alya no acertó con la razón real por la que Adrien se dirigió a ella durante esa charla, sí tenía un punto a favor. Efectivamente había ocasiones en las que él no sabía cómo tratar con las personas, iba aprendiendo de a poco pero todavía se enfrentaba a situaciones nuevas _. ¿Cómo se comporta cuando le gusta una chica?,_ era la pregunta que quedó dándole vueltas _. ¿Trata de ser gracioso? ¿Coquetea? ¿Les da cumplidos? ¿Les manda memes de gatos por WhatsApp?_

—Siéntate, Marinette. Coman algo antes de salir—rodeando sus hombros con un brazo, Tom la empujó hasta sentarla en la mesa.

—Am... En realidad estamos apurados—dijo, pero su mamá hizo caso omiso y puso al frente suyo un plato lleno de macarones.

—Vamos, déjanos conversar un ratito con Adrien antes de que se vayan, hace semanas que no lo vemos—respondió Sabine, su sonrisa dulce no logró apaciguar el pánico que se apoderó de Marinette por sus palabras. Y es que sus padres hablando con el chico que le gustaba no podía significar nada bueno jamás—. ¿Cómo está tu padre, querido?

La charla fue de lo más casual, pero los oídos de Marinette se mantuvieron tan agudos como los de un murciélago, esperando cualquier pista que indicara que sus padres estuvieran a punto de decir algo vergonzoso frente a Adrien. Por suerte el momento parecía no llegar: a Adrien se le preguntó cómo le estaba yendo en la escuela, sobre si seguía modelando, y sobre qué pensaba hacer en las vacaciones que se acercaban. Él, mientras tanto, preguntó cómo iba todo en la pastelería y elogió a Tom por los macarones que le habían dado. Todo parecía marchar bien. Los dulces se terminaron, Marinette tomó su bolso y se despidió de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla. Pero como ni siquiera Ladybug podía ser tan suertuda, bajó la guardia justo en el momento menos indicado:

—Te cambiaste el maquillaje, ¿no, Marinette?—le dijo Sabine con dulzura—Te ves muy linda, ¿no crees, Adrien?

Adrien apenas había alcanzado a procesar la pregunta cuando Marinette lo agarró del brazo y lo empujó por la puerta hacia la calle, chillando algo parecido a "YA ES TARDE MEJOR NOS VAMOS ADIÓS". Empezó a caminar por la vereda a zancadas, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

—Tus padres son geniales, Marinette—Adrien le sonrió.

—Gracias. Aunque a veces pueden ser un poquito... molestos.

En respuesta, él negó con la cabeza.

—A mí no me pareció. Son increíbles, y, ¿sabes? Que estén y que sean molestos es mucho mejor a que no estén.

El comentario hizo que volviera a avergonzarse, pero de una forma muy distinta a la anterior. La sensación por poco no la hizo desear que su mamá y su papá se aparecieran de pronto a contarle a Adrien cosas vergonzosas de su infancia.

Cuando se hubiera recuperado, lo que le quedó fue hacerse la idea de que estaba caminando lado a lado con Adrien Agreste por las calles de París. A ratos lo miraba de reojo contemplando la manera en que el sol se reflejaba en sus bellas facciones, disfrutando su voz que le provocaba escalofríos cada vez que la escuchaba. Por última vez repasaron el plan y sólo minutos más tarde Alya se les estaba uniendo, su cámara fotográfica colgando de su cuello. Cuando recogieron a Nino a las afueras del pasaje en que vivía, los cuatro se dirigieron a la estación de subterráneo más cercana.

No dejaron de charlar durante el viaje en subterráneo ni cuando llegaron a la estación de destino, Adrien apenas pudiendo contener la risa por cierto momento en que "accidentalmente" empujó a Nino por el frenazo del tren y él terminó aplastando a Alya contra una pared. La diversión de Marinette se debía más que nada a que el choque hizo que las gafas de sus amigos se quedaran torcidas en sus caras.

Las filas para los barcos siempre eran largas, eso no era nada nuevo, y por eso mismo acordaron llegar cuarenta minutos antes de que el viaje empezara. Acertaron con la hora y no quedaron tan atrás, pero vieron cómo la gente empezaba a llegar. Como parisina Marinette estaba acostumbrada a los turistas, pero seguía siendo fascinante ver a personas de países distintos, hablando idiomas de los que no conocían ni una palabra.

Fue eso lo que conversaron mientras esperaban y se rieron de cosas que veían, como por ejemplo un hombre tratando de explicarle a unos turistas japoneses dónde llegar a cierto lugar, siendo que no hablaba japonés. Hacía señas raras con las manos para tratar de hacerles entender, y Nino y Adrien estuvieron bastante rato riéndose de eso. Al principio Alya y Marinette les dijeron que estaba mal reírse, pero pronto cedieron: el hombre sí se veía gracioso.

También, mientras se esperaba, lo mejor que se podía hacer era recordar tiempos pasados. Marinette y Nino se encargaron de eso: eran los únicos que se conocían hacía años, así que aprovecharon la instancia para contarle a Adrien y Alya antiguas anécdotas, todas del colegio. Los dos reían al imaginarse los peinados que sus compañeros solían tener cuando pequeños (a Alya le costó superar que Max una vez tuvo un afro); o cuando se enteraron del día en que accidentalmente quebraron una de las lámparas del techo del salón de clases, todo por causa de una apuesta entre Kim y Alix.

—¿Quieres decir que Kim y Alix llevan haciendo apuestas desde siempre?—dijo Alya.

—Síp, pero aunque no lo creas, con el paso de los años han ido disminuyendo. El quebrar esa lámpara de un pelotazo no es nada—respondió Nino.

Las risas y charlas ayudaron a que el tiempo en la fila pasara más rápido, al igual que ponerse a jugar con los filtros de Snapchat. Pronto Marinette se vio avanzando entre las vallas y entregando su boleto para subir al catamarán.

Era de los que siempre veía cuando pasaba junto al Sena: blanco, de unos cien metros de largo, con ventanas rectangulares en la parte inferior y una gran terraza con bancas en la superior. Mientras subía Marinette pudo leer el nombre escrito sobre la coraza con tinta azul: "María Antonieta".

Nunca se había subido a uno. Era de la ciudad, después de todo, así que no necesitaba paseos turísticos. Ya adentro, notó cómo el suelo oscilaba levemente bajo sus pies, obviamente por el hecho de que estaban sobre el agua. Entraron directo a un salón donde lo único que había eran fierros enterrados en el suelo. Gracias a un letrero supo que eran para amarrar bicicletas, coches para bebés y pasajeros en sillas de ruedas.

—Son tres pisos, ¿dónde nos quedaremos?—preguntó Nino.

—En el tercero, por supuesto—respondió Adrien, que empezó a avanzar hacia unas escaleras a la izquierda de la entrada—. La mejor vista está allá.

Además, el plan no funcionaría en alguno de los otros dos pisos.

Las escaleras, de color negro y con relieve para evitar que las personas se resbalaran, eran muy angostas y estaban cubiertas por una capa de agua. Subieron al segundo piso, donde ya no había fierros sino varias bancas ordenadas en medio del lugar y junto a las ventanas. Se llenaban rápidamente, Marinette notó que la mayoría de las personas se quedaba ahí en vez de subir, probablemente para protegerse del sol. Eso sería una ventaja.

Junto a la escalera había un puesto de comida del que emanaba un delicioso aroma a chocolate. Subieron al tercer piso y se alegraron al ver que estaba casi vacío, salvo por un par de familias que los acompañaban. El lugar era grande, así que había mucho espacio.

—¿Vamos a la proa?—dijo Nino, adelantándose para llegar a una banca vacía.

—¿Cuál es la proa?—le preguntó Alya, siguiéndole.

—Esto—respondió, moviendo la mano a la altura de su cabeza para señalar alrededor—. Esta es la proa, atrás está la popa, a la izquierda está babor, y estribor a la derecha.

—No sabía que sabías de esto.

—Mi padre era de la marina—se encogió de hombros—, así que uno aprende. Me imagino que ahí es donde está el capitán.

Los tres se voltearon a ver donde Nino apuntaba. La escalera por la que subieron estaba insertada en una muralla, una parte de una gruesa estructura en la que, en la parte superior, había un gran ventanal gris dividido en cuatro partes. Marinette vio personas adentro, caminando de aquí para allá.

Se sentó en la banca cuando el barco empezó a moverse. Una voz por altoparlante le dio la bienvenida a los pasajeros y anunció las instrucciones de seguridad mientras se alejaban del muelle. Marinette golpeaba nerviosamente su pie contra el montón de chalecos salvavidas apilados bajo cada banca. Era su primera vez navegando, el viento chocaba contra su rostro a medida que avanzaban y vagamente se imaginó a Chat Noir diciéndole algo como "yo soy Jack y tú eres mi Rose".

Pronto se pusieron de pie para ver el paisaje mejor, protegidos por la baranda blanca que impedía que alguien cayera al agua. Ladybug siempre veía París desde ese tipo de ángulos, pero ahora era distinto: estaba con sus amigos, sin grandes preocupaciones, sin ningún akuma que tuviera que derrotar. Sacó su celular y tomó un par de fotos, y rió cuando pasaron por debajo de uno de los tantos puentes que atravesaban el Sena y los turistas exclamaron un "uuuuhhh" cuando la oscuridad los cubrió. Marinette vio cómo unos niños se aplastaban contra la reja para saludar a las personas en la orilla y notó los audífonos azules colgando de los oídos de los adultos. Obviamente audioguías.

—¡Vengan, chicos! ¡Una selfie!—ante el llamado de Alya, los tres se le acercaron y le sonrieron a la cámara que extendía un poco más arriba de sus cabezas. Después se voltearon para que el fondo fueran las aguas del río, luego hicieron caras extrañas: Marinette estiró su boca con sus dedos y Alya a se puso turnia. Ésta última pronto pidió una foto sólo con su amiga argumentando que quería una nueva imagen de contacto en su celular, así que eran sólo Alya y Marinette abrazadas, sonriendo con el Sena y la ciudad a sus espaldas.

Entonces Marinette notó a Adrien hablando con una mujer que estaba a pocos metros de ellos, su vista dividida entre él y los niños que caminaban por la cubierta.  _Comienza la fase tres_. Marinette pidió a Alya que le tomara una foto con Nino.

—También quiero una selfie con mi celular—dijo, metiendo la mano a su bolso, esquivando a propósito su celular y a Tikki, y agarrando una bolsita de plástico repleta de pétalos de rosa. Un "tropezón" hizo que "por accidente" Marinette agitara la bolsita en el aire, provocando que el piso quedara cubierto de pétalos rosas, rojos y blancos.  _Fase cuatro_.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Qué torpe soy!—dijo dramáticamente, el reverso de su mano contra su frente—¡Perdí todos mis pétalos!

—Marinette, Marinette—Alya negó con la cabeza suprimiendo una sonrisa—, creo que nunca me cansaré de verte tropezando con el aire. ¿Se puede saber por qué andas con pétalos en tu bolso?

—Quería ver cómo lucían en un vestido nuevo que estoy haciendo—respondió con facilidad. Por suerte se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en una mentira creíble.

—Bueno, abajo hay algunas tiendas, podríamos acompañ... oooo...—Nino se interrumpió cuando Adrien retornó al grupo—...Adrien podría acompañarte a ver si venden más flores. Irás con ella, ¿no, hermano?—le guiñó un ojo pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

—Pero qué buena idea, Nino. Anda con Adrien, Mari. Vi un puesto de crepas, aprovechen de comprar alguna—el rostro de Alya gritaba malicia y Marinette de pronto tuvo la sensación de que había algo que no sabía.

El plan inicial era que Adrien y Marinette quisieran ir al baño, pero por lo visto podían usar también esta nueva oportunidad.  _Comienza la fase cinco_. Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de atravesar la cubierta y bajar las escaleras, sólo para subir las que estaban del lado contrario y llevaban a la popa, quedando a varios metros de donde Alya y Nino estaban.

Como comunicándose sin palabras, ambos empezaron a acercarse con la espalda pegada a la pared esforzándose por no ser vistos. Se espantaron al notar que sus amigos estaban mirando escaleras abajo, moviendo sus cabezas esperando ubicarlos en el piso inferior. Alya seguía con esa expresión malévola en la cara, y sólo entonces Marinette entendió que ella no era la única tratando de unir a una pareja.

—¿Quieres que ponga la música?—susurró Adrien detrás suyo. De ninguna manera podía contarle que Alya y Nino estaban haciéndoles lo mismo que Adrien y Marinette a ellos, contarle podría llevar a que se enterara de sus sentimientos y no estaba lista para que eso pasara, no ese día.

—Espera a que se acerquen a la baranda, ojalá sobre los pétalos—se volteó a mirarlo. El reflejo el sol en el agua hacía que el verde de sus ojos se resaltara, el viento había desordenado su cabello y no pudo evitar pensar que con ese estilo lucía descaradamente bien—. Por mientras iré a comprar crepas, es eso lo que creen que estamos haciendo y sospecharan si no lo hago.

Asintiendo, Adrien se pegó más a la pared para permitirle que pasara. Marinette pronto estaba otra vez bajando las escaleras al segundo piso, mirando de reojo el lado contrario por si distinguía a Alya o a Nino espiando. Pero un delicioso aroma a chocolate pronto la distrajo de la misión y se vio atraída hacia el carrito de crepas. Metió la mano a su bolso y calculó cuánto dinero necesitaría. En el acto notó que Tikki estaba dormida, una galleta a medio comer a su lado.

Había un par de personas haciendo fila pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Compró dos crepas "XL", una rellena con chocolate y la otra con mermelada. El tamaño haría que ambas fueran suficientes para los cuatro. Como solían almorzar juntos en el colegio, no era extraño para ellos compartir comida.

—Aquí tienes, muchachita—le dijo el vendedor, un caballero de cabello blanco y rechoncho, entregándole sus crepas—. Cuidado, están calientes.

—Gracias, señor.

Sí estaban calientes, pero el papel envuelto en las puntas impidió que se quemara y que el chocolate y la mermelada escurrieran por sus manos. Las crepas eran grandes, así que Marinette empezó a caminar sin quitarles la vista de encima, no quería que se doblaran y se deshicieran por tomarlas mal.

Por eso, no se fijó en que alguien había dejado su mochila en el suelo.

Sintió que uno de sus pies se enganchaba en algo y antes de darse cuenta su cuerpo se impulsaba hacia adelante por la inercia. Chillando apretó las crepas, por instinto las puso frente a su cara para protegerse con las manos del golpe contra el suelo. Apretó los párpados y se preparó para recibir el impacto.

Por suerte, dos brazos la agarraron, evitando que cayera.

—¡Guau! ¡Cuidado, Nette!

Era el tipo de cosas que sucedían en los cuentos de hadas o en las películas de Disney. Marinette levantó la vista sólo para encontrarse con la mirada alarmada de Adrien, sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y su boca formando una "o". Las crepas estaban entre ambos, Marinette a centímetros de quedar arrodillada en el suelo, su tronco rodeado por los brazos de Adrien que la afirmaban contra él.

Por un segundo, no pudo respirar.

—Yo... casi me caigo—dijo con torpeza, tan perdida en el momento que apenas notó que las palabras habían salido de su boca.

—Sí, me di cuenta—respondió Adrien, enderezándose y llevándola con él—. ¿Estás bien?

—Todo perfecto—la mirada de Adrien se movía desde sus ojos azules hacia el resto de su cuerpo, comprobando su estado—. Muy perfecto.

No supo qué la ayudó a volver a la realidad, probablemente el aroma de las crepas que seguían entre ambos, lo único que llenaba el espacio entre Adrien y ella. Marinette las miró, espantándose cuando vio que, por haber apretado la base de las crepas al caerse, gotas de chocolate y mermelada escurrían por los costados y terminaron manchando la camiseta de Adrien.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho!—chilló, dando un paso hacia atrás para impedir que se siguiera ensuciando, lamentando desde ya que sus manos ya no estuvieran en su cintura—Yo y mi torpeza. Voy a limpiarlo ahora.

—No te preocupes, fue un accidente. Ven, movámonos de aquí—como si supiera que extrañaba su tacto (o como si él lo extrañara también), apoyó una mano en su hombro y se hicieron a un lado para dejar de obstruir el corredor. Se quedaron junto a una pared, donde grandes ventanas (las que Marinette vio cuando recién se estaban subiendo) dejaban ver el río y parte de la ciudad. El espacio era reducido, todos los turistas querían estar ahí para tomar fotografías, así que no les quedó otra que apretarse.

—Lo siento, de verdad—se disculpó, muy avergonzada. Adrien sostuvo las crepas mientras buscaba papel higiénico en su bolso. Cortó un trozo, lo dobló, y con un nudo en la garganta lo apoyó sobre la camiseta de Adrien, justo en medio de su pecho.

Con cuidado deslizó el papel en la tela, sus dedos excesivamente tensos para impedir que se notara cómo temblaban. Quitó la mayor cantidad de dulce que pudo agradeciendo que la camiseta fuera negra, eso evitaría que la mancha se notara. Pero su atención no estaba completamente puesta en su trabajo. Aunque no lo estaba mirando, Marinette sabía que los ojos de Adrien estaban clavados en su rostro. Podía sentirlo, era como si cavara un agujero en su piel, como si quemara sus mejillas y provocara de adrede su sonrojo. Su mirada era intensa, penetrante, y familiar, porque no era la primera vez que alguien la miraba de esa manera.

—Listo—dijo, aunque no fue más que un suspiro, quitando al fin las manos de su pecho para envolver el papel sucio en un trocito limpio.

—Gr..—se aclaró la garganta—. Gracias.

—No, gracias a ti por impedir que mi cara se estrellara contra el suelo—al fin lo miró. Gritó internamente cuando vio que, por algún motivo, él también estaba sonrojado.

Ver eso la hizo feliz, quizás más de lo que debería.

—Puedo ser muy torpe—agregó.

—Lo sé—asintió, una sonrisa traviesa formándose en sus labios—. No me imagino a Marinette Dupain-Cheng sin peligros de caída cada cinco minutos.

—Lo peor es que yo tampoco—su respuesta lo hizo reír.

Marinette recuperó las crepas y le dio una a elegir, advirtiéndole que debían compartir entre los cuatro. Luego de que Adrien hiciera su numerito caballeroso de "elige tú" y que Marinette cediera, escogieron la de chocolate, después de todo era la más arruinada. Cada uno sacaba de a trozos para comer. Disfrutaron la textura blanda de la masa, la dulzura del azúcar flor que la cubría y lo cremoso del chocolate. Se burlaron entre sí cuando comían y quedaban restos de chocolate en sus labios. Por suerte Marinette tenía papel higiénico extra.

Aunque no le hubiese importado limpiar la boca de Adrien con la suya, de verdad.

Rápidamente expulsó ese pensamiento.

—Oye, no sé tú, pero yo muero de ganas de saber lo que pasa allá arriba—dijo Adrien, sacudiéndose las manos para deshacerse de los restos de azúcar flor—. ¿Quiere liderar el camino, señorita Dupain-Cheng?—señaló hacia la escalera que llevaba a la popa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—No sabía que le gustaba espiar, señor Agreste—respondió, liderando el camino.

—Bueno, luego de haber trabajado tan arduamente en mi plan maestro, lo mínimo que merezco es ver el resultado.

—¿Disculpa? ¿ _TU_  plan maestro?

Riendo, llegaron arriba. En la popa había más gente que en la proa, Marinette intuyó que era por el toldo blanco que se extendía desde la caseta del capitán y se sostenía por un par de pilares del mismo color, respetando el estilo del catamarán. No era muy grande, eran máximo cuatro metros de ancho, pero proyectaba la sombra suficiente como para que las personas pudieran disfrutar la vista sin tener que poner una mano en sus frentes para cubrirse del sol.

Marinette siguió a Adrien a un costado de la caseta, en el mismo punto donde se habían detenido antes a mirar. Encima suyo había dos botes salvavidas amarrados con gruesas cuerdas y una campana colgando de un fierro. Marinette pensó que quizás era para alertar a los pasajeros en caso de emergencia.

Era lo más cerca que podían llegar sin ser vistos y desde ese punto pudieron escuchar la única melodía que llenaba el ambiente:  _My Heart Will Go On_  de Celine Dion se reproducía desde el espacio bajo las piernas de la mujer con la que Adrien había hablado. Incluso podían ver el color verde del mini parlante que se habían conseguido para la ocasión. Marinette soltó una risita.

Con la espalda pegada a la pared, por fin vislumbraron los resultados del plan maestro.

Gran parte de los pétalos de rosa se habían corrido por el viento, expandiéndose por el largo y ancho de la cubierta. Al contrario de lo que secretamente temía, Alya y Nino habían abandonado sus esfuerzos de distinguirlos por la escalera y habían vuelto a la baranda, este último colgándose con sus brazos mientras sus pies estaban en la orilla del barco. A juzgar por los movimientos, estaban conversando, sus miradas fijas en la ciudad y en la gente que paseaba a la orilla del río. En algún momento Nino metió su mano a un bolsillo y sacó un frasco plástico de burbujas. Agitó el burbujero para llenarlo de jabón y lo levantó, pero lejos de su rostro para hacer que el mismo viento soplara las burbujas. Los cuatro vieron cómo ellas se alzaban hacia el cielo, su superficie reflejando los rayos del sol y el azul del agua.

—¡Uh, yo quiero!—escucharon decir a Alya, quitándole el frasco de las manos y repitiendo el procedimiento. Por su posición, las burbujas no volaron libremente sino que todas se estrellaron en la cara de Nino, reventándose en el acto.

Alya se echó a reír cuando Nino hizo un movimiento extraño con la lengua, quizás para quitar el sabor a jabón que una burbuja había dejado en su boca. Pero pronto río también y Marinette se encontró acompañándolos.

—Bueno, parece que funcionó—murmuró Adrien detrás suyo, su sonrisa era evidente aún cuando no lo estaba mirando—. No esperaba que se casaran hoy o algo así, pero al menos la están pasando bien.

—Y al menos no se están tratando de morder—respondió, viendo cómo Nino y Alya cambiaban de posición para que Alya pudiera lanzar burbujas sin que terminaran en la cara de nadie—, ni de la buena ni de la mala manera.

Adrien soltó una risita.

—Es verdad—apoyó una mano en su hombro—. ¿Quieres darles un poco de privacidad?

Asintiendo, Marinette dejó que Adrien la guiara hasta la popa, quedando apoyados en la baranda de la misma manera en que Nino y Alya estaban en el otro lado. Aunque despacio, Marinette pudo escuchar  _My Heart Will Go On_  comenzando una vez más. Obviamente estaba en repetición.

—No me has dicho cómo hiciste que esa mujer aceptara ayudarte con el parlante.

—Lo primero que hice fue preguntarle si toleraba la canción—respondió—. Es el tema principal de  _Titanic_ , más de una persona la odia de tanto escucharla, como me pasa con  _Despacito_ —arrugó la nariz—. Le advertí que estaría en repetición. Hasta ahora se ha reproducido...—rápidamente tecleó en su celular—cinco veces. Dijo que podría tolerarla.

—No suena muy convicente.

—No lo fue, me costó convencerla incluso cuando le expliqué lo que queríamos hacer—suspiró dramáticamente como si acabara de correr una maratón—. Tuve que tomar medidas drásticas—la miró—, recurrí a mi arma secreta.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos.

—Arma secreta—repitió con escepticismo, a lo que él asintió—. ¿Y cuál es tu arma secreta, si se puede saber?

—No sé si debería contarte—dijo, apoyando un codo en la baranda—. No me conviene.

—Oh, ¡sólo dime!—rió.

—Bien, bien, si la señorita lo pide, aquí va...—respiró hondo, como preparándose psicológicamente para lo que venía—. Yo la llamo la "sonrisa de modelo".

Marinette alzó ambas cejas esta vez, tratando de suprimir la sonrisa de diversión que le provocaba su intento de otorgarle misterio al asunto.  _Es un tonto_ , pensó con cariño.

—Sonrisa de modelo...

—Sí, ya sabes...—se le acercó ligeramente, pasando sus dedos por los flecos dorados que cubrían su frente—Mover el cabello como si hubiera viento, apoyarse en algo, empezar a sonreír de un solo lado. La técnica infalible para convencer.

—Mmm... Ya veo... Ahora dime algo—se acercó ella aún más, quedando a centímetros de su rostro—. ¿Por qué se supone que no te conviene contarme de tu "arma secreta"?

Adrien ladeó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior a la vez. A Marinette le pareció que su vista se nublaba. No más ciudad, no más barco, no más río: era ciega para el mundo y no podía ver nada que no fuera él.

—¿No es obvio?

Su estómago se estremeció.

Sus dedos seguían acomodando su cabello rubio, su cuerpo estaba apoyado en la baranda y una sonrisa traviesa se colaba por sus labios. Marinette no sabía si ya había dejado de respirar, apenas se daba cuenta de que se estaba quedando sin aire.

Demonios, era tan guapo.

—Adrien Agreste, ¿acaso estás usando tu sonrisa de modelo conmigo?

—Mmm... tal vez.

Lo siguiente que Marinette registró, fue un ruido. Un estruendo tan fuerte que la distrajo de la bella mirada verde al frente suyo. Su cuerpo se sobresaltó por el susto, sus ojos rápidamente escanearon alrededor para encontrar el origen del sonido. En un segundo entendió que había algo mal, su instinto le rogó que se pusiera alerta, porque una persona en la cercanía empezó a gritar y otros la estaban acompañando.

El pánico nació entre los pasajeros del catamarán, varias manos se alzaron hacia el cielo, algunos gritaban cosas que Marinette no podía entender. Pero el instinto le dijo que mirara hacia arriba y así lo hizo, buscó hasta encontrar por fin el origen del alboroto.

Su garganta se hizo un nudo cuando la vio: en la parte más alta de la nave, justo encima de la caseta del capitán, una figura anaranjada les daba la espalda. Con dos orejas puntiagudas sobre la cabeza, su pelo marrón largo agitándose por el viento y una flauta afirmada amenazadoramente en su mano derecha, Volpina exclamó:

—¡ADRIEN AGRESTE, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, es exactamente lo que creen que es.
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Almadrieno es vida

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Okay, I'm fully aware that this fic is being published in a platform in which almost all the fics are written in english. Since spanish is my first language and I wanted to try different platforms, I decided to try Ao3. If you feel capable to read this story in spanish, please do it. I don't use complicated words, and you can feel free to leave comments in english if you want to. Is there something you didn't understand? Ask me. Do you have a theory about what's going to happen in the next chapters? Tell me. My english is not perfect at all, but I'll reply and I'll thank you for your support. My purpose is to share my story with as many people as possible :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy my fic. I've been working on it for a long time, and your reviews and kudos are always the best payment<3


End file.
